


St. Raava's Preparatory School (Asami's Perfect Life)

by BigMack42



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bullying, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Football | Soccer, Lacrosse, Lesbian Sex, Minor Violence, Racism, Self-Discovery, Sex, Sexuality Crisis, Teenage Drama, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 49
Words: 99,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigMack42/pseuds/BigMack42
Summary: Asami Sato thought she had a perfect life at St. Raava's Preparatory School, one of the most prestigious boarding schools in the four nations. She was popular, top of the class, and had a handsome boyfriend. On the third day of her junior year, her entire world is disrupted by a new transfer student, Korra, from the Southern Water Tribe. The new girl is closed off and distant, but Asami can't help but try and get closer to her. Kissing, sex, fights, relationships, breakups, heartbreak, and even some learning ensue as Asami navigates her emotions throughout the last two years of high school.
Relationships: Baatar Jr./Kuvira (Avatar), Baatar Sr./Suyin Beifong, Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Jinora/Kai (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Korra/Mako (Avatar), Lin Beifong/Kya II, Mako/Asami Sato, Pema/Tenzin (Avatar), Senna/Tonraq (Avatar)
Comments: 84
Kudos: 208





	1. The New Girl

**Author's Note:**

> **PLEASE READ FIRST!**  
>  There are several things to note about this story before reading:
> 
>   * It takes place in the world of Avatar, but there is no bending. 
>   * As was the intention of the show creators, the Air Nomads were based upon cultures in Tibet/Nepal, Water Tribes were based upon Inuit cultures in the Arctic and Siberia, and the rest is based on China/Japan/Korea. For this story, the Fire Nation is Japan and Earth Kingdom is China. 
>   * Instead of trying to come up with different names for the languages spoken in these places/by these cultures, I just call them by their names. So Japanese is spoken in the Fire Nation, English is spoken in the United Republic (because why not?), and Chinese spoken in the Earth Kingdom. 
>   * I'm not an expert on any of these languages or cultures, so I apologize if I get anything incorrect. I used Google to my advantage as much as possible. 
>   * For the purpose of this story, Air Temple Island is much larger than in the TV show. It's big enough to house a boarding school, fields for playing sports, fields for farming, and have a lot of land to wander about left over. 
>   * The St. Raava's crest that I made below has the school motto on it: True Heart, True Mind, Purifying Light Conquers Darkness. This is a simplification of what the lion turtle told Aang in the first TV series. On the crest, I have used a mixture of Chinese and Japanese, to really reflect the fact that these are the two main powers in this world. Japanese is on the outside, (Shin No Kokoro, Shin No Nō), and the Chinese is the middle (Jìnghuà Guāng Zhēngfú Hēi'àn). Again, I apologize if this is something that isn't done in the real world, but I felt it appropriate here.
> 

> 
> List of teachers and their subjects:
> 
>   * Zhu Li – Math 
>   * Tenzin – Philosophy (also the headmaster) 
>   * Varrick – Science 
>   * Kya – Health (also the school nurse/doctor) 
>   * Bumi – History 
>   * Lin – PE (also coaches sports) 
>   * Su – Arts
> 


[ ](https://imgur.com/a9uOyYA)

Asami Sato was settling into her routine for the new term at school. It was a good routine, or at least, Asami thought so. She had plenty of leisure time, maintained her perfect physique, and was still at the top of the class at St. Raava’s Preparatory School. She was a junior now and the most popular girl in the school, so she felt compelled to set an example for others. Asami wanted everyone around her to be as happy as she was.

Her typical routine went like this: At 5:30 AM she would wake up and hit the gym for about an hour. Usually cardio and some light calisthenics. She would be back to the dorm by 6:30 so she could shower, she didn’t like the locker room showers much. She would put on her uniform: a white dress shirt, striped tie (students could wear the color associated with the nation of their heritage), black blazer with the St. Raava’s arms on it, and grey slacks or girls could wear a grey skirt. If girls wore a skirt they had to wear knee high socks with it or tights. On most Fridays they were allowed to wear a vest with the St. Raava’s arms on it, rather than their blazers.

After that she put on her makeup and did her hair in a meticulous manner. A few minutes after 7, Asami would be in the dining hall, ready for her day. Breakfast wasn’t served until 7:30, so she was usually the first one there. She didn’t mind at all though, she would read or visit with her friends that were early as well.

At 8:15, the bell would ring that it was time to go to morning classes. Classes were broken up by lunch and a few breaks, where she was able to chat with her friends some more. Once classes were through for the day, she would eat dinner and start on her homework. After that was out of the way, she was able to spend several hours with her friends and admirers in the student lounge before curfew.

Asami had a lot of admirers. She would never admit it, but she enjoyed the attention. What was the point of being so beautiful if people weren’t nice to you? Asami had dated a few of the boys that vied for her attention, but she had never liked having a boyfriend. She wondered vaguely if there was something wrong with her, but she didn’t put too much thought in it. She had a perfect life, of course nothing was wrong with her. So Asami told everyone that she didn’t really like commitment, as that was a good enough excuse keeping some of the men at bay. Asami had failed at this recently though, as she had recently agreed to date her long time friend Mako.

On the third day of term though, everything changed for Asami.

It started as a day like any other. She went to the gym, showered, and then went to the dining hall. While she waited for her friends, she read a romance novel. It was just for fun, not to try and find out if the lustful passages would actually turn her on for once. As she tried to figure out why a particular thing in the book was making the characters scream in ecstasy, her best friend Opal sat down beside her.

“I don’t know how you do it, Asami.” Opal told her.

“Do what?” Asami asked.

“Get up so early. I’m barely awake by the time you’re leaving the room to come down here. The fact that you’ve already worked out before then is mind boggling.”

“I could try and wake you up, if you want. We could go to the gym together!”

“Eh, no thanks. I’ll stick with my sleep and work out the minimum required in PE.”

“Suit yourself.”

At that moment, Mako and his brother Bolin came into the dining hall. Not far behind them were Jinora, Ikki, and Kai. The dining hall was pretty full by now, as it was almost time for breakfast. The group of friends came and sat their belongings near Opal and Asami.

“Hey, babe.” Mako greeted her and placed a kiss on her cheek.

“Good morning.” Asami greeted him. _He is quite handsome, I think I made a good choice,_ she thought.

On the other side of the table, a similar greeting was happening between Opal and Bolin who had been dating since the previous year. Bolin hurried off to join the queue for food, along with most of her classmates, but Asami waited until the line died down. She tried to let others go first, but she also thought it was undignified to wait for food like that.

It didn’t take long until everyone was back at the table eating. As was typical, Opal started the conversation.

“Oh! I completely forgot! There’s a new transfer student starting today!” Opal said.

“What? It’s already the third day of term. Aren’t they going to be a little behind? I mean, why even bother if you’re not going to be here on time.” Asami scolded. She couldn’t fathom someone being so irresponsible.

“I dunno, but I heard she’s from the Southern Water Tribe.” Opal informed them.

“Really?” Bolin said. For once, he had finished chewing before talking. _Opal must be doing some good work with him,_ Asami thought.

“She’s apparently Eska and Desna’s cousin.” Opal said.

“Oh, so she’s going to be weird as shit.” Kai said.

“No, she’s not.” Jinora said. Everyone looked at her.

“She’s an old family friend. She’s really cool actually. She wears her hair in these things called wolf tails and she’s really smart and funny! We always had the best time when we would see her growing up. She’s really good friends with our grandma!” Ikki finished for her sister.

“I don’t think anyone from the Southern Water Tribe has been accepted into St. Raava’s since your grandmother and her brother.” Opal said.

“Nope. Our dad and his siblings are all from Republic City, technically. Although aunt Kya did live with grandma for quite a while after grandpa died, but that was many years after she was done with school.” Jinora informed them.

“Ok, we’ve established, hardly anyone from the south gets in to St. Raava’s. By why is she late to term?” Asami asked. She was perplexed. It seemed highly irregular.

“Well she’ll be our roommate so we’ll find out!” Opal said with glee.

Asami looked around the dining hall, but she didn’t spot the mystery woman. She saw the creepy twins, Eska and Desna, staring at each without blinking. She saw the rest of Opal’s family with their various friend groups. The twins Wing and Wei were sitting with Jinora and Ikki’s younger brother Meelo. Asami was certain that they were up to no good, considering they were speaking in hushed tones, huddled together. Huan was with the other moody art students. Bataar and Kuvira were being sickening, practically going at it in the dining hall, but the other seniors they sat with didn’t seem to mind. She saw all of this and more, but no transfer student.

She shrugged to herself and continued to eat. Mako had put a hand around her waist, which she didn’t mind too much, but it was more annoying than anything else. She felt like she couldn’t move very well because she didn’t want to upset his hand. The bell for class saved her thinking about how to move and disturb him the least.

They all bussed their dishes and parted ways to their various classes. Mako, Asami, and Opal all headed for Philosophy with the headmaster, Tenzin. He was the father of Jinora and her siblings. When they entered the classroom, someone was already standing at the front, talking with the headmaster.

It was a girl and she was definitely from the Southern Water Tribe. Asami thought she was pretty, not as pretty as herself, but still good-looking. She was talking with the stoic headmaster. Asami suddenly felt the urge to be near the girl, but she didn’t know why. Something about the new girl was intriguing. She shook it off though. It was probably because she was new and Asami wanted to make her feel welcome.

When the bell rang, Tenzin spoke to the class. “Hello everyone. Please welcome our new student, Korra. She just transferred from Harbor City High School. I know you’ll all make her feel right at home.”

Korra waved and blushed a little before Tenzin indicated she should take a seat. Asami realized then that the only free seat was next to her own. She looked away as soon as the girl approached. She wasn’t sure why, but Asami felt nervous.

“So, today, we are going to start our discussion on the Tao Te Ching. Can anyone tell me anything about this?” Tenzin asked the class at large.

Asami raised her hand and Tenzin indicated for her to speak. “It is a classic text, most likely written or compiled by Lao Tzu. It contains poems of a sort that talk about the way or path, like how to live your life. It literally means ‘way virtue classic’ when you translate it directly.”

“Very good, Asami. Now, this text is the basis for several other philosophies…” Tenzin droned on. Asami took notes while he talked but she already knew most of what he was saying. She took the time to glance over at Korra. 

Asami could see up close that she had been correct in her first though about the girl; she was very pretty, but in a different way from Asami. She wasn’t overly feminine, but she looked like a woman. Korra paid rapt attention to Tenzin and wrote furiously in her notebook. Asami hadn’t realized how long she had been staring, because Korra looked over at her eventually. They made eye contact for the briefest of seconds before Asami gasped and turned away. Asami noticed the woman’s blue eyes contrasted wonderfully against her tan skin.

The bell rang after some time, and Asami wrote down their assignment and packed up her notebook. She decided to do the friendly thing that was expected of her and introduce herself.

“Korra?” Asami tried and the woman turned to look at her. “Hi, I’m Asami Sato. I’ll be one of your roommates. It’s nice to meet you.” She stuck out her hand.

Korra tilted her head to the side, looking at Asami like she had two heads. She then looked at the hand but didn’t take it. “Uh, nice to meet you too.” Korra said in a gruff but pleasant voice.

“Listen do you want to…” Asami had started to ask, but Korra had already walked away. “…Sit with us at lunch.” Asami finished lamely once she realized what happened. _Huh, that was weird._

Asami tried to forget about the interaction, but it bothered her all day. The only time she had reprieve from her thoughts was in her automotive class. Nothing set her mind at ease like repairing an engine. Since Asami was a junior, she was able to choose her favorite electives and automotive repair was an easy choice. She also was in the metal shop class, since she liked machines so much.

When the last bell rang, Asami stood up, covered in grease, but happy. She took off her coveralls and placed them on the hook in the garage, and then went to wash up and drop off her bag before dinner.

The dorm room had another bed added to it by this time but there was only a single suitcase on it. Asami thought it was strange, she knew that they wore uniforms most of the time, but she still had two suitcases and a duffle bag on move in day. Everything about this new girl mystified Asami.

Opal joined her in the lounge and the two linked arms and went off to dinner. Opal had been chattering away about Bolin, wondering where he was, but Asami didn’t really care where Mako was at that moment. Or most moments.

At dinner, there were more surprises. “Where are Jinora and Ikki?” Asami looked around. They all usually sat together. Sometimes they sat with students of their own grades, but the girls fit well with their group and usually sat there.

“They’re, uh, with that new girl, Korra.” Bolin said. “She’s really cool. She’s in my pottery class and we had a great time making jokes during class.”

“She’s on the lacrosse team with Kuvira. She says the girl is good, and you know how hard that is for Kuvira to admit.” Opal said.

While this conversation was happening, Asami had already turned around to see. Sure enough, Korra was sitting with Wing, Wei, Meelo, Ikki, Jinora, and Kai. Korra was telling some story using big hand gestures and getting everyone to laugh. Asami had a funny feeling that she couldn’t decipher. After a few minutes of contemplation, she decided it was jealously. Her friends were sitting with Korra and not with her, Asami Sato, most popular girl in school.

After this realization, Asami calmed down a bit. People were allowed to sit where they wanted, she wasn’t their keeper, but it was still a slightly bitter feeling as she ate the rest of her grilled salmon. She had no real reason to be jealous; she should just stop feeling that way now.

Asami finished her homework in the library, as usual, and then went to the lounge to meet everyone. Mako waved her over to where he was sitting and Asami joined him. He scooted over to make room for her on the sofa and then put his arm around her once she was settled. Asami kissed him on the cheek to try and calm her nerves. She was looking around the room but couldn’t figure out what she was looking for.

“You looking for Opal? I think her and Bolin are on a walk, if you know what I mean.” Mako told her with a smirk.

“Ah, yes. I know what you mean all too well, unfortunately.” Asami told him.

They chatted for a while and other students came to join them. Even though she was clearly with Mako, boys couldn’t help but show off for her. Soon enough, a few of the boys that joined them were arm-wrestling each other for no apparent reason. But Asami knew the reason. It was her. She smiled to herself. She didn’t egg them on, but she laughed along with everyone when jokes were made. She said kind things to each winner and sympathetic things to each loser. Asami had her role in this, after all.

After the boys had dissipated, including Mako, who had gone to talk to the newly returned Bolin, the girls came and struck up conversation with Asami and Opal. They talked about makeup, clothes, and boys. Asami agreed to lend someone a magazine she had with her, it had some good tips on applying eyeliner in specific designs.

“But be careful, it’s really easy to look like Eska and Desna.” Asami told the girl, who thanked her.

“So has anyone spoken to our new roommate?” Ginger asked the other juniors. The rest shook their heads but Asami spoke up.

“I tried to introduce myself to her after class, she didn’t really seem interested in talking to me.” Asami admitted.

“Bolin says she’s great.” Opal offered to the group.

“She seems to know the headmaster’s kids already.” Ginger concluded.

“She does, Jinora told us she’s an old family friend. She’s friends with their grandma too.” Opal said.

They continued to talk about other things after a while and Asami noticed the girl had yet to show up in the lounge. Maybe she didn’t know when curfew was, or maybe she was already in their room. As long as you were in the lounge by curfew, you wouldn’t get in trouble. No one was going to tell you to go to bed at any particular hour, but most people did go up to their rooms around curfew.

The curfew bell sounded. Asami went and found Mako to say a proper goodnight. She enjoyed their make out sessions well enough, but she still couldn’t figure out why they didn’t feel like the romance novels described. Not that she had been reading them for tips or advice.

After she wiped the lipstick from his mouth and face she went upstairs to the girls dormitory. Sure enough, the southerner was in her bed, already snoring lightly. She caught a glimpse of Opal who merely shrugged. Asami was glad she got along with the rest of her roommates, even if this girl wasn’t going to be her friend.

The last thing Asami thought about before falling asleep were eyes that were bluer than any body of water she had ever seen.


	2. Why Can't We Be Friends?

Thursday morning dawned and Asami started her routine as usual. Except when she was halfway through her workout, a usually solitary affair, another person entered the gym.

It was her new roommate, Korra. Asami tried to wave to the girl, but she must not have seen Asami. Korra went straight to the weight machines and started to lift. Korra was in the usual workout outfit for students at St. Raava’s, shorts and a t-shirt with the school logo on it, but Asami could still see the woman was very muscular. This time, she realized she was staring before Korra caught her.

As Asami finished with the treadmill, she decided to be brave again. She approached Korra’s weight machine and was determined to strike up a conversation.

“Good morning. I’m usually in the gym by myself at this hour. Are you an early riser too?” Asami asked her.

Korra stared at her and let out a huff. She was pretty sure it was from exertion, or at least, Asami was going to give her the benefit of the doubt that was the case. “Not really. Just need to get my workout in.” Korra responded.

“Opal said you play lacrosse with Kuvira, I would think that would be plenty of exercise.” Asami said.

Korra shrugged. “I have a lot of energy to burn,” was her enigmatic answer. “Do you mind spotting me?” Korra indicated the bench press.

“Sure.” Asami said. She was glad the conversation was actually happening.

“So, why did you transfer here?” Asami asked when Korra was resting between sets.

“Long story.” Korra said. Asami was getting slightly frustrated by her short answers, but it was progress.

“Well, let me know if you need anything. I’m sure being new can be difficult.” Asami told her.

“Uh, thanks.” Korra said, looking at Asami like she had two heads again.

“Oh and you’re welcome to sit with us at meals if you want. Jinora and Ikki speak very highly of you. And I know Wing and Wei are quite fun too. But the offer stands.”

“Ok.” Korra said and gave her a quick nod while she went to the next machine.

Asami went about the rest of her day. She felt good after that interaction. It wasn’t as in-depth as she wanted, but it was something. She was doing her duty as most popular girl in school to make everyone feel welcomed.

To Asami’s disappointment, Korra didn’t sit with them at any of the mealtimes that day either. She kept to herself in the classes they had together, still paying close attention to the teacher and writing notes like her life depended on it. That night in the lounge, Asami noticed Korra by herself in a corner, studying. She had her headphones in, laptop out on a table, and was surrounded by textbooks. Asami didn’t think they had been assigned that much homework yet, but Korra wasn’t in all of her classes, so she could have different homework. Only the headmaster’s children dared approach her it seemed. Until Bolin and Opal came back from their nightly “walk.”

Bolin ran right up to her and gave her a classic Bolin style hug. He picked her up and squeezed her until she couldn’t breath before Bolin realized his own strength. Bolin was talking excitedly, which wasn’t a surprise, but Korra’s laughter at what he said definitely was.

So far, the girl seemed serious and standoff-ish. Asami had seen her smile a few times, but even when she was making others laugh, the woman herself hadn’t really engaged in this. Something Bolin said was making her double over though. Asami liked the sound a lot. She figured it was because the other girl looked so sad most of the time, that it was good she was finally happy about something. A few minutes later, Opal joined the two. The laughter had died down but they were still chatting amicably. Asami wanted to try and join in as well.

She pulled herself away from Mako’s grip and started to walk over. He looked at her with one eyebrow up, but Asami motioned that he could follow if he wanted, so he did. When Asami got there, she put her arms around Opal and Bolin, not to mark her territory, but to show the other woman that if she was getting along so well with Asami’s friends, that they might get along too.

“How was your nightly walk?” Asami said giving them a smirk.

“Great!” Bolin exclaimed. “Korra had…” But at that moment, Korra elbowed him in the side and he stopped talking.

“What?” Asami was very confused.

“Oh, she had told Bolin a funny joke earlier and he almost ruined the mood by repeating it to me.” Opal said. Asami figured she was lying though.

“Korra, this is my brother, Mako.” Bolin said, indicating Mako, who stuck out his hand.

Korra looked at it and didn’t take it. “It’s nice to meet you.” At that moment, Korra’s phone rang. “Excuse me,” she told them before answering it.

The group of friends politely made their exit and went to their usual corner of the lounge.

“That was weird.” Mako said.

“Yeah, she did the same thing to me when I introduced myself.” Asami said.

“It’s really weird. She seems fine around Jinora and them and she obviously opened up to Bolin…” Opal started.

“That’s just my natural charm, babe.” Bolin said proudly.

“I think it is. Because otherwise, she just kind of clams up around everyone else. Have you noticed that?” Opal said and turned to Asami.

“Definitely. We talked a little in the gym this morning but it was still very short answers for the most part.” Asami agreed.

“That’s just so weird. We talk nonstop during pottery.” Bolin said.

“You probably talk and then she probably just nods along.” Mako said.

“No! I mean, yes, of course that happens, but she talks a lot too. She’s totally different when it’s just the two of us. I’ll see if I can talk to her and figure out what’s going on. Try to convince her we are all really nice and want to get to know her.” Bolin said.

“It’s not like anyone else is making an effort.” Asami said. And it was true. She hadn’t really seen anyone try to approach her or speak to her.

“Maybe it’s a southern thing? Maybe they’re all a little like that?” Opal said.

Before anyone could answer the curfew bell went off. Asami was glad for this because she was tired. However, Mako still beckoned. With a sigh of reluctance, Asami joined her boyfriend in a secluded corner of the lounge to have a make out session before parting ways.

When they broke apart eventually, Asami noticed that Korra was still at her same table, typing away and reading a textbook. So she went over to the girl to try again, thinking maybe it would be better one on one.

“Hey, are you going to burn the midnight oil or you coming to bed?” Asami teased.

“Oh, um, I’ll come to bed soon. Just got some work to do.” Korra said, seeming unsure of herself.

“Ok, well don’t stay up too late. See you in the gym tomorrow?” Asami asked.

“Probably.” Korra answered.

“Well goodnight then.” Asami said and got up.

“Night.” Korra said, her eyes back on her computer screen.

Asami wasn’t sure why it bothered her so much that the girl wouldn’t talk to her. It wasn’t like she had to be best friends with everyone in the school. There were plenty of people she disliked and didn’t talk much to. But even then, she was still friendly when she was near such people. She made a point to be friendly to everyone.

She thought about this until she fell asleep. By the time Korra came into the dorm for the evening, Asami had been asleep for quite a while.


	3. Languages & Cultures Class

Today, Asami was going to try a new approach. Or at least, mostly. She decided to play hard to get. It worked with boys, so why wouldn’t it work with girls? Girls she was trying to be friends with, that is.

She was thankful it was Friday. On the treadmill, she thought about her weekend plans. She was wondering how much she would have to spend with Mako. It wasn’t that she disliked him or disliked having him as a boyfriend, but adding this component to their friendship meant touching and kissing. Asami just wasn’t sure how to feel about it. She missed the days of her regular friendship with him.

However, dating Mako had its benefits. It meant that even though she was hit on frequently, none of them had any serious motives behind it. She was off limits and as far as she was concerned that was a welcome side effect. She had a ready-made excuse to turn boys down that was something they could understand. Apparently telling them that you weren’t interested or that you were too busy with school to date were not things they could understand. Being someone else’s property though? Easy. It said more than anything else could.

Asami hated that, but it was necessary. So she decided to put up with Mako’s touches. She had finally admitted to herself she didn’t really like it, but she felt safe with him. Maybe this weekend they could do something fun that didn’t involve a lot of touching. Just hanging out the two of them, like they used to do.

The door to the gym opened and there was Korra, bleary eyed and beautiful. Asami’s heart beat faster at the sight of her and it took her a second to realize that she had thought the girl was beautiful. _That must be it,_ Asami thought, _I’m jealous of her looks._ But that was absurd, Asami was the prettiest girl in the school, everyone thought so! Everyone told her so frequently! She couldn’t be jealous. _Then what is it about her?_

Asami ignored her for the most part, but decided to offer to spot her on the bench press again. Korra agreed with a nod, but they didn’t really talk. Asami wished her a good day as she left, to which Korra replied with another nod.

They had several classes together each day, and Fridays were no different. They went to math class with Professor Moon directly after breakfast. Opal and Asami chatted the whole way to class, Mako trailing behind, he knew when it was time for girl talk. Bolin had already left to go to his class with the other sophomores.

“Oooo we should definitely do a double date this weekend! Picnic on the grounds somewhere?” Opal said.

“That sounds fine. Mako?” Asami asked.

“Sure.” Mako said, giving an uncharacteristic smile. _He must really like me,_ Asami thought.

“Great, I’ll talk to Bolin and we can figure it out. Do you want to do Saturday or Sunday?” Opal went on as they took their seats in class.

“Let’s do tomorrow.” Asami said. They all agreed.

“Oh this will just be the best!” Opal squealed.

Korra was sitting near them as well and was clearly listening, but said nothing. Professor Zhu Li Moon had started to pass out their freshly graded homework from earlier in the week. When Asami received hers with a “100” written on it, she was pleased.

She was even more pleased with Professor Moon spoke to her. “Nice job as always, Asami.”

“Thank you, Professor Moon.” Asami told her.

The teacher handed Korra back her work. Asami couldn’t help herself, she looked over at Korra, who looked like she was about to cry or punch something. Or both.

Korra met her gaze and looked at Asami’s perfect score. Asami couldn’t see Korra’s grade, but guessed it wasn’t very good. The girl didn’t say anything though; she just turned her attention back to the front once Professor Moon started the lesson. Korra took her usual diligent notes while Asami took some as well. Her mind wasn’t in the task though.

As was usual for the past few days, Asami was thinking about Korra. This southerner had invaded her entire thought process, almost her entire being, in the span of two days with barely a word to Asami. Why did she fascinate Asami so? Maybe it was the extreme differences between them. Asami had met a few people from the north other than Eska and Desna, but the closest she had come to meeting people from the south were the headmaster and his siblings. Oh, and the science teacher, Professor Varrick, who was the husband of Professor Moon. He was from the south originally, but hadn’t lived there in a few decades. He was eccentric enough though that it was the last thing anyone remembered about him. There were usually more pressing issues when it came to Professor Varrick, such as what was going to explode in his classroom that day.

The bell rang and Korra got up in a hurry to go to their next lesson, Language & Cultures. This class rotated teachers depending on the language. Opal’s mother, Suyin Beifong, was normally the art teacher, but would teach the languages of the Earth Kingdom. Tenzin would teach the Air Nomad languages. Opal’s aunt, Lin Beifong, who taught PE would teach languages of the United Republic. Tenzin’s brother Bumi, the history teacher, would teach the Fire Nation languages. Right now, they were going to be taught by Tenzin’s sister Kya, the health teacher, about the languages of the water tribes.

They had been taught all of these languages throughout their education. Each year, layers of difficulty would be added to their knowledge base, just like in any other subject. One of the nice things about the language classes though was getting to see the other cultures and how they lived. It was a huge part of the class itself, learning to have respect for all of the four nations. Asami usually enjoyed this. She had been to several parts of the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom, but she hadn’t been to any of the Air Temples or either of the Water Tribes. She hoped to see them all someday.

“Settle down, everyone. I know, you’re all so happy to see me here! I’m sorry that these languages are so difficult, but let’s dive right in. Who can remember anything from last year?” Kya asked.

The room was silent. The Water Tribe and Air Nomad languages were the least frequently used in the four nations. As she said, they were also very difficult, so students at St. Raava’s didn’t start to learn them until their later years. The cirriculum included them, because they were important, but the least amount of time was devoted to the Water Tribe and Air Nomad languages. Asami tentatively raised her hand and Kya indicated for her to speak.

“Atelihai! Waqaa!” Asami said proudly. At that moment, Korra looked over at her and gave her small, lopsided grin. Asami felt her heart stop with that brief look. _She actually smiled at me. She was happy I could speak her native language._ Asami filed this information away and ignored the butterflies in her stomach.

“Great, Asami remembered how to say hello in both languages. Anyone else?” Kya said with a sigh. She was met with silence.

“Ok, so we are going to brush up on the vocabulary you all were supposed to have learned last term. That will be part of your homework.” Kya continued. “Korra? Do you want to tell everyone a little history on the two languages? Since I’m sure no one remembers.”

Korra looked scared at being addressed, but she took a deep breath and answered. “Yupik and Inuit are in the same language family and derived from the same language, but are now different in a lot of ways. They have a lot of grammatical similarities, but there are a lot of phonological and vocabulary differences between them. In the south, there used to be two languages, Yupik and Sirenik, but the speakers of Sirenik were basically wiped out in the hundred-year war, so we only speak Yupik now. A few of the elders remember some Sirenik, but not a lot. There’s a little variation in Yupik from village to village.

“The Inuit language in the north can vary a lot from village to village, which makes sense because they have a larger tribe overall. Much like the Earth Kingdom having a lot of dialects and even a few other languages because it’s so large. Usually neighboring villages and towns in the north are able to communicate well, but if you try to speak to someone two towns over, there isn’t as much overlap.” Korra finished.

Everyone stared at her. No one had heard her speak that much yet. To add to this, she just spoke intelligently and in complete sentences. Asami hadn’t doubted her intelligence, but she had never heard the girl speak in this manner. Asami realized then that she really did want to get to know the girl better and not just because she was an enigma. There was something about her that Asami just felt drawn to.

Once Korra realized everyone was looking at her, she blushed and slunk down in her seat a little. The teacher thankfully sensed Korra’s discomfort, so she spoke up. “Thank you, Korra that was perfect. Let’s get started!”

They went over the basics of each language again while still introducing a few new words. Asami had forgotten how difficult these languages were, they were so different than anything else. Asami would rather learn all the dialects and different languages of the Earth Kingdom than these languages, but it was part of her education, so she would still get an A.

The bell rang and Asami was happy it was time for break. She noticed Korra exited the room at break neck speed again. But she had told herself she was going to ignore the girl for now, so she tried to put it out of her mind. It didn’t work. All throughout break her friends talked around her. Ikki and Opal were in a heated discussion about…something while Bolin was talking with Mako and Kai. Asami stood in between the conversations, not really paying attention to either. Jinora was the only one around that seemed to be equally as silent.

However, Jinora seemed to notice this and struck up a conversation. “Hey, are you ok? You seem a little…off this week. Anything you want to talk about?”

“What? No! N-No, of course not. Everything…everything’s fine. W-Why wouldn’t I be just fine?” Asami stumbled. In truth, she didn’t know what she was.

“I don’t know that’s why I asked. You just seem preoccupied. Even a little distant. I just want you to know that you can talk to me. I’m good at listening.” Jinora said with a smile.

“Thanks, Jinora. I appreciate it. I think it’s just the stress of being back to school, you know?”

“Ugh. I wish I had that luxury. When you live here year round…”

“Yeah, but sometimes that can be better. I know Mako and Bolin appreciate having someplace to stay.”

“That’s true, they do. And dad really does appreciate their work over the breaks, I can tell you that. The lawns have never looked better.”

The brothers were orphans and were able to get into St. Raava’s through a hardship scholarship. They stayed there year round with Tenzin and his family, but in exchange they would work during the breaks. Bolin took care of the grounds usually while Mako helped with building maintenance. Mako told her that when they were kids they slept in alleys and ate out of dumpsters until they got mixed up with one of Republic City’s triads. After they realized how dangerous that was, Mako started looking into other ways to get them off the streets. She’s not sure exactly how they found out about St. Raava’s, but they ended up here somehow.

After the lull in conversation, Asami decided to throw caution to the wind. “Do you mind me asking how…how Korra’s fitting in? I’ve tried to talk to her a few times but she doesn’t seem very…I don’t know the word.”

“I know she’s enjoying lacrosse. I’m not sure otherwise, she’s not one to hide her emotions usually, but…I think she’s just a little overwhelmed. I’ve never really seen her like this. She usually goes into a situation loudly and unapologetically, so I think she’s just completely out of her element. I think she’s gone completely the other way now.” Jinora answered.

“Should I keep trying to talk to her? Or should I just let her be?”

“Maybe both. Give her some space but don’t ignore her. Is she friendly with anyone in your dorm?”

“Nope. Other than you three, I’ve only seen her talkative with Bolin. Oh, and Wing and Wei.”

“Well, Bolin could have a conversation with a brick wall and teach it to talk back.” Jinora joked. Right before this comment, it had gone silent, so everyone in the group heard Jinora. Everyone laughed, including Bolin.

The bell rang to go to their next class. They dispersed and Asami was put at ease a little. Korra was acting weird toward everyone, not just Asami. She didn’t realize until that moment that was what she had been so worried about.

Mako took her hand and intertwined their fingers. They went off to their next class like that and Asami couldn’t help but want to shake his hand away. Asami wasn’t sure how much longer she was going to last in this relationship.


	4. Let's Take it Slow

On the weekends, Asami let herself sleep in a little. She woke at 7 and put on her workout clothes. As she was leaving, Korra was waking up and doing the same. Asami left the dorm, but waited at the bottom of the dorm stairs for Korra.

“Hey, on Saturdays I usually go for a longer run around the grounds. Did you want to join me? Or are you a weights only type of gal?” Asami asked once Korra appeared.

Korra looked at her for a second and thought about it. “Yeah, that sounds good. I do things other than weights. Gotta keep up my endurance for lacrosse anyway.” Korra said with a tiny laugh.

Asami lit up at this and flashed her a smile. “Great. I figured you probably haven’t had time to explore much, so we can go on one of the routes I usually take if you want.”

“Ok.”

With that, they set off toward the school entrance. They didn’t talk much during their run. Asami pointed out various sites on the island and Korra would reply with “cool” or “nice,” but it was at least something.

“Oh and that’s the headmaster’s private residence. It’s generally considered out of bounds for students, but it’s not a hard and fast rule, more like a strong suggestion.” Asami told her, pointing out the miniature Air Temple like structure.

“That’s actually the only part of this place I’ve seen other than the school and the lacrosse field.” Korra replied.

“Really?”

“Yeah, my ship got into Republic City really late when I got in and so Tenzin met me at the docks. Then we had to take the ferry back over here. I stayed in the guest room that Pema set up for me that night. They didn’t want to bother anyone in the dorms with my late arrival.”

“Wow. I can’t believe you’ve actually stayed there. I only know of a few people who have been inside, other than his children of course.”

“It’s pretty nice, but it’s exactly what you’d expect of an Air Nomad. Very sparse.” Korra actually gave a little chuckle at this.

Asami was elated that Korra was talking and that she even laughed. She didn’t want to scare the girl though, so she didn’t make a big deal of it. “Still pretty cool that you’ve stayed there. Jinora and Ikki said that your families are friends?”

“Uh, yeah. Katara was sort of my mentor growing up. It was really hard to leave her. In some ways it was harder to leave her than my parents.”

Asami wasn’t sure what to say. “Well, hopefully your education here will be worth it. Any idea what you want to do when you graduate?”

“Dunno.” Korra shrugged while they ran. Asami got the feeling that she had overstepped.

“I’m sorry if that was too personal.” Asami said immediately.

“It’s ok.” Korra told her but didn’t elaborate.

They mostly ran in silence after that, but Asami still pointed out features of the island. Once they were finished with the run, they went to the dining hall. Since it was still only 8 o’clock on a Saturday morning, they were some of the only people there.

“Did you want to sit together? I don’t think anyone else is up yet.” Asami offered.

“Um, yeah, sure. I probably won’t stay long though. I’ve got a lot of homework to do.” Korra said.

They sat at a table with their plates of food and ate. Every time Asami tried to open her mouth she closed it again. She couldn’t think of what to say. Korra seemed to be inhaling her food anyway. She was definitely in a hurry. Less than ten minutes later, Korra got up with her tray to leave.

“See ya.” Korra said.

“Bye!” Asami called after her. She suddenly felt empty and wasn’t sure why.

Asami trudged up to their dorm to shower and change before starting her own homework. She had finished quite a few things by the time lunch hit. It was time for the double date picnic and Asami didn’t want to go. Opal found her in the library and the two went off to find their boyfriends together.

Bolin and Mako had already gathered an assortment of food to go. “Hello, ladies.” Bolin said with a slight bow, looking very proud of himself.

The two girls kissed them each hello and they walked out the front doors. Asami thought about how she walked out these doors a few hours ago with Korra. She shook her head at this thought and tried to clear it away. She was with Mako and determined to try and have a good time. They found a nice spot near some of the sports fields that still had a view of Yue Bay. Bolin and Mako spread the blanket out for them and they all sat down.

“So, did everyone have a good first week of term?” Bolin asked in a too excited voice.

“Yeah, it’s been pretty good. We have some tough classes right now though.” Mako admitted. “I’m not sure I’m going to survive some of this.”

“You’re going to do fine bro, you’re dating the smartest person in school!” Bolin told him.

“Ahem!” Opal said in mock outrage.

“I mean, after my girlfriend of course.” Bolin said sheepishly.

“It’s ok, Bo. I know Asami is smarter than me.” Opal said, putting her hand on his.

“Would you all stop? I’m not that smart.” Asami wasn’t comfortable with this level of flattery from her closest friends. Sure, it was nice from everyone else. From those people that she didn’t know that well who adored her from afar. The ones that gave her the reputation of most popular girl in school. She didn’t want this from her friends, from the people who were supposed to know the real Asami.

“You’re just being modest, babe. But we will stop.” Mako said. He took her hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles. She had to stop herself from recoiling. She had to end this soon. But then she would be hit on constantly. Asami wanted to scream all of the sudden. It was all so unfair.

“Ok, how about, when do you think our first day trip will be?” Opal asked the group.

“Oh I hope it’s soon! I haven’t been to Narook’s in forever!” Bolin exclaimed. The group laughed at him. Bolin always thought with his stomach.

“I don’t think it’ll be for a while, probably not until next month. We just got here.” Asami said. Every few weekends they were allowed to take the ferry into Republic City for the day. Some students went to visit their families while others just took the time to get off the island and do something fun.

Unless her father was out of town, she was usually required to go back to his estate on these days to visit with him. If he was out of town, she would sometimes bring her friends to the estate and they would go swimming in the pool. Asami hoped that he would be out of town when the next day trip happened. She really wanted to wander the city with her friends instead of having a stuffy meal with her dad who droned on about how she needed to step up and shoulder more responsibility.

Asami sighed. Her relationship with her father was the one thing in her life that wasn’t perfect. Or at least, it was perfect from the outside. It was far from that up close.

Everyone kept talking around her while she was lost in her thoughts. She added a few comments here and there, but mostly just listened. They had eaten all the food after a while and were just enjoying the sunshine. It was a nice day and that made Asami smile, even if she was snuggled up next to Mako.

The next thing she knew, the doors to the school were opening again and the girl’s lacrosse team was heading to practice. She saw Kuvira, the captain, and their coach, Lin, along with Korra and the rest of the team. The last few years they had lost the championship tournament amongst the boarding schools in the four nations. St. Raava’s had won in previous years, but recently they had been second to the Ba Sing Se Academy.

The team started drills and Asami couldn’t look away from it. She was mesmerized. She unashamedly looked at Korra the entire time. After a while, they started a scrimmage. Korra wasn’t just good, she was amazing. She watched as the girl worked her magic on the field. She would pass and catch with ease and scored most of the goals for her side. After a particularly good goal, with an assist from Kuvira, the two jumped at each other and bumped chests.

“Hey, you ready to go?” Mako asked. The other three had already stood up and Mako was offering his hand to her.

“Oh, yeah. Sure.” Asami said. She took his hand and they all started to walk back. Bolin and Opal said they were going on a walk and split away, giggling to themselves.

“They really don’t know how to keep it in their pants, do they?” Asami asked. It was more of a rhetorical question, but apparently Mako didn’t realize this.

“Well, they just really like each other I guess. I mean, I can see where they’re coming from.” Mako said. Then he cleared his throat a bit. This shouldn’t have surprised Asami, but it did for some reason. Perhaps because her mind was far away from that.

“Oh.” Asami replied. “I see.”

“I just meant that…”

“It’s ok. I know what you meant. I’m just a little surprised.”

“I just really like you and you’re really beautiful, Asami.”

“Thank you, Mako. You’re really sweet.”

“Is that…something you might want to do sometime?”

Asami was conflicted. She had done it before, just not with Mako. The real answer was no, she wasn’t interested. But that wasn’t something she could admit. “Nnn-maybe. Not…not so soon though. They’ve been dating for over a year now. We just got together. I don’t want to rush anything with us. D-Does that make sense?”

“Of course. Whenever you’re ready.” Mako said and gave her a kiss.

“Thank you.” Asami told him. They walked holding hands back to the lounge and found a table to work on some homework together.

After dinner, Asami excused herself from the lounge and went to bed early. She couldn’t stand it. She couldn’t be around anyone for one more second. A week ago, everything had been perfect and she had been excited for the new term. And now? Asami didn’t know what was wrong, but she felt deeply upset by something. Her entire world had turned upside down and she didn’t know why.

She was thankful no one else was in the room when she went up there. Asami didn’t want anyone to hear her cry herself to sleep.


	5. Sato Estate and Narook's Special

On Sundays, Asami would sleep in again and would skip her workout. She knew it was important to give her body a real rest and Sunday was her day to do so. She would usually go for a walk around the grounds though, just so she was active still.

This Sunday was no different. Asami even took a book with her on her walk and she sat under a tree that was on the edge of the island to read. She had started a new romance novel, but her heart wasn’t really in it. She was just avoiding her life at this point. Her messy, imperfect life.

Asami stayed out there for several hours, staying past lunch so she wouldn’t have to see anyone. When she came back to the lounge, she grabbed her bag and went to the library to finish the rest of her homework.

She claimed a table and slowly pulled her laptop out. Asami typed away or read for the rest of the day. None of the work was hard for her; she had just put it off because she was miserable the day before. Unfortunately, she wasn’t able to avoid Mako that evening in the lounge. They did their usual heavy make out session before bed and Asami tried to seem like she liked it.

Monday morning brought the usual, but she was a little happier when she woke. The routine of the weekday and classes kept her emotions grounded. She spotted Korra on the bench press as usual. Asami tried again to make conversation.

“I saw your practice on Saturday. You’re really good.” Asami told her.

Korra heaved the bar back up. “Thanks. I thought I saw you guys on the lawn. What were you doing?”

Asami sighed. “Having a double date.”

Korra hesitated. “You don’t sound like you enjoyed it that much.”

“I…I did.” Asami didn’t know why she was lying. But she couldn’t bear to tell Korra, or anyone else the truth for that matter. “I just…I don’t know.”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to…”

“No, it’s fine. I just don’t really know how to word it.”

“No worries. I’m done anyway, I know you need to go so you can get your makeup done before class.”

Asami left and thought about this statement. Korra had clearly noticed this about her. Asami wondered, was Korra thinking about her as much as Asami thought about Korra?

A few weeks went by and Korra was as tight lipped as ever, but Asami thought they were making a little progress. She would sit with them at meals every so often, usually because Jinora forced her. She wouldn’t talk much but she was at least there. Sometimes she would sit with Asami in the library and they would study silently together. And Korra continued to accompany Asami on Saturday morning runs.

Asami thought it was nice. There was something about Korra that was comforting, even if they didn’t speak much. She had more time to notice the small things about the woman too. Asami knew Korra wasn’t a big fan of curry-flavored dishes at mealtimes, but when there were noodles of any sort she got seconds and sometimes thirds. When she was nervous or anxious she would rub the back of her neck with one hand. Not only did Asami think this trait endearing, but also she could see Korra’s toned bicep flex when she did this. Not that she was thinking about her biceps a lot.

There was one particular morning that Asami had accidently seen Korra changing. She didn’t see much, but it was enough. Asami saw her in her bra and panties and spirits was the girl fit. Her abdominal muscles were so well defined Asami thought it was more than a six-pack, but maybe eight or even ten. Asami couldn’t rid her mind of that picture for some reason.

Asami continued to see Mako out of a lack of other options. It was clear that there was a queue of boys that were laying in wait to ask her out as soon as they broke up. She liked the attention, or at least, she thought she did. She had started wondering if she didn’t like it as much as she thought.

She tried to keep up with her usual popular persona, but it was difficult. Asami didn’t know why it was so difficult either. She used to adore being adored. But for some reason, she felt like being alone more often than not. She forced herself to hang out in the lounge like usual, with her throngs of admirers. Asami put on a fake smile for the crowds. But, she found it more difficult to keep doing so, and so she started isolating herself more frequently and avoiding the lounge in the evenings. She didn’t know what was happening to her.

A month into the term, Asami was in a full-blown identity crisis. Unfortunately, she was unable to have a quiet weekend to herself with her thoughts. That Saturday there was the option for students to go into Republic City for the day. This meant that instead of going with her friends to do something fun, she had to go see her father.

A car met her at the docks to bring her to her doom. It wasn’t that she didn’t like her father, she did, in a way, but that way was from afar and in theory, rather than sitting through a lunch with him. However, Asami didn’t have a choice. Just like most things in her life, the decision was made for her.

She walked up the steps and into her childhood home. It was such a funny word, “home.” She didn’t really know what it meant. This is where she had lived, sure, but St. Raava’s was more her home than anywhere else. The Sato Estate was her father’s and she just slept there sometimes.

Asami greeted the butler and the rest of the staff she saw. They asked her how school was and made other small talk. She had always been friendly with them, since they had been her keepers for many years. Too soon, though, she found herself in the dinning room with her father seated at the head of the table.

“Asami, dear!” Hiroshi greeted warmly. He stood and they hugged, Asami placed a kiss on his cheek.

“Hello, dad. How are you?” Asami asked him.

“Oh, just fine. Busy, but that’s how things always are. How are your studies?” Hiroshi said as they took their seats.

“Good. Very busy as well.”

“Still top of everything?”

“Yes, sir.”

“That’s my girl! Oh, good, I’m starved.” He said as the first course was brought in.

They ate their soup in relative silence. Once those dishes were cleared away, Hiroshi started to talk about the business. He droned on and on about things Asami only half cared about. She knew she was expected to take over his company at some point, but she wasn’t even out of high school, what did it matter now? She had to get through college before she could be of any use to him. That didn’t stop her father from telling her about their new products, the status of the factories and assembly lines, their business strategies, and how they were going to beat their competitors.

“I think I’ve got it all setup for you to do a summer internship at one of the auto repair shops. It will look very good on college applications. Of course, not that there is any real need to worry, but you can never be too sure.” Hiroshi told her.

“I’m not sure I want to do an internship this summer. Opal has invited me to spend a few weeks in Zaofu and I was hoping you and I might go to Ember Island like we used to.” Asami told him.

“Nonsense. You can go to those places any time. This is about your future Asami! Don’t you want to get into the best schools? Have the best opportunities? How many other kids will be wasting their summers going on vacation or with a menial job flipping burgers? No, I won’t hear of it.”

And in just those few seconds, another part of Asami’s life was decided for her.

“Now, how are your friends? You’re still getting along well with Opal, that’s very good. The Beifongs are a good connection to have.” Hiroshi continued. “Are you still friendly with the headmaster’s children?”

This was another thing Asami despised. To her father, friendships were not for enjoyment, they were for networking purposes only. And he had to know about all of them so he could judge how well she was doing. “Yes, I’m good friends with Jinora. Ikki sits with us a lot too and Meelo is basically in love with me I think.”

“Hhhmm. Well that’s good. Those are very good connections to have. But I think you can do a little better than the headmaster’s boy. He’s a bit young for you, isn’t he?”

“Definitely.” Asami agreed.

“What about one of the Beifong boys?”

“What about them?”

“Are you interested in dating any of them? I would be more than ok with that.”

“Um, well Bataar is dating Kuvira, she’s the captain of the lacrosse team. And the twins are…also too young. Maturity wise.”

“Hm, I suppose that’s true. It’s been a while since I’ve seen them, but I’ll take your word for it. Isn’t there another one? What’s his name? Hugo?”

“Huan. And no, he’s not a good option.”

“Is he not your type? Not cute enough?” Hiroshi teased.

“No, I don’t think I’m his type.” Asami told him.

“Oh come now, that can’t be true. There isn’t a man out there you couldn’t get, Asami.”

“He’s an artist dad. He spends his time painting, writing poetry, and I’m pretty sure I saw him wear eyeliner the other day.”

“I don’t understand. So he’s a little sensitive, that’s not a bad thing in a man, surely.”

Asami sighed. She didn’t want to bring it up, but her father was so obtuse to things he didn’t want to see. “He’s gay, dad.”

“Oh. Hm.” Hiroshi frowned at this. “I can’t believe that Su puts up with that sort of…perversion.”

“They’re from Zaofu. It’s not really a big deal there. And I didn’t think it was really a big deal in Republic City either.”

“Perhaps not. But in certain social circles, there are rules, Asami. But I guess the Beifongs have always been a little…different.”

Asami decided that was enough of his bigotry and it was time for a subject change. “I’m actually dating someone.”

“That’s wonderful! What’s his name? What family is he from?”

“It’s my friend Mako. You remember him and his brother, Bolin? They’ve stayed here a few times during break.”

“The orphan boys? Is he the tall one or the loud one?”

“The tall one.”

“Well, that’s good, at least.”

The atmosphere went cold and Asami couldn’t understand why. “You liked Mako, right?”

“Yes, he’s very polite. But he’s not really marriage material, being an orphan and all. Didn’t you say they lived on the streets for a while?”

“Yes.” Asami said putting a bitter tone in her voice that she was sure would be unnoticed.

“I guess have your fun with him for now. But, don’t let him get you pregnant.”

“Dad!”

“It’s a perfectly valid concern, sweetie. Not that I condone that sort of behavior, but I was a teenager once myself. I understand how things can be.”

“Daaaaad.” Asami groaned at this admission.

“Just…if you get pregnant make sure it’s by a boy that at least has a decent family name.”

“Duly noted.” Asami rolled her eyes.

This was even more of a disaster than she had anticipated. They ate their dessert in silence, having finished the main course during their discussions. But, Hiroshi still wasn’t done.

“So, the Beifongs, the headmaster’s children, the orphan boys,” the last remark was said with particular disdain that Asami chose to ignore, “and who else? I assume you’ve been friendly with everyone, just like I taught you? Skills like that will take you far. And flattery never hurts. People like compliments, especially from people that are higher up than they are. Have you been trying to get closer to Zhao’s children?”

“We’re friendly, but we’re not ever going to be best friends.”

“Better than nothing.”

“Actually, there’s a new girl, Korra, I’ve gotten kind of close with.” It wasn’t a total lie; she had made progress with Korra, even if they weren’t actually close. She knew she needed to mention her now though. If Hiroshi found out she was friends with someone he didn’t know, it would be bad news for Asami.

“Oh? Who is her family? It’s hard to get in there as a transfer student; she must be from an elite family. But then why hasn’t she been there the whole time?”

“She’s from the Southern Water Tribe. I’m not really sure why she transferred. Probably to get a better education.”

“Southern Water Tribe?” Hiroshi looked shocked at this news. “I didn’t even know anyone from down there could get in to St. Raava’s.”

“She’s Eska and Desna’s cousin, apparently. And she’s a family friend of Tenzin.”

“That would explain it, then. Don’t get me wrong, Tenzin is a fine headmaster, but he’s not exactly on our level, Asami. And if he’s letting in someone from the Southern Water Tribe…well I suppose he must have a soft spot for the place, considering his mother. And the twins are all right, Unalaq has good values, but I’m not so sure about the rest of their family. Why are they in the south and not the north?”

“I’m not sure. We just started studying together a bit.”

“I want you to be careful around this girl, Asami.”

“Why? What do you mean?”

“The Southern Water Tribe…they’re not like the rest of us. They can be a little primitive. I just would hate for something to happen to you because you’re mixed up with the wrong sort of folk.”

“Korra is perfectly nice and there is nothing wrong with her.” Asami had to stop herself from screaming at him. She thought they were done with his prejudice views, but her father could always surprise her.

“I never said there was, I just said to be careful. Now, enough of this, do you want to go to the test track?” Hiroshi said. It was clear he didn’t want to upset her, and she did love the test track, so Asami agreed.

This was the only benefit of going to see her father on these days. Asami was able to get behind the wheel of one of the racecars and let her feelings out on the pavement. She didn’t have to be nice here, she didn’t have to do what was expected of her, no, Asami was able to just race. It was something she loved and she was good at it.

After a few hours there and in the garage, checking over some of the new engine and car designs, it was time for Asami to go. _If only I could come here and skip the excruciating lunch and conversation with my father, and just talk about cars,_ Asami thought as they walked out of the entrance of the house.

The drive back went by before she knew it. She was also back sooner than the others, but there was no point in trying to find them in the city. Asami caught the ferry back to the island and did some homework before it was time for dinner.

“So then, I decided, it was time to go for it.” Bolin said to the table.

“Go for what?” Korra asked him. She was sitting with them that evening.

“The Narook’s Special of course! If you can eat it within 30 minutes it’s free and you get a t-shirt.” Bolin exclaimed.

“Needless to say, he finished.” Opal said.

“And then he puked it all back up.” Mako said.

The entire table erupted into laughter.

“You didn’t go with them?” Asami asked Korra.

“No, I stayed and did homework.” Korra said with a frown.

“How was lunch with your dad, Asami?” Opal asked.

“Oh the usual. Making sure I’m being a good daughter by networking with children of the elite. Deciding my entire life for me. That sort of thing. I got to test some awesome new cars though.” Asami told them.

“That’s cool about the cars.” Mako said.

Korra was looking at her with an expression Asami couldn’t place. She took stock of her own expression at that moment, and realized it was probably one of sadness. Asami looked away from Korra, but it was probably too late. She hadn’t meant to actually be vulnerable in front of anyone. She thought her sarcastic air would express her irritation with the situation, not her deep-seated resentment. Then again, Asami was sure that no one else had noticed how vulnerable she was in that moment.

Everyone went about talking and laughing. Asami felt disconnected from her friends in that moment. Disconnected from everything.


	6. Gay Panic

The day after her trip to the Sato Estate was Sunday and Asami was spending the entire day in the library. She had a few papers and projects to complete that week. Thankfully, they weren’t quite to midterms yet, so it wasn’t anything too crazy.

She stood up to stretch her legs a little and grab a book she needed from the stacks. When she rounded the corner to the shelf she needed, she ran face first into another person.

“Ow! I’m sorry!” Asami whispered. She looked up to see whom she had bumped into. It was Korra.

“It’s fine. How are you?” Korra asked. Thankfully, they were both still standing. Asami’s heart was beating faster at the knowledge that it was Korra’s body she had just felt against her. They were still standing very close.

“G-Good. You?”

“Good. First lacrosse game is soon.”

“Oh that’s right. Against Ember Island Prep, right?”

“Yup.”

“Well, I’m sure you’ll kick ass.”

“Thanks.”

Asami realized they were still standing really close. Before she could stop herself, she took a half step forward, so they were closer. Her heart rate had increased again and she was staring at Korra’s lips. She caught herself and looked back at the other woman’s eyes. Korra’s eyes met her gaze a split second later, as she had also been looking at Asami’s lips.

With that realization, Asami closed the gap without thinking. It was a slow movement, giving Korra plenty of time to back away, but she didn’t. Asami pressed her lips to Korra’s lightly. It was a tame kiss, more testing the waters than anything else. Their lips were just pressed delicately together. Asami thought Korra’s lips were divine. Soft and plump, and she wanted nothing more than to keep going, but her brain caught up to her after a few seconds. Asami willed herself to remain calm and pulled away slowly. 

When she opened her eyes again she saw Korra’s blue oceans staring right through her. The other woman was breathing heavily. Now that they were detached, Asami’s brain went into overdrive. _What am I doing?_ She thought. And that’s when the panic hit her. Asami’s eyes went wide, she gasped, and then she ran.

She picked up her laptop and books and shoved them all in her bag. She needed to get out of there. Asami all but sprinted back to her dorm and laid on her bed in the fetal position. _What did I just do? I have a boyfriend! I’m not…I’m not…I can’t be! Can I? Maybe I’m bi, but that’s still a huge deal. Is this what’s wrong with me? No. I can’t be gay. I can’t like girls. I just can’t. I’m Asami Sato. I’m the smartest and most popular girl in school. Boys literally throw themselves at me and fight for my attention! Things are expected of me and this isn’t one of them. If my dad ever…oh spirits! My dad will not put up with this. I have to stop this. At any cost. I can’t be gay._

And it was true. Asami had heard her father speak about homosexuals and other deviants before. None of it was kind. Hiroshi thought they were all perverted menaces to society that ought to be locked up or treated. Asami was crying. _What am I supposed to do now?_

Opal came to the room and tried to get her for dinner. She told her best friend she wasn’t feeling well. She was nice enough to bring her back a roll from dinner. Asami ate it in small bites once there was no one in the dorm. She knew that the curfew bell would ring eventually and she wouldn’t be able to hide any longer. She did the next best thing and faked that she was asleep.

One by one, her roommates came into the dorm and went to sleep. Asami stayed facing away from them all, with the covers pulled up high. She couldn’t bare it. She thought if she had to talk to anyone that she might vomit. To her relief, sleep found her eventually.

The next week was absolute torture. Asami avoided Korra. Which wasn’t something she actually wanted to do, but she didn’t know what else to do. She ran on the grounds in the morning instead of using the treadmill in the gym. She avoided the library and the lounge at all costs. Her and Mako would go on their own walks in the evenings, but they still weren’t sleeping together. They had done some groping, over and under their clothes. But her mind wasn’t there when they would do this. All Asami could think about was Korra.

She slapped herself mentally each time for these thoughts. She didn’t even know the girl and she just decided to kiss her, just like that! And for some reason this practical stranger was Asami’s sexual awakening. Korra hardly spoke to Asami, and Asami decided that bumping into her meant they should kiss. It didn’t make sense.

So Asami withdrew that week from her usual public life and admirers. Thus, more time spent with Mako. It wasn’t all bad; she still really enjoyed their friendship. She hoped they could stay friends after she broke up with him.

Saturday morning dawned and with it the first lacrosse games of the season. There were a few other sports at St. Raava’s, but lacrosse was the biggest one. It was the one they were known for, especially the girl’s team. The boy’s and girl’s schedules usually matched, so that it was easier for the boarding schools to coordinate with each other. The students from Ember Island Prep were staying in an empty set of dorms on the other side of the school from theirs.

The boy’s team played first. It was pretty boring, Asami thought, as St. Raava’s crushed the other team. It really wasn’t a fair fight. Asami thought that they got lucky that the other team was so unskilled. She had seen the girls practice a few times now and they were far more coordinated than their counterpart. They had a few power players that won the match, but they didn’t really play as a team.

After lunch was the girl’s game. Asami could watch Korra unashamedly again. She was a force on the field. Fierce and determined. The other team was good too, so it was a much more exciting match. Each time there was a good play or St. Raava’s would score, the entire home side of the bleachers stood and cheered. The crowd was definitely into it.

The team worked together seamlessly, with Korra as the clear star and Kuvira as the esteemed leader. Korra scored the winning point in the last few seconds, which was a relief since the two teams had been tied for a while. They beat Ember Island with a score of 13 to 12. When Korra scored that goal she did a back flip and screamed in delight as her team ran to embrace her.

Korra was the hero that night in the student lounge. They had got snacks and soda from the dining hall and almost everyone partied well into the evening. Asami had told Korra “nice game” while they were talking to her in a large group of people, but otherwise she was still avoiding the girl.

After a while, Asami felt she could sneak away and go to bed. She didn’t usually stay up this late. She was able to slip up to her dorm without saying goodnight to Mako, as he was in conversation with Bolin, Wing, Wei, and Meelo.

Asami got ready for bed and laid down in the empty dorm. She really was exhausted; she wasn’t just avoiding her boyfriend. It had been a long day. She was almost asleep and didn’t notice that the dorm room door had opened again until she felt someone sit on the foot of her bed.

She sat straight up at this, since it surprised her. “Spirits, Korra. You scared me.” Asami said, after she saw who it was. And then it hit her. She was alone with Korra in their dorm room. Korra was sitting on her bed. She felt her heart, stomach, and crotch all flutter accordingly.

“Sorry.” Korra mumbled.

Asami scooted to sit next to her, but left some distance still. “Sick of the party?”

Korra either didn’t hear her or chose to ignore her. “Why did you kiss me?”

 _Oh, so straight to the point then._ “I…I d-don’t know.”

“Come on, you can do better than that. People all say you’re the smartest one in the damn school. And you don’t know why you kissed me?”

“No! I don’t! I don’t know, Korra. Ok? I acted on impulse. It was…I have a boyfriend.”

“I know. You don’t like him much, do you?”

“What? I never said that.”

“You didn’t have to. I see you two together. I guess you can fool everyone else, but you’re not fooling me.”

Korra was leaning into her now and Asami felt like she was being pulled in. It was a magnetic force and she couldn’t stop it. There was an invisible string that tied them together somehow. Asami met her in the middle. As their lips crashed together, she put a tentative hand on Korra’s face. Korra placed a hand on Asami’s back, pulling her closer.

It was unlike anything Asami had ever felt. Those wonderful lips from before were moving against her own and oh, it was magical. Her mind was blank as she kissed Korra back. She could feel the fire building within her. Korra was the fuel she had needed to get it started. Asami felt like she had been banging on a locked door to open her entire life and then there was Korra, opening the door and inviting her inside from the rain. Asami’s heart purred in delight.

She wasn’t sure how long the kiss lasted, but she was pulled out of this bliss by the sound of footsteps on the stairs. They pulled away from each other and Korra walked to her own bed and sat down, just in time for the door to swing open.

“There you are! Mako’s been looking for you.” Opal said.

“I got tired. I’ll see him tomorrow.” Asami answered.

“Gotcha.” Opal sat down next to her. “You know, it sounds like you two might be needing our secret spot soon.”

“I’m…not so sure about that.”

“Oh, come on. I know you’ve done it before. And Mako is way better than those other guys.”

Asami caught Korra’s eyes from across the room for a brief second, but then Korra turned away. She started to gather her stuff for a shower, she had not been able to yet because of the party.

“Yeah he is, but that doesn’t mean I’m ready to sleep with him.” Asami finally answered.

“Well, I’ve got plenty of condoms when the time comes. Just let me know. Oh and make sure that Bolin and I are not using our secret spot when you two want to.”

“I’ll keep that in mind, but I don’t think it’ll be an issue.”

Korra left the room in a hurry. Asami felt ashamed. Opal kept talking and Asami tried to continue the conversation, but she told her she needed sleep eventually. She pulled the covers high to hide her face again as the rest of the girls poured into the dorm for sleep.


	7. Overcompensating

Asami spent all of Sunday by herself. She walked to the far side of the island again, not bothering to take a book with her. She needed to sort out her feelings. Her encounter with Korra had scared her. It scared her how much she liked it. So Asami decided that Opal was probably right. It might be time to sleep with Mako.

When Asami was sure no one was in the dorm, she went upstairs and grabbed a condom from Opal’s stash. She also got one of those bags from the bathroom that you put your feminine products in and put both items in her pockets. She already knew where their secret spot was; Bolin and Opal weren’t exactly criminal masterminds. It was still relatively hidden though, which was good. No one would walk by there on accident, and you could hear someone if they started to come that way, which was all that was really needed.

With preparations in hand, she went back to the lounge to find Mako. She was thankful that Korra wasn’t anywhere to be seen. She took his hand and pulled him away from his friends without a word.

“Uh, where are we going?” Mako asked once they were out on the grounds.

“To Opal and Bolin’s secret spot.” Asami stated plainly.

“Oh? Really?” Mako lit up.

“Yup.”

“I didn’t bring any protection though.”

“Don’t worry, I grabbed one from Opal. We are all set.”

“I thought you wanted to take it slow.”

“I changed my mind.”

“Well, that’s great.”

They didn’t talk the rest of the time it took to get there. The secret spot was in an abandoned shed near one of the fields that used to hold a garden. It had been over used and so Tenzin stopped growing crops there a few years ago to give it time to recoup. The best part was that you could get there without being seen. There were plenty of other places like this on the island, but a lot of them were in plain view of the school’s windows.

Once they entered the tiny place, they saw a blanket and pillows that Opal and Bolin had clearly left there. The two of them laughed for a while at this. It was pretty funny and it helped calm Asami’s nerves. It felt like she was just hanging out with Mako again, her friend.

He pulled her in for a kiss and then she remembered what they were there for. They kicked off shoes and took off shirts before lying down on the blanket. Mako continued to move his hands on her and kiss her while they took off the rest of their clothes. 

Mako was already ready to go when he took his boxers off. She handed over the condom and he put it on. Asami knew she would need to get at least a little excited so this wouldn’t hurt that much, so she started to think of Korra. Her taste and smell, the way her hand felt on her back, the other one on her thigh. The way her hair felt in Asami’s hands. The sounds of her breathing fast, of their lips smacking against each other.

“Oh, wow. Asami, you’re really beautiful.” Mako said with a smile as she took off her, now, soaked underwear.

She blushed but said, “thank you.”

He used his hands a bit on her to get her ready and Asami thought of Korra some more. She wondered what it would be like for Korra to be doing that, and she felt herself gush some more with the thought.

“You’re really wet. Are you ready for me to put it in?” Mako asked.

“Yes. Just go slow.” She told him.

And he did. In all honesty, it was probably one of her better experiences with sex. Maybe even the best one. But it still didn’t do much for her. It was nice, that was it. They stayed in the missionary position and Asami reached down to touch herself while he pumped in and out of her. He was gentle and caring, which was good, and he listened to what she wanted.

He actually lasted just over five minutes, which was probably a record for the boys she’s slept with. As he reached his climax, Asami faked her own, knowing that she wouldn’t be able to, even though she helped things along with her hand. He pulled out and Asami gave him the brown bag to dispose of the condom in.

“That was amazing.” Mako said as he held her from behind.

“Mmmm. Yeah.” She found it easier to agree with him rather than try to say anything else.

After a few minutes, Asami could hear his breathing even out and she had to snap him out of it. “Hey, we can’t fall asleep here. Come on.” Asami told him.

They got dressed and went back to the dorms. Mako discretely threw away the brown bag in the dining hall trash, knowing that it would get taken to the dumpster pretty soon and be hidden by the food waste. When they entered the lounge, Opal and Bolin saw them and somehow knew what they had been doing.

Bolin gave a wolf whistle and Opal just grabbed her and pulled her up to the dorms. Asami caught a fleeting glance at Korra at her usual table by herself. The girl didn’t look up from her homework.

“Spill.” Opal said once they were alone in the dorm and sitting on Asami’s bed.

“It was nice. Better than the other guys I’ve been with.”

“See? I told you! How long did he last?’

“A little over five minutes actually.”

“Damn! Good for him. It took Bolin a while to…”

“Stop! I don’t want to hear it.”

“Ok, but just tell me how big he is.”

“Opal!”

“I just want to know! I won’t tell anyone.”

“You better not tell anyone about this at all!”

“I won’t I promise.”

“Fine. He was a good size. Nothing huge but not small either.”

“And see here I thought he was hiding some monster or something.”

“Opal! I am done with this conversation.” Asami exclaimed.

“Ok I’m sorry!” Opal told her.

They went about the rest of their day as normal and Asami couldn’t believe that it was just a week ago that she had first kissed Korra. As she fell asleep that night, she finally admitted to herself the words she would never say aloud. _I’m gay. I like women. I’m so gay._


	8. Tripped, Hit, and Pushed Away

Monday brought much of the same. The weather was starting to turn so Asami was forced to use the gym. She decided to get up earlier to avoid Korra altogether. She was pleased that it worked. Waking earlier meant she had more time by herself in the dining hall in the morning and that she could go to bed earlier in the evening as well. Asami thought these were good benefits all around.

By the end of the day, Asami was thinking that she could handle her problems. Her secret pining for Korra, her boyfriend she didn’t really like, and her increasing depression over these situations and more. But everything came crashing down at dinnertime.

Korra was walking to sit with Wing, Wei, and Meelo. She hadn’t bothered sitting at Asami’s table since they first kissed. As Korra was approaching her preferred table, she had to pass by the one where a boy named Tahno was sitting. Tahno was a junior as well, and he was one of the stars of the boy’s lacrosse team. Asami had the misfortune of dating him for a bit their freshman year. He had been really charming and sweet, but his true nature came out eventually. Tahno was an asshole.

Asami saw Tahno stick out his leg as Korra walked by and trip her. Korra went flying and landed face first, her food was everywhere. Asami noticed that Korra was bleeding where her face hit the ground. At first, Asami was frozen in shock at the situation. But then Tahno decided to speak.

“Oh, oops. I’m so sorry” He said in a mock nice voice. “You better be more careful where you’re going, Southie. Or are you only able to walk without falling if it’s on ice?”

Tahno’s friends were all laughing and the dining hall was silent. He kept up his diatribe of insults. “I can’t believe they let you in here. Everyone knows the Southern Water Tribe is all just inbred freaks. Isn’t your language just a bunch of grunts? I would say you paid someone to get in here, but we all know you iceberg lovers are poor as dirt too. Matches your face, so I guess that’s alright.”

His friends continued to laugh with him. Korra was slowly collecting herself but not responding. Asami had had enough. She stood up from her table and walked over there. There still wasn’t a sound in the room as she did this.

“Shut the fuck up, Tahno. Stop being a douche bag. You’re just jealous she’s a better lacrosse player than you.” Asami told him loudly.

“Asami, stop.” Korra told her in a whisper.

“Oh? What’s this? The dirty southerner needs the stuck up heiress to fight her battles for her?” Tahno said.

“I said to shut the fuck up.” Asami said louder.

“Yeah? What are you going to do about it?”

“You know very well what I could do about it, Tahno.” Asami told him, with a dangerous look in her eye. Unfortunately, Tahno had taken her virginity her freshman year. He was nicer then, but it was only to get in her pants. His dick was tiny and he lasted about thirty seconds. This information alone was enough ruin his reputation, but he had also cried a few of the times after they slept together. All in all, he was probably the worst she had experienced in bed, but she didn’t know better at the time.

“Whatever. That’s fine if you want to stick up for this piece of trash. I didn’t know you’d be into that sort of thing. I’m personally not into anyone that grew up fucking otter penguins, but I guess even whores like you have their kinks.”

Before Asami could say anything else, Korra had punched him. It was a clean hit, square in his nose, and he was bleeding profusely.

Tahno let out a sound that was akin to a shriek as he tried to catch the blood from his nose. It was several seconds before anything else happened, but right on cue, there were hurried footsteps approaching the dining hall.

Before Asami could turn around to see who it was, a voice spoke. “What’s going on here?” Lin barked. Without waiting for an actual answer, she said, “you three! Come with me.”

So Asami, Korra, and Tahno followed her. Fear was building in her now; she had never been in trouble before. But then again, she hadn’t done anything wrong. She was telling him to stop bullying Korra. Tahno and Korra were the ones who got physical.

They stopped at Kya’s office first. “As soon as you’re patched up you come to the headmaster’s office.” Lin told him. He nodded and went into Kya’s office.

Korra was bleeding too, but I guess not enough for Lin to send her there yet. They went into the waiting room outside Tenzin’s office and Lin told them to sit on the chairs out there. Lin knocked and went inside. Korra wouldn’t even look at Asami and she couldn’t blame her. She couldn’t decide if she had made the situation worse, but she couldn’t just sit and do nothing while Tahno was such a racist asshole like that.

After a few minutes, Lin came out and left. Tenzin stood in the doorway and looked at Korra with a disappointed face. “It wasn’t my fault Tenzin! He tripped me and then provoked me! I swear! I did everything you taught me, I promise! I don’t know what happened!” Korra exclaimed, close to tears.

“Korra, calm down, just come in.” Tenzin said with an affectionate tone.

She got up, looking defeated. Asami tried to ignore the conversation from the other side of the door, but it was difficult.

“I swear, I don’t know how I lost control again! He tripped me and started in calling me all sorts of names. I did Pranayama just like you taught me.” Korra was yelling.

“Pema already told me what happened. She saw it all and called me. Lin was in my office already so I sent her to get all of you. I know he provoked you. Don’t worry, he’s going to be punished too.”

“I was doing so well! Please don’t kick me out, Tenzin! I’ll do whatever I have to! Lines, cleaning, it doesn’t matter!” Korra begged him.

“Korra, I’m not kicking you out. But I do have to give you detention for this, you know that.”

“I’ll take whatever punishment, as long as you don’t kick me out.”

“And for the record, I’m very proud of your progress. I think this place has been really good for you so far. You’re doing great on the lacrosse field and Jinora says you’ve made some friends.”

Korra said something quietly that Asami couldn’t hear. Tenzin responded with, “Well, still, that’s better than sitting by yourself and just trying to keep your anger in check, isn’t it?”

Again, Korra couldn’t be heard with her response. “I’ll send you an email with the details of your detention. Go see Kya and get that lip looked at.”

The door opened and Korra walked out with her head down and left the alcove. “Ms. Sato. I don’t think I’ve had the displeasure of having to discipline you before.”

“I’m really sorry, headmaster. He was just being so awful to Korra. Tripping her on purpose was bad enough, but then he just started in with a bunch of racist insults. And then he called me a whore.” Asami said as she sat in his office.

“Oh?”

“That’s when Korra punched him. I don’t think she was going to do anything until then. She was really trying to ignore him.”

“I see.” Tenzin stroked his goatee in thought and Asami wasn’t sure what to do, so she stayed silent. “Well, I appreciate you sticking up for your friend, but next time, just go and get one of the staff, don’t try to intervene. Since you weren’t involved in the altercation itself, I’m not going to punish you. But consider this a warning.”

“Yes, headmaster. Thank you.”

“And do me a favor?”

“Um, sure.”

“I know Korra has a tough exterior, but she still needs friends, no matter what she says. Don’t let her push you away.”

“I’ll…I’ll try, headmaster.” Asami told him.

“That will be all then. Keep up the good work, Ms. Sato. All of your teachers are pleased with you.” Tenzin said as she left. She thanked him and saw Tahno waiting outside, a bandage on his nose. Asami walked out of there as fast as she could.

She waited outside Kya’s office for Korra. She knew the girl was still in there because she could hear her talking to Kya. Again, she couldn’t hear the entire conversation, but she heard enough.

“Korra, hold still. It’s just hydrogen peroxide.” Kya said with a little irritation in her voice.

“It stings!” Korra said.

“Quite being so dramatic.” Kya told her. After a few seconds of silence, Kya spoke again. “You wanna talk about what happened?”

“No.”

“Ok, let me rephrase that. What the fuck happened Korra?”

Asami had never heard any of the teachers use curse words. Then again, she had never heard a student talk in the familiar way to the teachers that Korra did. Never in the classroom, of course, but still.

“Nothing. Asshole tripped me and then started some racist shit. Then he called Asami a whore. That’s when I lost it and punched him.”

“So, you held it together when he was insulting you, but the moment he insulted Asami you couldn’t control yourself anymore.” Kya paused before she asked, “You like her, don’t you?”

“What?”

“You heard me.”

“I…she has a boyfriend.”

“That’s not what I asked.”

“Whatever. Are you almost done?”

“Yeah, yeah. I know. Just, you know my door is always open for you, right? And Tenzin and Pema too, although I would hardly want to go to Tenzin for anything like this.”

Asami took a few steps back and stood away from the door, but still in the path Korra would have to go to head back to the dorm. She didn’t want to be caught eavesdropping, but she did want to wait for her.

A few minutes later, the door opened and Korra was laughing with Kya about something. It was a good thing to see and hear. But as soon as it happened, it stopped. Korra had spotted her and looked angry. She walked toward Asami and motioned for her to follow. They went into an empty classroom nearby and shut the door.

“You didn’t need to do that.” Korra told her.

“But he was being so cruel to you and you didn’t even stick up for yourself. Am I supposed to just watch it happen?” Asami countered.

“Yes! I asked you to stop. I can take care of myself. I’ve never needed anyone and I certainly don’t now.”

“I’m not saying you do, but we’re friends and what he did wasn’t right.”

“Friends? I never said I was your friend. Just because I tolerate running with you and sometimes sit at the same table with you doesn’t mean anything. You’ve ruined everything now!”

“I didn’t make you punch him!”

“Yeah but now I have detention again! I can’t afford to…I just can’t get into trouble here!”

“I was just trying to help.” Asami said in a defeated voice.

“Well don’t! Like I said, I don’t need your help. So do me a favor, ok? Stay away from me. Just ignore me like everyone else does. I don’t need your pity friendship just because you’re Miss Popular or whatever and I especially don’t need you playing out your curiosity on me while you go off and fuck your stupid boyfriend.”

“I…” Asami started but didn’t know how to continue. How could she tell Korra that she thought of her the whole time she was having sex with Mako? That the two times they kissed were more exciting than anything else she had ever experienced?

“Like I said, just stay out of my life.” Korra grunted. She opened the door and walked off in a huff.

Asami sat in the classroom for a while, not knowing what to do. Slowly, she picked herself up and went back to her dorm. She didn’t stop to speak with anyone in the lounge or make eye contact. Asami went straight to her bed. She curled up in the fetal position and cried herself to sleep.


	9. More Changes

Weeks went by and Asami had never been more miserable. She didn’t know what to do anymore. She respected Korra’s wishes and left her alone, but she couldn’t stop thinking about her. Asami continued to wake at 5 to use the gym well before Korra got there. She watched from afar as Korra went about her life, but Asami’s felt like it had stopped. She kept dating Mako and they kept sleeping together, but it wasn’t good for Asami at all. It was something to pass the time. Something to make her forget how miserable she was.

Asami stopped socializing with anyone outside of her immediate friend group. Even then, she wasn’t engaged in the conversation. Jinora and Opal both tried to ask her what was wrong several times, but she just pushed it off as the stress from the upcoming midterms. Eventually, she just poured herself into her studies, which was easy to do, considering.

Midterms came and went and so did another lacrosse match. It was an away game, so while she missed Korra for those few days, it was nice to not have to walk on eggshells. The boy’s team lost to Ba Sing Se Academy and the girl’s team won in another close game. The rest of the school seemed to start showing interest in Korra after two wins of lacrosse, which was good to see. Asami was glad that the rest of her schoolmates weren’t assholes like Tahno. But it was hard to see Korra spending time with other people, especially after the things she said to Asami.

It was the week after midterms when things changed yet again for Asami.

They were in math class and Asami was barely paying attention. She had received full marks on every assignment and test they had been given. In other classes, she could usually get over 100, because she could spot the teacher’s mistakes or give information above and beyond what was needed. However, Zhu Li did not make mistakes. Since she was also married to Varrick, she appreciated brevity in all other areas. Asami had learned this early.

Instead, Asami was watching Korra, as she typically did now. She sat a few rows ahead of Asami, Korra had stopped sitting near her after their fight, and Asami just stared at the back of her head. She didn’t even know why she was so obsessed with Korra. It didn’t make any sense to her. She still didn’t know her very well. When they used to spend time together, they barely spoke. Asami tried to figure it out on a daily basis, but failed each time. And Asami Sato hated to fail. She wasn’t used to being anything less than perfect.

The bell rang and Asami gathered her belongings. Zhu Li called out, “Asami, can I see you for a moment?”

The students left the room and it was just Asami with the teacher. “Yes, Professor Moon?”

“I was wondering if you would be willing to tutor someone. I would do it myself, but I just don’t have the time. You’re really the only student I would trust to help out. I have a few seniors that might be decent at tutoring this student, but I think you’re the best choice.”

“Of course, I’d be happy to help. Who is it?”

“Korra.”

“Oh.”

“Is there a problem?”

“Uh, nope. Have you talked to her yet?”

“After the midterm I asked her if she would be willing to work with a tutor and she said yes. I didn’t tell her who it was yet, because I hadn’t asked you.”

“I’m willing if she is. But she might not want me as her tutor.”

“Nonsense. You’re the best in the class. Probably the school.” Zhu Li said.

“Thank you, professor. Just let me know after you speak with her again, ok?” Asami said.

“Will do. Thank you for being so helpful.”

And with that their tutoring sessions started.

Korra met her the following evening at 7 o’clock in one of the group study rooms in the library. Korra was already waiting for her when Asami arrived in the library. With a deep breath to calm her nerves, she opened the door.

“Hi.” Asami tried and sat down.

“Hey.” Korra said, without looking up from the sheet of paper she was writing on.

“Look…” Asami started.

Korra held up her hand. “No. Just, no. I don’t want to talk. Not about anything that isn’t related to math. I’m thankful that you’re doing this, don’t get me wrong, but this doesn’t mean we’re friends.”

Asami expected this, but it still hurt to hear. “Strictly professional. Got it.”

“Ok then.”

They stared at each other, letting the silence envelope them for a second. Asami was sure those blue sapphires would swallow her whole. Try as she might to push the thought down, she couldn’t. She stared and wished that this moment would never be broken.

Korra cleared her throat and Asami was brought back to reality. “Uh, so how do you want to start?”

“Well, Professor Moon mentioned your midterm. Do you mind if I take a look at it? Since it covered everything we’ve done so far this term, it should give me a good idea of where you need the most help.” Asami said.

Korra looked reluctant, but acquiesced. There was a pained expression on her face that Asami couldn’t decipher. She hadn’t seen it before from the girl. Defeat? Shame? It was something in that realm. Embarrassed. That was it.

“Korra, please don’t be embarrassed. I’m here to help you. I’m not going to make fun of you for anything. I promise.”

“That was dangerously on the verge of non-math talk, but…thank you. I guess.” Korra told her, without meeting her eyes.

Asami took the paper and found that Korra had failed. Not by a lot, but it still wasn’t very good. She kept her face impassive as she went over the paper. It wasn’t that she was dumb by any means; she just wasn’t at this level yet. They would need to start all over.

“Korra, do you mind telling me…” Asami wasn’t sure how to phrase this, but she pressed on anyway. “Um, what was the last thing you studied in math at your old school? What is the last concept you really felt you understood?”

Asami didn’t expect it, but Korra looked even more downtrodden at this question. “I’m just trying to figure out where to start. I don’t want to talk about things that are above where you’re at yet, it would defeat the purpose.” Asami assured her.

“Um…well…the thing is…I…” Korra tried to start the sentence several times. She took a deep breath herself and then continued. “Harbor City High School was not as advanced as St. Raava’s. I got decent grades there, but nothing spectacular. And math was always the worst. I just don’t get it. When I transferred here, they wanted to put me back a grade. I told Tenzin no. We talked about it for a long time and eventually decided I would get extra assignments to catch up to where the rest of the class was. And that my current classes would give me a little bit of understanding in where I’m at.”

Korra finally looked up at her with a look of defiance. Like she dared Asami to make fun of her. That was the furthest thing from Asami’s mind at the moment. “Ok, so you’ve been working twice as hard as everyone just to try and catch up? Double assignments?”

“Yeah.”

“That explains a lot then. Do you have the textbook for sophomore math?”

“It’s right here.” Korra pulled it out of her bag.

“Show me where you’re at with the extra assignments then. There’s no point starting this stuff if you’re struggling with that.”

Korra dug out the rest of her work from math. These had better grades, a lot of C’s, which gave Asami something to work with. They went back to the beginning of sophomore math, to the very first extra assignment Korra had been given. By the time the curfew bell went off, she was doing better at some of the early stuff.

They packed up their stuff in silence again. Asami really wasn’t sure what to say still. It explained so much about Korra. Why she took notes like her life depended on it. It probably felt like it did to the girl. Why she studied all the time instead of socializing with anyone. When they were walking back, Asami tried to broach something that she just thought of.

“Korra?”

“What?” Korra answered.

“This is mostly math related, ok? So please don’t get mad at me for overstepping any boundaries.” Korra nodded for her to continue. “This isn’t something that’s going to be fixed in one or two sessions. You understand that right? You have an entire year’s worth of material to learn to just get to where we were at the beginning of term. I know you’re already busting your ass studying. I’m not questioning your resolve, so please don’t think that’s it. But I am questioning if there actually is time to get you a passing grade for this term.” Before Korra could lay into her about this, Asami kept going. “I’m perfectly willing to keep helping you, if that’s what you want. But I know you don’t like me very much, and we would probably have to work together most days of the week, if not all. And this is just math! How in the spirits are you keeping up with everything else?”

Korra didn’t speak for a long time. “I’m pretty good at history and language. I read a lot growing up. Katara taught me a lot about philosophy, so that hasn’t been awful. Science has been a struggle. My electives have been easy though. Anything art related is just working with my hands. That I can do. So, yeah, I have a bit to work on in my other subjects, but the rest isn’t a whole year’s worth, fortunately. Just math.”

“Ok. That’s good at least. What about the other things I said?”

“I need to do well here. I can’t get ki-flunk out. I can’t flunk out. So I will just have to figure it out. And if that means I have to put up with you as my tutor, then I’m willing to do it.” Korra said with a heavy sigh.

“Fair enough.” Asami said.

They walked in more silence until they were almost at the student lounge. “Asami?”

“Hm?”

“Thank you for helping me. I know I’ve been kind of an asshole to you.”

“I probably deserved it.”

Korra didn’t disagree, but instead said, “Could you…could you not tell anyone how far behind I am? I really don’t want anyone to think I’m a stupid jock. Especially a stupid jock from the Southern Water Tribe.”

“Of course not. And I don’t think anyone thinks of you that way.” Asami told her truthfully.

“Tahno does.”

“Well, he’s a stupid jock himself. Don’t let him get to you.”

They walked into the lounge and Korra made for a table in the corner to keep studying for a while. Mako caught up with Asami and she shook him off with a quick peck, telling him she was tired.

Asami lay in bed and thought about Korra. They weren’t friends. Far from it. But she felt that tonight, they had at least reached a truce, an understanding of sorts. And that would have to be good enough for Asami for now. There wasn’t anything she could do about the rest, so she would at least help Korra succeed.


	10. An Apology

The weeks went on and Asami settled into another new routine. She would wake at 5:30 still, but now Korra would wake at this time too. They would both get their workout done with so they could be in the dining hall before 7. This gave them at least half an hour of studying, if not more, before breakfast was served.

Asami stopped socializing during meals altogether, for the most part at least. For lunch, they would sit together and study some more. Dinnertime was the exception, as Korra was usually exhausted from lacrosse practice and needed just a little break. This gave Asami time to spend with Mako, which she was starting to enjoy less and less. 

As soon as dinner was finished each night, they went to the library. Once the curfew bell rang, they would usually spend another few hours in the lounge. When Asami noticed Korra couldn’t keep her eyes open or that her brain was getting sluggish, she would announce they were done for the evening.

Weekends were even worse. They would go on their long run on Saturday, but gone were the days of sleeping in. The weekend was when they truly made a lot of progress in the extra coursework Korra had. Korra still had lacrosse games, and Asami still had to spend time with Mako and her other friends, but otherwise they studied.

She had also taken it upon herself to assist Korra with her other classes, to which Korra was grateful. She hadn’t been exaggerating; she was good at history and language. Korra was better at science than she had let on, and Varrick was lenient with grading, so that was a plus. It was still a lot of material to cover, even if she wasn’t as far behind in the other subjects.

Asami had drawn up their study schedules, so that it was organized. That was a big part of Korra’s original problem. She was just powering through with no real plan. Asami broke it down in a methodical way that helped Korra immensely. Asami would do her own homework while Korra worked on hers. When Asami was done, she would read over a paper Korra had written or review an assignment while Korra worked on something for a different subject. Then they would go over what Asami had reviewed. Korra would fix that assignment until Asami would deem it acceptable to turn in. Then they would repeat this process with the next subject.

They were getting along better, and Asami was pleased. She never pressed Korra and she never crossed the line that Korra had drawn, but she couldn’t help noticing that the other girl had relaxed around her a little. Asami noticed Korra smiled more. Then after a while, she would make jokes here and there. It got to the point where they would have occasional fits of laughter that made the librarian come and scold them.

 _Maybe you couldn’t spend this much time with someone and not start to get along,_ thought Asami. _But then again, I wouldn’t be getting along with Tahno nearly this well, or the creepy twins if I were stuck with them this long. So maybe Korra doesn’t hate me after all._ They knew each other’s habits and mannerisms so well that they often had conversations without many words at all. Asami made it a point to bring snacks along with her after dinner each night, because Korra would need them. Korra would usually be ready to go to the dining hall sooner in the morning than Asami would, since she spent less time on her hair and didn’t wear makeup. Korra would usually have Asami’s coffee ready in the dining hall, just the way she liked it.

Asami’s obsession, crush, infatuation, whatever it was called, was still in full force. She tried her best not to think about Korra in that way, but it was impossible. The more time they spent together, the stronger she felt toward her. And they didn’t even talk half the time. Asami was glad the other girl didn’t seem to hate her any longer, but it was hard on her to pine after someone that didn’t feel the same way. Even if she did, Asami wasn’t sure what she would do. Except kiss Korra again. And again. And again.

Asami had stopped reading her romance novels. She knew what she felt now, and the novels she had didn’t cover those feelings. If it weren’t for her strict routine that left her no time to think, Asami would have been very depressed. Her relationship with Mako was also in a strict routine. They had dinner together, which was nice, because she was able to catch up with the rest of her friends at dinner too. They usually spent the morning and afternoon breaks together, either making out or just talking. 

A few nights a week, he would steal Asami away to take a walk. While walking, they would sneak into the storage shed and have sex. It was the same as it had been the first time. Asami thought about Korra and tried to enjoy what was happening. But she didn’t. 

On the weekends, she was forced to spend more time away from Korra, and hang out with her friends. Korra said she didn’t mind, but Asami felt guilty each time. Korra didn’t have anyone else. Sure, she was close friends with Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo, but Jinora was just a freshman, she couldn’t really help Korra with her classes. Korra spoke to her cousins sometimes, but they too were younger than Korra, and very creepy. Kuvira had tried to help her a few times, according to Korra, but they just wound up yelling at each other. They worked better on the field together.

“I’m can’t do it. I’m just too stupid to get it.” Korra said after she threw her pencil down.

“No you’re not.” Asami said patiently.

“Yes, I am. I don’t know what I was thinking. I should have just been a sophomore, then at least I could have played lacrosse for another year.”

“Yes, but you would have still felt stupid because you were behind a grade. That would have felt worse.”

“So what? I already feel stupid and then maybe I would have been able to keep up with the homework. I’m never going to understand this shit.”

“Korra, you have come so far. Look, we have already blown through a full term of math in just a few weeks. That’s not easy. You’re also doing better in your other subjects.”

“I guess.” Korra said, looking down in defeat.

“Definitely. I’ve seen all your grades. They’re better. Even Professor Moon said you’re improving.”

“Yeah, Coach Beifong said my work was better too.”

“Lin gave you a compliment? Korra, that’s huge!”

Korra gave a lopsided grin at this remark. Asami thought she might die on the spot.

Before Asami could say anything else, the door to the library study room opened. It was Bolin, Mako, Opal, and Jinora.

“Guess what!” Bolin exclaimed.

“What?” Asami asked. Korra picked her pencil back up and ignored them.

“The next day trip is next weekend.” Jinora said.

“Great.” Asami said sarcastically. She really wasn’t looking forward to a repeat with her father.

“We were thinking…” Bolin started.

“Forget it. You know I can’t do anything unless my dad is out of town.” Asami told him.

“So text him and find out. Please?” Opal asked her.

Asami sighed and sent the text.

“We won’t do anything crazy without you.” Mako told her.

“That’s sweet.” Asami said, but it felt nothing of the sort.

“How is the studying going?” Opal asked Korra kindly.

“I guess it’s going ok.” Korra said, shrugging.

“Korra…” Asami said.

“Ok, ok. I’m improving. Asami’s been a big help.” Korra said. Asami could tell she meant it too. She smiled at the woman who gave her another lopsided grin.

Just then, her phone buzzed on the table. “Looks like we’re in luck. He’s gone next weekend.” Asami told them all.

“Perfect!” Bolin said.

“Asami?” Opal asked.

“Oh, I see where this is going.” Asami said.

“We were thinking that it’s been a while since we all went to your house.” Opal said, but she knew it was a question.

“Sounds good to me. Tell your brothers. Jinora, tell Kai and your siblings.” Asami said.

“Korra, did you want to come?” Mako asked.

“Oh. I’m not sure. I should probably stay and study. I’ve got a lot of work to do…”

“Come on, it’ll be fun! Everyone will be there!” Bolin exclaimed.

“Kuvira will probably tag along. If Bataar goes. Or the other way around. Do you have a swimsuit?” Opal asked.

“Um, no.” Korra said.

“You can borrow one of mine. I think it might fit you. Kuvira and Asami are both taller than you, but if mine doesn’t work we can figure out something.” Opal promised.

“Great, so it’s settled.” Bolin said. “Oh, I can’t wait for the food at your house.”

“I’ll make sure they make the dumplings you like.” Asami said.

“They?” Korra asked in confusion.

“Her kitchen staff.” Mako said, as if that cleared it up.

“Kitchen staff?” Korra said.

“Yeah, Asami’s rich. Didn’t you know?” Bolin said with no qualms. “The first time she let us stay over break I thought I had died and gone to the spirit world. The place is huge.”

“Guys…can you not?” Asami pleaded. She hated talking about her wealth, even to her closest friends. But she did love sharing her house with them. She knew they appreciated it and she had fond memories of their adventures there.

“Ok, ok. We will leave you alone now. Come on everyone, we need to spread the good news.” Jinora said.

Everyone left except for Mako. He looked over at Korra, who was busy pretending not to listen. He then leaned over Asami and whispered, “did you want to go for a walk tonight?”

“No, I’m sorry. I’m…it’s that time.” Asami said. She was thankful that it was true.

“Oh. Ok then. Uh, let me know if you need anything. I think Bolin has some chocolate hidden somewhere. But he may have eaten it by now.” Mako told her.

“I’m fine, but thank you. I’ll see you in the lounge later. We can hang out for a few minutes before bed at least. Ok?”

“Sounds good.” He leaned in and kissed her. “Later, Korra.”

“Later.” Korra said without looking up.

He left the study room and Korra looked up at her after a few minutes. “Are you really on your period?” She asked, skeptically.

“Yes. Why wouldn’t I be?” Asami said defensively.

“Just asking. Sorry.” Korra said.

They went back to their work and Asami thought about the question she asked. Sure, she had thought about telling him that a few times when it wasn’t true. But she knew that Mako was fairly observant. He would notice if she had two periods in a month, so that was out of the question. She might have lied and said it lasted closer to a week than was actually true. But that wasn’t the end of the world, just a small fib, at most.

“Can I ask you something that is not school work related?” Korra asked after a while.

“Sure.” Asami said. Her heart beat faster, she had no idea what Korra was going to say. Part of her was scared, but a small part was excited. Maybe even hopeful.

“What did you mean when you told Tahno, ‘you know exactly what I could do to you’?”

“Oh. That.” Asami said with disdain. “Um, so freshman year, I might have…ugh. I dated Tahno.”

“What?”

“He hadn’t turned into a complete asshole yet. Granted, he was still a little bit of an asshole, but he was smooth. He could be charming. He was nice to me. So for some reason, I agreed to date him. He was one of the more popular boys, still is somehow, and so it made sense in my stupid freshman brain. Especially since I enjoyed being popular. It made sense.”

“Wow. So, what do you have on him then?” Korra asked, a smile on her face now.

Asami laughed at this. “Well, I unfortunately lost my virginity to him.”

“Seriously?”

“I wish I wasn’t serious.”

“Why?”

“He was my boyfriend. That’s just what you do.” Asami told her. Korra had a furrowed brow at this statement. “I was a freshman, I was pretty naïve. But anyway, he’s got a small penis.”

“What?” Korra was laughing now.

“Yup. Like, I lost my virginity to him and it didn’t even hurt.”

Korra was doubled over in laughter now and Asami was right there with her. “Oh, that’s just too good.” Korra had tears in her eyes.

“Yeah, he lasted about 30 seconds. And you know how guys are supposed to get better at it? Or at least, last longer? Well, he never did. We had sex a few more times and I swear it was shorter each time.”

“The sex or his dick?”

“Maybe both? But seriously, he also cried a few times afterward. I asked him why and he never really gave me a good answer.”

“I can’t remember the last time I was this happy, Asami. Thank you.” Korra told her through laughter.

“You’re welcome.” Asami told her, wiping tears from her own eyes now.

“So, how does the whole school not know? What about the girls he’s dated since?”

“I’ve never told anyone the details of it, not even Opal. I just told her we did it. She was upset that I lost it before her, but oh well. And I know he’s had a few girlfriends since me, but I don’t think they lasted very long. So either they didn’t sleep with him, or they kept their mouths shut too. I try not to pay much attention to him.”

Korra seemed to look at her with another expression Asami couldn’t place. They stared for a moment or two and then Korra finally spoke. “Why did you guys break up?”

Asami snorted at this. “Because he’s an asshole.”

They burst into renewed fits of laughter. “I thought my first time was bad, but I think you might have me beat.”

“Oh? What happened?” Asami was burning with curiosity, amongst other sensations.

“My mom walked in.”

“No!”

“Yup. He lasted about two minutes, which wasn’t terrible, and he was nice enough to finish me off.”

“What a gentleman.”

“He was in some ways. But as that was happening, my mom walked in. He was face first in my crotch and we were both completely naked.”

They both laughed again. “What did she do?”

“She kicked him out of course. She made my dad drive him home. Didn’t tell my dad what had happened, thank goodness. But then spent the time that he was gone showing me how to put a condom on a banana.”

“Stop it!”

“I won’t. It was the worst experience of my life. But after that, my mom was totally cool with me going out with boys. My dad still didn’t like the idea, but whatever.” Korra shrugged.

“Well, I’m pretty sure I’d be mortified if my dad caught me with someone. The last time I saw him he gave me a talking to about not getting pregnant, unless it’s with a boy from a high social standing and rich family.” Asami rolled her eyes and huffed as she said it.

“Wow. He sounds pleasant.”

“He’s not.”

“What about your mom?”

“She died when I was six.”

“Oh…I didn’t know.”

“It’s ok. Don’t worry about it.”

The mood turned somber after that and they went back to studying. Korra probably felt bad for mentioning her mom, but the truth was that Asami was upset about something else. The thought of Korra with some random faceless guy was enough to make her stomach churn.

It was in that moment that Asami knew she couldn’t do it anymore. She would have to break up with Mako. The consequences would be awful, she would have to beat the boys off with a stick, probably literally, but she couldn’t lie to him anymore. Asami thought vaguely about when and how to do it, but she didn’t have any concrete plans.

The curfew bell rang and they started their journey back to the lounge. “Oh, um, hey.” Korra started.

“What’s up?” Asami asked her.

“I know that your friends invited me to go with you all to your house, but if you didn’t want me to…”

“No, it’s completely fine. You should come. They’re your friends too, even if I’m not.”

They walked in silence for a while. “I’m sorry.” Korra said after a bit.

“For what?” Asami asked.

“I…overacted a little. After the whole Tahno thing. I probably shouldn’t have taken it out on you. I know you were just trying to help.”

“Apology accepted. I’m sorry that I overstepped and that you got in trouble, but I’m not sorry for defending you.”

“No, you didn’t do anything wrong. It was all me. I just…anyway. I’m really thankful to you for helping me, I probably would have flunked out by now if it weren’t for you.”

“It’s not a problem. I’m happy to help.”

“Still, it means a lot to me. And I would like it if we could just start over maybe?”

“Are you saying we’re friends now?”

“Only if you want to be.” Korra said sheepishly.

“I would love that.” Asami said. Korra flashed her that lopsided grin she had come to know so well.

Asami lay awake that night and thought about when to dump Mako. She figured it would have to be after the day trip. It wouldn’t be fair for everyone to go to her house and have fun while Mako stayed behind and moped. She wouldn’t exclude him of course, she still wanted to be his friend, she just didn’t want to have to be romantic or sexual with him any longer. With that decided, Asami was able to fall asleep finally, thinking about the progress she and Korra had made that evening.


	11. Sato Estate Again

The week passed by in a blur. They only had a few more weeks until term ended, and so everyone was really happy to be able to blow off some steam away from St. Raava’s. Asami’s car picked up her, Mako, Jinora, and Kai. The rest piled into the various Beifong vehicles that were near the docks. Bataar drove himself, Kuvira, Korra, Huan, and Ikki. Opal drove Bolin, Meelo, Wing and Wei. With everyone loaded in, they set off for Sato Estate.

Asami had laid out the rules to everyone on the ferry ride over. Stay on the first floor. No touching anything unless it was the food that was prepared for them. Don’t make a mess. Clean up after yourself. Be extra nice to the staff, otherwise they will tell Hiroshi and they won’t get to do this again. 

Everyone had been over to her house before besides Korra, but she went over the rules each time, especially because Bolin could be a little enthusiastic. Wing and Wei were mischievous and Meelo was barely housebroken, so they needed the extra warnings too. Asami was lucky that the staff had taken a liking to all of her friends though, and so chances of being ratted out to Hiroshi were slim.

When they pulled up and got out of the vehicles, everyone greeted the members of the staff by name and were very polite overall. Everyone went straight to the pool while Asami went around and made sure things were in proper order in the house. She was a good hostess, after all. Really, she was just going around and visiting with each of the staff members, since she hadn’t been able to do much of that last time.

After almost an hour, she was finally able to make her way to the pool. It was an indoor pool, and it was heated, so the dreary weather outside didn’t matter. There were an assortment of drinks and snacks laid out for them, and it looked like Bolin had eaten a fair amount already, as he was passed out on a lawn chair. Everyone seemed to be having a good time, so Asami sat on the edge of the pool and just watched for a few.

The twins, Kai, Kuvira, and Meelo were all taking turns doing flips off the diving board. Huan and Ikki were in a deep discussion about…something. Mako was talking with Korra near the lion turtle fountain, Opal was talking with Jinora while they sat on lawn chairs near Bolin, and Bataar was standing in the shallow end by himself, not sure what to do.

Asami sat with her feet in the water and glanced at Korra and her soon to be ex-boyfriend. He seemed to be having fun and Korra had laughed at something he said. She looked good in Opal’s swimsuit. It was a green two-piece, and Asami was happy to stare at the woman’s abs for a long time. If anyone asked, she could pass it off as looking at her boyfriend.

Was it such an absurd thought that maybe Korra felt something of what she did? She was over her anger at Asami, and they decided they were friends now, so could there be something more? Asami thought back to the two times they had kissed. In the library, Korra didn’t back away from Asami, even once it was clear what Asami was leaning in to do. Asami was the one to pull away, not Korra. Was she just in shock and couldn’t move? 

But then she definitely kissed Asami in the dorm. Korra had leaned in first and she definitely kissed Asami back. That was mutual, even if the first one could be questionable. Asami wondered what might have happened if no one had walked in during that time. How much longer would they have kept kissing? Would they have done…more?

Asami was going to break up with Mako tonight or in the morning, she hadn’t decided which, but she was going to wait for the opportunity to present itself. And then she would tell Korra she broke up with Mako. She wouldn’t say anything else, she would just let her know that and gauge her reaction. Korra had never said anything about other girls, but they hadn’t talked much about relationships until recently, so she couldn’t be sure of anything. Asami herself hadn’t told anyone about her attraction to women.

“Oh, hey!” Mako noticed her finally and swam over to her.

They kissed and then he pulled her into the pool. She then splashed water at him in retaliation. He splashed her back and it turned into an all out war.

“Ok! You win! Stop!” Asami called.

“Awesome!” Mako pumped his fists in the air.

She leaned in to kiss him again. Instead, just as he closed his eyes, she put her hands on his head and dunked him. The entire pool laughed at him and even he laughed at this, but she knew he was a little sour about it.

“Huh? What’s going on?” Bolin woke with a start at the laughter.

“Nothing, go back to sleep.” Asami yelled at him.

“Oh, no way.” Bolin said. He grabbed Opal, who squealed, and threw her in the pool, as he jumped in after her.

They continued for a little while, just having fun. Korra eventually joined the group on the diving board, and impressed everyone with a double back flip. Asami watched in awe. Once the snacks were gone and everyone was hungry for a real lunch, they decided to get dry and change back into regular clothes.

“They weren’t kidding when they said you were rich, huh?” Korra asked Asami in a whisper as everyone grabbed sandwiches from the platter in the kitchen.

“Nope.” Asami answered.

“I’m glad you’re not…what I thought you were when I met you.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I figured you were rich, almost everyone at school is, but you seemed…”

“It’s ok, I won’t be offended.”

“You seemed especially stuck up and spoiled. Like everyone lived to serve you. But, you’re not that way at all! And I’m trying to say I’m really glad. Like, you chose to share this with your friends. You’re choosing to spend your time helping me. It’s just nice that you have all this and you still think about other people.”

Korra gave her a soft smile and walked off, leaving Asami speechless.

Since it had rained recently, they opted not to go to the racetrack. Asami was no stranger to driving in the rain, but she didn’t trust her friends as much. They sat around the den and watched a movie instead. The couples were all snuggled up together and Wing and Wei made a big show of pretending to smooch each other, as to mock them all. It took a bit to decide on a movie, but they did eventually.

As predicted, Bolin fell asleep, but so did a few other people, including Bataar, Kai, and Ikki. They had to stop Wing and Wei from drawing on their faces. Or, more accurately, Kuvira stopped them from drawing on Bataar’s face and that put a stop to anything else.

The entire ride back to the docks, Asami was dreading what she would have to do later. It had been so much easier to pretend. But she knew she was only prolonging the hurt and delaying the inevitable. When they got back to the lounge, she was about to start in on studying with Korra, but Mako approached her.

“Hey can we go on a non-sex walk?” Mako asked in a whisper.

“Sure.” Asami answered, not knowing where this was leading.

They left the lounge and started their walk. “I wanted to talk to you about something.” Mako said, seeming nervous.

“Ok. What is it?” Asami asked.

“Well, first, I want you to know you mean a lot to me.”

“Ok…”

“But, I think maybe we should just be friends.”

“You’re…are you…are you breaking up with me?”

“Uh, yeah. I’m sorry. I just don’t think either of us are really into it anymore.”

Asami sighed. “You’re right. I was thinking about breaking up with you.”

“Really?”

“Yeah but I didn’t want to do it before the day trip because I didn’t want you to feel excluded.”

“Oh, wow. Um, can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“There’s not…I mean…is there anyone else?”

Asami thought about his question for a moment. She didn’t know how to answer it, so she went with a lie. “No, there isn’t. Why?”

“Oh. Um, no reason.”

“You’re a terrible liar, Mako.”

He sighed. “Ok, well I think I might like someone else.”

“Well, don’t let me stop you then. Go get her.”

Mako let out a dry chuckle. “That’s…um…thanks.”

“So…friends?” Asami asked him.

“Yeah. Definitely. You’re my best friend besides my brother. I really don’t want to lose that. I’m glad this went so well.” Mako said.

They hugged and Asami gave him a peck on the cheek. She was filled with relief. They finished their walk, chatting occasionally about nothing in particular. When they got back to the lounge, she found Korra studying. She asked if it she would be all right by herself, Asami told her she felt pretty tired and wanted to go to bed. Korra said that was fine, they had all of Sunday still to get work done.

Asami went up to their dorm, but before she did she gave Opal a meaningful look across the lounge. She understood and followed Asami a few minutes later. They would surely need to discuss the break up for quite a while before she would be allowed to sleep.


	12. New Relationship, New Heartbreak

Sunday came and went and Asami didn’t know how to bring up to Korra that she and Mako were through. It just didn’t come up in conversation. They might be friends now, but they still had a lot of work to get through. There wasn’t a lot of time for talking. It was Thursday night before Asami decided to just do it. Korra had to leave school early the next day for an away game, so this would be her last opportunity to say something in a timely fashion.

She stared at Korra in their usual study room. Asami had no idea how to even start the conversation. Thankfully, Korra realized she was staring and broke the ice. “Is there a reason you’re staring at me?”

“Yes. I…want to tell you something. I just don’t know how.” Asami admitted.

“You could…just say it?” Korra offered.

Asami chuckled and Korra grinned. “Ok, well I just wanted to tell you…I…I’m not with Mako any longer. You were right when you said I don’t really like him. I did at one time, but that faded a while ago.”

Korra looked uncomfortable and Asami started to panic. She shouldn’t have said anything, now Korra was going to think that she… 

“I know.” Korra finally responded.

“You know? But…I’ve only told Opal.”

“Um, well, Mako told me.” Korra was looking away, unable to meet her eye.

“Oh.” Asami said in a hollow voice.

“He…sort of…asked me out.” Korra mumbled.

“Oh!”

“It was just yesterday! He came and found me after lacrosse practice, but before dinner. I should have said something sooner, but I wasn’t sure if you’d be mad.”

“So…you’re dating him?”

“Um, yeah.” Korra said, looking guilty. “Is that…are you mad?”

“No! We broke up. He’s all yours.” Asami said, but she felt sick to her stomach now.

“Good. I was nervous. I’d liked him for a little while, but I didn’t think he saw me that way. And I thought…I mean…I knew you guys weren’t…well I wasn’t going to interfere. Anymore than…”

“It’s fine.” Asami cut her off, not wanting to talk about that. This conversation was already too painful for her to bear.

“Ok.” Korra said. They stared at each other for a while. “So, we’re good?”

“Yup. Just peachy.”

“Good, because, I really do like being your friend, Asami.”

“Of course. Me too.” Asami said.

The word echoed in her brain. _Friends. Friends. Friends._ And there was nothing Asami could do about it. Korra saw her as a friend. That was it. That was her answer. She liked Mako. She had just been experimenting and probably thought Asami was doing the same. Nothing else needed to be said. Maybe now, Asami could move on from these feelings.

The rest of term proved to be nothing but misery for Asami. After her fight with Korra, Asami had slipped into a pit of despair with her identity crisis. Once she was tutoring Korra again, she slowly went back to her old self. She had a ready-made excuse not to see anyone and not to be her old persona of Miss Popular. And her mood improved because her relationship with Korra improved. So she had dug herself out of that pit.

Now Asami was in a different pit of despair. She was still having a slight identity crisis, she still felt guilty for not being the person everyone thought she was, the person everyone wanted her to be, but she couldn’t help that anymore. She was trying to be the person she was. She was trying to be true to herself. 

The real depression set in when Korra and Mako went public with their relationship. What do you do when the object of your affection is with someone else? And that someone else happens to be your ex? Asami didn’t have an answer to that question other than cry herself to sleep most nights. She withdrew again. She stopped talking to most people except for Korra. When it was just the two of them, she could pretend. She could pretend everything was fine. Asami was able to be in a good mood around Korra. Because Korra put her in a good mood.

Mako and Asami were a fairly public couple. They were not as gratuitous and Opal and Bolin, but they would still kiss in front of people and hold hands. Korra and Mako were also not as bad as Opal and Bolin, but they were close. It was torture for Asami.

Korra wasn’t neglecting her studies, but she had instead put aside an hour after dinner each night to spend with Mako. Asami thought it was good; actually, that Korra was taking a little break from studying each day. She knew it wasn’t good to keep pushing this hard, but Korra hadn’t wanted a break before. So now, Asami would head to the library after dinner and wait for Korra to show. 

Asami knew they were having sex, because Korra would ask Opal for condoms a fair amount. And at least Korra seemed to be enjoying it. For the most part, Korra seemed happy. Happier than Asami had been with Mako, at least. So a part of Asami was glad. It was just a small part though.

The only good thing about this new pattern was that Asami would be rid of it soon. Their finals were next week and Asami would have to spend the break at home, like always. Mako and Bolin would stay at school, of course, and Korra was also staying behind. She didn’t have enough money to go back to the Southern Water Tribe for just a few weeks.

Unfortunately, the day before finals started, Hiroshi called her to say that he had to go out of town for most of her break. She had the option to stay at school or to stay at Sato Estate without him. She thought briefly about the latter option, but decided against it. At least at school there were other people. Asami was sure it would be a bad idea to go back to her giant mansion without anyone but the staff to keep her company. She had enough of that growing up and it was dismal.

She was not looking forward to the break. But she got through finals well enough, she thought. They wouldn’t receive their grades until the beginning of next term. Korra still had a lot to catch up on, so they would still be studying hard, but she had improved so much. After Asami had explained to Zhu Li just how far behind Korra was, Zhu Li took pity on her and the three of them sat down and devised a plan. Instead of trying to change Korra’s schedule at this point and make her take sophomore math, Zhu Li gave Korra different tests and assignments than everyone else, but at an accelerated rate. Korra still showed up to class, took notes diligently, and was a model student. They were just going to put any of the junior year math on hold for now, until she caught up. Once she did, she would get a chance to redo those assignments and tests.

Korra had been averaging B’s on most of her work in math now, with a few A’s thrown in. It was remarkable what she was capable of once she decided she was doing something. Asami wasn’t sure she could do what Korra was doing. Asami was sure that Korra was one of the most remarkable people she had ever known.

Break started and it was basically just Asami, Mako, Bolin, and Korra left in the dorms. There were a few other people that didn’t bother to go home, but it was less than a dozen students, and not anyone that Asami was close with. Jinora and her siblings would pop in from time to time. They stayed at their home during the break, but would occasionally get sick of too much family time and see what was going on in the lounge.

Asami spent a lot of time with Bolin. The entire Beifong family went back to Zaofu, which had Bolin depressed. It was easy enough to cheer him up though. She just had to make a few jokes, feed him, or offer to play a game with him. They played a lot of Pai Sho. He was a decent opponent, but Asami was better. Asami was better than most people at Pai Sho.

Mako and Korra flaunted their relationship everywhere. They didn’t really have to hide, since there was no one around. They could go up to Mako’s dorm and have sex, rather than sneak into the shed. Asami was glad she could take refuge in the library during these times. It was generally too cold to be out on the grounds for very long, otherwise she would have spent more time outside.

It was the second week of break that Asami started to see the darker side their relationship. The couple would argue. Frequently. About trivial things. If it hadn’t been something she was so invested in, Asami might have found it comical. But she found it tragic instead. She hurt for Korra. Asami could live with it, for the most part, if Korra was happy. But she knew the fighting wasn’t a good sign. Asami stayed out of it as best she could.

They were in the library during the last week of break. Korra and Asami had been working for several hours. Asami would read while Korra worked, if she didn’t have an assignment to review. She had given up the romance novels and had been trying in vain to find something that was light hearted, but interesting. After a few different genres, she had landed on murder mysteries. They were simple, straightforward, had only a little romance, and they kept her brain engaged. She could usually figure out the murderer, but several of them had thrown her off.

“Ugh!” Korra said, throwing her phone on the table.

“What?” Asami asked, looking up from her book. She was afraid Korra was going to get down on herself again.

“It’s…nothing.”

“Korra…”

“Ok well it’s not nothing. But…I’m not sure…”

“It’s Mako. You can say it.”

“I’m sorry. I know you said it was fine and stuff but I still feel awkward sometimes about it. Yah know?”

“It’s only awkward when I can hear you both having sex and I have to leave the lounge.” Asami said, she had looked back at her book already, not wanting to engage in this conversation any longer.

“Oh. Sorry.” Korra said. Asami was willing to bet Korra was blushing. But she didn’t look. She couldn’t.

They were silent for another minute or so. “Can I ask you something? Something potentially awkward?” Korra said.

“I don’t see why not.” Asami said and put her book down. “What’s up?”

“Was Mako ever…controlling? Overprotective?”

“Um, how do you mean?”

“Like, I don’t know. Wanting to know where you are all the time? Wanting to spend every second with you? Thinking he knows what’s best for you in all situations?”

Asami thought about it. “A little bit. I know that he looked after Bolin his entire life; he still does, so he can definitely be a little overprotective. Even when we were just friends. But it wasn’t anything I would call controlling. Just concerned. When I would ask him for advice about my father, how I should handle this or that, he would say something like ‘whatever you think is best.’ He never gave me an opinion, so there’s that.”

“Ugh! He does that to me too. He either tells me what to do, not just suggesting but ordering, or opts for that line. Like, why don’t you just tell me your opinion, and then we can talk about what pros and cons it might have. And we can do the same with my opinion.”

“Oh, but Mako’s opinion doesn’t have flaws.” Asami said sarcastically.

Korra laughed. “Yup. That’s exactly it. So it sounds like that’s just pretty typical of him. But he wasn’t controlling at all?”

“I don’t think so.”

“Then what the fuck? Why does he do this to me? Like, ok, I think I told you before, I have a lot of energy, right?”

“I’m well aware. I’ve seen you on the days that you aren’t able to work out. You’re even worse if it’s two days in a row. Raava forbid you ever have to go three days.”

“Exactly! So without lacrosse practice, I’m going a little crazy. I told him the other day that I was going for a run and I would be back in a while. I left my phone in the dorm. It was a long run, I really needed it. Needed to clear my head.”

“I can understand.” Asami said. She really could.

“So, I get back and he has sent me at least ten text messages and called me three times. He was so mad that he didn’t know where I was.”

“Hm. The only thing I would say in his favor on that is that if you were running by yourself on the island, you could’ve been hurt and no one would’ve known.”

“I know, I should’ve brought my phone just in case. But, I had told him I was going on a run. That’s where I was. He didn’t say anything about my safety or being concerned. He was just mad that I didn’t answer him.”

“Well, I must say, that is bullshit.”

Korra sighed. “It really is. I went over to Tenzin’s for dinner one night and I had my phone on me. But he just spent the whole time texting me. I ignored him because that would be rude to be on my phone while I’m a guest, so then I had to deal with that when I got back.”

“Korra, if you don’t mind me asking, why are you putting up with this exactly?”

“Well…because when he’s not being a dick he’s really sweet and we have a great time together.”

“Yeah, but he’s still being a dick. I can safely say he never pulled that on me. If anything he put me up on some kind of pedestal, I think.”

“Yeah, well.” Korra said darkly.

“What?” Asami asked. Genuinely shocked.

“Nothing. It’s nothing.”

“No, really. What is that supposed to mean, Korra?”

“Of course he put you on a pedestal. I’m sure he couldn’t believe his luck that the most popular girl in school actually said yes to him. Not to mention the prettiest girl in school. I’m sure he was afraid to say or do anything that would upset you. I’m expendable.” Korra said with a bitter tone again.

Asami didn’t know where to start. Korra thought she was the prettiest girl in school. Asami shook her head to clear it. It didn’t work, but she thought it was a good try at least. 

“Ok, first, you’re not expendable, that’s horrible. And Korra, that’s not really a relationship. Isn’t it supposed to be equals? Or at least, I hope to find someone that’s my equal. I don’t want to be on a pedestal or vice versa. How can I have a relationship with someone that doesn’t see me as a person? Doesn’t see the real me?”

Korra looked at the ground in shame. “I guess that makes sense.”

“But…I’m not sure what you have is healthy either. If he’s being controlling like this then he’s insecure about something. That doesn’t go away overnight. But at least ask him what he’s so afraid of and try to reassure him.”

“That’s a good point. I think I will. Thank you.” Korra said with a lopsided grin.

“That’s what friends are for.” Asami said.

It was that moment that Asami thought she felt her heart break for good.


	13. Too Many Boys

Term started and with it brought a barrage of suitors for Asami. This wasn’t unexpected, but definitely unwanted. She had honestly thought that she would be dealing with this sooner, but apparently people were too busy during her breakup with Mako or they were being polite and giving her time. Either way, it was open season on Asami in the new term.

The day students started to arrive back at St. Raava’s; Asami was perfectly polite and cordial to everyone. She greeted her friends and admirers the same as always. It almost felt good to assume that role again. She hadn’t exactly missed it, but she still wasn’t sure who she was without it, so it was familiar at least.

“Hey, Asami.” A voice greeted her in the lounge while she read a book.

“Hey, Hasook. How was your break?” Asami asked the boy.

“It was pretty good. Nice to catch up with family. How about you? Do anything fun?”

“Not really, I just stuck around here. My dad was out of town.”

“Oh, that’s a bummer.”

Asami shrugged. “It’s fine. I read a lot.”

“That’s cool.” Hasook said. Then he stood there awkwardly. Now that the small talk was done, he wasn’t sure where to go from there. Asami wasn’t going to help him.

After a moment too long of silence, he finally spoke up. “Listen, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out sometime?”

Asami had to stop herself from snorting at his question. It was ludicrous to ask someone on a date when they were confined to the island. But, it wasn’t like anyone had a better term for it. She tried to look thoughtful, like she was actually considering it, before she let him down gently.

“Hasook, I’m really flattered. You’re a really nice guy, but I’m sorry, I’m just not looking to date anyone right now.” Asami told him.

“Oh, well, that’s ok. No hard feelings. I guess I’ll see you around then.” Hasook said and walked off.

She could only bring herself to feel slightly bad about it. He was a nice guy, but she had no interest. There was only one person who had her affections and that person didn’t even want her. That person was so wrapped up in her own relationship to realize how badly Asami wanted her.

If she felt anything close to joy, she might have been able to laugh at her situation, but that was impossible too. The most popular girl in school, able to get any guy she wanted, couldn’t get the girl she longed for. Asami thought there should be a romance novel for that. If there was, it wasn’t in the school library. So she went back to her mystery novel.

The scene with Hasook repeated several times over the next few days. Some guys didn’t even wait for her to be alone. They would boldly sit at their table during a meal and put an arm around Asami. Some would seek her out someplace less public than the lounge, which made her the most uncomfortable. Some of the guys tried more than once. It was a nightmare.

The second week of term, Korra and Asami were studying in the library again. Opal had actually joined them for once, since apparently she needed to be more serious about her studies. This was something that had been drilled into her over the break by her mother, Suyin.

A boy named Shiro knocked on the study room door and let himself in. “Hey guys. How’s everyone doing?”

They all answered with fine or good while he sat down with them. Korra and Opal watched and tried their best not to laugh. Asami was dreading the next sentence.

“Hey Asami, do you want to hang out with me in the lounge tonight? I snuck in some sake that I brought back from break…” Shiro began.

Asami cut him off. “That’s very sweet of you, Shiro, but I’m really not looking to date anyone right now.”

“Oh, are you sure? I thought maybe you just told that to…”

“I’m sure. That’s why I said it.”

“Well, it doesn’t have to be anything like that, we could just hang out as friends.”

“And although that’s a great idea, you just made your intentions known. I wouldn’t feel comfortable with that, because I feel like I would be leading you on.”

“Yeah, ok.” Shiro said and finally got up and left.

Once she was sure he was out of earshot, Asami put her head on the desk and groaned. Opal and Korra were laughing so hard they were crying. “Why won’t they leave me alone? Do they only share one brain cell between them that doesn’t hear the word ‘no?’”

“So that’s every boy in our grade that you haven’t already dated, right?” Opal asked.

“And plenty of others.” Asami said.

“Plus Meelo. Don’t forget about Meelo.” Korra said.

“No one could forget about Meelo.” Asami said with a chuckle.

“Out of curiosity, Asami, why don’t you want to date anyone right now?” Opal asked.

She knew the question would come up at some point, but it didn’t mean she was prepared to answer. “I don’t really have a good answer. Every time I think about dating one of those guys, I just get nauseous, or get a headache at the thought of it. Mako was nice, but it was a lot of work. The guys I dated before that were all pretty terrible. It’s just more trouble than it’s worth right now.” Asami said, satisfied with her answer.

“Hm. Well, if you’re sick of guys, maybe you should try girls? I think there’s a girl in Bolin’s class that…” Opal started.

“Uh…I’m fine. Really. I’m fine being single right now.” Asami answered. She knew she was blushing but she couldn’t help it. She looked at Korra in fear. The girl was definitely paying attention to Asami’s answer but wasn’t acting weird.

“Suit yourself. But when you get too pent up, don’t come crawling into my bed.” Opal said.

Thankfully, she left it at that.

The weeks went on and even though she was still asked out quite a bit, the numbers had dropped off significantly. Some boys just didn’t have the nerve before or thought maybe she would change her mind by now. It was like they were thinking, “If she was still upset about Mako, maybe another week will have her feeling better.” As if there was a formula that could be applied to this situation.

Asami envied the boys for some of these reasons. She knew it was their maturity level, that boys progressed a little slower than girls, but there were times she wished her emotions were that simple. Boys seemed to have about three emotions, sometimes four. Even Huan, who was expressive with his emotions, seemed to have a limited range. If only Asami could place them all into neat little boxes like that. Happy, sad, or mad. So simple.

What Asami felt was anything but simple. She wanted to scream and she couldn’t often figure out why. She wanted to punch things when she saw Korra and Mako. She wanted to cry more often than she was able to. And she cried a lot these days. Asami felt too many things all at once and it was confusing. Being around Korra would make it worse. They would spend a good study session in the library together, only for their bubble to be burst by Mako coming to steal Korra away for a walk, or even worse, joining them to study. Asami usually left shortly after he arrived on those days. Asami lived for those few precious moments with Korra. Where it was just the two of them and they could be themselves and nothing else mattered. It was simple there, just the two of them. Asami could tell herself that it was real, that the other girl felt something too.

Because it didn’t matter that Korra had a boyfriend, Asami was falling deeper everyday. Korra had finally come out of her shell around Asami and there was so much more under there than Asami could have known. If she thought she had been infatuated before, a new word was needed for what Asami was now. They laughed, joked, talked about anything and everything. Korra was still a little guarded about a few topics, but it didn’t matter. Asami knew this was the person she had been trying to get to know since the moment they met. This is what she had known was under the icy exterior.


	14. Things That Can't Be Unseen

A month into term, Asami was returning to the dorm after dinner one evening. She hadn’t seen Korra or Mako there, but she didn’t think much of it. However, when she opened the dorm room door, she was met with something she was sure she would never be able to forget.

Korra and Mako were in Korra’s bed in just their underwear. Korra was on top and they were making out. Mako’s hands were trying to undo Korra’s bra. She could the outline of his hard dick through his boxer shorts. The thought made her shudder with disgust.

“Shit!” Mako exclaimed at the sight of Asami.

Korra squeaked and rolled off of him. “I told you this was a stupid idea Mako! But noooooo! You always know best don’t you!” She had started to put her clothes back on.

“Hey you agreed it was too cold to go outside!” Mako yelled back.

Asami turned around and left, she didn’t even grab her bag. She went straight for the gym. At first, she had felt she wanted to run. Run as far and as fast as she could, to get away from this place and everyone in it. But instead, she saw the punching bag in the corner. Asami laid into the thing. Left fist, right fist, kick, punch again, and on it went.

She didn’t remember stopping, but she felt exhausted at some point. She had collapsed on the ground and was crying. Asami wasn’t sure how long she stayed like that, but at some point she felt arms wrap around her and pull her up. Not knowing or caring who it was, she followed them as they led her somewhere else.

The next thing she knew, she woke up in one of the beds in the medical room.

“Oh, Kya.” Su said, and pointed to Asami.

“You’re awake!” Kya stated.

“What happened?” Asami asked, not really sure she wanted to know the answer.

“I found you and brought you here. Do you want some tea?” Su asked.

“Sure.” Asami said, not sure if that was a good idea or not, but accepted it nonetheless.

“Asami, is there anything you want to talk about?” Kya asked.

“No.” Asami said. Which was the truth. What good would talking do? It wouldn’t fix anything. Korra would still be with Mako. Korra would still think of her as a friend.

“Ok, let’s try that again. What are you upset about, Asami?” Kya asked.

“Nothing. I’m just tired.” Asami said, sniffling slightly.

“Uh huh. So you were beating up the punching bag like it owed you money in your uniform because you were tired?” Su asked.

“Um…”

“Opal says you’ve been pretty depressed lately.” Su followed up in a softer tone.

“No. I’m fine.” Asami said without any conviction. She could feel the tears building again and tried her best to keep them at bay.

“Asami…we can’t help if you don’t tell us what’s wrong. Is there someone bullying you?” Kya asked.

She shook her head. “Are you in a fight with one of your friends?” Su suggested.

Asami shook her head again. “Are you still upset about your breakup with Mako? I know that can be hard, especially since Korra’s dating him now…”

That was the last straw. Asami broke down sobbing again. Su barely caught her cup of tea in time to salvage it from the floor. Asami couldn’t care about it though. The image of the two of them together came to the forefront of her mind. She felt nauseous and dizzy. She didn’t know what to do.

Before she knew it, Su was sitting next to her and had pulled her into a hug. Asami continued to sob while she felt Kya’s comforting hand on her back. She wasn’t sure how long they sat like that, but it felt like hours. Asami wasn’t sure how she had any more tears left to cry.

At some point, she was able to breath steadily again. She pulled away from Su and dried her eyes on her hand. Kya handed her a towel with some water on it, which felt soothing on her puffy eyes.

“I-I’m s-sorry.” Asami choked out.

“It’s ok, sweetie. We know breakups can be hard. And I’m sure it’s really hard to see him with one of your best friends.” Kya said.

“I-It’s n-not…” Asami started, but she couldn’t bring herself to say it.

“It’s not what?” Su asked.

“I’m n-not upset about the b-breakup.” Asami said.

“Then what is it? You can tell us. As long as no one is in danger, we won’t say anything.” Kya said gently.

Asami shook her head. She could barely admit it to herself, how was she supposed to say anything to them?

“I won’t even say anything Opal, I swear. But we can’t help if you don’t tell us what’s wrong.” Su repeated.

“There’s nothing anyone can do, so it doesn’t matter. I’m sorry that you had to see me like this.” Asami felt weak. She knew her father would be disappointed in her if he found out that she cried in front of someone, let alone had a complete breakdown.

“Don’t be sorry. Everyone needs to cry sometimes. It’s not anything to be ashamed of.” Kya assured her.

Asami still shook her head. Her breathing was becoming rapid again. She wanted, no needed, to get out of there.

“Why don’t we just have some tea then? We don’t have to talk about anything in particular. Ok? We can just have tea together.” Su suggested.

“I guess.” Asami said. She was relieved at this suggestion. The tightness in her chest dissipated slightly. Her heart rate fell just the slightest.

They all stood and went to the small table to sit. Su poured more tea and they talked about classes, the weather, and nothing in particular. It did feel good to speak with them, even if they didn’t talk about anything of consequence. Asami felt more at ease, just having adults who clearly cared about her well-being. It was something she didn’t know she was missing from her life. It was so unlike her talks with her father that she wasn’t sure if it was real. Was this what it would be like to have a real parent?

“Have you spoke with your father about visiting Zaofu this summer?” Su asked her at some point.

“Oh, yes. We spoke about it.” Asami told her.

“I take it that didn’t go well?” Kya said dryly.

“Of course not. I’ve got an internship at one of the repair shops. Why would I get to go on vacation?” Asami said with bitterness.

“Hm. Well, maybe I’ll call Hiroshi. See when he expects you to start and finish this internship, see if there maybe isn’t a week or even a long weekend even that you might be able to come have some fun with us.” Su said.

“Thank you, but I don’t think that will help.” Asami said.

“I can always try.” Su said.

“It never hurts to try, Asami.” Kya said.

“I assume you’re going back down south to visit your mother?” Su asked Kya.

“Yup. She says she’s fine, but I know she’s lying. She still tries to act like she’s fifty years younger. Of course, if dad were still around he would be doing the same thing.” Kya laughed.

“He was something else, that’s for sure.” Su commented.

Asami listened to them talk for a few minutes, but then a subject of note came up. “Has she decided what she’s doing?” Su asked Kya.

“No. I know her parents want her to come back and visit, but she’s so concerned about messing up here. She doesn’t want to fall behind either.” Kya said.

“That girl is stubborn as they come.” Su said.

“Sure is. I think Korra might be more stubborn than Lin.” Kya admitted.

“That’s saying something. But I don’t understand why going back home for a few months would be such a bad thing. It’s not like she could get into that much trouble.” Su said.

“Hmph. I know you’re still getting to know her, but I helped deliver her. She is fully capable of getting into trouble in a short period of time. Korra thinks with her heart, not her head. She punches first and asks questions later. She decided a long time ago that she was Korra and everyone else had to deal with it.” Kya said.

Asami actually laughed at that. She could picture a tiny Korra saying something like that. The women both looked at her. Kya had a glint in her eye that Asami didn’t like.

“How is Korra doing, Asami?” Kya asked.

“I…she’s fine I guess. Doing better in her classes.” Asami decided that was a good enough answer.

“You’ve been helping her a lot, I hear. That’s really nice of you.” Su said.

“Well, she’s behind. And I know she didn’t want to get put back a grade. She’s mostly caught up with everything besides math. Honestly, it probably will take her most of the summer to get caught up, so I’m not surprised that she wants to stay.” Asami admitted.

“I’m glad you two seemed to get over your disagreement last term.” Kya said.

Asami didn’t say anything. They weren’t talking about schoolwork any longer, so this was dangerous territory.

“Well, I think I’m going to retire for the evening. But we should do this again, Asami. Why don’t you come around for tea again next week?” Su offered.

“Sure, thank you.” Asami said.

Su stood up and left, and Asami tried to follow.

“Wait a minute.” Kya said. Asami deflated. She knew what was coming and she didn’t want to hear it. She didn’t want it said out loud. Still, Kya pressed on. “I’m sure there’s more than you’re telling us. And I want you to know that we are both here for you. I can also understand if you don’t want to tell your best friend’s mother about certain things. There are also a few things that I would understand better than Su would. So please, my door is always open. Ok?”

“Yeah, ok. Thanks.” Asami said.

“I’m not going to force you to talk, but I think it would help a lot. It’s not good to keep everything bottled up, Asami.”

“I…I know. I just…”

“I know it’s scary. I get it, ok? Just…I’m here.” Kya offered. And with that Asami was released and left the medical room.

It was just before the curfew bell, so Asami was hoping to beat Korra back to the dorm, if she had gone to the library to study. She was pleased to see that the girl wasn’t in the lounge and no one else was in the dorm.

Asami did the usual of pulling the covers over her head so no one could see her. She kept her breathing as even as she could to fake sleep. One by one, her roommates came in. She could hear Opal and Korra whispering, but she couldn’t bring herself to care.

She felt better, overall, but with the tea this evening came another set of worries. _Kya and Su know._


	15. It Was Only a Kiss...How Did it End Up Like This?

Asami went through the rest of the week in a blur. She was numb to everything. She could barely pay attention to her classes. She went to bed early each night, only helping Korra until the curfew bell rang. People would ask her if she was ok, and she replied she was fine, just stressed about classes.

That weekend, there was another day trip and Asami told her father she wasn’t feeling well and was going to stay at St. Raava’s. She was glad to have the day to herself. Her friends had all gone into the city, including Korra. Asami stayed in her bed for most of the day, just staring at the ceiling. She couldn’t bring herself to do anything else.

That Sunday, she stopped by the medical room to have tea again. Su joined them as well. They didn’t press her for information or ask how she was doing. They let her just sit there and be in their presence. It was comforting, somehow. Asami sipped her tea and listened to other people talk. People that weren’t her friends or classmates. And although they couldn’t talk about a lot of things in front of a student, it was still interesting to hear adults talk to each other.

The next week passed by just the same. Asami had no idea what to do with herself. She had no way to get out of what she was feeling. It was what she deserved, on some level. For having these feelings for her friend, her friend that was a woman. Her father would never approve of something like that. Asami could never act on these feelings, even if Korra did reciprocate. Which Asami knew she wouldn’t.

Asami felt like an observer in her own life. There it was, just passing her by, and she was an unwitting passenger in this out of control racecar, careening toward the guardrail. She had no choice. Asami had never had a choice of anything in her life. So why would this be any different?

Saturday came and with it was another lacrosse game. St. Raava’s was playing against the Kyoshi Institute. They had just started allowing boys into the school, so their boy’s team won easily. Tahno was full of himself after this, as usual. The girl’s team was another story.

So far, St. Raava’s girl’s team had been undefeated. They had a few close calls, but otherwise they were at the top of the league. The Kyoshi Institute girl’s team was quite the opponent; they had an equally impressive reputation as St. Raava’s did. Asami could tell Korra had been nervous this week, but was trying to play it off as nothing. She wanted to help her, but Asami was too upset with everything else to really do a good job. So she did what she did best, she helped Korra with her homework.

The first half of the game was a stalemate, both teams only able to score a goal a piece. Asami could see Korra was freaking out a little, so she decided to go be a good friend and try to talk some sense into her. She walked to the sideline as the team came out of the locker room to warm up for the second half. She spotted Korra putting her cleats back on and called her over to the fence.

“Hey.” Korra said.

“Hey. You’re kinda freaking out.” Asami told her.

“Uh…yeah just a little.”

“Listen, you got this. Ok? They’re just another team; they’re not like, invincible. They have weaknesses too. And you’re a great player on a great team.”

“Yeah…I guess.” Korra was looking at the ground.

“Korra.” She looked up when Asami said this. “You can do this. I know you can do this. You’ve worked hard at this. You’re better and faster than any of them. You and Kuvira just need to do what you do best. I believe in you.”

“Ok.” Korra set her jaw with a determined look.

“Go kick some ass.” Asami told her. Korra nodded and then ran off to join the team.

Asami watched as the rest of the game unfolded. Korra was a new player and her attitude was infectious. It was like the breath of life had poured back into her. Raava herself was on her side as Korra ran, passed, caught, and scored. The rest of the team were just as on fire as she was. The Kyoshi Institute didn’t stand a chance.

The final score was 10-4, with a victory for St. Raava’s. Asami was on her feet screaming and jumping along with everyone else. She only had eyes for Korra. The woman looked across the field and they made eye contact briefly. Korra flashed her a lopsided grin and gave her a thumbs up just before her team swept her up in a giant hug.

The party in the lounge was much the same as the others had been. There was food and drinks and a lot of commotion. It went well into the evening and for once, Asami had a great time. She felt happy, celebrating with her fellow students. She forgot about her problems, forgot about her life for just a little while, and it felt amazing.

She was brought back to earth at the sight of Korra and Mako. They were being disgusting in a corner of the lounge, barely keeping their clothes on. It was still before the curfew bell, so she decided to leave the lounge for a little bit. Asami wound up down the hallway, just out of earshot of the party. She put her back against the wall and sighed, sliding down until she was sitting in a little alcove. Asami was determined not to cry.

She wasn’t sure how long she was out there, but after a while she heard footsteps. When the source of the sound turned the corner, she was surprised to see it was Korra. She waved at Asami who stood up, knowing she had been recognized.

“Hey. There you are.” Korra said.

“Yup. Here I am.” Asami said, not sure what she meant by that.

“I was looking for you, but you weren’t in the lounge or the dorm. Why are you out here?”

“Oh. I just needed some quiet. It was getting pretty loud.”

“Yeah, the twins are going crazy.”

They stood there staring at each other. Asami looked deep into Korra’s eyes, drowning in those pools of ocean blue. Free falling into those skies of azure. It was a few minutes before Asami couldn’t bare it anymore. She tore her eyes away and spoke again.

“You seemed pretty busy with Mako when I left. Why were you looking for me?”

“I was, and then he was a jackass. As usual.” Korra said.

“Surprise, surprise.” Asami said sarcastically.

“I…I wanted to thank you.”

“I didn’t do anything, Korra.”

“Yes. You did. You believed in me. You reminded me who I was. I was ready to give up and then there you were.”

“Exactly. I just reminded you who you were. You already had it. You’re an amazing player. An amazing person really…”

“Well, it meant a lot. Means a lot.”

Asami looked up again. And Korra had her jaw set again in that determined manner, like right after their pep talk. Before Asami knew what was happening, Korra’s lips were on hers. Asami moaned into Korra’s mouth. The woman pushed Asami against the wall that only a few minutes ago Asami had slid down in misery. Asami ran her hands through Korra’s hair, down her sides, and pulled her closer by her hips. Korra’s hands were roaming with equal speed and intensity. When Korra pulled on Asami’s lips with her own, Asami whimpered at the sensation.

Just as soon as it started, it stopped. And Asami wasn’t sure why. Her brain was foggy and her breathing rapid. It took her a second to realize that there were footsteps approaching again. Korra stood beside Asami now, not touching at all. The person turned the corner and it was none other than Mako.

“I thought I told you I needed some space!” Korra told him in an irritated voice.

“Korra, come on. Can we just talk? Please?” Mako asked her, basically begging.

“Fine. We can talk. But I can’t guarantee I’ll listen.” Korra said and the pair walked off.

Asami was left alone in the alcove, completely forgotten. She was reeling from the previous situation. Korra had sought her out. Korra had kissed her. _Korra has a boyfriend!_ Her mind screamed at her. _She’s just using you because she fought with Mako! What are you doing? What are you letting her do to you?_

Asami yelled back to her brain. _But she kissed me! She has to want me a little bit! I mean…right?_

But no answer came. She was distraught but still dizzy from kissing. It was time to go back to her bed and pull the covers over her head again. Asami probably wouldn’t cry herself to sleep this time. In fact, she wasn’t even sure she would be able to sleep tonight.

When she woke up on Sunday, Asami wasn’t sure what to do with herself. She wanted to punch something, cry, scream, throw up, and curl into a ball, all at the same time. Asami couldn’t do any of these things though. She had to go help Korra. Plus, she had work of her own to finish. She sighed and pulled the covers off. Apparently, it was later than she normally slept, but she wasn’t too surprised. She hadn’t fallen asleep for several hours.

She grabbed a protein bar and some coffee and went to their usual study room in the library. To her surprise, Opal, Bolin, and Mako were all there along with Korra. She walked in without a word and sat down in her usual spot. Korra was shifting uncomfortably in her seat, clearly wanting to say something.

Asami stuck out her hand wordlessly and Korra handed over an assignment for Asami to review. The other girl was blushing but Asami didn’t care. Last night had been wonderful, but Asami couldn’t take it. She couldn’t be used like that. It was in that moment that Asami realized how angry she was at Korra. Asami wasn’t going to go through with that again, no matter how good it felt.

They talked very little, even Bolin was well behaved. Midterms were the following week so they all had plenty of studying to do. Lunch and dinner passed by and Asami barely took a break. She wasn’t that hungry.

Asami could see that Korra was uncomfortable the entire day. But she wasn’t going to play into that. She was done feeling awful about Korra. She would help her with homework, she would talk if Korra spoke to her, but she was so angry with the girl otherwise. Who did she think she was, playing with Asami’s emotions like that? It wasn’t fair. Didn’t she know how Asami felt? She knew the answer to that, of course. Korra didn’t know. No one knew. But this didn’t matter to Asami. It wasn’t right and she wouldn’t let Korra do it to her any longer.

When the curfew bell rang, Korra and Mako left the study room together. Asami let them go ahead. Opal told Bolin she would catch up with him, leaving Asami and Opal alone.

“Hey.” Opal tried.

“Hey.” Asami said, not meeting her eyes.

“Um, are you ok?”

“Just fine.”

“Come on, Asami. It’s me. You can tell me.”

“No. I can’t, Opal. Because there is nothing to tell. The only thing I am is tired. Shall we go to bed?”

Opal sighed but nodded. They walked back to the dorm and Opal filled the silence. Asami wasn’t really sure what she said; she just nodded along or said filler things. When they reached the lounge she was surprised to find Korra waiting there without Mako. She joined in Opal’s conversation while they ascended the stairs. 

Asami refused to look at her. She could tell that Korra wanted to talk to her, but Asami wasn’t going to give her that chance. As they reached the door to their dorm, they finally made eye contact. Korra’s mouth opened slightly, but she closed it just as quickly. With a look of defeat, Korra turned and went to her bed and Asami did the same.

Again, it took her hours to fall asleep, thinking about this new horrible twist that her life had taken.


	16. Rejection

Midterms were a breeze for Asami. She was good at schoolwork. She understood it. Not for the first time, Asami wished for less emotions and some sort of guide to life and relationships. Her old perfect life had completely slipped away from her by this point. She didn’t know it at the time, but she didn’t have a chance at holding onto it. It was like cupping water or sand in your hands: you can keep it there for a few minutes, but it was fragile. As soon as you make a wrong move, it’s all gone in a single instant.

So Asami clung to the only thing she had left from her old life, which was her performance in school. Midterm grades were handed back and she had aced every subject. What was even better was that Korra was basically caught up with most of her classes, except for math, and she did decently on her midterms. She got an A’s in History, Health, Philosophy, Physical Education, and her art electives, B’s in Science and Language and Cultures (they were studying the Earth Kingdom, so that meant Mandarin and brushing up a little on Cantonese), and she managed a high C in math. Korra had finally been working on the stuff they had begun last term in math. She wasn’t quite ready to repeat the midterm from last term, but she was making progress.

Asami stopped talking to anyone about anything that wasn’t school related. Even when she would go have tea with Kya and Su, she would just sit and listen, which was fine with the women. It was just nice to feel like there were adults that cared about her.

The week after midterms, they were in History class, taught by Professor Bumi. He was the oldest sibling of Kya and Tenzin, and he was the weirdest. Still, Asami liked him; he was entertaining and always had great stories. This particular day though, Bumi was not the center of attention.

Asami walked into class and saw that Korra and Mako were in yet another fight.

“Of course you know better! Almighty Mako always knows what’s best!” Korra yelled.

“I’m just saying that if you thought about it another way…” Mako tried.

“I did! I did Mako and I still disagreed with you! I’m allowed to have my own opinion!”

“I know that! But when I try to give you advice and you get mad! Then I try to not give you advice and you get mad too! What am I supposed to do?”

“I don’t know what you’re supposed to do, but I know what I’m doing. I’m done Mako. I’m just done.”

“Oh come on, this again? You’re just going to change your mind tomorrow.”

Korra flipped over the desk that his stuff was on. She yelled, “Not this time!” and stormed out of the classroom.

Everyone stood in silence. Bumi couldn’t help himself, he just started guffawing. Mako picked up his papers in a huff and put the desk back on its feet. No one dared talk to him. Asami didn’t pay attention in class at all, she just wanted to bell to ring for lunch so she could go find Korra.

When it did, Asami didn’t find Korra in the dining hall. Deciding that she was probably back in the dorm, Asami grabbed her a sandwich and went to go find her. Even if Asami was still irritated with her, they were supposed to be friends, and spirits know that Korra needed to eat with all the calories she burns constantly.

As she started her way to the lounge and dorms, she passed by medical room and heard a familiar voice through the door. It was Korra’s. Stopping, she decided to knock.

“Asami! Come in.” Kya greeted her.

Korra had been crying and couldn’t meet Asami’s eyes. “I brought you a sandwich.” Asami offered.

“Th-thanks.” Korra said, still looking down.

“We were just having a little chat over some tea. Care to join us?” Kya asked.

“Sure.” Asami said.

Kya poured her a cup and continued to talk like they were both listening, even though Asami was sure Korra wasn’t. It was well past lunchtime when Korra finally calmed down enough and was laughing and joking around. Asami was relieved to see her feeling better.

“So I think you have both officially missed enough class. Here, I’ll write you a note. But let’s not make a habit of this or I’ll have to deal with my brother.” Kya told them.

They both thanked Kya and went off to go to their respective electives. They didn’t talk while they walked, but once it was time to split up, Korra threw herself at Asami in a hug. Taken by surprise, Asami hugged her back, and for a moment, everything felt ok.

It didn’t take long for Korra to get over Mako. Apparently, it was just that afternoon in the medical room that she needed. Gone were the yelling matches and the sullen Korra that was left in their wake. Gone was Asami’s boiling rage and jealousy at seeing the two of them together. Korra was like a brand new person and in turn, so was Asami.

The two weeks that followed the breakup were Asami’s favorite from that entire year. Korra wasn’t the strange new girl that wouldn’t talk to her; instead she was Asami’s best friend and constant companion. This new Korra was something Asami had never seen on a regular basis; she had only caught glimpses of this before now. Korra had an energy about her that made everything better, made everyone around her feel better. She was talkative, funny, caring, and always up for anything.

They still spent a lot of time in the library, but they were able to spend more time on leisure activities instead. Korra didn’t seem to sit still very well, but Asami didn’t mind. The way Korra approached things was almost child like, everything was new and exciting and it filled Asami with that same sense of wonder. She had been at St. Raava’s for years, but seeing it through Korra’s eyes in this newfound mood was something else. Something amazing. Korra was amazing.

Gone was the old Asami and she couldn’t care less. As long as she had Korra to help her be brave and strong, she could be her true self. It felt liberating. To not be perfect, to not worry about her popularity, to just be and do what she wanted.

Asami should have known it was too good to be true.

There was another home game for the lacrosse teams. Mako was brooding still, but Asami knew he would get over it. Like herself, it seemed him and Korra were better off as friends. Their opponent this weekend was Ozai College Prep and the boy’s team suffered a grueling defeat. It wasn’t a complete shutout, but it was pretty bad. Asami could see Tahno sulking after the game and she took a little joy in it.

The girl’s team shone, yet again, with Korra its brightest star. Korra and Kuvira made several spectacular goals apiece. It was an exciting game all around, but it was evenly matched. The girls managed to pull off a win in the last quarter, leading by two points. Asami thought she saw Lin actually smile at her team’s performance.

At the party in the lounge that night, Korra seemed to have stolen Asami’s title of Miss Popular, but she didn’t mind at all. Korra deserved it. It was everything she could have hoped for her best friend. Her best friend who had struggled through so much, who had done her best to push everyone away, was finally the center of attention and loving it.

Korra had several boys approach her for dates, which made Asami jealous. She still harbored feelings for Korra, sure, but she had long since given up that Korra would feel the same way. Asami just wanted her to be happy. Maybe Asami could think about moving on.

Asami went up to the dorm first, as usual, because she really was tired. She didn’t expect to hear footsteps behind her as she went. When she turned around, there was Korra in the doorway. She shut the door behind them and turned to face Asami.

“Hey.” Korra began.

“Hey. Tired already? I would have thought that you would stay up all night with your admirers.” Asami said.

Korra just shrugged. The next thing she knew, Korra was kissing her again. Asami felt herself melt into Korra’s arms. She sunk into those wonderful lips and her brain went momentarily blank. Korra had started to push them back to the bed after a few minutes, and this movement snapped Asami’s brain back into action.

She put her hand on Korra’s chest and pushed her away. “What are you doing?” Asami asked.

“I…I don’t know.” Korra answered.

“You don’t know? After all this time you don’t know?”

“I mean…I wanted to.”

“But why?”

Korra didn’t answer. Asami felt herself getting angry.

“That’s all you have to say? Well, I have a lot to say. You don’t get to just use me, Korra! I might have been the one confused at first, but I’m not anymore. I know exactly what I want! I like you, ok? And I’m not going to just be your make out buddy, I’m not going to be there for when you’re fighting with Mako, and I’m not going to be there just as a post-victory endorphin high! So tell me, what do you want, Korra? Do you even feel the same way or is this all just a game to you?”

Korra looked stunned, like Asami had shocked her with a car battery. She was stuttering, but no actual words were coming out.

“Anything? You’re not going to say anything?” Asami demanded, even angrier.

“Asami I…” Korra started, but then trailed off, still at a loss for words.

“Wow. Fine. I get it. You just wanted to experiment. Well, I’m not experimenting, Korra.” Asami told her. She pushed past her and walked through the door and back to the lounge. 

People tried to call her name as she passed, but Asami was barely holding in her tears. As she reached the hallway to medical room, she felt them fall down her face now. She was sobbing in earnest and couldn’t hold back. She knocked on the door to the medical room, but the lights were out and there was no answer. She went to the next door that held Kya’s quarters, and knocked there. Asami thought she could hear a TV and Lin’s voice.

“I-I’m s-sorry! B-but I-I…” Asami told Kya when she answered the door.

“Sssshhh, it’s ok. It’s just fine. Come here.” Kya swept her up in a big hug and pulled her into the small apartment. Asami didn’t care that Lin was there too. She couldn’t hold back. Every emotion she had been bottling up all term came out as Kya held her tight. Each teardrop shed was a piece of her heart. It had been broken before, but now it was shattered into a million salty tears.

After some time, Asami wasn’t sobbing as hard and had quieted down a little. She could see through blurry eyes that Lin was still sitting on the couch, clearly uncomfortable. When Asami’s breathing was mostly evened out, Kya broke away from the hug.

“Let’s get you some tea, ok?” Kya said. Asami nodded. She sat down at the little table and Kya busied herself making some hot water.

“Uh…I’m just gonna go. Feel better, kid.” Lin said and made a hasty exit.

Kya let out a little chuckle at the sight. “Don’t mind her, she’s not too good with emotions.”

“I’m s-sorry I interrupted your evening.” Asami told her.

“Don’t worry about it, I see that old curmudgeon all the time. Now, sit down and tell me what happened.” She had put a cup of tea in front of Asami and one in front of herself as she sat down as well.

“I…” Asami hesitated, but after two weeks of being true to herself she didn’t think she could go back. “I told Korra she couldn’t use me anymore. That I wasn’t just going to be there because she was on an endorphin high from winning the game or that she was fighting with Mako. I told her…I told her I liked her and she just stood there and stuttered. I told her I wasn’t confused anymore. She didn’t say anything. She just stood there!” She felt renewed tears falling out again and she put her head down on the table.

Kya put a soothing hand on her back. “I know. I know it hurts. Just let it out.”

Asami cried for a few minutes and then calmed down again. “Now, that’s another one that’s not too good with her emotions.” Kya told her.

“Who’s not?” Asami asked.

“Korra, of course! She may wear her heart on her sleeve, but that doesn’t mean she knows how to vocalize what’s going on in the head of hers. She’s always been so obvious with how she’s feeling, but if you ask her about it, she would never tell you.”

“But is it that hard to say anything at all? ‘No, Asami, I don’t like you like that.’ She does pretty well in Languages and Cultures, so I know she knows how to use her words!”

Kya laughed at this. “I’m not sure you’ve got the right idea here, Asami.”

“What do you mean? I asked her if she felt the same way. She managed to say ‘Asami I’ but she trailed off. That was it!”

“She’s scared. She needs to time to process. She’s got to translate her emotions into words and she has no idea how to do that yet. If you think she rejected you…”

“She did! What else could there be?”

Kya sighed. “Listen, I fully support you and how you’re feeling. But, try to give her a little time. Remember how long it took her to open up to you in the first place?”

Asami thought about this. “Yeah, I guess.”

They sat in silence and sipped their tea. It was nice, to be away from the commotion of her classmates and the party. A thought occurred to Asami as she finished her cup.

“I can’t…I can’t go back there tonight. I just can’t. I can’t look at her.” Asami told Kya.

“Why don’t you sleep in one of the hospital beds? There’s no one in there right now, so it’ll be fine.” Kya offered.

“Are you sure?”

“Absolutely. Come on, I’ll get you setup.”

She unlocked the door adjoining her apartment and the medical room. Kya got a fresh blanket from the closet and set it on one of the beds for Asami.

“There you are. Just knock if you need anything ok?”

“Thanks. And I’m sorry again. I really appreciate you.”

“Don’t worry about it. I remember being young, even if Lin doesn’t.” Kya said and rolled her eyes. They both laughed at her statement.

Asami’s head hit the pillow and she was asleep almost instantly.


	17. Asami Withdrawn

When she woke, she didn’t feel rested at all. She picked up her phone to check the time; it was almost ten, much later than she usually slept. Her phone had several text messages and missed calls from Opal and Korra, but she ignored them.

Regardless of what Kya said, Asami knew it was a rejection. Korra had given her no indication that she wanted anything more, whether it was last night or any other time during the term. As soon as Asami and Mako had broken up, Korra dated Mako, even though Korra and Asami had kissed before that. Twice. Korra made her choice then and now that she wasn’t with Mako she made that choice a second time. Asami was just stupid for thinking otherwise.

She picked herself up and made her way to the dining hall to grab something to eat. The hot food was put away already, but there was fruit and protein bars. She made sure to grab a little extra so she wouldn’t have to come to the dining hall for lunch. Asami made her way to the dorm, dreading anyone she might meet, but was glad to see that no one was in there. She hadn’t been stopped in the lounge either. 

She sat on her bed and ate a protein bar. It usually tasted vaguely of peanut butter, but today it just tasted like sawdust. Asami gathered up her things to shower and tried to take solace in the hot water. She felt like the usually soothing water just mocked her. Once she was dressed in clean clothes, she took her bag and left the dorm.

Asami wasn’t going to the library; she wasn’t going anywhere that she could be found. Instead, she walked on the grounds, thankful that the weather was finally turning nice again, and found a spot where she wasn’t readily visible. Asami finished her homework and then sat there, under a tree, for the rest of the day. She watched the sunset over Yue Bay and figured she had to make it back to the school at some point.

Dinner would be done with, but the curfew bell hadn’t rung, so she was hopeful that Korra would be in the library. She stopped by to grab a sandwich from the dining hall, sitting at the empty tables to eat it, and then finally went back to her dorm.

She had been right. None of her friends or Korra were in the lounge. She climbed the stairs and decided to set her alarm for 5 o’clock; like she had done the last time she ignored Korra. She pulled the covers over her head and lay there.

One by one, her roommates piled into the dorm. Both Opal and Korra tried to talk to her, but she ignored them. She couldn’t face them and she couldn’t face the world.

The next week or so went by in haze. Later, Asami would only recall pieces of memories during this time. She felt like a zombie, walking around in a body but not quite alive. She avoided Korra and the rest of her friends at all costs. She would get up long before anyone was awake. She didn’t dare go to the gym, for fear of Korra knowing her routine, but she also didn’t have the energy to work out. Asami would go sit in an empty classroom until her first class or go walk on the grounds. She ignored everyone in class and only spoke when the teacher spoke to her. For most meals, she went to the dining hall after everyone had already eaten, or she would skip it altogether.

Asami knew Korra’s grades would suffer, but she couldn’t bring herself to feel bad about it. She couldn’t bring herself to feel much of anything. There was another day trip that weekend and Asami was just glad that everyone was going to be gone. She didn’t even bother to tell her dad about it. She had the dorm to herself and she spent almost the entire day in bed. She only got up to get some food, because she could no longer ignore the demands of her stomach. She didn’t care about eating though, everything still tasted like sawdust.

There wasn’t anything she could do to pull herself out of this funk. She felt so numb to everything. When people would talk to her, Asami thought they sounded like they were underwater. She felt no joy in anything and did the bare minimum to get by in her classes and keep herself alive. She stopped wearing makeup. She stopped putting as much time into her hair. Several times while she was on the grounds by herself, she thought about running away. Asami knew she couldn’t though. Her dad would probably pay to have someone track her down and then she would never see the light of day again.

She felt herself looking forward to the summer internship, working on cars, if only because it meant being away from this place and her life here. Asami could just work on engines all day. They wouldn’t talk to her. But they still had several weeks to go before the end of term.

The end of the second week like this had approached and Asami was relieved that the lacrosse players were all out of town that Friday. It made things a lot easier for her. However, in science class that day, Asami received a surprise. They had been assigned lab partners for their final term project and much to her dismay; she had to work with Korra. Groaning at this, she asked Varrick if she could switch partners but he said no. Usually, he was a pretty easygoing guy, so Asami had a feeling that his wife made these pairings. At least she wouldn’t have to deal with this until next week.

Asami slept in on Saturday and went about her new routine. She was glad the island was full of nice places to see the water. So far, she could sit in a different spot each time she needed to disappear.

Several hours went by. Eventually, Asami heard someone approaching. “There you are.” Opal said.

“Oh. Hey Opal.” Asami said in an expressionless voice.

“Can I sit here?” Asami shrugged. Opal took this as a “yes” and sat down.

Asami stared off at the bay and was glad that Opal didn’t try to talk to her right away. It didn’t last though. Asami had almost forgot she was there when the girl finally spoke.

“I’m not going to ask if you’re ok, because I know you’re not.” Opal started.

Asami shrugged again.

“Can you tell me what’s wrong?” Opal asked her.

Asami shook her head.

“Ok. How about, what happened between you and Korra?”

“What did she say?” Asami asked.

“She said that you’re mad at her, she messed up big, and that she’s been trying to talk to you and fix it but you won’t talk to her.”

“There’s nothing to fix, Opal. She made it very clear.”

Asami could feel Opal looking at her but she made no move to acknowledge it. Opal picked up Asami’s hand and held it for a while, lightly stroking her thumb against Asami’s.

“What can I do?” Opal asked after a while.

“Nothing. There’s not anything anyone can do. I just have to figure out how to be someone else.” Asami told her.

“What? What does that even mean? You’re Asami. You shouldn’t be anyone else.”

Asami let out a dry laugh, but she didn’t find anything very funny at the moment. “I don’t know who I am anymore. I don’t know what to do with myself.”

“Well you can start by showing your face at meals again. We all miss you. Bolin especially has been distraught. You know how he gets when there’s any kind of conflict.”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize. We want you to get better. We’re all here for you, ok? Even Mako’s worried.”

“Whatever. I’m sure he and Korra are all snuggly again.”

“Nope. They’re just friends. They’ve been getting along better though, since they have a common interest.”

“What do you mean?”

“You. I told you, they’re worried about you.”

Asami sighed. “I’m sorry, Opal. I’ve been a horrible friend recently and I don’t see that changing anytime soon. You guys don’t need to worry about me anymore, ok? Just, forget about me.”

“Asami shut up and pull yourself together!”

“Opal…”

“No! Now I don’t care what’s wrong and I don’t care how long it takes for you to get over it. It doesn’t matter how long you try to shut us out. We will NEVER forget about you. Do you understand? So you can treat us like shit but that’s not going to stop us reaching out to you when you feel like this. We are here for you damn it!”

Asami looked at her friend for the first time since she sat down. She saw the tears of frustration in her eyes and felt immensely guilty. “I’m sorry, Opal. I…I’ll try to do better. I just feel so lost.”

“That’s ok to feel that way. But you’re not alone, do you understand?” Opal told her.

Asami nodded and the girls hugged. Asami felt fresh tears well up. “I can’t talk to her yet. I just can’t.”

“That’s ok. I’m sorry for whatever it is that’s got you so down. I’m here for you, whatever you need, and I mean it.”

“Thanks.”

“Now, what do you say, do you want to head back? Maybe sit with us at dinner?”

“I…I don’t know. I think I need some more time out here. But I really appreciate you checking on me.” Asami said.

“Ok, but do me a favor and let Bolin give you a hug soon? He’s driving me crazy.” Opal said as she walked off.

Asami watched the sunset and slowly made her way back to school and the dorm. She thought about Opal’s words for the rest of the weekend, but made no change to her behavior or routine. She just couldn’t bear large crowds at the moment or even seeing her friends. She also didn’t want to infect them with her misery.


	18. Friends Again

The next week was even more difficult than the previous two, since she had to work with Korra in science class. Korra seemed afraid of her and Asami felt strangely ok with this development. Asami had most of the outline already completed from her weekend of solitude and told Korra what parts she needed to complete and how they were going to do the experiments. Each time she had to say the word “experiment” in front of Korra it was like a knife twisting in Asami’s heart.

The last home lacrosse game was the coming weekend and then after that would be the championship tournament in Ba Sing Se. After that would only be one more week of regular class and then finals. The girl’s team was undefeated and had easily snagged a spot in the tournament. The boy’s team had a decent season, but they weren’t able to get in the tournament, even if they won the next game. Tahno was walking around the school in a huff and Asami kept wondering why she had ever thought he was cute.

It was Thursday night and Asami was going back to the dining hall to get something to eat. She had been hiding in an empty classroom for most of the evening, but she figured it was late enough that most people would be gone. Pema had started saving her a plate of hot food and setting it aside for her to reheat later. She hadn’t even had to ask, Pema just sought her out one day and told her where her plates would be waiting for her from now on. Asami couldn’t believe how sweet she was, especially when Asami had done nothing to deserve it. It just made extra work for the woman and Asami felt guilty.

Still, she was hungry and she could only subsist on sandwiches and protein bars for so long, so she swallowed her pride and ate the food set aside for her. Asami had just finished her plate and was bussing it when she heard her name being called.

Asami turned around to find Kuvira walking toward her. “Oh, hey, Kuvira. What’s up?” Asami asked her.

“Have you seen Korra?” Kuvira asked, not bothering to answer Asami’s question. She had a worried expression, which was a face Asami had never seen the senior girl make.

“Uh, nope. Not since class. Why?”

“She was supposed to meet me so I could help her with homework, but she didn’t show. She wasn’t at dinner either. No one has seen her since practice let out. She’s not answering her phone and I’ve searched for her everywhere.”

“That’s not like her. Did anyone see her actually leave practice?”

“I’m not sure. She was in the locker rooms when I left.”

“Come on.” Asami told her.

Kuvira followed her as Asami went straight to the medical room. Since the lights were out in there, she went straight for the apartment door.

She could hear Lin’s voice through the door. “You know, no one bothers me after hours!”

“True, but no offense, sweetie, why would they want to bother you after hours?” Kya said to her as she opened the door. “Asami! Kuvira! What’s going on?” She seemed surprised to see them together.

“Have you seen Korra?” Asami asked.

“Um, no. Why?” Kya asked. Lin was standing now, clearly interested.

Kuvira launched into the story again and Lin was already out the door before she finished. They were heading to the locker rooms.

“Korra! Are you in here?” Kya called once they entered. They were met with silence. Still, the group of them kept searching, going through each alcove. Kuvira got into her locker and found her bag and cell phone.

“She couldn’t have gone far.” Lin said. 

There was no one in the girl’s locker room so they checked the boy’s. They came up empty again.

“She has to be somewhere!” Kuvira was clearly worried.

“We’ll find her.” Asami said. Even though it was worry and fear, she was glad to feel something other than numb for the first time in days. Asami had wondered if she would ever feel anything again.

“Lin?” Kya asked.

“Yes?” Lin said.

“Did they ever block off that old stairwell to the roof?”

“It’s supposed to stay locked. I’ve got a key and so does Tenzin, but otherwise only maintenance has a key.”

She had already moved to the back of the building. Between the doors for the public restrooms, there was a third door. Lin unlocked it and traipsed up the steps, with the other three close behind. She opened the door at the top of the stairs and stepped onto the roof.

When Asami could finally see, she was filled with rage. Korra was standing, tied up to one of the fixtures up there, clad in only her underwear and sports bra, and was gagged. What was worse was that someone had written racial slurs and other horrible things all over her skin.

Lin and Kya were already untying her when Asami and Kuvira made it over to her.

“Are you ok?” Kuvira asked her; since the gag was the first thing they removed.

Korra just shook her head and cried.

“It’s ok. We’ve got you now. It’s going to be alright.” Lin told her in the nicest tone Asami had ever heard her use.

Korra clung to Kya once she was undone and sobbed into her shoulder.

“Korra, who did this to you?” Lin asked, with a little more authority in her voice.

Korra shook her head again and didn’t answer.

“Come on, you can tell us.” Kya said.

Korra just shook her head and continued to sob. Kuvira went back down to Korra’s locker and brought her stuff up so she could put clothes back on. Asami stood there and watched, she felt like she was intruding but she couldn’t make herself move. She felt so stupid. If she hadn’t been avoiding Korra, if she had at least been going to meals and helping her with schoolwork then she would have known something was wrong sooner. She could have gone looking for her earlier and Korra wouldn’t have been up here for hours.

“Are you ok to walk?” Kya asked. Korra nodded.

They all walked back down the stairs. Korra was clearly unsteady on her feet still. When they reached the bottom of the stairs Korra did trip. Kuvira caught her before she fell and then continued to support her weight while they walked.

Asami thought they would be going back to Kya’s so she could look Korra over, but Lin had led them straight to Tenzin’s office. Korra was surprised to see him there this late, but he was waiting outside his office for them. Lin or Kya must have texted him.

“Korra! What happened?” Tenzin asked.

Korra just shook her head again but left Kuvira’s support to cling to Tenzin. She sobbed into his shoulder as she had done Kya’s. The teachers and Korra went into his office and left Asami outside with Kuvira. Rather than sitting in the waiting room, the girls sat down in the hallway against the wall.

“So, Tahno?” Kuvira asked.

“Tahno.” Asami affirmed.

They sat staring at the ground. Asami was waiting for what, she didn’t know. But she wasn’t going to move from that spot until Korra came out of there.

After about 30 minutes, Kuvira decided to speak. “Can I ask…?”

“What?” Asami said.

“What happened between you two?” Kuvira said.

Asami sighed. “I really don’t want to talk about it.”

Asami could see Kuvira nod out of the corner of her eyes. “Well, whatever it is, she misses you.”

“Yeah, right.”

“Oh, she definitely does. She’s been moping around now since our last home game. She won’t really talk about it either though. She’s just thrown herself into schoolwork and exercising even more than usual. Which is saying something.”

Asami made a noise of disbelief.

“Whatever the problem is, just, hear her out?”

“I make no promises. But I’ll think about it.” Asami told her.

“That’s all I ask.” Kuvira said.

Asami thought about this. First Opal and now Kuvira. Both telling her the same thing: to talk to Korra or at least let Korra talk to her. Kya had even said something similar. Asami was beginning to think it wasn’t the worst idea, but every time she did a pang of heartache would stab at her. It was accompanied now by the guilt she felt at leaving Korra alone. She still didn’t know why she transferred here, even after almost a whole year and everything they had been through, but Asami knew the girl had felt alone for a large portion of the year. She was kicking herself for adding to Korra’s pain. Even though she was mad at her, hurt by her, and couldn’t stand the sight of her, Asami still wanted her to succeed and be happy.

“This is all my fault.” Asami said after a while.

“I’m sorry?” Kuvira asked.

“I should have been there. I should have been there for her. If I hadn’t been so stubborn then maybe…maybe…”

“Hey, you didn’t do that to her. Tahno and his asshole friends did. You know he’s not strong enough to subdue Korra himself.”

Asami giggled. “That’s true. Oh, hey.”

“What?”

“His dick is really small.” Asami laughed as she said it.

“Tahno’s? Like, how small we talking?”

Asami held up her hands to indicate the small size of Tahno’s dick.

“No fucking way. Why are you just telling this to me now?” Kuvira asked. She had a look like her birthday came early. She was laughing with Asami too.

“I didn’t have a reason to.”

They looked at each other and erupted into another fit of giggles. They waited another ten minutes and then the door finally opened.

Lin came out first and nodded at both of them, but walked off past them. Kya came out with Korra, supporting her weight as they shuffled down the hall toward the medical room. Korra and Kuvira made to follow, but Tenzin stopped them.

“Can I speak with you both for a moment?” Tenzin asked.

They walked in and sat down. Tenzin closed the door and did the same. “She still won’t tell us who did it.”

“It has to be Tahno.” Asami said.

“I know. But since Korra won’t name her attackers and there is no other proof, I’m out of options.”

“This is bullshit.” Kuvira muttered.

“I quite agree. Lin is going to gather all the students once the curfew bell goes off and I’m going to address them in the lounge. Kya is examining Korra and then will get her cleaned up. I don’t think she’s hurt physically, but she’s obviously traumatized. I’m going to bring her to my house for a few days to stay. We all agreed that she won’t be fit for the game this weekend.”

“That sucks but that makes sense.” Kuvira said.

“I need to ask you both for your help.” Tenzin said.

“Of course.” Asami answered.

“When Korra does come back to school in a few days, I don’t want her left alone. Just, make sure you wait until she’s done in the locker room, make sure someone walks with her to class and to meals, that sort of thing. Can you both help with that?” Tenzin said.

“You got it.” Kuvira said. Asami nodded in agreement.

“Ok, well, the curfew bell is going to ring any minute. I want you both to follow me and listen while I address the students. And Asami, could you grab some of Korra’s things for her?” Tenzin asked.

Asami nodded again.

“Let’s go then.” Tenzin said.

The bell went off as they left his office. The walk to the lounge seemed quicker than normal to Asami. Most students had already gathered, since Lin had told everyone they couldn’t go to sleep until the headmaster had addressed them all. It was a few minutes before everyone was back in the lounge; a lot of people had been in the library.

“There was an incident this evening and I am deeply ashamed that any of our students are responsible for such heinous actions. A student was found tied on the roof of the field locker room building. As of now, we do not know who the perpetrators were. I can assure you that we will be looking into this matter more thoroughly and should the culprits be caught, they will be expelled. I want this to be a warning to all of you that this type of behavior is not tolerated at St. Raava’s. We are educating you all to be outstanding people and outstanding members of society. This is not inline with any of the values we hope to bestow on you. It saddens me deeply that anyone could treat a fellow student, or even a fellow human, in such a way. If anyone has any information on this incident, please come see me directly. That is all. Goodnight.” Tenzin said.

Asami went up to their dorm and gathered some clothes for Korra along with her school bag. She made sure her phone charger and laptop charger were in there, but Korra didn’t really have many other personal effects. She got her toothbrush too, but she figured that Tenzin and Pema would have extra of everything else Korra might need.

Tenzin had waited for her and they walked back to Kya’s office together. Tenzin opened the door and they found the two women sitting at the table in there, drinking tea together. Korra’s looked untouched.

“Pema said she has dinner ready for you at the house.” Tenzin said.

“Thanks.” Korra said, not looking up from the table.

“Could you both give us a minute?” Asami asked them.

The adults nodded and went into Kya’s apartment to wait. Korra still didn’t look up from the table. Asami sat down next to her and took the girl’s hand.

“Korra, I’m really sorry I avoided you. That was really stupid. I was really hurt. I…I can’t believe this happened to you and I’m kicking myself that I let my pain get in the way of being there for you.” Asami said.

“It’s not your fault.” Korra said in a dead sort of voice.

“I know that, but I could still have done something. If I hadn’t been sulking all this time then maybe you wouldn’t have been up there for so long.”

Korra didn’t say anything and she still didn’t look up. Asami started again. “I think I’m done sulking. I…I don’t want to lose what we had. I really value our friendship. A lot. Can you…can you forgive me?”

Korra finally looked up at her. “Asami, you didn’t do anything wrong.”

“I was in my own world of hurt and ignored everyone else. I was selfish. You needed me and I wasn’t there. What if something worse had happened?”

“Well, it didn’t. And it’s fine, I’m not mad at you.”

“You’re not?”

“No. I’ve been worried that you’ve been mad at me. That you hated me. You couldn’t even be in the same room as me.” Korra said, looking back down.

“I don’t hate you and I’m not mad at you. I was just hurt.”

Asami let her words sink in and gave Korra a minute to think.

“So, neither of us is mad at each other.” Korra summarized.

“Correct.”

“Does that mean…I mean…if you’re still hurt…”

“I would love to be your friend again. If you’ll have me.” Asami said, blushing a little.

“Of course, I will, Asami.” Korra said and pulled her in for a hug.

It wasn’t perfect, she knew she wanted more, but it didn’t matter. In that moment, Asami felt whole again.


	19. Korra's Story

No one talked about anything other than Korra on Friday. Asami ate in the dining hall again, but she didn’t speak about what happened, no matter how many people asked her about it. Tenzin had asked her and Kuvira not to say anything, so she kept her word. She assumed Kuvira was doing the same.

Asami didn’t pay attention to the rumors. She counted down the minutes until classes were done for the day and she could go visit Korra. She had gathered her assignments for the classes they had together and after the final bell she went to Korra’s other classes as well. After that she went straight to the headmaster’s private residence.

She knocked on the door and a boy answered the door. He was a few years younger than Meelo, so he wasn’t quite ready to go to St. Raava’s. Asami had known that Tenzin and Pema had a fourth child, but she had only ever seen him in passing.

“Who are you?” The boy asked.

“Uh, hi. I’m Asami. I was hoping to see Korra?” Asami asked.

“Whatever. Korra!” The boy yelled over his shoulder.

“Rohan! Don’t be rude!” Pema came running to the door. “Oh, Asami! So good to see you. Don’t mind him, he was hoping you were his siblings. Please, come in, dear.”

“Thank you. How is Korra?” Asami asked.

“She’s been a little quiet today. She’s here in the living room though.” Pema said.

Pema showed her in and took her to where Korra was lounging on a couch, staring at the ceiling, but wide-awake. She was wearing a cutoff t-shirt and sweatpants, much different than their usual school uniform.

“Hey.” Asami said. Korra had sat up when she came in, so Asami chose to sit next to her.

“Oh, hey. How were classes?” Korra asked.

“The same as always.”

“I assume everyone’s talking about it?”

“Yup.”

“I guess I shouldn’t be surprised.” Korra said and sighed. “I don’t know if I can face everyone again.”

“Well, you won’t have to do it alone.” Asami told her.

Korra looked at her and gave her a brief smile, but it didn’t last long. She went back to staring at nothing with an expressionless face. Asami didn’t bother making conversation; they had sat together in silence plenty of times. They were comfortable with it. Asami eventually got the assignments for Korra out of her bag and put them on the coffee table.

“Girls, I brought some tea.” Pema said and placed the tray down.

“Thank you.” They both said.

“Dinner will be ready soon, do you want to stay Asami? I mean…I know you eat my cooking all the time…but that’s on such a large scale. It can lose some of the specialness of the meal.” Pema asked.

“I wouldn’t want to impose.” Asami said.

“We have plenty, trust me. I think the rest of my kids are coming to eat tonight.” Pema told her.

“Well, thank you.” Asami said. Pema smiled and left the room.

“Asami?” Korra said once they were alone again.

“Yes?”

“I don’t think I want to go watch the game tomorrow. They won’t let me play and so I don’t think I can stand to see it. Sitting on the sidelines, not being able to help.”

“If that’s what you want to do, then that’s fine. I’ll skip the game and come visit with you. I mean…if you want, that is.”

Korra looked at her and nodded.

They sat some more in their comfortable silence. Asami had really missed her. Even though Korra was obviously in an awful mood, Asami was relaxed. She could also see the girl next to her start to relax a little the more they sat there.

The door opened to the house not five minutes later and in burst Tenzin and his three oldest children.

“Asami! Korra!” Ikki yelled and ran to hug them both.

“Ikki, give her some space.” Jinora said calmly.

“Ah, I see that we have two beautiful ladies joining us for dinner. Shall I accompany you both to the dinning room?” Meelo said and stuck out an arm for each of them.

Korra and Asami both laughed at this. Asami had missed that sound so much. She had missed laughing herself as well, but not as much as seeing and hearing Korra’s laughter. They stood up and followed the siblings into the next room, neither of them taking Meelo’s offered arm. Korra ruffled his hair as she went by and Asami bent down and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She was pretty sure his cheeks were stuck in a permanent shade of red now.

Dinner was a delightful affair. She could see Korra ease back into herself again around the family. This was the Korra she had gotten to know over those two blissful weeks. This was the Korra under that icy exterior that she longed for. And even if she could never have her, she knew she would do everything she could to keep Korra acting this way. Acting like her true self.

Asami trudged back up to the school with the three siblings shortly before the curfew bell. Ikki and Meelo ran ahead and were yelling excitedly about something. It was hard to tell half the time. Jinora stepped along beside her.

“So, I see you two made up.” Jinora said.

“Um, yeah. You could say that. At least, we decided we’re friends again. Why is everyone making such a big deal about it?” Asami asked.

“Because you just disappeared. And Korra was…well…what’s worse than distraught?”

“Inconsolable?”

“Yes, that. She was a wreck.”

“So was I.”

“And you’re not going to tell anyone what you two fought about?”

“Nope.”

“Fair enough. But if you ask me, I think she cares for you a lot. A lot more than she cared for Mako.” Jinora told her with a knowing look in her eye.

Asami didn’t say anything. She just stared straight ahead at Ikki and Meelo and kept walking.

The next day, everyone else was walking out to the lacrosse fields but Asami went in a different direction on the grounds. She took her school bag over to the headmaster’s residence instead, figuring she had a lot of work to help Korra with.

Korra answered the door this time, wearing what Asami noticed as the same clothes from yesterday. She didn’t care though, she was just happy to see the girl. They had the house to themselves as Pema couldn’t skip kitchen duties today and Tenzin took Rohan to watch the games.

“Did you want to do some studying?” Asami asked her once they were in the living room again.

“Not really, but I guess we have to.” Korra said. She was back to her flat tone of voice.

Asami started by looking over everything Korra had done in the past few weeks while she had been avoiding Korra. She hadn’t done too terribly, even on the math stuff that they hadn’t gone over yet.

“You’re really improving, you know that?” Asami told her.

Korra just shrugged.

“I wouldn’t just say that out of pity or trying to get back in your good graces. You’ve made a lot of progress.” Asami assured her.

“Thanks.” Korra said, but didn’t smile.

They studied for the rest of the morning but took a break at lunch. Korra made them sandwiches and they ate at the table in their comfortable silence. After only finishing half of her sandwich, Korra looked at her plate in sadness. Asami didn’t ask her anything; she merely waited to see if Korra was going to voice what was on her mind.

“I was kicked out.” Korra said after a while.

“I’m sorry?” Asami wasn’t sure the context of what Korra just said.

“My last school. I got expelled for fighting.”

“Oh. What happened?”

“I’ve always been a little aggressive. I’ve got a lot of energy. When I was little, I never played with the girls because they said I played too rough. Even some of the boys said that. I didn’t understand it though, I was just having fun, I wasn’t actually trying to hurt anyone then. So, I never really got along with anyone too well. I didn’t have many friends.”

Asami picked Korra’s hand up from across the table and held it in hers, hoping that she could convey the meaning. _You have friends here._

It seemed to help Korra continue her story. “As I got older, I got into trouble more and more. For stupid things most of the time. I was never trying to break the rules, I just couldn’t sit still. Even though I didn’t have anyone close to me, I couldn’t stand it when people got picked on. I didn’t tolerate that. I would use my words, or at least try to. People were scared of me. I was the only one that would stand up to the mean kids, but that didn’t exactly win me any friends.”

“That doesn’t make any sense.”

“Well, kids are never prized for their logic. Unless they’re named Jinora.” Asami chuckled at Korra’s joke. “After a while though, it didn’t matter how much I yelled and threatened, so I started using my fists too. So there I was, good at lacrosse, helping to defend the weak, but no one wanted to be around me. I just sort of shut down all the other parts of my personality. Nobody wanted to see me for anything but the tough girl.”

Asami squeezed her hand. _I see you. The real you._

“I was a quiet loner and I had so much pent up energy, so much pent up aggression and sadness. I started working out all the time. I was already strong, I could beat up any of those assholes, but I transformed myself into what you see today. It was a decent outlet, but I was still pretty unstable. I had detention and was suspended more times than I could count.” Korra heaved a big sigh. “I guess it had to come crashing down at some point.”

She didn’t say anything immediately and Asami just waited for her to be ready. “Our term had started a week before the one here. Lacrosse tryouts had just finished by the end of that week. I was leaving the locker room when I heard shouting and crying. I was the team captain, so I had stayed later than everyone else. The noise was coming from the boy’s locker room. I had been in there several times before. I think I might have lost my virginity in there actually. I can’t remember if it was there or in the backseat of a car, but you get the idea.”

Asami interrupted. “Wait, I thought you didn’t have any friends?”

“Yeah, but by this time I had a rockin’ body and the boys were hormonal. And so was I. I had a few boyfriends that had decided I wasn’t so scary. They never lasted. They didn’t…well that’s another story. Anyway, I opened the door to the boy’s locker room and I yelled, ‘what’s going on in here?’ but I didn’t get an answer. So I barged in.”

“Ok, wait. I’m sorry, but where were the coaches or any adult at this time?” Asami asked.

“I was the last girl out of the locker room. We had an indoor facility because it’s too cold to play outside most of the time. Real turf and everything, but it was still hard to get used to playing outside once I came here. I was going to tell the coaches that I was done and they could lock up. Their offices were all the way on the other side of the field from the locker rooms. No one was in the boy’s locker room either, except for three senior boys beating the shit out of a freshman.”

“Why were they doing that?’

“Some stupid initiation. They were basically hazing him. I think it started out some other way and then just ended with beating the shit out of him.”

“That’s awful.”

“Yeah, it was. But they got what was coming to them.”

“You don’t mean to tell me that you beat up all three of them?”

“Yes, I did. I punched the one closest to the freshman, yelled at the kid to run, and then I just laid into the main bully. The other two guys were a little weaker, so they just took a knee to the groin each and a few punches before they were down. But the leader wasn’t letting up. He was bigger than me, but it didn’t matter. I didn’t beat up defenseless people; I had been pounding assholes like him for ages. He didn’t actually know how to fight; he just used his brute force and picked on people smaller than him. The coaches came rushing in before I could finish him off, but his face looked pretty bad.”

“He deserved it.”

“Don’t I know it. Well, you can imagine that was the final straw. Here’s a girl with a history of fighting, and she beat three guys to a pulp.”

“But didn’t the freshman tell them?”

“Oh yeah. He did. It didn’t matter though. Because I threw punches, I was out too. All four of us were expelled.”

“Shit.”

“Yup. So it was either home school me, which no one wanted to do, or send me to a boarding school. There’s only one public school in the south and my parents couldn’t move out of the tribe just to get me an education at a public school somewhere. Problem was, I didn’t have the grades to get into any of the boarding schools. So, Katara called Tenzin. He and I had a very long chat about how I would behave at St. Raava’s if he were to let me in. I told him I would do whatever it takes. A few days later, he agreed, got me a scholarship for lacrosse, and I was on the next cargo ship up to Republic City.”

“Wow. Korra, I…I had no idea.”

“I haven’t told anyone else, so why would you have any idea?”

“Not even Kuvira? Or Mako?”

Korra blew a raspberry. “Kuvira is great and all, but we don’t really talk about things like this. And Mako, well he already thought I was hot headed enough, this would have just given him ammunition to try to control me more.”

Asami regarded her as they sat there for a moment. “Thank you for sharing this with me.”

Korra mumbled something Asami couldn’t hear. She figured it was more tactful to let whatever it was slide. Asami took their dishes and washed them quickly. Korra had gone back into the living room and Asami joined her.

“I would say let’s watch TV, but as you can see, Tenzin doesn’t have one.” Korra said.

Asami chuckled a little at this. “Well we could watch something on one of our laptops if you want?”

Korra nodded and Asami got her computer out again. They spent the next few hours watching stupid YouTube videos and then eventually binging a series on Netflix. Korra’s laughter filled the room as well as Asami’s heart.

Around dinnertime, Tenzin and Rohan came back to the house. Korra didn’t even get to ask him the results before he broke the news.

“I’m sorry, it was barely a loss. You all are still in the tournament though, this match didn’t matter for either team’s placement there.” Tenzin told them.

“And the boy’s team?” Korra asked.

“They lost as well.” Tenzin said, his back to them as he went into the kitchen. “Pema should be back with some dinner very soon. You’re welcome to stay again, Asami.”

“Thank you.” Asami called after him.

Pema did show up after a while, but the other children remained at school. They five of them ate a quiet meal and when it was finishing there was a knock at the door. Tenzin stood up to answer it.

“Hello, headmaster. I was wondering if Korra was up for a visitor?” Asami could hear a woman’s voice but couldn’t tell who it was just yet.

“I believe so, Kuvira. Come on in. We are just finishing dinner. Have you already eaten?” Tenzin told her.

“Yes, thank you.” Kuvira said as they approached the table again. “How you doing?” She directed at Korra.

“I’m ok.” Korra said. Asami thought her voice had a little bit more inflection in it than previously.

“Well, we definitely missed you, but we held it together pretty well, actually. Some of the second string really stepped up when we needed it.” Kuvira said.

“That’s good to hear.” Korra told her, but her voice indicated that she was anything but.

“If you girls are finished, you’re welcome to go sit in the living room instead.” Pema told them. “Don’t worry about cleaning up.”

Korra and Asami thanked Pema and the three went to sit on the more comfortable furniture. Asami listened as Kuvira gave Korra a play by play of the game. Korra seemed engaged in this and so Asami sat back and just stared at the girl. She was still thinking about the story Korra had told her earlier. It explained so much. It explained everything.

How she was so quiet and reserved. How she was weary of strangers. How she didn’t want to open up to new people. How skeptical she was of any kind gesture. Why she didn’t defend herself at all when Tahno tripped her. Why she got so mad at Asami for interfering. Why she was so afraid after she had punched him. It all clicked. Korra had been berated her entire life for how high energy she was and for sticking up for others. All of her strange behavior was explained. Korra was trying her best to curb her aggressive nature so that she didn’t get kicked out. She was even more self-conscious because she wasn’t as good academically as most of the other students.

Asami felt a sudden pang of sympathy toward her friend. She was so bright, so kind, and so wonderful. How could people not see that about her? How could people have treated her that way?

Asami didn’t even notice that it was time to leave until Kuvira was talking to her. They walked back to the school in complete silence. Nothing needed to be said between them. They had said everything the other night. Kuvira and Asami had a common goal: to make sure Korra knew she had people in her corner.


	20. Just Friends

Sunday was spent much the same way as Saturday. Asami visited Korra, they did homework, they watched TV on the laptop, and eventually Asami left. Korra assured her she would be in class tomorrow.

The morning dawned and Asami was excited. Things weren’t back to normal by any means, but at least Korra would be back in school and they were friends again. She still hated that word. It tasted bitter on her tongue every time she said it. But Asami convinced herself it didn’t matter. She would do anything to have Korra in her life, in whatever capacity she could.

Korra was clearly reserved and on edge. She stayed close to Asami, Opal, Bolin, and even Mako. She sat right next to Asami at meals, but hardly spoke. She would shrink in upon herself in class, trying to draw as little attention to herself as possible. When they had to walk between classes, Korra stayed very close to Asami, or whomever she was walking with at the time, since they didn’t have all their classes together.

Asami was true to her word, she didn’t leave Korra alone, and she had let Opal, Bolin, and Mako know the plan. Opal would walk with her to the pottery studio, since she had a class next door, and then Bolin would walk her back. Kuvira would always walk with her to and from lacrosse practice. In the evenings, they still had a lot of studying to do, so they were attached at the hip then too.

To Asami’s dismay, somehow she still had boys asking her out all the time. She didn’t understand, she hadn’t worn makeup in weeks and she had started not caring about how rude she was. Why were they still after her? Could she really be that attractive? Why wouldn’t they take no for an answer?

Korra also had a lot of boys after her. Asami knew it was her lacrosse fame combined with her good looks that was garnering this new attention. But Korra didn’t understand. She would just look at them and walk away, not daring to respond with an answer most of the time. She told Asami that she just couldn’t. Each time it happened, she said she didn’t trust herself to speak. Asami could understand that.

Asami did her best to ignore the pain in her chest. The gnawing, stabbing pain of wanting Korra to want her. When they were alone, Korra was her boisterous self, and Asami was so glad that Korra was comfortable enough around her to be this way. She wanted to reach out and kiss the girl, hold her hand, touch her in any way, but she knew she couldn’t. Korra didn’t feel the same and so Asami was going to be content being best friends with her. She would open up a little bit around the others, but not as much. Korra really saved her full personality for Asami or Jinora and her siblings. Not even Kuvira was granted such privileges.

As the end of the school year approached, Asami was filled with more dread. She knew what her summer would entail, and she wasn’t looking forward to it. She wished more than anything that she could stay over with Bolin and Mako and help out around the school. She had just found out Korra would be doing the same. Asami also wouldn’t be allowed to go visit Zaofu with Opal like she had planned. She wondered just how miserable her summer would be, with no friends and going to work everyday. Plus, her father would be there, controlling her every move.

The last few weeks of school brought about a few things: the lacrosse tournament, final exams, the school dance, and graduation for the seniors. Korra was looking forward to the tournament, of course, and Asami was excited for her. She knew how much it meant to her. But it also meant Korra would be gone for an even longer weekend than the usual away game trips, and Asami wasn’t ready for that so soon after they were friends again.

Final exams would be a breeze for Asami, she just needed to get Korra ready, and she didn’t care about graduation as much as she did in past years. Asami had been part of the student planning committee the past few years, but she had recently resigned from her duties there. This entailed assisting with graduation details and helping to organize the dance. The latter she just couldn’t do this year.

Asami was dreading the dance. It was open to the entire school, but it was mostly the older kids that attended anyway. Several boys had already asked her to the dance and she declined them all. It didn’t matter that she told them she was going stag, this didn’t seem to spread, or it was ignored. The only person she wanted to go with or even dance with at all wasn’t an option. Thankfully, Korra hadn’t said yes to any of the boys that had asked her yet. At least Asami didn’t have to deal with watching Korra plan for her date.

The weekend of the tournament came, and the only good thing was that Korra was texting her constantly. She hung around her friends in Korra’s absence, which was nice, but she still missed the girl. It seemed this didn’t go unnoticed.

Asami and Opal were studying in the library when Asami’s phone buzzed for the tenth time. She picked it up to see a text from Korra. They had won the first three games and were doing well. They had a bit of a break before their last game that day.

“Is that Korra again?” Opal asked.

“Yup.” Asami said. She didn’t think anything of it. She had typed a quick reply and put her phone back down.

“Asami, is there something you want to tell me?”

“What do you mean?”

“You’ve been moping around ever since she left for the tournament. But every time that damn phone goes off, you smile like your life depends on it.”

“Oh, I didn’t notice.” She honestly hadn’t realized she had smiled when her phone buzzed.

“Is there…something going on between you two?”

“No! Of course not. Why would you say that?”

“Uh huh. Your squeaky voice when you said that just makes me more suspicious.”

“Nothing is going on between us. We are just friends and that is the truth.” It wasn’t the whole truth, but it was the current situation and that was good enough.

At that moment, Korra texted her again. It was a video of her scoring a goal in the previous game. One of the girls on the bench at the time took it. Asami showed it to Opal, who thought it was impressive as well. But Asami didn’t like the look she was giving her.

Asami also had tea with Kya while Korra was away. She had been out of the habit ever since Korra and her had patched things up. She owed the woman a lot, so she thought it good to keep visiting. She teased Asami about the fact that she hadn’t been by in a while, but it was in good fun. Su eventually stopped by too.

“Are you going with anyone to the dance, Asami?” Su asked.

“No. There isn’t anyone I want to go with.” Asami answered. She knew she was blushing and she couldn’t meet their eyes.

“Uh huh. What about Korra?” Kya asked.

“I don’t…I’m not…we’re friends.” Asami stammered.

“I meant is she going with anyone?” Kya asked. Both her and Su were chuckling a little.

“I don’t think so.” Asami told them.

“Well, there’s nothing wrong with going stag. Or asking someone yourself, you know.” Su told them. “That’s how I met Bataar. I asked him out. Poor guy was too afraid to make a move.”

Kya laughed. “It must have skipped your sister then. I kept dropping hints and she still wouldn’t do anything. I eventually just had to woman up and do it myself too.”

“Honestly, I think it had more to do with the fact that you were her ex-boyfriend’s older sister than anything else.” Su said.

“Wait, what?” Asami had only been half listening to them. She had been daydreaming about what it would be like to ask Korra to the dance and have her say yes.

“Oh, I guess that’s not widely known. It’s not exactly a secret, but they don’t like talking about it. Lin and Tenzin used to date when they were students here. Remember how Korra flipped a desk during her breakup with Mako? Well, that was nothing compared to what Lin did when Tenzin dumped her.” Su said, still chuckling.

“That’s really difficult to picture. The two of them together.” Asami said.

“Believe me, I was there and it was still difficult to picture.” Kya said. 

Her and Su kept up their laughter and easy conversation for the rest of tea. Asami eventually left, wanting to be alone with her thoughts. She went back to her dorm and went to bed early that evening. Asami wondered if her feelings for Korra would ever go away or if they would just get worse. She didn’t know what to do, but it had begun to get more painful. She pictured blue eyes, strong arms, caramel skin, and soft lips and for a moment, her heart soared like it always did. But then, it was like a vice clamped down on her heart, squeezing the joy out of her.

Asami made up her mind that evening that her summer break without Korra would probably be good. She wouldn’t be able to see her, and she would be extremely busy, so she might be able to get over her feelings before their senior year. Asami thought that was a good plan. She would be so busy, she wouldn’t be able to think about her and then she would move on. It was only seeing her everyday that was keeping her feelings tethered.

With this thought in mind, Asami fell asleep. She still dreamed of those things that made her heart soar, and pretended that there was hope to be more than friends.


	21. Never Have I Ever

Korra and the rest of the lacrosse team returned after the weekend with a giant trophy in hand, they had won. They had a banquet of sorts that night, to honor the team. The girls all sat at the center table in the dining hall, with the trophy in the middle. The kitchen staff cooked more extravagant dishes than usual and all of them were quite delicious. Because of finals the next week, this would have to replace the usual all night party that would’ve occurred after a winning game.

Asami and Korra fell back into their usual routine. They worked out and studied for that last week of actual classes. For the most part, Asami’s heart wasn’t hurting that week. It was business as usual for the two of them. Asami got to see the real Korra when they were alone, she closed up when they were in public and stayed near to Asami or one of their friends. Korra would sort of open up when around their friends, but not a lot.

Asami kept saying no to any boy that asked her to the dance and Korra did too. Asami was grateful that this continued to be the case. However, things got a bit messy once Opal was pressuring her to pick someone. The dance would be held Saturday night after finals week. Graduation was the next morning, and then everyone would leave after lunch. The parents and family of graduating seniors would be in attendance, but otherwise, everyone else would meet their family at the Republic City docks. The students that didn’t live in town would take one of the school’s buses to the train station or airport. Asami would start her internship Monday morning.

The three girls were studying in the library the Saturday before finals week. Asami knew that Korra would do well, but they still had a lot to review. It was going to be a tough week for the girl and Asami was trying to be as helpful as possible. To Asami, that meant not talking or thinking about the dance, but that could’ve been her own selfishness.

“So Asami, what are you wearing to the dance? Usually we have outfits picked out by now. Are you going with red, like last year, or what?” Opal asked her.

Asami was quizzing Korra with some flashcards, and so she didn’t really hear what Opal said. “Oh, yeah, um what about red?” Asami said.

“The dance, Asami! I still don’t understand why you gave up your spot on the student planning committee. So at least tell me what you’re wearing?” Opal said.

“Oh.” Asami put the flashcards down. “I haven’t really decided yet.”

“Why not? And who are you going with anyway?”

“Um…I was probably going to go stag.”

“What?”

“I just haven’t really thought about it much, I’ve been studying a lot, and I’m sick of the guys here. They’re all the same. They just want me for my looks and my name. They don’t really care about me. And the ones that do…well I guess Mako was the only one that didn’t care about those things. But we stopped feeling that way for each other.” Asami finished with a shrug.

“So you’re seriously not going with anyone?” Opal asked again.

“I’m honestly thinking I might skip it.” Asami admitted finally. She had no desire to go and watch Korra dance with boys all night and have to swat away the boys that asked her.

“You are so boring. I can’t believe our last night of freedom you’re going to spend in the lounge. Well, I’ll miss you. And Korra, what about you? What are you wearing? Who are you going with?” Opal turned to the other girl.

“Uh…I only have one dress with me and it’s…a little traditional. I don’t want to get picked on. Plus, I’m not really one for dances. I was thinking of skipping it too, but I didn’t know if that was allowed. It sounded like everyone had to go.” Korra said.

Asami’s breath caught in her throat. She kept her face even though and let Opal do the talking. “You don’t have to go, but I can’t believe you wouldn’t want to. I know people can be assholes, but you’d be with us. Is there anyone you want to go with? I know a lot of boys have asked you.”

“Not really. I’m not…really looking for a boyfriend or even a boy to dance with for the moment.” Korra told her.

“Hm. You two are so weird. But fine, I guess you two can sit and mope in the dorms together then.” Opal said and continued reading through her notes.

Asami caught Korra’s eyes for a brief second. The look she gave was indiscernible. Asami cleared her throat and looked away, picking up the flashcards again. She held them up and started to quiz her again, without another word.

So Korra didn’t want to go to the dance either. They would be spending the time together in the dorms. Alone. Asami was secretly delighted and terrified.

Finals week passed in a blur. Asami didn’t want term to end, but she knew it had to. Friday night’s dinner was a loud affair and Korra was actually speaking at the table for once. She thought she had done fairly well on the exams. Asami knew Korra at least passed everything, and probably did do well on a lot of it. They wouldn’t get their results for at least a week. Regardless, it was behind them now. 

Korra still had a little bit of coursework to finish to catch up to senior year, but it was much less than what she started with. Asami felt bad that she wouldn’t be able to help her over the summer, but she knew that she would be able to email with the teachers and that some of them stayed on campus year round.

Their little friend group had a great time on Friday night, goofing around in the lounge. The twins decided it was a great time to play a game called “Never Have I Ever.”

Usually, Asami was all for this game, because other people would make fools of themselves. Asami never lost the game, as she hadn’t done a lot. Now though, she had a few different answers to some of the usual questions, and she was afraid to let anyone see. It was usually meant to be played with alcohol, but they were all underage, so they just played it for fun.

“I’ll start!” Wing said. “Never have I ever kissed a boy.”

All the girls put a finger down, plus Huan. To everyone’s surprise though, Bolin also put a finger down.

“What?” Mako turned to him.

“What? I wanted to know what it was like. Opal said it was ok.” Bolin said.

“And what was it like?” Wei teased him.

“Eh. It was weird. I didn’t like the feeling of stubble against my face and it didn’t make me pop a boner.” Bolin answered. Everyone laughed at this.

“Ok, my turn.” Jinora said. “Never have I ever smoked pot.”

Everyone put a finger down except for Asami and Jinora’s siblings.

Korra turned to her. “Really?”

“Really. My dad would kill me.”

They went around the circle, doing some more of the obvious ones. When they got to Huan, Asami knew what was going to happen.

“Never have I ever kissed a girl.” Huan said.

“What? I don’t count?” Ikki pouted.

“I kiss you on the cheek, Ikki.” He said to her.

Asami had made sure her hands were out of sight the person before Huan. That way, it didn’t look weird that her hands were out of sight during Huan’s question. She had put her hands behind her, so she was leaning back on her hands. She hoped her plan worked.

The boys all put a finger down, along with Korra and Kuvira. Asami was surprised to see that Meelo put a finger down too. The last time they played this game, he was not able to do that. She wasn’t going to tease him about it though. It was just nice to see he was growing up a little.

“Korra!” Opal exclaimed.

“What? Kuvira put a finger down too.” Korra said.

“Yes, but we already knew that about her. Who did you kiss? Was it here or at your old school?” Opal asked.

“Whoa.” Mako said. Asami had to stop herself from laughing. She could see his boner through his pants. She pitied men sometimes.

“This isn’t truth or dare, right? There’s nothing in the rules that says I have to answer your questions, I just have to put a fingers down. So let’s move on already.” Korra said.

Asami sighed with relief. No one had caught her or called her out.

“Wait, we need a hand check. I need to see who to target.” Kuvira said.

Asami held up her hands along with everyone else. She caught Opal giving her a strange look, but she ignored it. She knew Opal was going through the questions that were asked in her mind and thinking about why Asami had fewer fingers up than she expected.

“Never have I ever lived in an estate.” Kuvira said, clearly targeting Asami.

“Cheap shot. And Su’s house could technically be an estate if you wanted. It’s certainly a mansion.” Asami said, sticking out her tongue at Kuvira.

“Yes, but it’s not. And Su has said it’s not a mansion.” Kuvira said.

“Yeah, our house is a normal size for…wait how many siblings do we have?” Wing asked.

Kuvira threw a pillow at him. Asami knew that it was a tough subject for her. Su took her in when she was young, and they had times in the past they didn’t treat her like a sister. More like an extra person who just lived there not a real part of the family.

“I’m only teasing, sis.” Wing told her.

Bataar Jr. looked uncomfortable at that word. He knew it was taboo to be dating your adopted sister, but Kuvira had told him to get over it when they realized they had feelings for each other. Su and Bataar Sr. were fine with, at least now. They weren’t in the beginning.

“Moving on!” Opal said.

They kept going. Asami learned that Korra had been streaking, skinny-dipping, and stolen a vehicle before she was out of the game. As usual, the game came down to Asami, Jinora, and Huan. Even though Huan was artsy, he really hadn’t done much, being a recluse for the most part. Jinora’s siblings might have been younger, but they got into more trouble, so they were easy to target.

It was Jinora’s turn and she looked between them all. Asami and Jinora had two fingers left, while Huan had one. Jinora could try to pick something that got each of them, making it easier to win against Asami, or she could get Huan out now. Jinora chose the latter, or so she thought.

“Never have I ever been gay.” Jinora said.

Huan rolled his eyes and put his finger down. Asami was frozen with fear. She couldn’t move. She thought she might die on the spot. She didn’t want to lie but she couldn’t put her finger down. She just couldn’t.

Jinora unknowingly spared Asami’s internal crisis. “Shall we call it a game? We both have two fingers left and since it’s your turn, you’ll just win. I couldn’t think of anything that would’ve gotten both of you.”

Asami just nodded in agreement. _If only you knew, Jinora…_

Her friends indicated they wanted to play some other game after that, but Asami excused herself and went to bed. She cried herself to sleep and wondered if any of this would ever get easier.


	22. End of the Term

Opal glared at her for a few seconds and then shrugged. “It’s fine. I already came to terms with the fact that I had been replaced a while ago.”

“Replaced? What do you mean?” Asami asked her.

“Korra’s your best friend now. Even when you two were fighting. Or not speaking to each other. Whatever it was.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t…” Asami started.

“Asami, it’s ok. Just because someone new came along doesn’t devalue what we have. But if she doesn’t perform her best friend duties I’ll have to kick her ass.”

Asami laughed at that. Opal went right back to talking about Bolin and complaining about her mother.

When they got to the docks, Asami said goodbye to the rest of the Beifongs, even giving Kuvira an awkward hug. Opal and Asami said goodbye last, giving each other a long hug.

“Everything will be fine. Remember to call me, ok?” Opal whispered in her ear.

“Thank you. I will.” Asami said.

Asami then set out to find her father. Of course, Hiroshi couldn’t even be bothered to come fetch Asami himself from the docks. He sent a car, as usual. Asami didn’t know why she was surprised.

Dinner was an unceremonious affair. They barely spoke. Asami hadn’t seen him in months, but he treated dinner like another thing to check off his to-do list. He wished her good luck at her internship the morning.

When Asami fell asleep that night, she thought of the same thing she always did. Brilliant blue eyes and a kind smile to match. Only now she heard Korra’s words echo in her mind: “But then you surprised me. Underneath the girl that loved the attention of the boys fighting over her was a wonderful person.”


	23. Summertime and the Livin' is...Eh

As usual, Asami dealt with her life by creating a routine. Up at 5:30, workout in the gym at the estate, shower, eat something, grab her lunch, and head out the door by 7:15. She drove into work at the repair shop, arriving before 8 most days, but just on time if the traffic was bad, and then spent the rest of the work day repairing Satomobiles. Asami barely took her lunch break, but her boss caught on and forced her to take the entire half hour and sometimes even an hour, if she hadn’t taken any other breaks that day, or the past few days.

She tried to stay as late as she could, offering to finish up things that were going to be left to the next day, or even doing paperwork no one else wanted to do. Asami had even cleaned the place on more than one occasion. She would do anything to delay going home.

Asami usually had a lead foot when she drove. However, the drive home from work was one she took deliberately slowly. She also took different routes through the city, just to amuse herself. It was interesting to see parts of Republic City that she had rarely visited or not at all. Asami figured by the end of the summer she would know the streets better than anyone.

At home, she would have dinner with her father. There were nights that he worked well into the evening, and those were Asami’s favorite. But the nights he was there meant listening to him prattle on about his views on local and international politics, the economy, and the business. Asami only engaged in conversation when he started talking about the actual mechanics of products or the things they were building or improving. If he brought that up, they would talk for hours. It was the only time she really felt close to him.

Whenever she was excused from the table, she then went up to her room for the rest of the evening. Most of the time, she read, but sometimes she would be able to watch something on her laptop. Her father didn’t approve of so much TV, so she had to keep it secret from him. The few times he caught her, she had an article ready to show him, and that she had been listening to music while reading.

The weekends posed a problem. At first, she tried to suffer through two whole days at home. She wasn’t really banned from going anywhere, but it wasn’t like she had permission either. Hiroshi did his best to set her up on dates on the weekends, he didn’t set them up on weeknights since she had work the next day, at least. After two weekends in a row of this, she begged her boss to put her on the schedule for Saturdays. She would do oil changes all day, she didn’t care. The shop was closed on Sundays, but she could deal with one day at home. Most of the time.

Asami snuck out of the house in various ways. Saying she needed to return things to the library, which was true, or that she wanted to go look at the new dresses one the boutique stores had just got in, since looking fashionable was a requirement for her future career. Asami couldn’t say she was going to pickup some groceries, because they had staff for that. They had staff for almost everything.

She texted her friends a little bit, but she didn’t have much to say, so she felt like she was boring them. After a week or two of being a terrible texting partner or forgetting to reply altogether, she had received radio silence from her friends. She didn’t know what else she expected, really, they were all having fun without her. She couldn’t expect them to send a text in the middle of their vacation, especially when she had done nothing to earn communication from any of them. Even Korra.

A month into this new routine and Asami thought she might see the light at the end of the tunnel. She had done four weeks, she could last another six. She arrived at work on Monday morning, the same as always. She took the few minutes before clocking in to drink some coffee in the break room. It was fun to listen to her coworker’s stories of their lives, since they were so different from anything Asami would ever experience.

Once she was clocked in, Asami and the rest of her coworkers reported to the head mechanic for duties that day. The head mechanic, named Manuel, was a middle-aged man who knew how to fix Satomobiles almost as well as Asami’s father. He and the repair shop manager, Akito, were nice to Asami and didn’t treat her differently just because she was Hiroshi’s daughter. Asami appreciated that.

“Ok, Sato. I’ve got some oil changes and tune-ups for you this morning, a car that won’t start, and a car making a funny noise. This afternoon, I want you to help me with a brake job. I’m gonna exchange the brake fluid and I wanna show you a better way than what you’ve been doing.” Manuel told her, handing her the repair sheets.

“Thanks, Manuel.” Asami told him and she set to work.

After finishing her assignments, Asami was covered in sweat, oil, and grease. She had to change an alternator on the car that wouldn’t start and change the serpentine belt on the car making a funny noise. It was well past her lunchtime at this point, so she hurried and ate her sandwich before joining Manuel for the brake job.

When they were about halfway done, a call over the garage intercom came. “Hey, Sato. You got a visitor up front.” The receptionist’s voice crackled over the speaker.

“It’s fine, you’ve got the idea. You can go.” Manuel told her.

Asami washed her hands and made her way to the front office. She figured it was her father visiting, but he would probably just walk into the garage, not have her paged to the front. Then again, she couldn’t think why he was visiting instead of calling or texting, or having his assistant call or text. That was usually what happened, anyway.

When she was met with the pair of blue eyes that she had been dreaming about for weeks, she thought she was in another dream. Asami couldn’t very well pinch herself in a nonchalant way, so instead she bit her lip, and it was definitely painful. _So I’m not dreaming…Korra is here…_

After a momentary shock that froze her in place, Asami’s brain came back to life. _What is Korra doing here? Why wouldn’t she just text? And how did she find me?_ “Korra! Hey! This is a surprise.” Asami finally managed.

“I hope not an unwelcome one.” Korra said, with a twinge of pink on her cheeks.

“No, not at all. Um, I’m probably due for a break anyway. Here, follow me.” Asami told her. They went into the break room and sat down. “Do you want some coffee or anything?”

“No, no. I’m fine. How are you?” Korra asked.

“I’m all right. How are you?” Asami said with a shrug, not wanting to elaborate.

“Honestly? A little bored. It’s fun with Bolin and Mako, plus Kai and Tenzin’s kids. It’s never…quiet. But it’s just not the same as…having the whole school around.”

“I can understand that. So is that why you’re here? For some quiet?” Asami gave her a quirked eyebrow.

“No…” Korra couldn’t meet her eyes. She swallowed. “I just hadn’t heard from you in a while and I’ve been going into the city a fair amount with my free time so I thought I’d visit you. See where you worked. See how you were surviving.”

 _Did Korra…miss me?_ “I think I understand. Well, this is where I work. In all of its glory. But this isn’t the only repair shop in the city, how did you know I worked here?”

“Actually…I didn’t. I might have gone to a few others first.”

Asami laughed. “Why didn’t you just call and ask?”

“Then it wouldn’t be a surprise.” Korra said, and gave her a wink. Asami didn’t know what to do with that action.

They kept chatting for a few more minutes, but Asami’s break was almost over. “Hey, how’s the math coming along? Are you doing ok at it?”

“Um…no. I’m taking a little break from it. I tried reading the textbook and looking things up online, but you’re just a better teacher. Plus, Professor Moon is out of town right now. She said she would grade everything I turn in the last two weeks of break. So I have some time. That’s when I’ll take the final, if I’m ready at least.”

“Why don’t you send me your homework? We can talk through it over the phone. Or you can come here and I can help you during my lunch break.”

“That all sounds good, but I don’t want to take up your break. Do you not get weekends off?”

“I…do. But I’ve been working Saturdays anyway.”

“Why?”

Asami looked at the ground uncomfortably. “I really need to get back to work now. Feel free to come visit again, ok? And you can call me, you know.”

Korra gave her a searching look but didn’t comment on her lack of answer. “Sure. Well, hopefully I’ll see you again soon then. And I’ll definitely talk to you soon.”

“Great. Bye Korra!” Asami said after she led her to the front door.

The other girl pulled her into a hug before she said, “Bye Asami.”

Asami thought the high from seeing her best friend again might last her the rest of the break. It didn’t, but it lasted a while, at least. As always, Hiroshi could manage to ruin the best of moods.

“Asami, we need to talk.” Hiroshi started out a few days later at dinner. 

Asami started to panic internally, but kept her cool. There could be any number of things to cause him to use such a serious tone. She took a deep breath before responding. “What is it, father?”

“Well, you’re going into your senior year now and your internship is almost half over. It’s time to start applying to colleges. Now, I know the Fire Institute of Technology has the best engineering program, but Ba Sing Se University isn’t too shabby, since it is the oldest university of the four nations. Very prestigious. You would be able to double major in business and engineering there. There is also the University of Zaofu. Very high tech, cutting edge stuff in that city. They would probably give you a full ride, no questions asked. What do you think?” Hiroshi surmised.

Asami knew he didn’t want to know what she really thought. But she decided to go for it anyway. “Well, I think that Zaofu is a great backup school, if you think that I’d be able to get a scholarship there. But I’m not sure those are the only three places I want to apply.”

“Oh? Where else is there? I suppose Fire Nation University isn’t a terrible choice either…”

“No, I was thinking about staying in the city. RCU is a great school and I’m sure I could get a full ride there as well.”

Hiroshi hung his head and started down at the table. “Asami…you know that’s ridiculous. You won’t be challenged there. You’ll be with every kid who got a C average at public school. RCU…hmph.”

“I just…I know most of my friends will probably be going there. And Republic City is my home. I could learn more about the business on my days off from class. I would be right there to learn from you.”

“That’s just not going to happen. You need an education, a proper one. That’s why you go to St. Raava’s in the first place. I suppose you’ll want to apply at Southern Water Tribe College or Eastern Air Temple School of Spiritology too? Or whatever garbage they peddle as a bachelor’s program that’s not even accredited?”

“That’s hardly fair, dad.”

“It’s perfectly fair. Asami, you go to one of the best boarding schools in the four nations. You’re on track to be valedictorian. I know you’re going to write some fantastic admissions essays too. So why in the spirits would you bother with the public university that’s barely fifty years old? You are a Sato, and you are a genius. You deserve the best, Asami, never forget that. So I think BSSU, FIT, and Zaofu are good choices. You should be able to start on applications soon, right?”

“I’ll uh, go online tonight and see.”

“Great! Ok, about your senior year. I spoke with your headmaster this week.”

“You did what?”

“I wanted to make sure that my money was getting put to good use. He tells me that as long as you make top grades again there is no contest for valedictorian. No one is even close to your grades. But, he said that you quit the student planning committee last year. You’ll be reinstated next term, though, and he said that with your outstanding record that if you listed continuous participation on your applications that it wouldn’t be a problem. It wouldn’t look good to have that break.”

“Dad! I quit for a reason. I don’t want to do that stuff anymore.”

“That’s not an option, sweetie. You need extracurricular activities on your applications. You’ll be doing it and that’s final. The headmaster also said you’ve been tutoring. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Oh, it’s not that big of a deal…” Asami started. The truth was, she knew her father would make a big deal and say something horrible about Korra’s ethnicity.

“It’s a very big deal. That looks fantastic on applications too. Believe me, Asami; you’ll have to compete for these spots. We can only hope that your applications are good enough to get you an admissions interview. I’m proud of you for taking that initiative. I told the headmaster that you would be happy to tutor more students, if the need arose.”

“I didn’t really do anything. It was Professor Moon. She saw my friend Korra struggling in math, and so she asked me to work with her. That’s all it was. I’m not sure I’m going to have time to tutor a bunch of extra people.”

“You will find the time. It’s important, Asami. And who’s Korra again? I don’t remember someone with that name.” Hiroshi asked.

 _Of course you don’t remember, you probably blocked it out._ “Uh, she was a transfer student last year. She’s cousin to Eska and Desna. I told you about her.” Asami said, leaving the part about the Southern Water Tribe out.

“Oh.” Hiroshi said darkly. “That’s right. The girl from the…south. Hm. Well I suppose there isn’t anything wrong with tutoring those that are not as gifted as you. I employ people from all the nations, after all, but it doesn’t mean all of them belong in the conference room. Some are better suited to menial, repetitive tasks. That’s very noble of you, though, to help her. If she is able to graduate from St. Raava’s she’ll be able to get a job with a decent wage most likely.”

“Dad, I’m not helping her out of pity or some other weird notion of philanthropy. She’s my friend. She’s a really great person and she’s really smart.”

Hiroshi considered her carefully. Asami almost regretted sticking up for Korra in that instance. Almost. “My warning from earlier stands. Just be careful around this girl, Asami. You really don’t know what anyone from the south is capable of. Their brains just work differently. It’s not their fault they’re inferior.”

“I’m finished eating. May I be excused?” Asami asked. She was afraid if he said one more thing she wouldn’t be able to hold her tongue again.

“Eager to get a jump on those applications? That’s my girl. Go ahead.”

Asami got up without another word and went to the solace that was her bedroom. She wished for what she did on many nights: that she had any father but her own.


	24. Sleepover

After Korra’s first visit, she came to see Asami a few times a week. Mostly on her lunch breaks, but on the days that Asami had let her know her father was out of town or working late, Korra would meet her after work. They would get dinner together and sometimes they would get to working on math homework. Seeing Korra was the only truly happy part of Asami’s life.

There were now only two and a half weeks left of her internship, and Asami couldn’t be more excited about that. Despite the dreadful activities her father had planned for her senior year, at least she would be back at school and away from him.

“Hey, what are you doing this weekend?” Asami asked Korra while they ate lunch in the park nearby. Asami had put in so much time over the summer that Manuel was fine with Asami taking a little bit longer at lunch on the days Korra came to visit. The two had made conversation and got along well, for which Asami was grateful.

“Probably nothing. Let me check my calendar.” Korra faked looked at an invisible book. “Yup, nothing. Why?”

“My dad is going to be out of town for a long weekend. I don’t have to work on Saturday, either. So I was wondering if you wanted to come stay at the estate.” Asami said, but unable to gauge Korra’s reaction, she added hurriedly, “but I’m sure you’d rather hang with the guys and Jinora and stuff. Forget I said anything.”

“No! No, I’d love to come over. I just…I’m just a little scared of your dad. Are you sure he’s going to be gone?”

“Positive.”

“But…are you even allowed to have friends over? I mean, you’ve told me how you have to pretend you’re going to the library or other places to be able to leave the house.”

“Technically, no, but it’s also not an explicit rule. Plus, the staff never tell on me.”

“Oh right. Then that sounds great. I’ll make sure Tenzin is ok with it, but I’m sure he will be. So should I just come here at 5 o’clock on Friday?”

“Yup. It’s a da-plan. It’s a good plan.” Asami caught herself before she said date.

“Cool. Uh, how much more time do you have?” Korra asked, looking awkward all of the sudden.

“Ugh. We should walk back.” Asami said after looking at the time.

They parted ways a block or two from the repair shop so Korra could go back to the docks instead. Asami was buzzing with excitement. She got to actually have a weekend with Korra. An entire weekend where she could have fun with her friend and not worry about school or the future or her father.

The rest of the week flew by and soon enough it was quitting time on Friday. Korra was waiting in the lobby and they walked to Asami’s car. They were going to get dinner at Narook’s before heading back to Asami’s to watch movies the rest of the night.

“What does the third pedal do?” Korra asked, looking down at Asami’s feet.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I’ve figured out that the one on the right makes us go faster and the one in the middle is the brake, but what’s the one of the left do?”

“Korra…do you…do you not know how to drive?”

Korra looked down at the ground and blushed a little. “I had never ridden in a Satomobile until I moved here. And I had only seen a few growing up.”

“Oh. Well, the third pedal is the clutch. It lets me switch gears. But don’t worry, if I were in the south there would be a million things I wouldn’t know how to do. Promise.”

That seemed to perk the girl up a little, as she turned and smiled at Asami. “I can try and teach you the basics of driving, if you want, I mean.” Asami offered to her.

“Um, maybe some other time. I’m just fine with you driving.” Korra said.

“If you say so. Offer stands though. Wait a second, during ‘never have I ever’ you said you stole a car!”

“No, the statement was ‘vehicle.’ It was a snow mobile.” This caused them both to laugh for quite a while.

They ate dinner and made jokes the entire time, laughing hysterically as they did. Asami swore that broth almost came out her nose at some point. They were about to leave when they heard a terribly familiar voice approach their table.

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t my two favorite ladies. Nice to see you both, especially you Korra. Glad you didn’t get…hung up anywhere.” Tahno told them as a few of his friends gathered round. Some were from St. Raava’s but there were a few girls hanging around that Asami didn’t recognize. They all laughed at his play on words.

Korra looked down at the table and took on her usual vacant stare. “Oh, hello, Tahno. I’m so glad you’re here.” Asami stated.

“Oh, yeah, baby? Decided to ditch the dyke and make it with a real man?”

“No, I needed to pluck a stray hair from my eyebrows. And I know you always carry tweezers so you can masturbate properly.”

His friends made a chorus of, “ooooooo,” behind him, but Tahno’s face looked angry. Korra gave Asami a half smirk at her remark. “Whatever. I guess after I dumped you, you realized you’d never get it that good again. It’d be enough to make anyone switch teams. I’m flattered really. But I still think you could probably do better. Why fuck this snow trash when your best friend is a Beifong? At least she’s good looking.”

“The only trash here is you, Tahno. Now, if you’ll excuse us, we need to find somewhere with a more pleasant smell. As soon as you walked over my nostrils were flooded with this horrible stench. I think it’s your lacrosse game…it really stinks up the place.”

Asami grabbed Korra’s hand and pulled her from the booth. She knew Tahno was just madder, but she didn’t care. His friends were all laughing and so were the girls around them. They got to the car and started driving. Korra didn’t speak for almost the entire ride. Asami let her stew in her thoughts for a little bit, but once they were halfway back to the estate, she was done letting her friend be miserable.

“Hey. Don’t let him get to you. He’s an asshole.” Asami said.

“Yeah. I know. He’s just…ugh.” Korra said.

“I know. But I honestly think you might wind up with better grades than him and we know you’re better at lacrosse. Plus, you’re a really good person. He’s just a rich kid without a life so he bullies others.”

Korra grunted that she heard, but that was it. When they got back to the estate, Asami led Korra to the den that had the large flat screen TV and surround sound. There were already snacks set out for them in there. Korra got a huge smile as soon as they walked in and saw all this.

“I can’t believe you live like this.” Korra said with a lopsided grin. “This is amazing! Spirits, what should we watch?”

Asami giggled at her excitement. “Whatever you want. Movies are over there but we can stream whatever too. And just because I live here it’s not like I get to spend a lot of time watching movies.” She said the last part rolling her eyes.

“Really? Why not?”

Asami laughed a short, bitter laugh. “That wouldn’t be productive. This is mostly for show. I don’t think my dad has used this room in years, even. I’ve been watching things in secret on my laptop at night.”

“That’s…sad. I’m sorry. Let’s make up for it now!” Korra exclaimed and ran over to the shelves with movies.

Asami watched her and just laughed along with her. She was reminded again how infectious Korra’s positivity was. How her personality was so bright, Asami felt warmth just from being in the same room as her. She was glad to get to share what she had with Korra. She would give Korra everything.

In that moment, Asami’s selfish desires took her brain over. She watched Korra moving around the shelves, saw her back muscles ripple as she moved, and had to stop herself from going over to touch her friend. _She’s just your friend. She made it very clear. Stop thinking about her like that._

She swallowed and with it willed her feelings to be swallowed up as well. Asami realized that Korra was staring at her, that she had just spoken.

“I’m sorry, what did you say?” Asami asked.

“Can we watch this one first? This looks amazing!” Korra said.

“Whatever you want.” And Asami meant it.

They stayed up late into the night, watching several movies in a row before Asami saw Korra fall asleep on her section of the couch. Not long after, Asami felt herself drift off too, and decided the couch was fine for a night.


	25. Too Close

Saturday was spent exploring all the estate had to offer. They swam in the pool, of course. Asami hadn’t been able to watch Korra much the last time they were swimming, but she was somehow even more powerful in the water than she was on land.

“Wow, you’re a great swimmer.” Asami told her.

“I guess. I mean, grew up around a lot of water. Sorta had to learn.” Korra shrugged.

“Stop being so modest. I won’t drown, but I won’t win any races.”

Korra chuckled. “Ok, well I might have done that. Won some swim races growing up. I was on swim team for quite a while.”

“Of course you were. See?”

Then they went to the racetrack. Korra was scared of the racecars at first, but Asami took her for a spin and she was screaming for joy when they hit top speeds. Asami laughed at her childlike nature. She had never been able to act like that. So unencumbered. Not caring what people thought. But then Asami remembered that Korra didn’t act this way around other people. She too felt the burdens of expectations. If only their drive around the track didn’t have to end.

After a light lunch and a stroll around the gardens, Asami had mentioned the home gym. Korra got very excited about this, not having known about it until just now.

“You weren’t kidding.” Korra said when they walked in the door.

“Again, not that my dad ever uses this room. I think he did when I was younger. But it’s been at least a decade. I, however, use this room all the time.” Asami said.

“Hey, you wanna spar?” Korra had studied martial arts for years and knew Asami was versed as well.

“Sure, we have pads and stuff over this way.”

Asami’s heart rate increased at this. They were going to spar. They would be close together and sweaty. She did her best to keep her cool, but figured she was probably doing a terrible job. Korra didn’t mention anything though. They got suited up and went to where the mats were setup for this exact purpose.

“Don’t go easy on me, I can handle myself.” Asami told Korra.

“Yeah, yeah, Sato. Show me what you got.” Korra teased.

They circled each other at first, neither daring to make the first move. Asami usually waited out in these situations, and decided today would be no different. Sure enough, Korra got sick of waiting and went in for a strike. Asami dodged it easily and tried to hit Korra when she was vulnerable, but the girl was ready for it. They traded blows for a while, neither one landing a hit. Finally, Korra seemed to stop going easy. She went all in with her attack. Asami wasn’t able to block or dodge everything though. Korra got her in the side and while she was caught off guard swept her legs out from under her. Asami landed flat on her back.

Korra stood over her with that lopsided grin, but offered a hand. Asami took it and stood. Once they were back to circling again, Asami thought she knew what to expect from the girl. She was able to withstand that type of attack several more times, but it tired her out, while Korra seemed not to have broken a sweat yet. Asami knew she had to have a weakness; she just needed to find it and exploit it. Kick, punch, strike, dodge, hit, block. All of those over and over, both landing a few touches on the other from time to time. Asami was using all of her knowledge and energy to stay standing.

It went on like this for quite a while, with Asami landing on her back a few more times. When Asami finally saw her opening, she took it without hesitation. She had caught Korra off balance with her first hit and so she went in for another one to finish the job. However, as Korra fell to the mat, she pulled Asami with her. Korra landed flat on her back and Asami landed right on top of Korra.

Asami stared at her in surprise. Korra’s face must have mirrored her own, her eyes wide and frozen in terror. Then, her face softened just a bit. A look came over her face that was different from before. Asami had seen that face before. Korra’s eyes fluttered down to look at Asami’s lips. As much as she wanted it, she told herself she wasn’t going to. Korra didn’t like her that way, even if she obviously enjoyed it when they kissed. But Asami wasn’t giving into her lust again. Korra had hurt her too much.

She cleared her throat. “Um…I got you.” She said lamely.

This seemed to pull Korra out of her momentary lapse in judgment as well. “Yup.” Korra managed.

Asami rolled off her and sat on the ground. “So, I think I’m done sparring. Do you want to lift some weights? Or what do you want to do?”

It was Korra’s turn to clear her throat. She was blushing and stuttering. If Asami didn’t know any better, she would’ve thought Korra…but no. Korra made it clear. “I-I actually…I think I’m g-getting t-tired. Yeah, that’s it. Um…I think I might take a shower. Then would you maybe…not that I want to…but I should probably have you help me with some math. If that’s ok?”

“That sounds great.”

Asami led her back to the top floor and to one of the guestrooms and guest bathrooms. She pointed to her door down the hall and told Korra to come find her when she was done.

She went into her bedroom and heaved a great sigh. _That was close. Too close. I can’t do that again. She just wants to experiment; she doesn’t like me as more than a friend._ But, as Asami got into her own shower, she took some time to think about what might have happened, had she continued with what her body was screaming at her to do in the gym. 

She had masturbated before, but it was difficult to do at school and over the summer she had little reason to. This was a different circumstance. She had never been able to bring herself to climax so easily before. Once she was done, Asami turned the water temperature to cold.

Asami pulled on a loose shirt and some sweats for the rest of the evening. She had just been locating her laptop when there was a knock on her door. “Come in,” she said.

“Hey.” Korra said.

“Hey. Shower have everything you need?”

“Yeah, lots of flowery scented things to use. Thanks.” They both laughed a little at that.

“Do you want to work in here or somewhere with a table?”

“I don’t mind working in here, but can we eat first? I’m starved.”

“Sure.”

Dinner was already waiting for them downstairs. They ate quickly with their practiced comfortable silence. Afterward they went back to Asami’s room to start on work. Korra sat at the end of the bed. If Asami didn’t know better, Korra seemed a little afraid to be on her bed. That was a silly thought though, so she let it pass. Korra got comfortable quickly enough and had her materials lain out.

They went over the first assignment she had done, which Asami was really impressed with. The next one needed a lot more work though. Once they had talked through a few things, Korra went about making corrections on some assignments. Asami figured she better pull up her college applications again.

She had already started on the three schools her father wanted her to go to and had a rough outline for each of the admissions essays. Asami had also looked at the application for RCU. They were waiving application fees for the next month, so she could apply without her father knowing. Especially if she put down her address at school instead of the estate.

“What are you working on, anyway? You don’t have homework.” Korra asked after a while.

“Ugh. College applications.” Asami told her.

“Oh.” Asami could feel the atmosphere change, but she wasn’t sure why.

“What’s up?” She asked Korra.

“Nothing.” Korra replied. Asami knew that was a lie.

“Come on. I know you well enough by now. Don’t pull that shit with me. Out with it.”

“It’s just…I really don’t know what I’m going to do after next year.”

“What do you mean? Do you not want to go to college?”

“I guess I would want to, but I’m not sure I could get in anywhere. Even with all the work I’ve done and hopefully graduating from St. Raava’s…”

“Hopefully?”

“Well…I just…I don’t want to get my hopes up in case…in case something happens.”

“You mean in case you get kicked out or flunk out?” Asami said and Korra nodded. “Korra, I’m not letting the latter happen and I’ll be damned if I let the former happen either. You’re going to graduate.”

“Thanks, Asami. I’m not sure what I did to deserve you as a friend.”

“Oh shut up. You’re one of the kindest people I’ve ever met. And you’re smarter than you give yourself credit for.”

Korra just blushed but didn’t say anything. “So, where are you applying?”

“My dad wants me to apply to Ba Sing Se University, Fire Institute of Technology, and the University of Zaofu.” Asami said, with little fanfare.

“Uh huh. And where do you want to apply?”

“I guess you know me pretty well too. I want to apply to RCU. I want to stay in the city. And they have just as good of programs as the other places. But my dad said no.”

“So? Aren’t you 18?”

“Yeah, but…”

“No buts. If you want to apply there, then do it. When you get in and you have to decide on which full ride to take from all four schools, then you fight with him about it.”

“Stop it. I’m not going to get a full ride from all four schools. I’ll be lucky to get into BSSU or FIT.”

“Whatever. You’re a genius. I know it, you know it, and everyone at school knows it. It’s just a matter of time before these admissions people know it too.” Korra teased her.

“But really, what do you want to do? If there were no limits of any kind. You could get in anywhere and had money to do it. Would you go to college or would you do something else?” Asami asked.

“I dunno. I really wanna travel the world. But I need money for that. So maybe it’s a good idea to go to school, get a part-time job, and live really cheaply so that when I graduate I might have some money to go places. Or at least I’d have a shot at a decent job and then I could save up. I’m not sure what I want to do though. I really like sports. And using my body.”

“You could do a ton of stuff with that. You could go into personal training, that could be something you do in college even, or you could go into sports medicine. Be a physical therapist or something. You could go into education, become a physical education teacher. That’s just things I’m thinking of immediately. I bet if we researched we could find a lot more ideas.”

“Wow, I never really thought about it.”

“Plus, I bet you could get a scholarship for sports. I know RCU has a lacrosse team. And soccer. Are you any good at soccer? Oh, or running. You could do track or cross-country. Or swim team!”

“Slow down! You’ve got me doing every sport there is. But you’re right. I shouldn’t count college out.”

“Tell you what. I’ll apply to RCU if you do.” Asami tells her.

Korra flashed her trademark lopsided grin, the one that could make Asami melt on the coldest of days. “You’ve got yourself a deal.”

They continued working for several more hours. It was only once Korra yawned that Asami realized it was after one in the morning.

“We should go to sleep.” Asami suggested. “You can crash in here if you want, I mean, you’re already here. No sense in going to one of the guest rooms. I mean…unless you want to.”

“No, no. I’m comfortable here. Your bed is nice.” Korra said. She was already sprawled out a fair amount, laying on her stomach and doing her work. She put her school stuff on the ground and then joined Asami at the top of the bed.

The entire night, they had done a good job of staying away from each other and being awkward about it. Anytime they brushed against each other accidentally, it was followed by both of them apologizing profusely. Asami could still feel the tingle on her skin each place Korra had touched her. She did her best not to remember her shower incident earlier, when she imagined the other girl touching more than just her arm.

They lay on pillows next to each other and stared. Asami saw that Korra was tired, but suddenly she felt wide-awake. She could stare into those blue eyes forever. Just when she thought she might be able to get to sleep, she saw Korra’s expression change slightly. It was the same one she wore when they were on top of each other during sparring.

“Asami.” Korra croaked.

“Hm?” Asami hummed.

“I…I really…I really want to kiss you.” Korra said in a whisper. It was the first time either of them had asked. Or, really, sought permission before doing so. Asami knew she was too weak to fight it. She had her guard up the entire weekend. But in the soft light from her bedroom, in her bed, with Korra’s eyes looking like that for her, she had no more resistance. Asami nodded.

Korra moved in slowly, giving Asami plenty of time to move away if she wanted to, but she didn’t. She did her best to indicate that all was fine by scooting her body closer to Korra as well. Korra put a hand on Asami’s hip and brought them flush together. Then she gave one last look at Asami before she closed the gap between them.

Who needed drugs? Who needed alcohol? Who needed anything besides these lips? Asami thought this, surely this, was happiness itself. What in the four nations was better than Korra’s lips on hers? Asami didn’t think there was anything. She would soon find out how wrong she was.

Before she knew it, she was undressing Korra, and Korra was undressing her. Asami roamed Korra’s body with her hands and mouth while Korra did the same, each hungrily taking what was theirs in order to make the other moan. They were topless and it felt so good, so right to Asami. Everything was a sweaty, moaning blur.

As Korra’s hands went to Asami’s sweatpants, she hesitated. “Asami, are you…are you sure you want to do this?”

“Yes. Please, Korra. Please touch me. Please take me. I need you so badly.” Asami panted. Korra growled in response and climbed on top of Asami.

She wasn’t sure how any of it happened, but it was the most amazing thing Asami had ever experienced. They were naked; Korra’s mouth upon her clit, fingers inside her, and Asami was coming harder than she had ever done, by herself or with someone else. She screamed Korra’s name. Asami hoped the staff was far enough away not to hear, but she also didn’t care anymore.

Asami flipped them, eager to taste Korra as well. She did so and was rewarded with something even greater than she imagined. Asami could’ve died right then and she would’ve been happy. She pumped fingers in and out of Korra, and before she knew it the girl was coming undone as well. Asami felt Korra’s orgasm in every part of her being. She thought she might even come herself, just from the sight, sound, and feeling of Korra coming from her actions.

They went a few more rounds until they couldn’t move anymore. Asami was glad that Korra held her afterward; she didn’t think she could bear it if the woman had rolled over at that moment. The last thing she was aware of before sleeping was Korra’s gentle snores in her ear.


	26. Nothing Changes

Asami woke on Sunday as she usually did: picturing a pair of strong arms wrapped around her. She smiled to herself and started to drift to sleep again. It was only when she felt breath on the back of her neck did she realize that she wasn’t just picturing it. Korra was really there, naked, with arms wrapped around her.

Asami’s eyes snapped open at the realization. Her heart rate picked up and she started to panic slightly. Slowly, she tried to pull herself away from the sleeping girl next to her, but it didn’t work. Asami was pulled in tighter as she tried to escape. She decided she would have to wake Korra to extract herself.

“Korra.” Asami whispered.

She received a groan in response but she didn’t wake.

“Korra.” Asami said a little louder and used her hands to poke her.

Korra started to snore again.

“Korra!” She said and shook the girl holding her.

“Huh? Wha? ‘Sami?” Korra looked up in confusion. It was so adorable to Asami, but she needed to get out of there, she needed to collect herself.

“I need to pee. Can you…?” Asami asked.

“Oh. Sorry.” Korra told her and let her get out of bed. Asami was pretty sure she heard snoring as she shut the bathroom door.

_What did we do? That was amazing! But…that was so stupid. I’m just letting myself get hurt again. She doesn’t like me; she just wants a friend with benefits, or something like that. Ugh. I’m so stupid. Ok, I have to calm down and figure out what I’m going to say. I’ll just say that we should try and keep the boundaries in place and I don’t want anything to happen to our friendship. She’ll respect that, right? She’ll still want to be friends, right? What if she gets mad that I don’t want to be fuck buddies or whatever? Oh, this was so stupid. You really messed it up this time Asami._

Asami splashed cold water on her face and took more deep breaths. She should’ve been happy. The girl she liked wanted to kiss her last night and Asami let her. It was wonderful. Then the girl she liked wanted to go further and they slept together. That was nothing short of spectacular. _So why do I feel so lousy?_ One voice in her head asked. Another responded immediately, _Because you know she doesn’t want what you want._

She would just have to find a way to salvage their friendship. That was her goal when she went back out there. It was about damage control. Asami could figure out how to heal her heart later.

She left the bathroom and crawled back into bed. The motion woke Korra again, and she seemed a little more alert.

“Morning.” Korra mumbled.

“Good morning.” Asami said.

“Uh, how are you feeling?”

“Kinda…weird.” That was one of the emotions she felt, at least.

“Oh. Do you…do you regret what we did?” Korra’s voice cracked slightly as she asked.

“No! No, that’s not it. Wait, do you?”

“Spirits no! I just want to make sure you don’t. You said you feel weird. If you don’t regret it, then what’s wrong?”

“I just…it’s hard to explain. I really li-…I mean…I value our friendship a lot. And I know you made your feelings…or rather lack there of…pretty clear. And so now…I just…Korra I don’t want our friendship to get weird. But I’m not sure that I can handle…”

“Hey, hey it’s ok.” Korra said, reassuring Asami as she freaked out. “We don’t have to let this affect anything. If that’s what you want, I mean.” Korra didn’t quite meet her eyes as she said the last part.

“Yeah. That’s what I want.” Asami said. Knowing that what she really wanted wasn’t possible.

“Ok. That’s settled. Nothing’s going to change between us.”

“Good.”

They stared at each other for a while. Korra was stroking Asami’s side while Asami played with a strand of Korra’s hair.

“Can I ask you something?” Asami said after a while.

“Sure. What is it?” Korra said.

“Had you ever…done that…before?”

“With a girl? Um, no. I’ve kissed a few other girls, but nothing more than that. Girls down south weren’t really…well they were pretty prude. Which is why I think I was able to have so many boyfriends. But let’s not talk about that. I take it you hadn’t done that before either?”

“No. You’re the only girl I’ve kissed. Or even thought about in that way.”

“Wow. I’m…I’m honored.”

Asami couldn’t tell if she wanted to roll her eyes or cry. She opted for neither. Instead, she just shrugged and looked away a little. But as soon as she did there was a hand on her cheek, bringing her back to face Korra.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Korra asked her.

“Nothing.” Asami said.

“Uh huh. You know I don’t buy that.”

“It’s fine, Korra, really. This is still just a little weird. That’s all.”

“Did you want to get dressed? Will that help make it less weird?”

“Actually, yeah. I think that’s probably a good idea.”

“Cool. Also, I’m hungry.”

Asami laughed at her friend. “You’re always hungry.”

Korra threw a pillow at her but she kept laughing.

They got dressed and went down for some breakfast. Not long after they sat down, they were brought out eggs, bacon, fruit, potatoes, and toast. Korra ate with gusto but Asami wasn’t sure she had any appetite. She couldn’t decide if she wanted to pull Korra close to her or have the girl leave.

“Um, what would you like to do today?” Asami asked once they had finished. She had eaten a few bites anyway and let Korra finish a lot of her own plate.

“It would be nice to go workout again, but just like lift some weights or go running or something. Or maybe swimming. Whatever you feel like, honestly. I just need to be back around dinner. Unless…you want me to go sooner.”

“No, no. You can stay. That’s what we planned, so that’s what we will do. Why don’t we go workout and then take a dip in the pool? We can watch movies or something after lunch and then I’ll take you back to the docks.”

“Perfect.” Korra shot her that lopsided grin again. Asami couldn’t tell if her heart was breaking or mending.

They went for a short jog around the estate, which had enough land to give them enough of a workout. Korra then insisted she needed to lift weights, so Asami did a few as well. Mostly, she just spotted Korra. They swam after that, but Asami was only in the water half the time that Korra was. She sat on a lawn chair and read a book for a while. It was pointless though, her mind was buzzing. She kept reading the same few sentences over and over without taking in the meaning.

Mercifully, Korra declared she was hungry. Lunch was soup and grilled cheese sandwiches. It was remarkably filling after the exercise, but then Asami remembered she didn’t eat much breakfast. They took separate showers and settled back to watch a few movies before they had to part ways.

Asami wasn’t sure how it happened, or who started it, but they had kept moving closer to each other on the couch throughout the first movie. By the time it was done, they were cuddling. Korra suggested they switch to something streaming, since they probably didn’t have time for another full movie. Asami was glad she chose this, since that meant they didn’t have to get up and change the DVD.

All too soon though, Korra’s phone buzzed. Someone was calling.

“Hello? Oh hey, Bo. Yes, I’m coming back by dinner. Yes, I’m leaving soon. No, Asami can’t come to the island. Because she has work in the morning. I know, I think it sucks too, but nothing we can do. Only a few more weeks and everyone will be back. Yes, I’ll tell her. I promise I’m not lying. Ok, I’ll see you in a bit.” Korra hung up, shaking her head. “Bolin says ‘hi’ by the way.”

Asami laughed. “Ah, I’ll have to let him know you didn’t lie. Do you need to go?”

“Nah, plenty of time for at least another episode.” 

Asami didn’t reply, she just snuggled in closer, not worrying about the consequences.

Too soon though, Asami drove Korra back to the docks. The ride was in silence, but it was decidedly uncomfortable now. Asami felt like something had filled the air between them, but she didn’t know what. It wasn’t tension, exactly, but it was something. She parked at the docks but kept the car running.

“Thanks for coming over. That was probably the most fun I’ve had in a while. And I don’t just mean…yeah know…” Asami told her.

Korra blushed. “Yeah, I know. But that was fun too.”

“I wasn’t saying it wasn’t…” Asami was blushing now.

“Shut up, I’m just giving you a hard time. Seriously though, thanks for having me, I had a great time too. The guys are fun and all, but it’s not like hanging out with you.”

“Well, two weeks left. Are you going to be able to visit at all?” Asami asked.

“I’ll do my best. Text me ok? Don’t let your dad get you down.” Korra said as she took Asami’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Before Asami could reply, Korra was out of the car and walking to the ferry.

She watched her go, silhouetted against the sky. A lone figure cutting through the horizon, cutting through Asami’s heart. Thinking that if nothing else, this weekend had been a good vacation from her life.


	27. New Term, Same Feelings

It was the day before term started and Asami was so happy to be back. Her last few weeks had been miserable. Her father was home the entire time and left work on time each night, so she had to endure nightly conversations about how she needs to improve her networking or what she can do to achieve more. All of it peppered with racist or otherwise bigoted comments. He also forced Asami on two dates, each with a different boy, some son of a business partner or investor or something like that. They were both dreadfully dull, stupid, and just as misogynistic as her father.

This was combined with the fact that Korra was only able to visit twice the week after her stay and then none at all the following week. They had a lot to do to get campus ready for students to return. Korra still texted Asami a lot, which made her evenings more bearable.

Now that she was back on the island, with her friends, she felt like she returned home. Asami still had to do a lot this year that she didn’t want to do, but she was that much closer to being independent. That was really all she wanted out of life now, to earn her own money so she could live how she wanted without her father’s say. Asami knew it was too much to hope for, that it would take years before she was financially stable on her own, and that he would never release his control over her. He was like a puppet master, but she was trying desperately to cut her strings.

She did have a trust fund that would be released to her once she graduated college, so that would be nice at least, but she felt horrible taking it. It was still money from her father that she didn’t want. Asami was given an allowance from it during her time at St. Raava’s and then she would have whatever the executor deemed she needed to live on during her college years. This was another thing she didn’t want. She would rather live in the dorms, eat instant noodles every meal, and work a shitty part time job. But she knew that the executor would set her up in an apartment that was too nice, give her entirely too much money for other expenses, and then she wouldn’t need to work. She would be labeled the spoiled rich girl. And she wouldn’t even have the title of Miss Popular or Miss Perfect to go along with it.

As Asami ascended the stairs to her dorm room, she smiled. She breathed in the familiar scent that brought back so many fond memories. She remembered their first year, when Opal and her had taken their mattresses off the bed and used them as sleds on the stairs. It didn’t work well, but they had a lot of fun with it. They were only eleven, after all. She remembered the end of her second year, when she had her first kiss in the lounge. Asami even remembered when a shy Tahno asked her out in freshman year, back when he was cute and charming, rather than a smarmy asshole.

She pushed open the door and found all of her roommates were already there, talking animatedly. “Asami!” Opal said and rushed to give her a hug. The others greeted her similarly, but without the over the top enthusiasm that Opal had. She realized then that someone was missing. 

“Hey, where’s Korra?” She tried to act nonchalant about it, but she was pretty sure Opal gave her a look.

“Professor Beifong wanted to see her. Plus, she didn’t have anything to move in.” Ginger said.

“That makes sense. What did Beifong want? And which Beifong?” Asami said.

“My aunt. And who knows. It’s Lin. Now, tell me all about your summer.” Opal said.

“It was pretty boring. I worked at the repair shop all day, every day. Then had to spend time with my dad, which was only slightly better than chewing glass.” Asami said.

“Oh, come on. You had to have some fun?” Opal said, shoving some uniforms into her wardrobe.

“Well, Korra came to see me a few times. She stayed over when my dad was out of town one weekend. That was nice, but that was it. All the fun I had, unless you count the library. How about you?”

And so Opal told her all about her summer. What she did in Zaofu, which was a lot, their family vacation to Ember Island, and of course a trip to Ba Sing Se to drop Kuvira and Bataar Jr. off at school.

“I guess it’s nice to be back though. I missed Bolin a lot.” Opal conceded.

Asami laughed at her friend. “I’m sure he missed you too.”

“Oh yes, he already has a special evening planning.”

“Don’t tell me about it.”

Opal caught her eye and they giggled together. Asami had definitely missed her.

Asami didn’t find Korra until dinner that evening. The girl ran up and gave Asami a hug and Asami caught herself smelling Korra as she did so. She couldn’t get enough of that scent, whether it was freshly showered, sweating from a workout, or…no. Asami wasn’t going to think about the sweet smell of their sex intermingled.

“Guess what? I’m captain!” Korra shouted. She was practically dancing with glee.

“Spirits! Congratulations, Korra! That’s amazing. I’m so proud of you.” Asami told her, and she meant it. There wasn’t anyone else more deserving of the title.

“It’s just so awesome. I mean, I thought I might have a shot at it, but Lin said it was no contest. There wasn’t anyone else that showed they cared more about the team and all of the players, apparently.”

“She’s right. You know exactly how to work with them, to exploit their strengths. That’s just so great.”

“Aaaaannd Professor Moon said that my homework has really improved and she thinks I’m ready to take the final in a week or so.”

“I quite agree. We better get to studying this week then.”

Korra put on a huge grin, bigger than her usual lopsided one. It was so refreshing to see her acting like herself around everyone and not caring about it. They got in line for food while they chatted and then sat down at the table with their friends. Hugs and greetings were given all around, and not just from Bolin.

The chatter was something only the last day of break could bring. Loud and carefree, with the glee of seeing your friends after such a long time apart. It was exactly the boost Asami needed from having such a dismal last two weeks. She mostly sat back and listened, smiling and laughing with everyone else. Korra had taken the position of life of the party again, and Asami couldn’t be happier about that. It was where she belonged. She had thought it before, but seeing Korra in her element, being truly herself, she outshone the brightest star.

Too soon, they were all traipsing up to bed to get a good night’s sleep for the first day. Asami didn’t think she was tired, but the next thing she knew her alarm was going off. But hers was not alone; Korra’s was ringing as well.

Asami laughed at the girl across the room fumbling for the loud object and cursing under her breath. They threw on their workout clothes and went to start their usual routine.

The seniors had a slightly different schedule than the rest of the school. Every few weeks their classes would be cut so they could work on other things. The first week of term consisted of explaining how their year would work.

“Settle down, settle down. As you all know, this is a very important year for you. You’ll have all your usual subjects, but these will get interrupted so you may have time to work on college applications, scholarship applications, career shadowing, studying for and taking the Collegiate Placement Battery, and of course next term we will spend on your senior projects. As you all know, you won’t have midterms this year or finals. Your finals this term will consist of the CPB and your senior projects will take the place of them next term. You will most likely have several term papers due as well, depending on the class.” Tenzin told them in the computer lab that morning.

“Now, first and foremost, those of you that are planning on applying to college, we need to get those applications in as soon as possible. So this week we will spend a few days helping you research careers and schools, and then a few days applying. Yes, Mako?”

“What if, we want to start a career immediately?” Mako asked.

“That’s perfectly fine too. What do you want to do?” Tenzin asked him.

“Uh, I wanna go to the Police Academy, become a police officer.” Mako mumbled.

“A noble calling. We can research that too, but I do suggest you have a few options picked out as well. You never know, you might find something that appeals to you more.” Tenzin told him.

Mako nodded, satisfied with the answer. Asami knew that Mako had already put a lot of thought into his life after St. Raava’s. He figured that he could always go to school later, if he wanted to, but he needed a job when he graduated. Not just any job, but one with a decent wage. He needed to be able to support himself and Bolin right away. His solution to this was joining the police force. They made decent money and by the time Bolin graduated a year later, Mako might have enough money to support both of them before Bolin goes off to college. He would be able to qualify for financial assistance, since they were orphans, and Mako would be able to supplement anything that wasn’t covered. Bolin did eat a lot.

Asami thought Mako would be a good police officer. He was strict about rules and he was pretty fit. He was also smart, so he would probably get promoted fairly quickly. They had talked before about Bolin needing to go to college. He just wasn’t as bright in some ways, and he needed the time to figure a few things out. Bolin also needed the college experience to figure out what he wanted to do with his life, since it changed frequently.

They spent the entire morning on this endeavor. Asami was a little bored, since she had already finished her applications, even the one to RCU. She wound up helping her peers, mostly by talking things out with them. Asami wished she had the freedom to be having this much difficulty choosing anything. But it was never meant to be.

Korra had taken Asami’s advice and started looking into any college that had a sports team that she might get a scholarship for. Then she narrowed it down to the ones that had sports medicine or sports education degrees. In the end, she had decided on a few schools, not just RCU. It was great to see the girl’s confidence in herself growing.

After lunch, they resumed their normal schedules, which were mostly electives or physical education. When it was time for Korra to attend lacrosse tryouts, Asami was going to go back to the lounge for a while, but thought better of it. She decided to go visit Kya instead.

“Oh, Asami, dear. How are you?” Kya asked as she opened the door to the medical room, giving Asami a big hug.

“I’m good. How are you?” Asami asked.

“Good, good. You’re just in time; Su and I are having tea. Would you like some?”

“That would be lovely, thank you.” Asami told her and walked into the room.

Su greeted and hugged her as well.

“Tell us all about your summer. We missed you, but I suppose your father knows best.” Su said.

Asami snorted. “No. He doesn’t. He’s…never mind. My summer was fine. It was pretty boring, but I learned a lot about repairing Satomobiles.”

“That’s good at least. Are you settling back into everything?” Su asked.

“Well enough. Opal already told me about your summer, but what did you do?” Asami turned to Kya to ask.

“Oh, I made Lin go with me back to the Southern Water Tribe. She despises the cold, but she did it for me. She does like my mother. Oh, and she likes Korra’s parents, of course. But otherwise she was miserable the whole time. I had a lovely time though.” Kya said.

“How can you tell when Professor Beifong isn’t miserable?” Asami asked, with a hint of mischievousness in her voice.

The two women cackled at her joke. They laughed so hard they both had tears. “That was a good one, Asami. You’re right; my sister can be a grumpy old lady. Kya’s about the only thing that makes her happy. Spirits knows she still won’t talk to our mother.” Su said.

“I miss Toph, how is she?” Kya asked.

“How should I know? I haven’t seen her since the kids were little.” Su said.

“Well, my mother asked, of course. Speaking of, I’m always afraid something’s going to happen to her, living alone still at her age, but she gets by. And Tonraq or Senna check on her at least once a day. I worry though still.” Kya said.

“Tonraq? Isn’t that the Chief? He checks in on your mother?” Asami asked.

Kya laughed a little. “Chief Tonraq is Korra’s father and Senna is her mother. She’s never told you about them?” Kya asked.

“A little. She speaks fondly of them, and your mother, and the south in general. But she also has some…not so good memories. So I try not to bring anything up that would remind her a home. Plus, I know she misses her parents, so…” Asami trailed off. “But she never told me her father was Chief!”

“Well you’ll get to meet them at graduation, I’m sure. My mother might even make the trip, she hasn’t decided. She’ll love you, Asami. And the stories she can tell you about little Korra…oh she was a wild one.” Kya said.

The three of them laughed at the thought for a minute. “So, I take it she told you about her past? About why she’s at St. Raava’s?” Su asked.

“Uh, yeah.” Asami admitted.

“Speaking of Korra, how are things between you two?” Kya asked, a glint in her eye.

“We’re…we’re f-fine.” Asami said, not quite meeting either of their gazes.

“Uh huh. I bet you are. I told her she needed to woman up and talk to you after your falling out last year. Did she do that then?” Kya asked.

“I d-don’t…don’t know what you mean. We’re just friends. Oh! I just remembered, I promised to meet Opal right now, I’ve got to go. Thanks for the tea. I’ll see you both in class.” Asami said and walked out of there before either woman could say anything else.

_What did Kya mean by that? Korra was supposed to talk to her after our falling out? But…I avoided her. We only talked after she was attacked. And we decided to be friends. Was that it? Or was there something more?_

Asami’s thoughts plagued her all the way to the lounge, where she did find Opal, waiting for her so they could go to dinner. She eyed Korra all throughout the meal, wondering if there was something the girl hadn’t told her.


	28. Surprise Visit

The term rolled on, just as Asami knew it would. There were many joys to be had, though. Korra’s mood and grades were on the upswing, having caught up completely with the rest of the seniors now. She had a lot more free time without the extra burden, but she still spent most of it with Asami. They studied a lot, since Korra would need help with the CPB. All the seniors would take it at the end of the first term. Korra was also practicing hard at lacrosse, the team had yet to lose a game.

Despite all their obligations, they were able to have more fun than last year. Korra was a never ending ball of energy and she always had an idea for something fun to do. Opal would often join them, or Mako and Bolin, or all three. Sometimes it was Jinora and Kai, or any combination of Jinora or Opal’s siblings. But it was always Korra and Asami at the core of every adventure. Asami was elated that she was included, that people didn’t think of one without the other. Asami got closer with the lacrosse team too, a group of girls she had always been friendly with, but had kept their distance for the most part.

It was true that the joys in Asami’s life revolved around Korra. Equally true was that the sorrows of her life revolved around her father. The utterly miserable aspects of her existence were all the things he had dictated. Asami did have to tutor people other than Korra. She found she didn’t mind the tutoring itself, but it was the fact that it did cut into her free time she could be spending with Korra. Asami also disliked it when a boy would sign up for tutoring just so he could hit on her. This was a frequent occurrence.

The student planning committee was much the same as always, and this year she had been elected president. She thought that would make her father happy, but of course it wasn’t good enough. Apparently she should have been gunning for president the last several years. Asami couldn’t believe it when he said this.

She successfully avoided going home for the first day trip weekend. Asami told him she had to tutor people all day, which was partly true. She stayed behind with Korra and helped her study for a few hours, but then they spent most of the time outside on the grounds, enjoying one of the last days of good weather.

One Wednesday morning, a few weeks before the other students would take midterms, the seniors were sitting in health class, listening to Kya talk about communicable diseases. It was a shock when Tenzin entered the room.

“Yes, brother?” Kya asked him.

“I need to speak with Ms. Sato. Can you come with me please?” Tenzin asked.

“Of course, headmaster.” Asami said.

“You might want to bring your things, I’m not sure how long this will take.” Tenzin said.

Asami did as she was told, her friends giving her worried expressions as she packed up. Korra grabbed her hand as she made to leave, and gave it a little squeeze. Asami knew it was a supportive gesture. She just nodded at the girl, trying to convey that she was sure everything was fine and that she shouldn’t worry.

Once the door was shut and she was in the hallway with Tenzin, he started walking. As Asami followed, she got curious. “Headmaster, what’s going on?”

“It seems…actually I don’t really know what’s going on. But your father and his lawyer are here.” Tenzin said.

“My…what now?”

“He’s requested to speak with you at once and so I’m obviously obliging. I’m sorry I don’t know more.”

“It’s fine. Thank you for accommodating them, I guess. I don’t know why he didn’t just call.”

They were at Tenzin’s office a few minutes later. Sure enough, there were Hiroshi and his lawyer.

“Hello again. I have Ms. Sato to see you. You all can use my office to speak privately. I’ll be in the dinning hall when you’re finished. Do come say goodbye before you leave, Mr. Sato. Pema would love to see you.” Tenzin said and bowed. Hiroshi bowed back silently as he indicated Asami to go into Tenzin’s office.

“Father, what’s this about? Is everything ok?” Asami asked, as soon as the door was closed.

“There is a slight bit of legal trouble at Future Industries.” His lawyer spoke first. Asami had never liked the man. His name was Zaheer and the associates at his firm were just as creepy as he was.

“Legal trouble? What does he mean, dad?” Asami asked again.

“Asami, I wanted to come here and tell you everything in person. And Zaheer quite agreed it was a good idea, considering the circumstances. I didn’t want you to hear something from someone else or to read something in the paper and misunderstand.” Hiroshi said.

“Ok…” Asami said, not understanding anything yet.

“Some of the lower level managers at Future Industries have been caught in some less than ideal business practices. So far, it doesn’t seem to be wide spread, but the company’s lawyers are looking into that. I’m representing Hiroshi as his personal lawyer. We wanted to make sure…” Zaheer started.

“Let me, Zaheer. This is going to make headlines and people are going to start saying things about the company and about me. I didn’t know anything that these employees were doing, please know that, but I didn’t want you to get the wrong impression of me.” Hiroshi said. Zaheer cleared his throat. “It is also essential that you do not talk about this to anyone. Do you understand? My PR team is already going to be working overtime and we cannot have any unauthorized comments coming out. Not that you would knowingly, but you can’t be sure which of your friends might be looking to make a yuan for an insider’s look. And I’m sure reporters are going to try and get onto the island to speak with you. I told Tenzin as such and he is going to increase screening and security at the docks.”

“This is all just a shock. What were they doing?” Asami asked.

“We are not at liberty to say. It is an ongoing criminal investigation.” Zaheer chimed in.

“What he means is, the papers will give you a good idea of what is known publicly, I’m sure. But if anyone tries to talk to you about it, I need you to just say ‘no comment’ or that they can speak to my lawyer. Do you understand?” Hiroshi asked.

“Yes. What I don’t understand is why you had to come all the way here and pull me out of class to tell me.” Asami stated.

“They are going to try and target your father. Not just the press, but also the police. They are going to be looking for any evidence that Hiroshi knew something or colluded with these individuals. We felt it was best to have this conversation in person, because it is most likely that the police are monitoring his phone lines.” Zaheer said.

“Ok, then. So is that all?” Asami was slightly annoyed now with all of this. She thought someone had died, not that there was anyone else in her family anymore. She had also wondered if maybe her father was sick. But Asami thought this was all very strange.

“Yes, Asami. It’s nice to see you, though. I’m sorry it had to be under such unfortunate circumstances. Would you like to show me to dining hall as the headmaster suggested?” Hiroshi asked.

“Of course.” Asami said. Hiroshi had been to campus a few times over the years, but he was not an alum. He himself grew up poor and went to public school. He was the definition of a self made man, or so he always reminded Asami.

She led the two men back to the dining hall; the bell for lunch would sound at any moment. They found Tenzin easily, sitting at one of the tables and drinking a cup of tea. They chatted about things that Asami had no interest in. After a few minutes, Tenzin waved his wife over and she greeted the men as well.

“Mr. Sato, would you and your lawyer like to stay for lunch? It’s komodo sausage day.” Pema asked him.

“Thank you, that would be quite welcome. Zaheer, I think we have time?” Hiroshi turned to his lawyer who nodded. “Wonderful.”

Asami thought this was anything but wonderful. People had their parents visit from time to time, but not often, and none were as well known as her father. A large portion of the school wouldn’t even be able to name Eska and Desna’s father if it weren’t for Languages and Cultures class. Asami didn’t want to go through with this, but she had no choice.

Pema and her staff brought them all plates, just as the bell rang. Asami closed her eyes for just a moment as she heard the impending heard of footsteps. She pretended she didn’t hear the whispers or see the stares. She carried on speaking with her father, or rather, he spoke and she listened.

Tenzin’s children came up to greet their father and he made sure to introduce them to Hiroshi. They were all polite, but then quickly scattered to get food and sit anywhere else. Tenzin excused himself shortly afterward. Opal came up to them next, which was good since Hiroshi liked her.

“Hello Mr. Sato, it’s good to see you.” Opal said, with a little bow. 

Hiroshi instead embraced her and gave her a small kiss on the cheek, just like he did with Asami. “And good to see you as well, Opal. Will you sit with us?” Hiroshi asked.

“Of course.” Opal responded, sitting down where Tenzin had been on Asami’s right.

Opal took over the conversation with Hiroshi, and Zaheer was introduced as well. They covered their visit by saying that they had needed Asami to sign some papers dealing with the estate, now that she was eighteen.

“I guess you didn’t have time over the summer to do this, what with your internship huh?” Opal teased.

“Exactly, she was working very hard. She had her college applications to complete as well. Plus, coordinating my schedule with my lawyer’s, it was just impossible. We couldn’t delay it any longer though.” Hiroshi said.

As this conversation wrapped up, Asami spotted Mako, Bolin, and Korra. The boys came and shook hands politely, but then took their leave and sat elsewhere. Asami wasn’t sure what Korra was going to do, and truth be told, she wasn’t sure what she wanted Korra to do. Their eyes caught and Korra must have seen the fear there, because her expression turned to one of determination. Asami had seen it before, it was when Korra felt the need to protect or comfort Asami. The next second she was by Asami’s side, taking her place in the spare seat to the left.

Asami had to admire her guts, Korra didn’t wait for an invitation, as Opal had. No one else that had stood around had received an invite. She felt Korra’s hand underneath the table, squeezing her thigh gently. It was an intimate gesture that Asami wouldn’t have tolerated from anyone else, probably not even Opal. She was able to take a deep breath after Korra did this and go on with the introduction.

“Dad, this is my friend Korra. Korra this is my father, Hiroshi Sato.” Asami said.

Korra stuck out her hand, “It’s nice to meet you Mr. Sato.”

“Likewise Korra. Asami tells me that you’re from the Southern Water Tribe, correct?” Hiroshi asked.

“Yes, sir. Born and raised.”

“Hm. And how is that you came to be here, at St. Raava’s? Most people are here as soon as they are old enough, or transfer at the beginning of high school.” Hiroshi asked. Asami knew he was dancing around the question. What he really wanted to ask was how she could get into St. Raava’s in the first place.

“Father.” Asami said, in a low, warning voice.

“It’s fine, Asami.” Korra assured her, and then turned back to Hiroshi. “My parents and I thought it best that I expand my horizons. I didn’t really fit in back home and school was challenging for me in a lot of ways. It’s been a much better situation for me here. Plus, the education is second to none, as I’m sure you know, sir.”

“Yes, I do. Don’t you…miss your family though?” Hiroshi said. Again, Asami knew he was choosing his words.

“Of course. But I talk to them a lot and my cousins are here, so it’s not like I don’t have family. Plus, my family is good friends with the headmaster’s mother, and by extension, I’ve known him and Professor Kya for my entire life. Kya helped deliver me even.” Korra told him.

“Ah, yes. That’s right. Asami said you were related to Chief Unalaq. Can I assume your father is Chief Tonraq?”

“Yes, sir.”

“I see. Well, I’m glad that you’re able to get such a high quality education here. I’m sure you will help advance and sustain your tribe when you move back home after graduation.”

“Actually, sir, I’ve been applying to a few colleges.” Korra offered.

“Yes, we were just talking about colleges before you sat down.” Opal chimed in. “I’m applying to Zaofu, Ba Sing Se, Northern Air College, and RCU. Where are you applying again, Korra?”

“RCU, Ember Island College, Kyoshi Island University, and Southern Air College.” Korra said with glee.

“Fine choices both of you. I wish you girls the best of luck.” Hiroshi said.

“Weren’t you applying to Ba Sing Se, Korra?” Asami asked. Asami had tried to convince her to apply, that it couldn’t hurt anything to try, but she was still skeptical.

“I’m still not sure about that one.” Korra said.

“Korra, I’m sure you could get a sports scholarship there. Kuvira said you’re better than a lot of the girls on the lacrosse team and you could easily outrun a lot of the soccer girls too.” Opal piped up.

“Yeah, well, let’s just see after the CPB.” Korra said. This was the first time she looked unconfident since sitting down at lunch.

“Hiroshi, the time.” Zaheer said to Hiroshi only.

“Well, this has been lovely, ladies. But we have to be getting back to the city. Asami, are you able to walk us to the docks?” Hiroshi asked.

“Yes, father.” Asami said, like the obedient daughter she was.

Hiroshi gave a gracious bow to both girls while Zaheer continued to ignore them. They stopped in the kitchen so they could thank Pema for the meal before heading for the front doors. They were stopped again, however, when they saw Su, Lin, and Kya walking down the corridor.

“Hiroshi! What a nice surprise!” Su called out.

“Ah, Suyin! You’re looking well.” Hiroshi said to the woman.

They gave each other a half hug as Su kissed the air near each of his cheeks. Hiroshi then turned to Lin and shook hands, while giving a slight bow to Kya. “How are all of you? Working my Asami hard?” Hiroshi asked.

“I’m pretty sure she could teach most of the classes here, actually.” Kya said, proudly.

Hiroshi chuckled slightly at this. “That’s my girl.” He said as he placed a hand on Asami’s back in what others would see as a loving gesture. Asami knew he was showing her off, she was just another trophy of his.

“And what are you doing here, anyway?” Su asked.

“Oh, just some boring paperwork that my lawyer and I had been putting off. You know how it goes, I’m sure. The vast Beifong fortune probably requires such things as well.” Hiroshi said.

“Hm, I’m not sure we do. Mom wasn’t big on paperwork. Since she couldn’t see it.” Lin joked.

“Ah, well, that is…” Hiroshi said.

“You can ignore her, she’s trying to make you uncomfortable.” Kya said.

Zaheer cleared his throat and Hiroshi continued. “It was good to see all of you, but I must be off. Asami?”

The three walked off, leaving the three teachers in their wake. Once they were outside, Zaheer walked ahead of them to give them some privacy.

“Asami, I thought I told you to be careful around that girl.” Hiroshi scolded.

“Dad, she’s my friend. She’s not a wild animal. Korra is a good person and there’s no reason for you to be like this.” Asami insisted.

“I have far more life experience than you do. People from the south are different than the rest of us. It’s just a fact. You cannot trust her and I’m worried you two are too close.”

“Dad, stop. Just stop. I’m not going to listen to this.”

“Yes, you are. I don’t care that you’re eighteen, you are still my daughter and you will do as I say. I put up with your friendship with those orphan boys, even let you date that one, but this is something far more concerning to me. Put some distance between the two of you and stay closer to Opal. Did you see the way that girl she just sat down without any regard for manners?”

“Ugh. You mean she wanted to sit at the table she sits at everyday? How dare she!”

“Do not get flippant with me young lady. This is serious.”

“She sits there for almost every meal, why should she sit somewhere else? Just because everyone else walked off after they said hello to you doesn’t mean that Korra needed to.”

“I can see we are getting no where with this. We will continue this discussion later, I have to get back to my office. It was good to see you.” Hiroshi told her.

“You too, father. Goodbye.” Asami said. She hugged him out of obligation, but she was angrier with him than she had ever been.

She watched the ferry go and stayed there a minute. She had no desire to go back to class, to be around other people, or to try and explain her father’s presence to everyone. So instead, she stared at the water that emanated from the back of the ferry. The ripples of the wake. She wondered how long they would stay there, affecting the surface of the water. How long would those ripples carry, how far would they travel? How far was her father willing to go to control her life? How much of her life had he already decided for her? 

How was she going to be able to live like this?


	29. Comfort

She wasn’t sure how she made it through the rest of the day. She sat there in her classes and gazed straight ahead, letting her eyes glaze over, pretending to pay attention. Asami could hear concerned voices around her, but it was like she was underwater. Their mouths moved but the words were far away. As soon as the bell rang to signal the end of the day, Asami went back to the dorm room. How long she lay there, it was hard to say. She was lost in her own thoughts. Her own misery.

Asami had been determined to make this year great. She thought she had finally found who she was, and had shed her old persona that pleased everyone else. Asami thought she would be able to live in a way that was true to herself. But no, she was her father’s puppet, always. What she wanted didn’t matter, it never had and it never will. She was right back to where she had been last year, during the midst of her identity crisis, when she realized that being popular and perfect wasn’t who she was or wanted to be.

The dorm room door opened, but Asami ignored it. She had the covers pulled over her head, indicating for the others to leave her be. But there was a weight on her mattress and a warm hand on her shoulder through the blankets.

“Asami, I brought you some food.” Korra said.

“I’m not hungry.” Asami told her in a muffled voice.

“Uh huh. I hear you, but I think your body disagrees with you.”

“I don’t care.”

“Come on, just sit up and eat something, please? Then you can go back to sleep or not sleeping, whatever it is you’re doing.”

Asami sighed, knowing she wouldn’t be able to win this one. Korra was too stubborn and she was just trying to look after Asami. She sat up and took the offered sandwich from the other girl. As soon as the first bite hit her stomach she realized that Korra had been right, she was hungry. She ate the rest of the sandwich while Korra sat there.

“Thank you.” Asami told her once she was finished.

“You’re welcome. Do you want to talk about it?” Korra asked.

“Not really.”

“Ok, do you need to talk about it?”

Asami hesitated. This girl knew her so well. Korra knew the true Asami, had seen more of it than anyone ever had. “Probably, but not tonight.”

“Fair enough.” Korra said. She squeezed Asami’s hand and got up. “Let me know if you need anything at all, ok?”

Asami nodded and watched her go.

The next day was much of the same. Asami went through the motions of her day but she was inside her own head for the entirety of it. She was done feeling sorry for herself, for the most part, and instead was trying to work out solutions, but each were more feeble than the next. _Is this something I can Google? Is there a book titled, “How to Be Happy When Your Father Controls Your Life?”_ Asami tried both of those and found a few helpful articles, but nothing that would work on such a large scale. Nothing that would work when her father had the resources he did.

Her best plans were long term ones. It wasn’t ideal, but it was all she had. Asami would graduate, go to college, and then when she was done she would get a job and start paying her own way. If she could be free of his financial hold on her, then Asami might be able to be free of the rest of her father’s control. The problem was that he would want her to work for him. She knew Future Industries was the best, but maybe she could learn something from their competitors. Maybe she could tell him she wanted the experience first, to earn her way from the bottom at a place that didn’t have his name associated with it. She didn’t want people to think she was in a position just because of his influence. Maybe this plan could work, but somehow Asami doubted it. At least she had four more years to work on that part of the plan.

She went to meals like usual, but still didn’t really focus on anything anyone was saying. After dinner, she went back to her dorm and went straight to bed again. It wasn’t long before the door opened and Korra was back to bothering her.

“Ok, enough of this. Get up.” Korra told her.

“No.” Asami said back.

“Asami. I’m going to help you. Do you trust me?”

“Of course, but…”

“Then get up.”

Asami let out a frustrated noise but did as she was told. It was different when Korra told her what to do. There was a warmth in the tone and there were Korra’s big blue eyes, promising only good intentions, and no selfish, manipulative motives. So she followed.

Korra led her out onto the grounds, where the sun was threatening to set, but had not quite turned the sky pink, purple, and orange. She grabbed Asami’s hand and continued to lead her away from the school building. Before she knew it they were on the far side of the island, as far away from people as they could possibly get. They were walking down a rocky hillside that wasn’t as steep as the rest and Asami could see it led to a small beach.

Once they were on the sand, Korra turned to her and said, “Let it out.”

“W-what?” Asami asked, not sure what she meant.

“Your emotions. Your anger. Whatever you want to say, yell it into the sky. Yell it into the waves. They’ll hold your secrets, Asami. The water will comfort you while the sky gives you a way forward.”

Asami still wasn’t sure what Korra was talking about. She tilted her head at the girl and quirked an eyebrow. When it was clear she didn’t understand still, Korra decided to demonstrate.

“FUCK YOU! YOU FUCKING HATERS! I AM GOING TO COLLEGE AND YOU GOTTA DEAL WITH IT!” Korra yelled at the top of her lungs. She was breathing hard and turned to Asami when she was done. “See? I already feel a lot better. Just let it out, Asami. There’s no one here but us and nature.”

So Asami did. She screamed till her throat was raw. She screamed until she felt tears running down her cheeks and her neck. She yelled into the sky, the sun was setting now, casting a red hue over the world, it matched the color of her face from shouting. Asami spewed all of her anger, sadness, insecurities, grief, and frustration. She wasn’t sure she made a lot of sense as she did it, but she did it.

When she was done, she was surprised to find she had fallen to her knees. The sand was scratchy on her skin, but she didn’t mind. She did feel better. She was shaking and crying, she knew she was a mess, having a breakdown in front of Korra like that, but something in her did feel immensely better.

The next thing she knew, Korra was by her side, pulling her into a tight hug. Asami let it out more, crying into Korra’s shoulder. Eventually, she calmed down, and they sat on the beach together, backs against a large driftwood log. The sun had set now, but they still had time before the curfew bell, they would be able to make it back.

“Thank you, Korra. That…that did feel good.” Asami admitted.

“You’re welcome. I knew your father was an asshole, but I didn’t realize…I’m sorry you have to deal with that Asami.” Korra told her. They were holding hands and cuddled up to each other. It wasn’t too cold, but Korra was keeping the chill away for the most part.

“What did I say exactly? I just started yelling, I’m not entirely sure what I said.”

“You said a lot. Basically that he’s a controlling manipulative asshole, let’s leave it at that.”

“Great.” Asami said sarcastically. She snuggled a little closer to the other girl, taking in her scent.

“So why was he here? And don’t give me the bullshit you’ve been telling everyone else.” Korra said.

“You know me so well, huh?” Asami reflected out loud. “Apparently some shit went down at the company with some employees, he wanted to make sure I knew he’s not involved but people are going to be saying things soon. He wanted to make sure I wouldn’t say anything either.”

“Wait, he had to come all the way to the island to make sure you kept your mouth shut about…something he’s not even doing? Doesn’t that seem a little odd?”

“I thought so too. I think that’s another thing that’s been bothering me. If he didn’t do anything, if he had no knowledge, then what’s the big deal? And why involve me in it? If I’m supposed to ignore it and not comment, just tell me that in a text, no need to make a big show and have to ruin my lunch hour. And entire day for that matter.”

“He’s a lot different than I expected.” Korra said after a few minutes.

“What do you mean?”

“He was nice. He was inquisitive and polite. I guess I expected him to be mean, considering what you’ve told me and what I’ve figured out on my own.”

Asami laughed. “Oh no. Don’t mistake his politeness for actual niceties. Notice how he went straight for why you were here? And he wanted to make sure you were going away after graduation. Believe me, everything he said was calculated to further his own agenda in some way.”

“I mean, I got the feeling he didn’t like me as much as Opal, but he wasn’t outright rude or anything, so I didn’t really know what to think. I’m guessing he doesn’t like me then?”

“I’m afraid not.”

“Am I not from high enough society?”

“That’s…partly it. It’s really that you’re from the south in general.”

“Oh.” Korra said, her voice a little surprised and a little hurt.

“I don’t think that though! Please don’t think I think that. I told him off about it when I walked him to the docks. He…doesn’t like that we are friends. I told him he’s being ridiculous. I don’t think I won, but I don’t care. There’s nothing wrong with you or anyone from the Southern Water Tribe. You should have seen the way he treated Kya when we left too. We ran into her and the Beifongs. He was wonderful to Su, decent to Lin, but completely cold to Kya.”

“That’s…that’s so stupid.”

“I know. I know he doesn’t like Lin because she’s dating a woman, but her status demands he be nice to her still, so he is. Even though Kya is from a prominent family as well, it’s one with ties to the south and she’s gay, so it’s bad all around. Add in the fact that her family isn’t prominent because of wealth, and it’s a wonder he even talks to her. Probably only because she’s the headmaster’s sister.”

“He’s awful. And I’m glad you don’t think like him. That would really suck.”

“Yeah.” Asami had turned to look into Korra’s eyes. They were the color of everything Korra just told her about, the ocean and the sky. Two big blue things that would help her through, and her eyes were just that too.

Before she knew what she was doing, she was leaning in to kiss Korra. The other girl kissed her back gently, but that wasn’t what Asami was going for. She needed something else. She needed hard, rough, passion and she knew the only person that could satisfy this was the girl next to her.

“Asami…” Korra said slowly when they broke apart.

“I’m sorry, Korra, I just…I need the comfort. I need someone to give a damn about me and my wants for two seconds. I need to forget. To forget about everything else.” Asami told her, pleading for her to understand.

“I just…I thought we weren’t going to…”

“Let it affect our friendship. And we haven’t let it so far. I just, I really need this Korra. Do you…do you not want to?”

“Of course I do. I just…”

“Then please. Please help me forget. Just for a few minutes.”

And that was all the convincing it took. Korra lowered both of them down gently and then took Asami’s face and kissed her. It was a much harder, much fiercer kiss and it was exactly what Asami had been looking for. The two deepened the kiss for several minutes, but then Korra was exploring her neck with her mouth instead. All the while her fingers were making their way down to her groin.

Asami was grateful that she was wearing a skirt that day and so was Korra. The uniform had a pants option for girls, but Asami hardly ever wore it. Korra, on the other hand, usually wore pants, but wore the skirt often enough, and today was one of those days. Korra’s hand finally found its mark, and rubbed her clit through her panties. Asami moaned at the contact, taking pleasure in every circle her hands made through the fabric. It wasn’t enough though.

She stopped kissing and sat up enough to pull her panties off. She placed them to the side and was about to pull Korra in for another deep kiss, but the other girl was taking her own off as well. Once she had done this, she climbed back on top of Asami, hiking both of their skirts up. She straddled one of Asami’s legs, so they were in an X of sorts. When she lowered herself down, she placed her clit on Asami’s.

“Aaaaahhhhhhh.” Korra groaned.

“Oooooohhhhh.” Asami moaned.

Korra grabbed the leg in front of her and started to rock her hips. Asami kept moaning at each motion and so did Korra. They ground against each other frantically, and it wasn’t long before Asami felt her orgasm building. She felt Korra’s wetness dripping on to herself and it spurred her on even further. As she came undone, she held onto Korra’s hip and thigh that were in front of her.

“Korra!” Asami gasped.

“Yes!” Korra yelled, and Asami knew she had reached her climax as well.

They rode it out and when they were both done coming, Korra fell on top of Asami. She grabbed Korra’s face and kissed her hard. She felt her core heating up again, and wasn’t even a little surprised. She took her hand and sought out Korra’s clit and began rubbing. The woman above her tilted her head back in ecstasy. After a minute, Korra brought her hand to Asami’s clit and started touching her as well.

Asami dipped down and started to tease Korra’s entrance. Korra removed her hand and pulled Asami up, so they were both seated, legs entangled. “What?” Asami managed to ask. She thought she sounded delirious.

“Together?” Korra asked and Asami nodded.

Asami lined her hand up to Korra’s entrance again, and Korra did the same to her, keeping her other hand around Asami’s lower back. Once they were both in place, they pushed their fingers in slowly. Asami whimpered at the feeling.

“You ok?” Korra asked, concerned.

“Spirits, yes.” Asami assured her. 

With that, Korra started thrusting, using her thumb on Asami’s clit. Asami did the same, curling her fingers up just slightly to hit the sweet spot inside Korra. Asami was breathing hard and she couldn’t think of anything besides Korra. Korra’s fingers inside her, the feeling of being inside Korra, her smell, her sounds, her taste, it was all a drug to Asami. She couldn’t get enough.

She wasn’t sure when she came undone again. Asami knew she was screaming, but she didn’t care. She heard Korra’s moans in her ear as well, and could feel her walls pulsating around her fingers. A fresh amount of Korra’s wetness hit her hand, trickling down to her wrist. They slowed their breathing and motions, and held each other like that for quite a while. At some point, they removed their fingers from each other and held on with both arms instead.

“We…curfew…” Korra said.

“Oh…yeah…” Asami panted back. Their heart rates had calmed slightly, but not enough for normal speech to return.

Korra stood up, found her underwear, and put it on. She offered her hand to Asami and pulled her up. Asami did the same with her underwear and they started walking back. She grabbed Korra’s hand, not caring about what it meant or if the other girl wanted it. Korra didn’t reject her hand, though.

“How are we going to get back in?” Asami asked, knowing that it was past the curfew bell.

“Oh, don’t worry. I’ve got that covered.” Korra said. She pulled out her phone and started a call. Before Asami could ask who she was calling, Korra was speaking. “Hey, let me in. Yes, now. You were not sleeping don’t even pull that on me. Come on, please? Thank you! We will be there in five minutes.”

“Who was that?” Asami asked. “And where are we going? Since we are obviously not heading for the front doors.”

“You’ll see and you’ll see.” Korra cracked her lopsided grin, but kept walking.

“How is it that you have been here for less than two years and somehow know more secrets than I have in almost seven years?”

“Eh, you’re one of the good kids, Asami. Or at least, you pretended to be.”

She couldn’t argue with that logic. They approached the back of the school, but Asami knew all the doors here would be locked as well. It was a surprise then, when a small part of the wall moved to reveal an opening, and Meelo had his head sticking out of it. He moved aside to let the girls in, but shut the panel after that. 

They crawled down the small tunnel until there was an opening. Meelo listened for any approaching footsteps, and gave the all clear. They exited, Asami was able to stand finally, and surveyed her surroundings. Asami recognized where they were, it wasn’t far from the lounge at all. She watched Meelo put the panel back and thought that unless someone knew the panel was there, no one would see it. They tiptoed back to the lounge where they were free from any repercussions.

“Thank you, Meelo.” Korra said, once they were back in the lounge.

“Always a pleasure to be a knight in shining armor for two beautiful ladies.” Meelo said and bowed. He went back up to the boy’s dorms and left Asami and Korra laughing at his antics.

“How in spirits did you know about that?” Asami asked her.

“I did some exploring over the summer. Meelo showed me something similar around the other side of the building. That one you can get in without help, but it’s further away from the lounge. So I started searching. There are a few more ways in like that, but some are bolted shut. That one you can’t get to from the outside, someone has to let you in, but the location is perfect.” Korra told her.

“That’s amazing, Korra. You’re right; I never would have found those. I wonder if they were part of the old sewer or aqueduct system? That’s what they remind me of, anyway, and they are at the right level. Do any of them open into the old cisterns?”

“What’s a cistern?”

“Thing that holds water. Big, basin like thing. There are a few still around, but a lot have been overgrown.”

“Oh! I know what you’re talking about now. I’m sure some of them go there, but what’s the point? Can’t get in or out of the cistern, right? Any opening there is probably bolted.”

They started to walk up the steps to their dorm room, but Asami pulled Korra aside. “Hey, thank you. For…for everything. That was exactly what I needed.”

Korra blushed. Her face was the color of the sunset she had seen not too long ago. “Don’t mention it.” She said, not meeting Asami’s eyes.

“No, really. I wouldn’t have known I needed to yell like that and I don’t think I would’ve known to ask for…just thank you. It really means a lot to me. You mean a lot to me.”

“You mean a lot to me too.”

Their eyes met, and for a split second, Asami couldn’t tell what Korra was thinking. She thought she had seen the expression before, but she couldn’t place it.

“Asami…I…” Korra started to say.

“Yes? What is it?” Asami asked.

“I…I’m really tired, but I’m covered in sand. I think I’m going to take a quick shower before bed. What about you?”

Korra’s expression was gone; whatever Asami had seen had disappeared. She didn’t know what to feel about it. “Uh, no. I’m pretty tired too but I’ll deal with the sand.” Asami looked around carefully and made sure they were alone. She gave Korra a quick kiss on the lips and whispered in her ear, “thank you.”

She walked up the remaining steps to their room, waiting for Korra, who seemed momentarily stunned. Asami thought it was adorable. They were quiet in the dorm, Korra gathering her shower stuff and Asami changing into pajamas. Once Korra was out of the room, Asami thought to herself about the entire night.

Originally, she thought that her crush on Korra had dissipated. She knew that it was still there, like a slowly burning ember, the last of a fire that wouldn’t extinguish. She thought she had built that fire out of need. She had been cold, and it had kept her warm. Now that their friendship had blossomed into something deep and true, and Asami had stopped trying to live up to the expectations placed on her by others, she didn’t need to keep tending to the fire that was her feelings for Korra. It was a bright sunny day, no need for a jacket even. Korra was the sun and Asami had all the warmth in the world.

Now, in the middle of the night, lying by herself, Asami realized how stupid it was to think she was over Korra. The fire had been roaring inside herself this entire time. She tried to keep it contained, and what she thought was the last burning ember was just a spark that had escaped. Her heart was filled with an inferno that spread to the rest of her body. Each flame that spiraled ever higher seemed to spell out Korra’s name.


	30. Rotten Fish

It was the next day that the news broke about the employees at Future Industries. The papers said one of the factories was making and selling illegal weapons to terrorists. Hiroshi denied all involvement and knowledge. He insisted that the employees at that factory acted of their own accord. They were all arrested and the factory shut down.

Asami had a funny feeling about it all. She knew that there was no way factory workers could have done this on their own. The equipment needed to make the weapons would have to be developed and made, and that none of them were capable of it. Those types of things came from higher up. Asami figured the police were working that all out. She wondered for the second time if her father had lied to her. But for now, she shook it off.

As soon as she walked into the dining hall for lunch that day, it fell silent. She was grateful that Opal and Korra were right next to her; they guided her to their usual table and took turns getting food so she wasn’t alone. Korra came back with food for her as well, but Asami wasn’t hungry anymore.

“Come on, you can’t do this. You have to eat.” Korra told her.

“Yeah, Asami! It’s good! Shepherd’s pie!” Bolin said and then took a big mouthful. Everyone laughed and Asami felt herself become a little lighter from the motion. She took a bite as well.

“So, do you want us to tell everyone to shut up?” Mako offered.

“Or make them?” Korra further offered.

“No, no. I just want to ignore it. It’ll die down on its own. Everyone will move on to something else soon enough.” Asami told her friends. “Thanks for having my back though.”

“Of course.” Mako said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Everyone agreed with him. Asami felt her mood lift even more. It didn’t last though. After lunch, Korra and Asami were walking to their next class, and she heard a smarmy voice call out from behind them.

“Well if it isn’t my two favorite dykes.” Tahno said. Both of them stopped walking and turned around to face him. He was standing there with a few of his friends, like always.

“You know, that’s not even clever Tahno. Couldn’t you at least call us carpet munchers? Or pearl divers? Literally anything is funnier than ‘dyke.’”

“Not so high and mighty now, huh? You’ll be slumming it with your barbarian friend there soon enough.” Tahno taunted. His friends laughed.

“Shut up, Tahno.” Korra said.

“Oh the primitive girl speaks our language! We must put you in a museum, or better yet a lab for further study.” Tahno said. His friends around him were laughing even harder now.

“Come on, Korra.” Asami said, grabbing her arm and pulling her away.

“You’ll regret that you were mean to me, Sato! Once you’re in the gutter you’ll be begging me for a job. I’m not sure how generous I’ll be without certain extra duties involved.” Tahno called out as they walked away.

Once they had turned the corner, Korra punched the wall. “Korra! Be careful, you don’t want to hurt yourself and not be able to play.” Asami warned.

Korra sighed. “You’re right. He just, ugh. I should have expected this. He did poorly in practice the other day.”

“Then let’s just ignore his insecurities.”

“I don’t know how you do it.” Korra said, looking down at the floor.

“Do what?” Asami wasn’t sure what specific thing she was talking about.

“Ignore him so easily.”

“Oh! Well, he’s an idiot. He makes it easy, actually. Why would I waste my time on someone like that?”

“Because, he…well he says a lot of things that get under my skin. That play on the things I’m most self conscious of. And I know what he says must have a similar affect on you.”

“It does. But like I said, I don’t let him see me have a reaction. I ignore his stupidity because that’s all it is. And so what if he says that? No one would believe him. And the people that do know don’t care.”

“Have you told anyone besides Opal?”

“Nope. But that’s enough for now. Just having it so she doesn’t pester me about boys is great.” Korra laughed and Asami did too, knowing how Opal could be.

A few more weeks passed. Midterms had come and gone for the other grades, but the seniors were studying hard for the CPB. They would take it a full two weeks before everyone else took their finals.

Korra came bounding into the lounge one day after lacrosse practice, a huge smile on her face. Asami saw her running toward her and for a crazy moment she thought the girl was going to kiss her. Asami stopped this line of thinking but still concentrated on how beautiful the girl coming toward her was. Her smile lit up the room.

“Guess what! Guess what!” Korra said as she approached.

“What?” Everyone asked. She was at a table with Opal, Mako, Bolin, and Jinora.

“I made the All-Star team!” Korra said.

“That’s amazing!” Bolin said.

“Congratulations!” Opal said.

“I knew you could do it.” Mako actually smiled.

“Good job.” Jinora stated.

“I’m so proud of you, Korra.” Asami told her quietly. And Korra gave her a smile that she knew was just for her.

“So, I’ll be gone for a large part of the break. The All-Star camp is about two weeks long and its in Omashu this year. St. Oma and St. Shu’s is holding it.” Korra said as she sat down and got out her laptop.

“Anyone else from St. Raava’s make it?” Opal asked.

“Nope. Just me! Kuvira didn’t even make it last year. But there were a lot of girls then, the competition was a lot fiercer last year.” Korra said with a shrug.

“Stop playing down your moment Korra. You deserve it and you know it. Who cares if one year was more difficult to get in than another? It doesn’t matter. You’re in!” Asami said, a little giddy in her excitement for her friend.

“I’m guessing Tahno was pissed?” Mako said in a whisper.

“Yup. You should’ve seen him. His face went all red, looked like something short-circuited in his brain. That’s the right term, right?” Korra asked Asami.

Asami giggled. “Yes, you got it right.”

“Good. But yeah, he practically had steam coming out of his ears!” Korra said and they all laughed at the thought of it.

The rest of the evening was spent studying as usual. Korra’s joy filled Asami as well. Her mood was always so infectious. 

Before she knew it, the week of the CPB was upon them. Asami had convinced her father again that she needed to stay at school to study during the last day trip. She was overworking herself, she knew it, having to take on so many things forced upon her, but she really did use the day to study, so it wasn’t a complete lie.

The week went by easily enough, but Korra was a little bit of a wreck. The seniors were all excused from sports practices that week, but Korra needed the exercise and distraction. Asami made sure they went and worked out during the evenings, for Korra’s sake. She didn’t need it, so she never pushed herself that hard during the extra workouts, but Korra seemed to attack each machine and the treadmill with new vigor. Asami still didn’t understand how this girl had this much energy to burn.

They all made it through fairly unscathed though. They would get their results after the break. Asami had to unfortunately go home for the break, which she was dreading. She desperately wished Korra could come with her, but only if her father were out of town. She knew he would be an asshole to her if they were in the same room again.

It was right after the CPB that more trouble started for Korra. One night after dinner, Asami entered the lounge with Korra and the smell of something horrible hit them both.

“What in Raava’s name is that smell?” Korra asked.

“I don’t know, it smells rotten.” Asami said.

Opal came right up behind them. “Well, don’t just stand there, let’s go find it or we won’t be able to sleep.”

Everyone helped search for the source of the smell, but it wasn’t in the lounge. “It smells like it’s coming from up the girl’s stairs.” Jinora said.

Most people had been entering the lounge and then leaving once the smell hit. Some just pulled their shirts over their noses and went about their evening. Mako and Bolin stayed downstairs while the girls went upstairs. As soon as they were on the first landing of the stairwell, Korra stopped walking and a look of deep sadness overtook her face.

“It’s in our dorm…isn’t it?” Korra said quietly.

Asami and Opal looked at each other, not sure what to say. Asami approached Korra to try and comfort her while Opal opened their door, Jinora right behind her. They both made the same horrorstruck face when the door opened.

“Uh, yup. Found the smell.” Opal said and she walked into the room.

Jinora turned with a sigh and said, “I’m really sorry, Korra.”

“Great.” Korra grumbled and pushed Asami away to check the damage.

The scene that met them was disgusting. There was a pile of about two-dozen rotten fish in Korra’s bed. They were on top of the sheets, in between the sheets, on the pillow, and as they tried to clean everything up, they found one under the mattress.

Jinora had gone to get assistance, and so Pema, Kya, and Lin walked in when they were about halfway done throwing the fish and sheets into a trash bag. “Oh, my. You weren’t kidding, Jinora.” Pema said.

“Did you girls see anyone up here? See anything strange?” Lin asked.

“No.” They all said.

“We were at dinner, just like everyone else. When we came back, the smell was horrible.” Asami said.

Pema took the trash bag and said she would be back with cleaning supplies to try and get the smell out. Korra looked completely defeated. She had slumped against the wall on the floor and Asami could tell she was trying not to cry.

“Girls, did you see there was a note here?” Kya offered. Her and Lin were still looking around.

“No. What does it say?” Korra said.

“If you didn’t read it before, you probably don’t want to.” Lin told Korra, looking over her shoulder.

“Can you all at least try and compare the handwriting to student homework or something?” Asami said.

“It’s typed.” Kya said.

“Let me read it.” Korra said with steel in her voice. She had stood up walked over to Kya.

“Korra…” Kya said sweetly.

“Kya, please.” Korra was begging now.

“Fine, but I warned you.” Kya said.

Asami went over to read it over her shoulder. It was awful, Kya had been right.

“Hopefully these make you feel right at home you dirty southern trash, though they might be too fresh. I hear dykes like rotten fish, so you’ll get a good meal in more ways than one. Enjoy, it’ll be your last on ground that isn’t made of ice.”

Korra turned and stormed from the room. Pema had just returned with cleaning supplies and Kya was going to help her. Asami, of course, went to follow Korra. She had sprinted away, so she had a head start on Asami, but she found her easily enough. She was in the gym, at the punching bag that Asami knew all too well. Asami watched and waited, knowing Korra needed to get this out of her system. She was surprised to see Lin had followed her, and stood in the doorway watching as well.

“She’s tough as nails.” Lin said.

“I’d say nails have nothing on her.” Asami said, causing Lin to let out a single laugh. She passed it off as a cough though, lest Korra think she was laughing at her. They didn’t need to worry though, Korra was so focused on the punching bag, it didn’t matter what they did.

After quarter of an hour, Korra finally fell to her knees and began to sob. Lin whispered, “I think I’ll get the headmaster now,” and left. 

Asami approached carefully, like she was trying to get close to a wild animal. She crouched down next to Korra and wrapped her arms around the girl. Korra made no indication that she knew Asami was there, touching her, she kept crying uncontrollably. A few minutes later and Asami could hear footsteps nearby.

Tenzin came into the gym and sat on one of the machines near their location. He just waited until Korra was able to breath a little evenly. “I’ve checked with all the teachers and cafeteria workers, no one remembers anyone being absent from dinner or late enough to cause suspicion.” Tenzin informed them.

“So, there’s no way to know who did it?” Asami asked.

“Not unless someone saw anything, which it doesn’t appear to be the case.” Tenzin said with a sigh.

Korra pulled away from Asami and looked at Tenzin. “Why do these things keep happening to me?” Korra asked in a small voice.

“I wish I had an answer for you Korra, but I don’t. There’s no reason for you to be singled out. Kids that are bullies are often insecure and in just as much pain as they put others through…” Tenzin tried to say.

“Then why would someone do that? If they’re hurting, why hurt someone else? It doesn’t make any sense to me. It never has. It’s so stupid.” Korra started to yell but her voice lost its ire the more she spoke.

“Because not everyone is as strong as you are.” Asami spoke up.

“That’s true. No matter what has been done to you, how unfairly you’ve been treated; you’ve never felt the need to lash out at the others like a bully does. It’s commendable behavior Korra. It shows integrity and true character. These are the things we try to teach here, but I’m afraid there are lessons that some people choose to ignore.” Tenzin said.

Korra didn’t say anything else; she just stared at the ground. “Pema should have the dorm cleaned up by now, but I’m guessing you might want to sleep elsewhere tonight. Do you want to stay in the medical room? Or you can come back with Pema and I?” Tenzin offered.

“No, it’s fine. I don’t want to be any more of a bother than I’ve been.” Korra said.

“Korra, you’re not a bother.” Tenzin rolled his eyes.

“Well, I’m fine, I’ll stay in the dorm. I’ve already made this a bigger deal than it should’ve been.” Korra said.

With that proclamation, Asami and Korra went back to the dorm. There were a few large fans placed in the lounge and their dorm room to help with the smell. It was already better, Asami thought.

Korra went straight to bed without talking to anyone else. She stayed in the dorm room for the rest of the night. When the lights went off, she could hear Korra crying again. Asami went over and sat on her bed to put a comforting hand on her back. Instead, she was pulled down into an embrace by Korra. Asami didn’t fight it. She held Korra through her tears for the rest of the night.


	31. Test Scores

Right before the break, another news story broke. There had been more arrests at Future Industries. High-level members of management and at least one executive were implicated in the scandal. With this news, Tahno was just as bad as always, berating Asami, and of course Korra, every chance he got. Asami just ignored him, but Korra had a much harder time doing so.

Asami’s break was exactly the same as her summer, with the exception that she didn’t have cars to work on during the day. Instead, she spent her days by the pool or on the racetrack, or even in the garage at the house. She had already started on her senior project and was making good use of being stuck at her father’s estate.

Every evening, Hiroshi would go on and on about whatever was annoying him that day. Some days it was the moral corruption of society, by that he meant a lot of things, not just homosexuals, but that did play a big part, other days it was how lazy homeless people were and how much of a waste they were on the city’s resources, and still other days he went on about how superior some people from certain nations were.

All of it made Asami seethe. She never commented when he got going like this. The last time she spoke up was when he visited school and that had not gone well. Neither one had mentioned Korra’s name or existence since. Asami endured every meal with her father, and each time she would leave and to go call or text Korra. They weren’t able to talk much, but they managed it a few times. They texted often though, and it was a lifeline to Asami while she dealt with her father’s continual diatribes.

Korra seemed to be having a great time at the All Star camp. Asami was happy for her and tried to keep their texting light and happy, but Korra could tell something was wrong. She always asked what Asami needed, to which she always answered with distraction. Korra was more than happy to provide.

Their final term at St. Raava’s arrived and Asami thought it was bittersweet. She tried to enjoy herself, but she was depressed again. She knew when she left that she would be going to Ba Sing Se, having accepted a full ride scholarship there at her father’s insistence, and that it was unlikely any of her friends were going to join her there. Opal was going to go to RCU or Zaofu, Korra was hopefully going to RCU, and Mako was staying in the city and going to the police academy. 

Opal and Korra had both been accepted to their schools of choice, but were waiting to see if they would be given any scholarships. Their grades from the CPB were due any day, and that would decide scholarships for a lot of people. Asami had been unique, her grades and the rest of her application, along with her last name, had been enough to secure her place and scholarship before the CPB grades.

During the second week of term, the envelopes with scores were waiting on Tenzin’s desk, ready to be passed out. “Settle down everyone, I know you’re all excited, but please, do not open your envelope until they have all been passed out.” Tenzin told them.

The grading of the exams was an overly complicated process, in Asami’s opinion at least. The highest score was 1,000. Some parts of the test were multiple choice, and although there was a best answer for each question, you could still get points for the second best answer and so on. Other parts of the test were open ended and showing your work got you points. Asami had tried to research and understand the grading system, but it was quite arbitrary at some points she found. Anything over 600 was considered average. Anything over 750 was good enough to get money at a lot of schools. Anything over 900 was considered highly competitive and could most likely get you a full ride at your choice of school.

“Please open your envelopes.” Tenzin said after everyone had his or hers.

Asami did so and couldn’t believe her eyes for a moment. She knew she would do well, but she honestly didn’t expect to see the top score staring at her from the paper. She took her phone out and took a photo, knowing her father would at least get to brag to everyone he saw that day, even if she received no praise for it. She sent the photo to him and waited for a response. In the meantime, she looked around to see what her fellow students received.

“Yes!” Korra had yelled. “775!”

“Spirits Korra! I’m so proud of you.” Asami told her.

“I couldn’t have done it without you.” Korra told her.

“You did the work, I just guided you.”

“Uh huh. Ever modest. What did you get?”

“Um…”

Korra took the paper from her. “Hey! Good for you. I knew you were a genius.” Korra gave her that lopsided grin and Asami felt good for the first time about her own score. What Korra thought of her meant everything to Asami.

“Guys! I got 890!” Opal yelled at them.

“Wow! That’s great!” Asami said.

“Good job!” Korra said. “Mako? What about you?”

“I got 700. Which is fine by me. Police academy just needs a 600 to get in. And I should be able to get a scholarship because I’m an orphan and stuff.” Mako said.

“Still, that’s a good score. Congrats.” Asami told him, and she meant it. She was really glad they were all friends, despite everything. He and Korra hardly argued anymore, which was much to everyone’s relief.

“Yeah, man, that’s great.” Korra said.

“So now we just have to get through senior projects and papers. Any of you have any ideas of what you want to do?” Mako asked.

“Yeah! I think I’m going to do this thing with growing food and stuff. It’s not quite hydroponics, but it’s a similar setup, and I think I can make the pots so they are cheap. The whole thing will be sustainable.” Korra told everyone with pride.

“Wow, that’s brilliant.” Opal said. “I think I’m doing a thing about the weather stations in Republic City. Not the news, but like the places where the equipment is that actually measures the weather. Nothing too special, but there’s a lot to research to make a good presentation at least.”

“I’m going to work on a section of the park downtown. It’s trashed and so I’m putting together a thing to have people clean it up with me. Going to fundraise to get a new bench put in, that sort of thing.” Mako told them.

“That’s pretty cool, though. I thought about a service based thing, but then I got excited about growing food.” Korra said.

“What about you, Asami?” Opal asked.

“Oh, um. I’m working on solar powered engine. It’s not enough to go top speeds, and it won’t power a regular sized Satomobile, but it might be enough to power a Satocycle. I’m still testing it out. It’s also really difficult to…what?” Asami asked, everyone was staring at her.

“You really are a freaking genius, Korra wasn’t kidding.” Opal said.

“It’s not that big of a deal.” Asami insisted.

“Uh huh. I’ll be over here with my pottery, growing beans up a wall, while you find a replacement for fossil fuels.” Korra joked.

“And I’ll just be cleaning up the park, glorified custodian basically.” Mako said with a smile.

“That’s not…that’s not fair. Your projects are all really important! I’m just doing what I’m good at.” Asami said.

Before anyone could retort, Tenzin called them to order again. At that moment, her phone buzzed. Her father had replied. It wasn’t with words of praise or encouragement. The text just said, “I expected nothing less.”

Asami spent the rest of the day in a bad mood, and not even Korra was able to pull her out of it. All she had wanted was one word of affirmation from Hiroshi and instead she received a reminder that it was expected of her. Perfection was not something to strive for in her house, it was expected.

She later found out that she was the only senior to get a perfect score that year, and had been the first in several years actually. A few had come close, including Bataar Jr., but none of them managed it except Asami. She did feel a little smug about it, but it was short lived.

Asami also learned through the rumor mill that Tahno only got 500 or so on the test, which was essentially failing. He was walking around in a terrible mood, openly insulting and taunting Korra every chance he got.

“Hey, I heard you got 100 on the CPB, isn’t that the highest score someone from your tribe has ever gotten?” Tahno said in the lunch line one day.

“Ignore him, Korra.” Asami said.

“Oh come on, you’re going to let your girlfriend fight all your battles for you? I thought you water tribe people were supposed to be warriors or some shit. Guess that must only be in the north. No wonder they kicked your dad out…” Tahno continued.

“Shut up!” Korra exclaimed.

“Ooooo! She’s got a little fight in her after all, Tahno.” One of his friends, a guy named Ming said.

“Is there a problem here?” It was Varrick passing by at that exact moment.

“No, professor.” Tahno said in his best sycophant voice.

“Uh huh.” Varrick said, like he didn’t believe him.

“Korra, are you alright?” Zhu Li had been right her husband.

“Just fine, thank you, Professor Moon.” Korra said.

“I guess carry on then. Just try to keep it down.” Varrick said.

Tahno lost interest in Korra after that, because he was harassing some girl by trying to hit on her.

Korra didn’t talk for the entire day after that.

According to the girls on the lacrosse team, Tahno had been even worse during their shared practices. Both teams ran drills together several days a week, but apparently he was picking on Korra the entire time. He would trip her when Lin wasn’t looking or throw the ball at her body to try and deliberately injure her.

“Has Lin seen any of it?” Asami asked her, after she was helping Korra ice a bruise from him one day.

“No, he’s been very good at being sneaky. His asshole friends are really good at blocking her view.” Korra told her.

“You should tell someone.”

“Why? He’s already picking on me enough. He’s just going to get worse. It’s only a few more months and then we will be rid of him forever.”

Asami sighed and hoped Korra was right. She had a feeling it was only going to get worse though.


	32. Jinora's Late

“Ok, so we need to…what again?” Korra asked.

“Come on, you know this, you’re good at biology!” Asami encouraged.

They were working on a project during science class together one day and thankfully the bell rang. Asami knew Korra’s head just wasn’t in it today. They had a lacrosse game the next day, and it would be their most difficult one yet.

They left class together and were going to go outside for the morning break, but Jinora stopped them.

“Can I talk to you?” Jinora asked Korra.

“Sure.” Korra said.

“Um, not here.” Jinora said and made for the bathroom nearby.

Korra looked at Asami and shrugged but they both followed. Asami didn’t want to intrude, but she also wanted to help if she could.

“Do you want me to go?” Asami asked as they entered the bathroom.

Jinora was checking the stalls to verify it was empty. “No, that’s fine. I…” Jinora said, clearly upset by something.

“What is it? What’s wrong?” Korra asked tenderly.

“I…I’m late.” Jinora said.

“Jinora, break just started. We have at least fifteen more minutes.” Korra said using a sarcastic tone of voice.

When Jinora burst out crying, Asami had to touch her gently on the shoulder. “I don’t think that’s what she means, Korra.”

Korra looked at her with confusion and then her eyes went wide with comprehension. “Oh!” Korra said. Jinora cried harder.

Korra ran to the girl and held her close. “It’s ok, we will figure everything out.”

“Have you…have you taken a test?” Asami asked.

“N-No.” Jinora said through tears.

“Well, that seems to be the first thing that we need to do. Then we can go from there.” Korra stated.

Jinora nodded. At that moment, Opal burst through the door.

“There you guys are! I’ve been looking all…over…” Opal said, as she realized what was happening in front of her. “What’s wrong, Jinora? Do I need to beat up Kai? Or better yet, does Korra need to beat up Kai?”

Jinora sobbed harder. “Not yet.” Korra told her.

“Jinora, honey, I think we might need Opal’s help for this.” Asami said.

“W-What? W-Why?” Jinora asked, looking up for the first time.

“She can get us what we need without a lot of questions.” Korra said.

“What am I doing?” Opal asked.

“Ok. Yeah.” Jinora said.

“Pregnancy test. Get us one by tonight.” Asami dictated.

“On it.” Opal said. And stepped forward to hug the Jinora too. Asami felt a little left out, but it was ok, Jinora had enough people comforting her.

“Th-thank you, g-guys.” Jinora sobbed.

“Everything’s going to be just fine. Now, let’s get you cleaned up so we can go to class. Just try to forget about it and we will take the test after dinner.” Opal said sweetly, grabbing a paper towel and dabbing her face.

Jinora parted ways from them and the three went to their next class, not daring to mention anything. They met in the dorm bathrooms that evening. Opal had not only procured the test, but she had convinced Huan to keep Ikki occupied for at least thirty minutes. They knew she wouldn’t be able to keep her mouth shut and the last thing they needed was for her to burst into the bathroom.

“Ok, so it says you need to pee on it for five seconds and then wait five minutes.” Asami read from the instructions.

“This is so weird.” Jinora said. She was a lot calmer now that they had a plan. She took the stick and went into a bathroom stall. When she came back out she put it on the counter. Korra had put a timer on her phone, but they all stared at it.

“So, if it’s negative, it’ll be one line and if it’s positive it’ll be two. It’ll make a plus sign.” Asami said, reading from the instructions again.

“That seems logical.” Jinora said.

“Maybe we shouldn’t just stare at it.” Korra suggested.

“Yeah, maybe not.” Opal said.

None of them moved. The time ticked on and there remained only one line. When the timer beeped, Jinora let out a sigh of relief.

“Thank Raava!” She exclaimed.

“Ok, now let’s just dispose of this.” Korra said.

“How are we going to hide it?” Jinora seemed worried.

“Easy. Same way we dispose of condoms.” Opal said.

“Oh. Duh.” Jinora said.

Korra grabbed one of the paper bags from the toilet stall that feminine waste products are placed in. Jinora had wrapped the stick up in toilet paper and then placed it in the bag. Opal produced some tape from her bag, and then taped it closed for good measure.

“Thank you all so much. I swear that is the last time I let him talk me into sex in the middle of my cycle like that.” Jinora said.

They all laughed but then Opal spoke up again. “Have you ever considered going on the pill, Jinora?”

“Right, I’m sure that would go over well with my dad.” Jinora said.

“What about asking your mom?” Asami suggested.

“Maybe.” Jinora said after a minute.

“She’s pretty reasonable.” Opal said.

“Definitely. She’s a lot younger than Tenzin too. Not nearly as old fashioned.” Korra told her.

Jinora looked uncomfortable. “Well, thanks again everyone.” She said after a few minutes and gave them each a hug.

The rest of the evening was spent as usual, studying, but Korra gave Kai a big lecture when she saw him. Asami watched from afar as his face went redder and redder and his head hung low. It was good that Jinora had Korra looking out for her. Not that she generally needed it, Kai was a great guy, but he was a guy and that meant he could be a little short of brain cells.

Asami kept thinking about the scare Jinora just had. _What if I had gotten pregnant, would my father have forced me to marry the boy who did it? Would he have made me give it up for adoption? What would I want to do in that situation?_ Asami decided that if she had gotten pregnant, she would have at least tried to get an abortion, especially since she was eighteen. She thought adoption sounded nice in theory, but she knew plenty of bad things could happen to the child if she went that route, and she couldn’t live with not knowing if she put someone through that.

“Hey, are you ok?” Korra asked her after a few minutes.

“Yeah, just thinking.” Asami said.

“I know what you mean.”

“Really?”

“I had a little scare with Mako. Thank the spirits it was nothing. Can you imagine?”

Korra started laughing and so Asami joined in. It made her feel a lot better. They went back to studying and then a thought came to her mind that she couldn’t shake as easily. A future with Korra flashed before her eyes. Coming home to the woman, getting to kiss her whenever she wanted and more, making dinner with each other, spending quiet nights in, spending wild nights out, and so much more. It was something she could easily imagine and it filled her with such a longing she never knew possible. She had never imagined a future with anyone she liked before now. Her future had always been whatever her father wanted, not what Asami wanted.

But that was the effect Korra had on her. She made Asami feel like each day was worth living. Coming home to Korra, or at least, going to the same dorm room as her, was all she had, but she could pretend.

As Asami fell asleep that night, she pictured being pregnant and having Korra dote on her. Putting together a nursery with her. All of that and more. At least she could pretend.


	33. Senior Projects

Asami had no idea where the time went, but senior project week was upon them. It was a full month before finals, giving the seniors time to do any makeup work they needed in order to graduate, squeeze in some more community service hours, or complete more scholarship applications.

Korra would have the lacrosse championships two weeks after the projects were completed. The girl’s team had secured a spot again, but the boy’s team was still up in the air. They each had one more game and the boy’s team would have to win to make it into the tournament this year. The good thing about the tournament was that it was St. Raava’s turn to host it, so Asami would get to see most of Korra’s games. They just had to get through their projects first.

The way it worked was that for the entire week, the seniors put the final touches on their projects and setup their work in the gymnasium. They each had a booth of sorts to set up their display and then explain their project to anyone that passed by. The project itself, the work you did on it, the display, and the presentation were all part of the grade. On Friday night, once everyone had everything finished and their presentations polished, the student body, teachers, and parents all convened to walk around the gymnasium and see the projects. The teachers obviously were grading as they went.

“Hey, Asami?” Korra asked the day before the presentation night.

“What’s up?” Asami asked.

“It’s pretty quiet right now, do you think you could record me giving my presentation? I want to send it to my parents, since they won’t be able to be here until graduation.”

“That’s a great idea.”

Asami pulled out her phone and recorded Korra. She used her phone, a Satophone, because it was far superior to Korra’s old Cabbage Phone. She texted the video to Korra when she was done and the girl beamed at her. They had been friends for almost two years and that smile could still make Asami weak in the knees. Everything about Korra made her feel that way, really, but her smile was something else.

The next evening, the doors were going to open, and Asami looked around at her classmates. The seniors had seen each other’s stuff all week and practiced presenting for each other. Most everyone had done a really great job. She could see Mako at his booth practicing his lines and sweating a little, she knew he didn’t like talking in front of crowds much. She saw Opal chatting with Ginger animatedly, not a care in the world. Opal was always so good with people. Asami thought even Tahno managed to pull together a halfway decent project, even if she hated his guts. Or maybe she was being to nice to him, it wasn’t that great of a project.

The doors opened and the crowd was upon them. Asami gave her presentation two dozen times before she saw the teachers finally coming to her row. She caught Korra’s eye who was waving and bouncing on her toes excitedly. Korra was pretty happy with her project, that much was clear, and she should be. Asami thought she did an amazing job.

Before the teachers got to her booth, however, she had another visitor.

“Asami!” Hiroshi said and pulled her in for a hug.

“Hello, father.” She said, hugging him back out of obligation.

“Fine work, as always. A chip off the old block, eh?” He joked with her. 

She gave him a smile and said, “thank you,” but she wasn’t happy to see him. The situation at Future Industries had become increasingly suspicious and Asami had no choice but to think that her father might not be telling her the truth. Add to that his usual treatment of her, and usual treatment of those less than him, and Asami was surprised she managed to hug him.

Korra came up to her side. “Hello, Mr. Sato. It’s nice to see you again.” She offered her hand and Hiroshi reluctantly took it.

“You remember, Korra, right dad?” Asami said with her biggest smile but sharpest glare.

“Ah, yes. Nice to see you as well. Looks like you have a nice project too. Your parents must be very proud.” Hiroshi said, but Asami knew he was winding up for a dig at her.

“Thank you. They are, I sent them a video of my presentation already. But they’re proud of me no matter what.” Korra stated confidently. Asami beamed at her.

Before anyone could say anything else, the teachers were there to grade Asami. Korra took Asami’s phone from her to record. The teachers, Korra, and Hiroshi watched on as well as a few students that had drifted that way. Asami noticed that one of them was Tahno’s friend Shaozu. She ignored him but wondered vaguely where Tahno was, and why his friend was right there without him.

She finished the presentation and everyone clapped politely. Korra handed her back her phone and then went to go back to her booth. Hiroshi was just about to say something when there was a commotion near Korra’s booth.

“Oh, Shaozu! There you are!” Tahno said from the next row over. His tone was false, but Asami couldn’t figure out what the game was this time. He was just behind Korra’s booth, though, and that couldn’t be good. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you. Your parents are here, they want to see your presentation.”

Tahno had started to walk forward toward Shaozu, but as he did so, he tripped. Or at least, he seemed to trip. He made a big deal out of it and Asami knew what was going to happen before it did. All she could do was watch in horror, powerless to stop it.

He bumped into the corner of Korra’s table and made to grab it to steady himself. Instead, he pulled the tablecloth, seemingly by accident, and all of Korra’s hard work cascaded to the floor. The pottery that held her plants that had been germinated from seed was smashed and went everywhere.

The gym fell into silence. Korra’s eyes were wide, like she couldn’t believe what had just happened. That Tahno purposefully broke her project right before her presentation was going to be graded. Asami was surprised too, but she shouldn’t have been. He had been out to get Korra from day one.

“Oh, no, Korra. I’m so sorry.” Tahno said in his fakest voice. “I’m so clumsy, I didn’t mean to break your project. How awful of me. Here, let me help you clean it up.”

“Step. Away. From. My. Plants.” Korra spat in an angry whisper.

Asami again saw what was going to happen before it did, but this time she moved quickly. She ran to Korra and put her in a bear like hold; Asami never felt more like Bolin than in that moment. She pinned Korra’s arms to her sides and tried to move her away from Tahno. Opal was there to help in an instant and so were Mako and Bolin. Asami was thankful, since she wasn’t sure how much longer she could hold the girl back. She was very strong.

“Korra, it’s ok.” Asami whispered gently into her ear.

She glanced a look at Korra and saw her face red with rage, she was trying to get at Tahno and she knew Korra would hurt him badly if she could get to him. Mako and Bolin took over restraining her as they pulled her out of the gym. Before Asami followed, she went up to Tenzin.

“I recorded her presentation yesterday, to send to her parents. I know it’s not the same as the live thing, but hopefully you will accept it?” Asami asked.

“That should be fine, given the circumstances.” Tenzin said, the teachers behind him all agreed.

At that, Asami went to follow her friends, her only thought on Korra at the moment. She had completely forgotten that her father was there. Apparently, he followed her out of the gym and into the hallway. Asami didn’t see any sign of her friends, but before she could try to locate them further, Hiroshi put a hand on her shoulder.

“Asami, a word?” He asked.

“Dad, I need to go find Korra.” Asami insisted.

“No, sweetie. You don’t. She has other friends to attend to her…outburst. You don’t need to be around someone like that.”

“W-What?”

“Are you sure you feel safe with her around? Having to share a dorm with her?”

“Are you…are you serious? Dad her presentation just got ruined by a total asshole on purpose and you’re worried about my safety?” Asami couldn’t believe it.

“Yes. That girl is clearly unhinged. I’ll be having a word with the headmaster. If this is the sort of student that St. Raava’s lets in, I’m not sure what to think. I’m very concerned about your well-being. And frankly, I’m concerned you’ve grown too attached to this girl. Has she tricked you in some way into being friends?”

“What?” Asami felt like a broken record at this point.

“I mean, I know kids can be persuasive and manipulative. What has she done to gain such favor from you?”

“Dad, I can’t believe you right now! We have been over this! Korra is my friend! The only thing she’s done to gain my favor is being a decent human being!”

“I don’t want you associating with her, Asami. She seems dangerous. I think she might be unwell.”

“You’re the only person that is unwell! I’m not going to stop being friends with Korra just because of your prejudices. And for the record, if someone had just smashed my presentation on purpose I would be in a rage trying to hurt them too!”

“Come now, he didn’t do it on purpose. He was apologetic. He seemed like a nice young man, it was an honest mistake.”

“Tahno is anything but nice. And it was absolutely not a mistake.” Asami said through her teeth.

“Let’s say that’s true. That he did do it on purpose. You would never be in that situation, Asami. I’ve taught you well. You know your place and how to win everyone’s favor. No one would ever think about doing that to you. No, I’m sure if it was on purpose that your friend most likely brought it upon herself in some manner.”

“You’re saying…are you saying she deserved that to happen because…because she’s not nice enough or something?”

“No of course not. No one deserves that to happen. All I’m saying is that a girl like that, you can’t be surprised that she’s ruffled a few feathers and made some enemies while she’s been here. Such a short time to have done so, if you ask me, but I guess that’s the Southern Water Tribe for you.” Hiroshi shrugged.

“I’m done with this conversation. You’re so blinded that you refuse to see that where you’re from has no bearing on who you are as a person! Look at you! You’re from the Dragon Flats, dad! The poorest, shittiest borough. You have some nerve to judge others.” Asami told him.

“Be that as it may, look what I made myself into. And without the benefit of someplace like St. Raava’s to help me. I could’ve have joined a triad and been selling drugs, but I made something of myself. That girl could be doing the same, but clearly she’s not. I don’t think I’m being prejudice at all. I’m merely stating what I’ve observed of her behavior and it’s disturbing.”

“Thanks for coming tonight dad. Really. But I’m done talking to you and I’m going to go find my friend. Goodbye.” Asami told him and walked off.

“Asami, wait!” Hiroshi called after her, but she was done. She was so done with his bullshit.

She found her classmates in the dorm room, even the boys. “Sorry. I got caught up. But I talked to Tenzin and he said that they can grade you from the recording.” Asami told them as she entered.

“Hear that, Korra? That’s great!” Mako said.

“See? You’re not going to fail!” Bolin exclaimed.

“Thanks.” Korra said. She was back to her old self. She had shut down; Asami could see it from a mile away. She wasn’t sure Korra was coming back from this.

“Did it take that long to talk to Tenzin?” Bolin asked after a moment.

“Um, no. I…let’s not talk about me. Korra, you did a great job on your project, and we have it recorded. It sucks. It totally sucks and he’s such an asshole. But you’re still going to get the grade you deserve.” Asami tried to reassure her.

“And look what Tahno put together. Did you see it?” Opal asked.

“Yeah. It was like…about wolfbats or something stupid.” Korra said.

“Exactly. He probably is going to get a barely passing grade, if that. Now, just picture him covered in their white shit.” Opal said.

Korra chuckled a little at this. “I think it’s called guano.” She said, her tears still getting the better of her.

“Doesn’t matter what it’s called when it’s all over him.” Mako offered.

Now everyone laughed at this. “We should totally find some and put it in his bed. That would be amazing.” Bolin said.

“Or we could in it in all of his socks so when he goes to put them on, wolfbat shit!” Opal said.

They spent the rest of the evening thinking of ways to get at Tahno, each more ridiculous than the next. It made them all feel better. Eventually, the boys had to leave before anyone else got there and Opal went with them for the moment.

Asami pulled Korra close again, completely unashamed since it was just the two of them. She knew that this is how she would want to be held if the same thing had happened to her. Apparently her instincts were correct, since Korra nuzzled her face into Asami’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t stop it. I…it was like I was watching it in slow motion. I saw him and I knew exactly what was going to happen but all I could do was watch.” Asami whispered.

“It’s not your fault. You couldn’t have stopped him.” Korra said.

They stayed like that for a while, neither daring to move. Korra had calmed down and wasn’t crying at least. “What did your father say?” Korra asked finally.

“Oh. Figured it out, huh?”

“Yup. What else would have kept you?”

“Nothing. Nothing can keep me from you.” Asami said. She gasped after she said it, realizing at once that it was too intimate, too truthful to have admitted.

Korra didn’t say anything about it though. “Are you going to answer the question?” Was what she asked instead.

“Oh! Yeah, he was an asshole. I guess it’s just that kind of night. He…didn’t want me to follow you. Said his usual racist prejudiced bullshit. I told him off. He wouldn’t listen. I eventually just had to walk away.”

“I don’t want to make you choose between me and him. And I would understand if you had to though. Choose him I mean. He is your father.”

Asami pulled away from Korra and held her at arm’s length. She took the girl’s chin in her hands and forced her to look into her eyes. “Listen to me. There isn’t a choice, Korra. You’ve done nothing but show me what a true friend is. You’ve done nothing but treat me with kindness and compassion. You’re a million things he will never be, a million things he will never understand. He lost his chance for me to choose him long before I met you. His comments about you have just solidified that for me.”

Korra looked like she might cry again. “Thank you. That means a lot to me, you know. And I’m sorry you have to put up with him.”

“It’s fine. I’ve done it my whole life.”

“Still, you can borrow my parents if you want. They’re great. They’re gonna love you.” Korra said.

“Thanks, Korra. That’s sweet of you.” Asami said.

Asami thought Korra was going to lean in and kiss her, but they heard footsteps on the stairs at that moment and pulled away from each other. It was the rest of their roommates.

“What an asshole! Everyone knows it was on purpose Korra. Want me to kick his ass?” Ginger offered.

Korra laughed. “No, thanks though. I’m not gonna fail and that’s what matters. He’s the idiot for smashing someone else’s project.”

“Did you see his stupid thing about wolfbats?” Ginger asked the group of girls. They all nodded and continued to berate Tahno for several minutes. Asami saw that Korra felt better from this.

Asami’s relationship with her father had been strained for quite a while, but she decided that evening that she no longer had a relationship with her father. From now on, he wasn’t her father, he was Hiroshi.


	34. The Lacrosse Tournament

“Asami. Wake up.” Korra was whispering.

“Huh? What?” Asami was a little confused.

“Come on. Saturday morning. Time for a run.”

“Oh, yeah. That’s right. Sorry.”

“It’s fine. It was a rough night. You don’t have to come with me…”

“No, no. I’ll be ready in a minute.” Asami said. She went to the bathroom and then went back to change into her running clothes.

They ran in silence. Asami wanted to be back in bed, she felt miserable and exhausted, but she could tell Korra needed the run and she needed Asami there. So Asami ran. She could nap later if she needed to.

When they reached the far side of the island, Korra stopped at one of the gazebos that served as a viewpoint.

“What’s up?” Asami asked. “Why’d we stop?”

Korra sighed. “I dunno. I just can’t help but wonder if…if I made the right decision coming here in the first place.”

“Korra, of course you did. You’ve gotten a great education, you’ll get a diploma from one of the best schools in the four nations, and you’re going to college. Not to mention…” Asami didn’t finish her sentence, she lost her nerve part way through.

“What?”

“Well, we would have never met if you didn’t come here. I mean…I know it hasn’t been easy. It’s been really shitty at points. But hopefully you’ve had some good times too.” Asami finished lamely, trying to cover her feelings.

“I have had good times. You’re right. I actually have friends here. And I met the best friend I could ever ask for.” Korra said with a lopsided grin.

“Well…good. I’ve got a pretty damn good one too.”

“You’re right, though. I shouldn’t let the shitty things outweigh all the good stuff. Plus, I’ve got lacrosse to look forward to!”

“That’s the spirit!”

They stared at each other but then Korra asked, “So, how are you feeling? About your dad and stuff?”

“He’s not my father anymore, Korra. He’s Hiroshi to me now.”

“Damn.”

“It’s fine. It’s been years in the making. I want to concentrate on the things that matter. The people that matter. Now, you ready to run?”

Korra didn’t answer; she just winked at Asami and then started running again.

“Hey!” Asami yelled and ran to keep up.

Korra was mostly quiet for a few days, but she went back to her regular self soon enough. Asami was very happy to see that she wasn’t letting Tahno affect her too badly, since she had the lacrosse tournament soon. She knew how much it meant to Korra.

The boy’s lacrosse team actually made the championship tournament. Tahno was walking around the school like he owned the place, but was at least leaving Korra alone for the most part. Korra was practicing harder than ever in the week leading up to the tournament. No matter how much Asami told her to conserve her energy, Korra didn’t listen. She was going as hard as she could in the lead up to the first day of games on Thursday.

Asami hadn’t called her father and he had not called her. She really didn’t mind. She hadn’t decided what she was going to do for the summer. She was eighteen, maybe she would be able to make her own decisions, go to Zaofu or something. Her full ride scholarship to Ba Sing Se wasn’t something he had any control over. She had full room and board there as well. Asami thought she might be able to get a part time job at school too. She knew she was delusional, that she had to go home and see him. She knew that he was still in full control.

“Asami? Hey? You with me?” Korra was waving in front of her face in class.

“Oh, sorry. What?” Asami asked. She knew they were supposed to be working on something, but she hadn’t been paying attention.

“History of the United Republic of Nations. We have a to write a paper. We’re supposed to be making outlines. Did you…write anything down?”

“I don’t think I did. Here, that’s easy enough though.”

Korra laughed at her. “It’s fine Asami. You might be a little bit burnt out.”

“You…might have a point with that. I’m so sick of tutoring and the stupid student planning committee… ugh!”

“Oh, well, that’s fine. I’m caught up, I can probably get through the rest of the term…”

“Korra, shut up. I don’t mean you. I mean all those stupid boys pretending to need help just because they know I offer tutoring. Because my stupid father insisted I needed to tutor more people. Ugh!”

“Have you…you haven’t talked to him, have you?”

“Nope. And I don’t intend to.”

“Fair enough.”

“I just am dreading graduation. And having to go home for the summer. It’s just going to be awful.”

“You can come with me to the south pole.” Korra offered.

“Really?” Asami was shocked. She had never considered it.

“Why not? We have room and it’ll be fun. Besides, he can’t really order you to come home early from a trip so far away, like he could if you went to Zaofu.”

“I guess that’s true. I’ve never been. How cold will it be?”

“Cold. It’s fine, we’ll get you a thick parka.”

They spent the rest of the class thinking about what they would do during the summer, if Asami were able to go. The bell rang and Asami hadn’t done any work at all. It was a first for her and she didn’t feel guilty whatsoever.

That night, the other teams arrived. Most of them stayed in the old dorms that were never used, but some of them stayed in the city. The seniors had spent the previous few nights having to help the staff clean and prepare the dorms for their visitors. The seniors just had a few papers left, rather than the rest of the school studying for finals. Mako said Tahno didn’t even help the rest of the boys; he just stood around and made fun of everyone. None of them were shocked by this behavior.

There was a sports tournament held at St. Raava’s most years that Asami could remember, but lacrosse hadn’t been held there since Asami’s first year at the school. Asami thought it would be fun to see all the students from different schools all in one place, and she was right.

It wasn’t that she didn’t glance at the other girls in the school, now that she understood what she felt for Korra, it was just that she grew up with all of them, so she didn’t really see any of them like that. But a dozen teams of fit lacrosse girls was a little overwhelming for Asami. She knew that looking was fine, it’s not like she was with Korra, or ever would be, but she still felt weird about it.

Still, Asami found herself enjoying being able to look.


	35. Double Date

At lunch on Thursday, after the St. Raava’s girl’s team had won their first game, Asami glanced around the dining hall. The other teams were eating there as well and she could barely pay attention to her food. Opal kept giving her knowing looks, but she was glad that Korra seemed oblivious. The Mako and Bolin were helping out with the tournament so they were eating lunch later.

“Can we sit here?” Someone asked.

Asami was about to say no, because she had to tell several of the visiting boys that. There had already been too many that had asked. However, when she looked up, she noticed it was two girls. Two very attractive girls. Asami remembered then that one of them caught her staring earlier that day.

“Um, sure.” Asami said, going pink in the face.

“I’m Marina.” The taller one said.

“And I’m Seong.” The other girl said. She was the one Asami had been looking at.

When Asami tried to open her mouth, nothing came out.

“Hi, I’m Opal Beifong.” Opal said.

“Beifong? Like…the Beifongs? Noble family from Gaoling, founders of Zaofu Beifongs?” Marina asked.

“That’s my family. You guys are from the Ba Sing Se Academy, right?” Opal

“Yup, born and raised there.” Seong said.

“Huh. Aren’t you going to BSSU next year, Asami?” Opal prompted.

“Uh, yes.” Asami choked out.

“Asami, huh?” Marina asked.

“Yes. It’s nice to meet you both.” Asami finally managed.

“Nice to meet you too, Asami. We’re both going to BSSU next year as well.” Marina said, nudging Seong in an obvious manner. “Maybe we’ll see you there?”

Before Asami could answer, Korra finally took a break from her food to speak. “Sorry, I wasn’t trying to be rude, I’m just starving and I didn’t want to talk with my mouth full. I’m Korra. You were both on the team last year, right?”

“Yes, we were. And we both know who you are Korra. But it’s nice to meet you.” Seong said.

“Oh, you do?” Korra said, looking puzzled.

“Yeah, I mean, the star of the lacrosse team at St. Raava’s. You’re kinda hard to miss.” Marina said with a smile. “And you’re even cuter up close.”

“Oh! Thanks.” Korra said, turning pink herself now.

“Well, I think that’s my cue. Korra, Asami, I’ll see you both later. Kick some ass, Korra. I need to bring Bolin something to eat, he’s probably fainting having to go this long without food.”

Asami looked at her desperately, pleading silently for her not to go. She just gave her a wink and walked off. Asami made a mental note to strangle her later.

“So, Asami. You don’t play lacrosse, but you still look pretty fit. Do you play a sport?” Seong asked her.

“Nah, but she keeps up with me when we work out together.” Korra said. Asami felt a surge of joy in her chest. _Was Korra jealous?_

“Oh. So are you two…?” Marina asked, implying to obvious.

Asami looked to Korra, who looked back at her with the expression that Asami was feeling: panic and fear. Korra might have been jealous, but apparently she wasn’t ready for that direct of a question either. Then they turned back to the strangers and said, “no,” at the same time. Asami wasn’t sure her voice was working correctly.

“Ok, it just sorta seemed like, you meant together. I didn’t mean to…” Marina said.

“It’s fine.” Asami said. “We’re best friends. We…do a lot together.” Asami did her best not to picture some of the things they had done together that fell outside the best friend category.

“Maybe you two best friends can show us around the campus later?” Marina asked. Seong looked a little terrified at this prospect.

Korra looked to Asami again, an unreadable expression on her face. She didn’t want Korra to answer for first, so Asami turned back to the girls, “Will you excuse us for just a moment?” And without waiting for an answer she took Korra by the bicep and pulled her away from the table.

“What are you doing? Why are we walking so fast?” Korra asked as they strode a safe distance away.

“Korra! They’re hitting on us!” Asami said after they had reached a good spot to speak freely.

“Uh, yeah I caught that. What’s wrong exactly?”

“I’m…I…I don’t know what to do! I’m not ready for this!”

“Asami…with all due respect…you’ve dated plenty of guys, it’s not really any different.”

“I’m just…I’m scared.”

“Do you not want to go? We don’t have to. We can make an excuse.”

“I don’t know. What do you want to do?”

“I don’t want to make you uncomfortable. If you’re not interested in Seong, then it’s fine. I don’t need to spend time with Marina.”

“I don’t know, Korra. This whole situation is just so scary. You can decide. I’ll go along with whatever you want.”

“Are you sure?” Korra asked, searching her eyes for any hint of a lie.

“Yes. You can decide.” Asami assured her.

Korra shrugged. They walked back and sat down. “Sorry about that. We would love to show you two around tonight, ladies.” Korra said.

“That’s great news. Right, Seong?” Marina said.

“Uh, yup. Good.” Seong said.

“Which dorm are you in? We can swing by around 7:30?” Korra said.

Marina answered and Korra kept talking with her. Seong smiled nervously at Asami. Asami tried to smile back, but she wasn’t sure her mouth was working. She was glad when Korra said it was time to start warming up for the next game.

They walked back to the field after saying goodbye to the girls. Korra stopped her once they were out the front doors.

“Hey, are you sure it’s ok? You’ve been acting weird.” Korra said.

“It’s fine. I’m just really nervous. And I thought…” Asami said without finishing her sentence.

“Thought what?”

“Nothing. It’s stupid. Just, go kick some ass. Ok?”

“Promise you’ll tell me later?”

“I…”

“Korra! There you are!” Lin barked. “Let’s go! We need to talk strategy.”

Korra was pulled along by her coach, but looked back and whispered, “sorry!” Asami laughed as they walked away.

“So, did you score?” Opal asked once she found her friends. She was thankful she whispered it so no one else could hear.

“Stop it. Yes, we have plans with them later. But I’m really scared.” Asami said.

“Asami, you’re smart and gorgeous. You’re going to be fine. Just be yourself.” Opal said.

The game started then and Asami was spared the rest of the conversation. Opal, Asami, Mako, Bolin, Jinora, Kai, Ikki, and Meelo all held up signs. They had a letter on each sign and it spelled out “Go Korra!” Wing and Wei were helping with the games. One of them was running the scoreboard and the other was running the water station. Huan helped make the signs, but didn’t want to bother showing enthusiasm by actually holding one.

The girl’s team won their game easily. The boy’s team would be playing their first game that afternoon. Asami had no desire to watch them play. She spent the time helping with water at one of the other games occurring at the same time. Opal was there too and kept teasing her about her “date” later. Korra went and took a nap, they had one more game to play later and she said she was actually tired.

The boy’s team lost and were thus out of the tournament already. The girl’s team won again and all too soon Korra was freshly showered and asking if Asami was ready to go on their date. She nodded and they walked to the dorm to meet the girls.

“Hey!” Seong greeted. 

“Hi.” Asami said and gave an awkward wave.

“Hey.” Korra said.

“Marina’s almost ready.” Seong offered.

“Great. Your games went well today I saw?” Korra asked.

“Yeah, I scored two goals.” Seong said.

“That’s awesome! Isn’t it Asami?” Korra said.

“Oh! Yeah, good job.” Asami offered. Seong beamed at her.

“At this rate, it’ll be us in the finals again.” Seong said.

“Probably.” Korra said.

“I might be a little distracted if we have to play you in the finals.” Marina said, walking up.

“Well, I’ll try not to distract you too much.” Korra said, giving her a wink. Asami felt a surge of jealously she hadn’t experienced since Korra was dating Mako.

They started walking and Korra did most of the talking. Marina walked with Korra in the front and Seong walked behind with Asami. She kept looking over at the other girl but looking away when they caught eyes. Asami knew she was attracted to the girl, but she still felt funny about it.

After half an hour or so, they stopped walking. “Hey, I’m going to show Marina the gazebo over there. I think Seong might like to see the spinning gates. Why don’t you show her, Asami?” And before waiting for an answer, Korra took Marina’s hand and they walked off.

“Um, it’s this way.” Asami said.

They walked in silence for a few minutes and kept stealing little glances and blushing at each other. “So, how long have you been at St. Raava’s?” Seong asked.

“Since I was eleven. You said you’re from Ba Sing Se?”

“Yup. I was born in the lower ring, but we moved to the middle ring when I was five. You’re from Republic City?”

“Yeah.”

“Must be so cool. What’s the city like?”

“It’s nice. I don’t really get out a lot though. My father…you know what…let’s not talk about him. Tell me about Ba Sing Se.”

“It’s good in the middle ring, but the lower ring is a little sketchy in some areas. The university is in the middle ring though, it’s a really nice area.”

“That’s cool. So why did you want to go to BSSU anyway? If you’re from there, don’t you want to leave?”

“I thought about it, I applied a few places, but it’s really a great school. Besides, my whole life and family are there, you know?”

“Yeah, I can sorta relate to that.”

“What about you? Why BSSU?”

“I definitely see an appeal to going far away. I like the city fine but I don’t have the best relationship with my father. Besides, he wouldn’t let me go to RCU.”

“That blows.”

“Yup. So, these are the gates.” Asami said. They had been there for a while, but had been talking.

“I see that. They are pretty cool looking. What are they for, exactly?” Seong asked.

“They’re part of a training tool for the Air Nomads. It’s about moving with the wind, changing directions, being the leaf, that sort of thing.”

“Ah.”

They stared at the gates for a minute or two. “I think you’re really pretty, Asami.” Seong said after a while. 

“Th-thank you.” Asami blushed redder than she had the whole evening.

“And I saw you checking me out earlier.”

“I was. You’re really pretty too, Seong.”

“Do you think…maybe…can I kiss you?” Seong asked. Asami thought she looked adorably nervous. She thought about it for a minute and decided that it couldn’t hurt. She was really good looking. Asami nodded.

Seong leaned in. Asami thought it felt good, really good actually. Seong’s lips were nice, and she moved them in a way that made her feel things in her center. But as soon as she thought about that, Korra’s face entered her mind and she froze. This girl was nice, really attractive, and a good kisser, but she wasn’t Korra.

Seong pulled away. “Is…is everything ok?”

“Yeah. I’m sorry…I just…”

“Was it not good?”

“No, that’s not it at all. It was good Seong, really good. I just…can’t.”

Seong looked at her for a moment. “It’s Korra, isn’t it?”

Asami nodded and looked away. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. I get it.”

“I’m still sorry though.”

“Marina and I debated about it all day, so I can’t say I’m surprised.

“Really?”

Seong laughed a little. “So, does Korra feel the same way?”

“Unfortunately, no.”

“Hm. Are you sure about that? The way she looks at you…”

“Yeah we…we’re just friends.” Asami decided to leave out the details.

“Well, Marina and I definitely agreed that you’re more than just friends.”

“Wait, if you both thought that, then why did you agree to come hang out with us?” Asami was very confused.

“I noticed you checking me out and I told Marina about it. When she saw you sitting with Korra, she made the decision for us to approach. She’s had a thing for Korra since last year. Once we got to talking, I definitely wanted to keep talking to you. You two said you weren’t together, so we figured we would give you the benefit of the doubt. See where things took us.” Seong shrugged.

“Oh. Well we are definitely not together. And she’s made it clear how she feels about me.”

“So, nothing’s ever happened between you two?”

Asami blushed again. “That’s a different story…”

“Oh! Now we’re getting somewhere. Come on!”

“It’s nothing. We’ve just…well we’ve slept together a few times.”

“Seriously? And you say she’s not into you?”

“No, she’s not. I told her how I felt and she made it clear she didn’t feel the same.”

“So, you haven’t slept together since then?”

“Um…”

“What?” Seong said in a teasing manner.

“Actually, we only slept together after that.”

“Oh, Asami.” Seong gave her an almost pitying look. “She definitely feels the same way.”

“Well, whatever. Look, I’m really sorry if I led you on or anything. I really do like talking to you and you are a really good kisser.”

“Thanks. You too. About the kissing and the talking. And seriously, don’t worry about it. You can’t help it. I hope we can still hang out next year?” Seong offered.

“That sounds great. You ready to walk back?” Asami asked.

Seong nodded and they started the walk back. They both agreed they didn’t need to wait for the other two. The conversation was enjoyable and easy. Asami thought she could date this girl, if the circumstances were different. If her heart didn’t belong to someone else. Maybe she could next year, if she was ever able to move on from Korra.

Asami dropped Seong off at her dorm. When Asami got back to her own dorm, Opal tried to get Asami to stop in the lounge, but she couldn’t talk about it just yet. She did her usual routine when she was upset: hide under the covers and pretend to be asleep. She ignored Opal and everyone else that entered the dorm. When Korra came back an hour after everyone else, she ignored her as well.

She couldn’t deal with the thought of Korra kissing Marina. It was one thing when it was Mako, but this was another girl, something about it hurt worse than Mako. Asami also felt bad about hurting Seong. Even though the girl seemed ok, Asami knew it was still pretty shitty of her. She should’ve been able to keep kissing Seong.

Asami realized for the first time that night that she was going to school without Korra next year. She had known it, but it hit her fully that evening. She needed to get over Korra. She just had no idea how.


	36. Tahno's Last Stand

“Hey, how’d your night go?” Korra asked her at breakfast the next morning.

“It was fine.” Asami told her.

“That’s it?”

“Yup.”

Korra stared at her for a second, but Asami didn’t continue or make eye contact. “Uh huh. Well I had a good evening, thanks for asking.”

“I’m really happy for you.” Asami said, and kept eating her fruit cup. She still didn’t look up at Korra.

“Uh huh.” Korra said.

Asami could feel that Korra was still staring at her, but she didn’t care. She didn’t want to talk about the evening before. She moved onto eating her toast and kept ignoring Korra’s stares.

“Are you ok?” Korra asked after a while.

“Perfectly fine. Excited to watch you kick some more ass.” Asami told her.

“Asami…”

“Yes?” Asami finally looked up at her. The blue eyes hit her and felt like little stabs into her heart. Asami swallowed but kept her composure.

“Why won’t you tell me what’s wrong?”

“Because there isn’t anything wrong, Korra.”

“Ok. Fine. I can see I’m not going to win this. But, please don’t bottle things up. I’m here whenever you decide you want to talk.”

They ate the rest of their breakfast in silence. The St. Raava’s girl’s team kept winning their games that day and Asami was immensely proud of her best friend. Marina and Seong sat with them at lunch, much to Asami’s dismay. She had a nice chat with both girls, but kept giving Korra the cold shoulder. Korra tried to not seem hurt, but Asami could tell she was.

At dinner, she couldn’t find Korra, but figured she got caught up with something with the tournament. When Seong and Marina approached her though, she got worried.

“Hey, where’s Korra?” Marina asked.

“I’m not sure, she should be hear by now. Have either of you seen her?” Asami asked.

“We saw her just a little bit ago, she said she would see us at dinner.” Seong said.

“Where was this?” Asami asked, her fear mounting. She was scanning the dining hall in earnest now.

“Near the locker rooms outside. The ones by the fields.” Marina said, a frown on her face.

Asami completed her scan. She realized that Tahno and his usual cronies were absent. At that, Asami stood up and yelled.

“Jinora! Get your father! Korra’s missing!” Asami screamed in her direction. Jinora put her thumb up and started to move. “Opal! Go get your aunt! Mako! Bolin! Let’s go!” The three dropped their food immediately. Opal went to get Lin and the boys followed Asami, who was running. Seong and Marina were right behind her as well.

“Someone, get your phone out! Start recording!” Asami barked as they made their way to the locker rooms. No one questioned her, but she saw Marina get her phone out.

The fields looked empty as they approached, but Asami went right for the locker rooms. She heard a buzzing in her ears as her fear and anger increased. Even over the buzzing, she could hear Tahno and his friends from the girl’s locker room as they got close.

“You fucking savage!” Tahno yelled.

Asami heard laughter. 

“Yeah, savage dyke.” Ming said.

More laughter.

“Wow, I really thought she’d be put up more of a fight.” Shaozu said.

“The idiot has too much water in her brains. You’d think she’d be cleaner…I guess it’s all that rotten fish!” Tahno said.

Asami had been sprinting and burst into the locker room, her entourage following close behind. There was Korra, lying on the floor, curled into the fetal position. The three boys were taking turns kicking her with all their might while they spoke.

“Get the fuck away from her!” Asami screeched. She ran over and shielded Korra. “I swear to Raava, if she isn’t ok I will personally see to each one of you!”

“Relax, baby. We were just giving her what she deserved.” Tahno said. They stopped kicking her once they had a crowd, but they were unashamed of what they had been doing.

“Yeah, like all those fish.” Ming said, laughing some more.

“Fucking water tribe trash.” Shaozu spat.

“If you’re lucky, we’ll give both you dykes a little special treatment.” Tahno said with a wink.

“What’s going on in here?” Tenzin’s voice boomed out. Jinora, Lin, and Opal followed close behind.

“They were beating her up.” Mako said at once.

“We all saw it.” Bolin assured.

“I recorded part of it.” Marina offered.

“I’m very disappointed in you boys. This behavior is unacceptable. Come on you three. My office.” Tenzin said. The three walked out the locker room. They had stopped laughing, but still didn’t look sorry about anything. 

Tenzin approached Korra and kneeled. “Korra?”

There was no response.

“I’ve got it, Tenzin.” Lin said.

Tenzin nodded and left. Lin pulled out her phone. “Kya’s on her way. We shouldn’t move her just yet. We don’t know how bad the damage is.” Lin said.

Asami sat next to Korra, thankful that she was still breathing. Lin had her hand on Asami’s shoulder, which was the most comforting thing Asami had ever experienced from her. However, she took no pleasure in it at that moment.

Asami could see Korra’s face had been kicked or punched, there was blood running down Korra’s face. Asami could feel tears running down her own cheeks, but she didn’t care. The others were standing around waiting in silence. She could tell Bolin was anxious; he didn’t do well with anything that wasn’t happy. Asami ignored him and kept her eyes on the girl she loved.

Just as Korra groaned, Kya was there.

“Spirits! Korra! Wake up, it’s Kya. Come on!” Kya said as she knelt over her. “We need a stretcher. The medical tent from earlier should still have one. Boys?”

“On it.” Mako said. They tore off to go get said stretcher.

Kya poked and prodded at Korra. She opened her eyelids and shined a light in them. “She might have a concussion. I don’t feel anything out of place, so that’s good. Her nose looks busted, that’s painful but not too bad. I really need her to wake up to tell me what hurts, though.”

Mako and Bolin returned with a stretcher and they carefully helped Lin put her on it. Then they started carrying her back up to the school. Asami felt like she couldn’t move. Or breathe. She was hyperventilating.

“Asami, deep breaths. You’re having a panic attack. Look at me.” Kya said, taking her by the shoulders. “Everything’s fine. It’s going to be just fine. I need you to breath with me.”

After what felt like an hour, Asami could breath more evenly. “That’s good. I’ve got to get up there now. Opal, you got her?” Kya said. Asami saw Kya leave, and realized that Opal was holding her instead.

“S-sorry.” Asami muttered.

“It’s fine.” Opal assured her.

“Come on. None of us got to really eat anything.” Marina said, helping Asami up.

“I feel sick.” Asami told them.

“That’s understandable. You should still probably try to eat something.” Opal suggested.

They were walking now, and Marina and Opal supported Asami. She saw Seong walking close to them, concern on her face beautiful face. “Sorry we ruined your evening. You guys didn’t need to come with us.” Asami told their new friends.

“Don’t worry about it. We’re your friends.” Seong said.

“Exactly. This is what friends do.” Marina said.

When they got to the dining hall, Asami felt like she could walk on her own. “I’m really not hungry. I’m going to Kya’s.”

“We have an early game tomorrow, but keep us updated. Ok?” Seong said, putting a gentle hand on Asami’s arm.

“Yeah, let us know if we can do anything.” Marina said. She had already sent the video to Tenzin’s email.

“Thank you.” Asami told them.

“I’ll meet you at Kya’s in a few minutes.” Opal told Asami.

When she got to Kya’s, she was pleasantly surprised to see Korra was awake.

“’Sami.” She said when saw her. She tried to sit up.

“Easy, Korra. Don’t move. I think one of your ribs is fractured or at least bruised.” Kya said.

It then registered to Asami how many other people were in the room. Lin, Su, Pema, and Jinora were all crowded around as well as Kya.

Korra started to close her eyes. “Hey! Wake up! You can’t fall back asleep Korra!” Kya said.

Asami rushed over. “Hey, tell me about the south. What are you going to show me first?”

“The lights.” Korra said.

“What lights?” Asami asked.

“Southern lights. In the sky. They’re pretty like you.”

“Good.” Asami ignored her remark. “Then what? Do I get to meet Katara?”

“Yeah! Katara is the best. You’ll love her. She taught me so much. I miss her.”

“I miss her too.” Kya said. “We have a helicopter on its way to take you to the hospital, Korra. Keep talking. Tell us a story from the tribe. Tell us about the moon.”

“The moon. Yeah. Moon was a princess. Yue. Princess Yue from the north.” Korra muttered.

“That’s right. Then my uncle Sokka named the bay after her. How’d she turn into the moon?” Kya asked her. Korra tried to close her eyes. “Hey! No! Korra? Tell me how Yue turned into the moon.”

“Moon…moon spirit had saved her. So she saved the moon. Became the moon spirit. The koi lived.” Korra said.

“I know she sounds a little crazy, but it’s actually what happened. My mom and uncle both swear it.” Kya said.

“How many goals did you score today, Korra?” Asami asked.

“Dunno. Ten?” Korra asked.

“That’s right.” Lin said.

“It hurts.” Korra said.

“I know. But you’re safe now. The pain will get better.” Asami said.

“Are you still mad?” Korra asked. Asami felt guilty for being cold toward her.

“No. Of course not. I wasn’t mad.”

“Good. I hate it when you’re mad at me, Asami.”

Asami could hear the helicopter blades nearby.

“Looks like your ride is here. Don’t have too much fun without me, ok?” Asami told her.

A few minutes later the EMTs were running in. Kya went with them. Asami broke down again. The next thing she knew she was in her bed, and Opal was tucking her in. She wasn’t sure how she had got there, but she didn’t care. 

All that mattered was that Korra was hurt and she wasn’t there. Asami just had to wait until tomorrow for any news.


	37. Aftermath and Preparations

Korra did have a mild concussion and some of her ribs were bruised, but not fractured. There was no internal bleeding or other major problems. She had to stay at the hospital in the city for at least another night though. She would miss the rest of the tournament.

Tenzin spoke to the student body the next morning. He let everyone know what happened, and that Tahno, Ming, and Shaozu were all expelled and had already left the island. They confessed to the attack on Korra last year and putting the rotten fish in her bed. Beating her up was enough to expel them, but it was nice to have official closure to those other instances.

Seong and Marina hung around Asami, Opal, Mako, and Bolin during meals for the rest of the tournament. Asami didn’t mind it. She found them entertaining. If they went to school there, she was sure she would be friends with the girls. She would probably be friends with them at BSSU next year. That thought sent a jolt of pain through her. She didn’t want to think about next year.

The teams all left on Sunday and Korra returned that day as well. Asami thought it was good that she didn’t have to watch the rest of the tournament. The Ba Sing Se Academy girl’s team won the tournament against St. Raava’s. Asami was glad for Korra’s sake that the team made it to the finals without her, she would be happy about that at least.

It took Korra a little while to ease back into life at St. Raava’s. There wasn’t much schoolwork left, and Tahno was gone, so Asami thought things would be a little better, but they weren’t. Korra stayed at Tenzin’s the first few days and then returned back to the dorm. Asami visited each day she was at Tenzin’s, but Korra didn’t talk much when she was there. That was fine by Asami, she just wanted to be there for her friend.

Once she was back at school full time, she was quiet and reserved, just like when she first arrived at St. Raava’s. Most of the time, they spent their evenings out on the grounds, far away from everyone. Other nights, they stayed in their dorm room. Korra would lay in her bed and stare at the ceiling while Asami would read. Little by little, she started talking again and acting like herself. She let Jinora hang around them, and then Opal. Then the boys.

“So…” Opal said to her one day, about a week before graduation.

“Yes?” Asami asked, taking a bite of her cabbage roll.

“The dance, Asami.”

“Oh. Well, I have to go this year, since I’m president or whatever and I’ve been organizing and decorating all week.”

It was true. Asami had been working to decorate the gymnasium all week with the rest of the student planning committee. There was a lot to organize in preparation and with the cleanup. Since she was a part of the committee, she definitely had to attend. Asami wished she didn’t.

“So what are you wearing? Who are you going with?” Opal demanded, pointing a fork at her over the table.

“I’m wearing my red dress and I’m not going with anyone.”

“Huh. Not even…Korra?” Opal whispered the last part.

“No! Of course not. She’s probably not even going.”

“Oh, she is. I heard her telling Jinora that Kya took her into the city to go shopping.”

“Wait, seriously? She didn’t tell me that.” Asami wondered when the girl had gone shopping without her knowing.

“Yeah, she went one of the nights you were busy with decorating.”

“I guess that makes sense. Still, why didn’t she mention anything?”

“Probably to surprise you.”

“Stop. Why does everyone keep thinking something’s going on?”

“For someone who is so smart, you are so dumb.” Opal said and got up to bus her tray.

The bell rang soon after, and Asami was a little perplexed. She thought about what Korra might wear to the dance all day, but didn’t have the guts to ask her about it yet.

Their time together was coming to a close. Asami had already told her she most definitely wouldn’t be going with her to the South Pole for the summer. She wouldn’t be able to go to Zaofu either. Asami had another internship, this time at the Future Industries headquarters itself. She was going to be the assistant to one of the executives of the engineering department. She was not looking forward to it. The only saving grace was the fact that Korra would be returning to start at RCU a week before Asami had to leave for Ba Sing Se.

The next morning they were at the gym, as usual. Korra had just been cleared for light exercise, so Asami had to make sure she actually stuck to that. They were walking on the treadmill, which bored Korra to no end, but she was doing it. So they talked more than they normally would during their workouts.

“Hey, so Opal mentioned that you were going to the dance.” Asami started. She knew she had to bring it up at some point.

“Oh, yeah. I figured since Tahno’s gone and it is like the last time we’ll all be together that I should go. And everyone’s going…so I didn’t want to spend the night all alone.” Korra said.

“Uh huh. Well I’m glad you’re going. I would hate to have to suffer alone. I really don’t want to go.”

“I’m sure it’ll be fun. You’ve been working your ass off on it, so I have no doubt it will be awesome.”

“Thanks. Still, I wish we could skip it again like last year.” Asami said.

“Yeah, that was fun.” Korra agreed.

They kept walking on the treadmills but Asami was remembering how much fun they had the previous year. It took her a minute to realize Korra was talking again.

“So are you going with anyone?” Korra asked.

Asami answered after too long of a pause. “Oh, no. Not going with anyone. I’m going for the bare minimum amount of time required.”

“Gotcha.”

“Are…are you…are you going with anyone?”

“Nope.”

“So…we’re both going stag.”

“Looks like it.”

There was silence again until they finished the workout. They got off the treadmills and started to do a few easy weights.

“Can I ask you something?” Korra said after a few sets of curls.

“Of course.” Asami told her.

“Did anything happen between you and Seong?”

“Um…we just kissed.”

“Oh, cool. That’s cool. That’s great. Have you…been texting or anything?”

“No. We decided to be friends.”

“Yeah, well that’s good then. I’m sure you guys will see each other next year.” Korra said, she looked a little odd. Asami couldn’t decide what the expression was on her face.

“So…what happened with you and Marina?”

“Um…we fooled around a bit.”

“Oh.” Asami suddenly felt sick to her stomach. It was one thing to just assume what happened between them, it was another to hear confirmation of it.

“We didn’t have sex though.” Korra said hurriedly.

“It’s not a big deal if you did. She was nice. You seemed to hit it off.”

“Yeah, we’ve been texting a little bit, but it’s not going to go anywhere.”

“Cool. That’s…great. Really great.”

“Are you…I’m just friends with her though. We decided to be friends.”

“If that’s what you want.” Asami wasn’t sure why she was telling her this.

“It’s…I don’t know her well enough to do the long distance thing. She was ok, but she wasn’t…she wasn’t what I wanted.” Korra said.

“Oh. Ok then.”

That was the conclusion of the conversation. They went back to the dorm to shower and get ready for the day. Asami wasn’t sure why she was in such a good mood, but she had a great day after that. And a few more great days.


	38. The Dance

Before she knew it, the day of the dance was upon them. Asami didn’t want her time at St. Raava’s to end. The entire day was spent doing last minute preparations for the dance. After dinner, everyone started to get ready. Asami was putting on her makeup when Korra walked into the dorm with her outfit on. Asami felt her jaw drop.

Korra was wearing a tux that was very feminine. It hugged her every curve and made her look amazing. She was wearing a paisley blue vest and matching bowtie. Asami couldn’t believe how good it all looked on the girl. No, woman. Asami decided that Korra looked very grown up in that tux.

“Well? How do I look?” Korra asked the room.

The girls gushed over Korra, but Asami was still speechless.

“Korra! You look great! I would have never thought to wear a tux.” Opal told her.

“Damn, girl! You make me wanna swing the other way…” Ginger said.

“Careful, Ginger. We all know that’s a lie.” Opal joked.

“You’re right, I like dick too much, but you still look good Korra.” Ginger said.

“Thanks guys. I feel pretty good. Asami?” Korra said.

Asami had to clear her throat a few times before speaking. “Good. Yeah, you look good. The outfit I mean. Your outfit looks good on you.”

Korra gave her a lopsided grin.

The dance was actually enjoyable. They danced for a few hours. Everyone loved the decorations and snacks. Opal stopped Bolin from eating most of them and then Asami stopped Korra from eating too much as well. Even Mako seemed to smile a fair amount.

When Asami thought she might be able to dip out, Korra grabbed her by the hand and pulled her a different direction. “Where are we going? I was trying to sneak away and go to bed!”

“I know, but I have something I want to show you first. Then you can go to sleep if you want.” Korra told her.

So she followed. Asami was more than a bit curious and more than a bit happy about holding Korra’s hand. They were heading toward the center of the building. When they started to head up the stairs, Asami figured out where they were heading.

“The bell tower?” Asami asked her.

“Um, yeah. Is that ok?” Korra said.

“Sure. But I’ve been up here before.”

“Yeah, but, well you’ll see.”

They got to the last landing and Korra indicated for Asami to climb the ladder first. She did and when she got to the stop she felt her jaw drop for the second time that night.

The bell tower wasn’t used anymore, the bell had been removed long ago, ever since electricity had been brought to the island. It still functioned as the highest point on the island and provided a unique vantage point. Korra had lit a bunch of tea lights, giving the place a magical feeling. She noticed Korra had brought snacks, tea, and there was a blanket there too.

“Korra! You…you did this?” Asami asked.

“Yeah. I wanted to do something nice for you. The dance was fun and all, but I like it best when it’s just us. I figured, last night and all, it would be nice to spend some time together. Don’t know when we will see each other again…” Korra said.

“Korra, this is amazing. This is so sweet of you. Thank you.”

“I’m glad you like it.” Korra was giving her a warm smile and Asami thought they might not need to blanket.

“I love it.”

They sat and looked at the stars and talked for quite a while. They eventually did huddle under the blanket together. As time passed, they got closer together, until they were touching. Asami wasn’t sure who did it, but at some point they were holding hands. She definitely didn’t mind.

“Asami…I…” Korra started but never finished.

Asami turned to Korra and saw a look in her eyes that shot through her entire body. The next thing Asami knew, they were kissing. Again, she didn’t know who did it, but it didn’t matter. It was perfect. Korra’s lips were perfect, her tongue was perfect, and everything was about the moment was perfect.

Their clothes were thrown off and Korra’s mouth was traveling down her body. She stopped and gave Asami’s nipples some attention. Sucking, licking, and biting them in equal measure. Asami wasn’t sure how loud she was being, but she was glad that the bell tower didn’t echo since it had been closed off for the most part. She couldn’t stop moaning.

Korra had her tongue around her clit next, and it was perfection as well. She knew exactly what to do to get Asami to come. Once her fingers were pounding Asami as well, she grabbed the back of Korra’s head and chanted her name while she came.

“I don’t know how you do that to me. How are you so good at that?” Asami said breathlessly.

“Uh, because you’re beautiful and I love touching you.” Korra told her.

Asami just moaned again, and then tackled Korra while crashing their lips together. She sucked on Korra’s neck and now she was the one moaning uncontrollably. She used one hand to pinch a nipple while the other was rubbing slow circles on Korra’s clit. Asami kissed her way down to her gorgeous breasts and spent time savoring the two peaks that were her nipples. Asami could have spent the rest of the time there, but she knew what was down lower was even better.

She kissed down Korra’s abs, taking her time to lick and bite up and down them a little. They were one of Korra’s best features. Actually, Asami thought all of Korra was her best feature. She finally made it to Korra’s center and took a moment to take it all in. She looked down at the wonderful folds, glistening with wetness, wetness for Asami, and wondered how someone could be so perfect.

Asami took her tongue then and circled Korra’s clit with just the point of it. Korra let out what sounded close to a growl. She tried to buck her hips, but Asami held her down. She wanted to take her time. Savor and relish every second she was with Korra. She teased her opening with her fingers for a few minutes, but Korra couldn’t take it anymore.

“Asami…please…” Korra begged.

Asami released her clit with a pop sound. “Please what?”

“Please…please fuck me…oh!” Asami shoved her fingers in.

She went slowly, just like with her tongue. She could tell Korra was losing her mind, so Asami had a little mercy on her. She picked up the pace with her mouth and hand. She was alternating between sucking and biting Korra’s clit and was rewarded with moans and groans each time. Her hand kept going faster and now she couldn’t hold Korra’s hips back from meeting her thrusts.

“Just like that…yes…don’t stop…yes Asami! Yes!” Korra yelled.

Korra’s body shook while Asami guided her through her orgasm. She was breathing hard and dripping down her thighs by the time she was done. Asami kissed Korra’s thighs and licked up the wetness that had spilled, nibbling a little as well. She kept her fingers inside Korra, but brought herself back up to Korra’s side and kissed her deeply.

“Spirits.” Korra groaned. “That was so good. You’re so good at touching me, Asami.”

“Well, I’m not done yet.” Asami said in a seductive manner right next to her ear.

“W-What do you…oooooohhhhh that’s good…” Korra moaned.

Asami started to nibble her earlobe and massage Korra from the inside. Korra’s eyes rolled back in her head as Asami kissed her jaw line and neck. Asami slowly positioned herself so she was above Korra. She got on her knees, in between Korra’s legs. She had her own hand angled so her wrist was resting on her pubic bone. She was grateful that she had such long arms to be able to accomplish this. Asami moved her hips back in motion with her fingers and then thrust them both forward. Korra grunted at the motion, so Asami did it again. Korra responded with more affirming noises.

Asami grabbed Korra’s left leg with her other hand and started to move faster. She put her thumb on Korra’s clit so that it received a stroke with each motion as well. After a few minutes, Korra wrapped her legs around Asami’s lower back and started to move harder against her hand. So Asami moved her left hand to her own clit instead, as she felt her own climax building as well.

“I’m so…close…” Korra said.

“Good…me…too…” Asami told her.

“Really?” Korra panted.

“Spirits yes, Korra. You’re so sexy. I love that I can make you feel this way.”

“Yes…Asami…just for you…only for you…”

And that confession sent Asami over the edge. She was crying out in pleasure and she could feel Korra’s walls clench around her fingers as well. Asami collapsed on top of Korra, the latter of who took Asami’s lips within her own.

At some point, Asami settled into laying on Korra’s chest. She could feel the gentle breathing of the beautiful woman underneath her and really thought about telling Korra how she felt again. Just how much she loved her. Not just the sex, but everything about the woman. She was in love and had been since the third day of her junior year.

But Asami held her tongue. What was the point? They were both leaving school the next day and wouldn’t see each other again for months. And then after that it was anyone’s guess when they would meet next. Even if Korra felt a fraction of what she did, she knew it wouldn’t be enough to make the distance work. Asami decided then that this was the perfect way to say goodbye.

She wasn’t sure when she fell asleep, but she woke up at some point to the sun rising. “Korra.” She whispered.

Korra grunted but didn’t wake. So Asami leaned up and kissed her. It took a few seconds, but then she was kissing Asami back. Asami pulled away and was greeted with her favorite sight in the four nations: those deep blue irises of Korra’s.

“Good morning.” Asami said with a smile.

“Yeah. Very good morning. Wow.” Korra responded.

“We should probably get up. Big day today.”

“Yeah, but this feels good. Other stuff feels bad.”

Asami laughed. Korra was just adorable. “When do your parents get here?”

Korra yawned. “I think they got in last night sometime, but they knew it was the dance and stuff, so they said they’d see me today. They’re staying for a few days before we head back.”

“Do they have a hotel in the city then or what?”

Korra chuckled. “No, nothing like that. They’re staying at Tenzin’s.”

“Oh, well that’s nice. You can show them around the island and the city for a few days.”

“Yeah.” Korra said. She seemed sad suddenly.

“What is it?” Asami asked her.

“I’m…I…Asami…I…” Korra said but she trailed off.

Asami stroked her arm and snuggled a little closer. “It’s ok. You can tell me.”

“I’m really going to miss you.” Korra said after a while.

Asami stared deep into Korra’s eyes. _It’s now or never Asami, just say it._ “I’m really going to miss you too, Korra.”


	39. Meeting Korra's Parents

They dressed but left the rest of the stuff in the bell tower, Korra said she would come and get it later. All the candles had burned down and Asami couldn’t help but think it was quite the apt metaphor. It didn’t matter what she felt for Korra, their time had come to an end. Her flame couldn’t keep going if there was no wick or wax left.

They went back to the dorm, took showers, and dressed for the day. It was still well before breakfast time, so Korra insisted that Asami come with her down to Tenzin’s to meet her parents. Asami had been packed for the better part of a week, so she had no reason to refuse.

When they knocked on the door, Asami started to feel nervous. What if Korra’s parents didn’t like her? Then she reminded herself that it probably didn’t matter. They were just friends and they would probably never see each other again. So Asami put on her best smile and walked in the door after Korra.

Everyone was already awake in the headmaster’s home and there were more than a few extra guests. Kya and Lin were there, of course, along with Bumi and Su. They were already having breakfast.

“Oh good, Asami and Korra are here. Please join us, girls. I’ll grab you some bowls. It’s nothing fancy, just porridge.” Pema said.

“Korra!” A large man said. He had Korra’s jaw line and broad shoulders.

“Dad!” She exclaimed and ran to hug him.

A smaller woman joined the fray next and pulled Korra in close. She looked a lot like Korra, her eyes were certainly a very similar shade of blue, but her features were softer in many ways. She seemed calmer than Korra was, but just as friendly and caring.

“Mom, dad, this is my best friend, Asami Sato. Asami, these are my parents, Tonraq and Senna.” Korra said, pulling Asami over to meet them.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you both.” Asami said with a little bow and then stuck her hand out. She almost forgot that she probably shouldn’t do that, since Korra didn’t know what it was when she first arrived. But before she could correct her mistake, Senna had pulled her into a hug.

“Oh!” Asami said, a little taken aback.

“It’s so good to meet you, Asami. Korra’s told us so much about you.” Senna said.

Senna released her and then she was pulled into a hug by Tonraq as well. He was quite intimidating, but Asami could tell immediately that he was just as kind and gentle as his wife. “Yes, thank you for taking such good care of our daughter. She’s told us everything you’ve done for her.” Tonraq stated.

“Um, you’re welcome, sir. It was nothing. That’s just what friends do.” Asami said. She felt very awkward suddenly.

“Please, call me Tonraq. None of this ‘sir’ garbage. And don’t even think about calling me ‘Chief’ either.” Tonraq told her.

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Asami said with a little smile.

“Alright, you’ve embarrassed my friend enough. How was your trip?” Korra asked, pulling Asami away from their clutches.

“Oh but we haven’t had a chance to embarrass you yet!” Senna said.

“That won’t be necessary…” Korra tried to say.

“I beg to differ!” Senna said. “Asami, would you like to hear stories of Korra growing up?”

“Absolutely.” Asami told her, flashing Korra a mischievous grin.

Korra groaned. Asami had to check herself, as the sound sent a wave of arousal throughout her body. She knew it was a very different groan than the kind she heard last night, but it was still very similar. Too similar. Asami found it hard to concentrate on what Senna was saying.

They ate and talked, everyone was tired but in a good mood. “Su? Isn’t Bataar coming in today? Opal is graduating too, right?” Kya asked.

“Oh, yes. He got in late last night. He’s staying at the Four Elements downtown. He should be over on the first ferry.” Su answered.

“And Bataar Jr. and Kuvira are too busy with classes?” Kya asked.

“Yup. Their term doesn’t end for another two weeks, so they couldn’t get away.” Su said.

“Asami, I assume everything is set for today?” Tenzin asked.

Asami had been busy with graduation preparation this past week, along with the dance. The seniors were exempt from any duties today or cleanup last night, but they all worked very hard ahead of time. Asami, being president of the student planning committee, had worked extra hard, organizing duties and schedules so that everything would run smoothly.

“Yes, the ushers should already be in place to receive the first ferry this morning and escort parents and families. We have more ushers according to the busiest times for the ferry on graduation day and an extra ferry will be run during those times as well. Everyone else is either setting up the gym for the reception, making sure luggage is sorted and ready to go, or setting up the field for the ceremony itself.” Asami stated.

“Excellent work. I must say, last night was the smoothest the dance has run in years.” Tenzin said.

“Thank you, headmaster.” Asami said.

“You only have a few more hours to call me that.” Tenzin said with a rare smile.

“Like I’ll ever be comfortable calling you ‘Tenzin’ like Korra does.” Asami said with a little laugh.

“What did you say about me?” Korra asked through a mouthful of porridge.

“Don’t worry about it.” Asami said.

They finished up at Tenzin’s right when breakfast was going to be served in the dining hall. Even though they already ate, Tonraq and Senna insisted on going to meet the rest of Korra’s friends. Korra talked animatedly at them the entire walk to the school and Asami walked back a little and listened. She was overjoyed to see Korra so happy. Her parents looked nothing but proud. This was another moment that Asami wished she could stretch out, or make last forever, because she knew what was going to happen next.

In the dining hall, Tenzin’s children and Kai all said quick hellos to Tonraq and Senna, as they had to go assist with all the plans for today. Opal, Mako, and Bolin came to eat with them, but then Bolin had to leave as well.

Korra had gone up to the line for a plate of food, which Asami couldn’t help but tease her about when she got back. “We just ate! Why are you eating more?” Asami asked.

“What? I’m hungry still. We have a long day ahead of us.” Korra said. She sat down on Asami’s right and to Asami’s surprise, she put her left hand on Asami’s thigh while she ate. The sensation was overwhelming for Asami. She was glad she wore pants today, because she was sure everyone would have smelled her arousal through her skirt. For some reason, this thought made her realize that today was the last time she would have to wear her St. Raava’s uniform. It was a bittersweet thought.

They had an enjoyable time together and all too soon it was time to start heading to the field that had been turned into the location for graduation. They said goodbye to Korra’s parents, who went to find seats. The girls and boys had to separate into their respective locker rooms and they were each given a graduation cap and gown to wear. Once all of the visitors had arrived, the seniors would process onto the field as one. 

Asami was glad for this part of the ritual, as that meant a delay in seeing her father. They still hadn’t spoken since senior project night. He had sent someone from the estate to collect most of her luggage earlier in the week, so that they wouldn’t have to deal with the bulk of it on graduation day. Hiroshi already hated having to ride the ferry over to the island with the rest of the parents. Having to juggle several suitcases on top of that would have been unacceptable to him.

“Ok, so I’m going to be back before you go off to Ba Sing Se. I need to see Bolin, but I need to see you too.” Opal told her as they were all taking pictures in the locker room.

“Right, good luck getting my father to let you see me.” Asami told her.

“I’ll just stop by the office and steal you for lunch. And we can have Korra meet us somewhere. Sound good?”

Asami looked at Opal. “Yeah…that’s great. You’re the best, Opal. Have I told you that lately?”

“I could stand to hear it more.”

“I wish I could go to RCU or Zaofu. Ba Sing Se just seems so far away.”

“I already looked at the train tickets and I should be able to visit a fair amount. And Korra will have to go there to play lacrosse from time to time. And I’m sure she wouldn’t mind the train ride to come see you.” Opal had a knowing look on her face, but Asami found she didn’t care.

“Hey, Opal? Will you take our picture?” Korra walked up to them, interrupting their conversation.

“Of course! But then we have to get someone to take a picture of the three of us.” Opal said.

So Opal took a picture of Korra and Asami and then Ginger took a picture of the three of them. They snuck over to the boys and made Mako take pictures with them too. Bolin was done with his duties for the moment, so they were able to get a few good shots before the chaos began.


	40. Graduation

The bell rang that the ceremony would start soon. “Do you have your speech?” Korra asked.

“Please, I’ve had it memorized for two weeks. But yes, I have my note cards.” Asami told her.

“Of course you have it memorized…” Korra muttered, shaking her head. Then she grabbed Asami in a tight hug. She could tell Korra was a little nervous, and that she didn’t want to let go, but neither did Asami. They stood like that for a full minute. When they broke apart, Korra kissed her on the cheek and gave her that classic lopsided grin. “You’ve got this, Asami. Go kick some ass.”

She couldn’t respond, because the teachers were ushering them out now. They processed in lines, just how they had practiced. Asami got to lead one of the lines, the salutatorian led the other. Once they were in their spots on the field, Tenzin started talking.

Asami looked around and wasn’t sure what to feel. Her whole life had been at this place. How was she just supposed to leave it behind? If her father had his way, she would leave everyone behind except those with connections in the real world, like Opal. She knew she didn’t want to do that. She didn’t want most of the things her father wanted.

All too soon, her name was being called to give her speech at the podium. She put on her fake smile, the one she had mastered to be the most popular girl in school, and she put one foot in front of the other. She took her spot and began speaking.

“Thank you, headmaster. For our guests that don’t know, I am Asami Sato, and I’m honored to be the valedictorian for St. Raava’s Preparatory School this year. It’s humbling for me to be up here, when I’ve seen just how hard everyone has worked in our time together here. The dedication each and every one of us has put in to be here today is amazing to me, and it makes me feel undeserving to be the one giving the speech. In my eyes, each of us has made our contributions to our school community as a whole. You all are worthy of being up here just as much as me. With that being said, I’m going to do my best to try to represent all of us.

“I started at St. Raava’s as a very different person than I am today. I look around at my peers and the same can be said of all of you as well. Change happens no matter what, but I truly believe that we have all changed for the better. I know that the lessons I’ve learned here, the friendships I’ve made, the hardships I’ve gone through, have all shaped me in a way that I wouldn’t have known had I been anywhere else. And for that, I’m grateful. I know that many of us may not cross paths again after this day, but I know that each of you have made an impact on my life. When I leave here, I know there isn’t any storm I cannot weather. In large part that is because I have had the support and friendship of everyone here the past few years. I look around at each of you, and I know you feel it too. The connections that we have here are ones that will transcend other barriers in life. So whether we see each other again tomorrow, in a month, or ten years from now, we were all in this together, and that’s something no one else can say.

“One thing I’ve learned here is to be true to myself. When you look in the mirror, is the person that looks back someone you recognize? Are they someone you can be proud of? Is that person staring at you doing good in the world? If you answer no to any of those questions, it’s ok. It’s never too late to change for the better. It’s never too late to try. I know I just went on about our relationships with each other, but in the end, you’re the only person that will be with you for the rest of your life. If I had to give you all one piece of advice to take with you today it would be this: you have to make sure that the person you are is someone you can live with. Someone you’re happy with. Someone that is living their best life. If you’re not, if you wake up one day and realize that person in the mirror is a stranger, then you’ve got to fix it. I know I did and it was the best thing I’ve ever done.

“To our families, friends, and loved ones that are here today: thank you for supporting us as well. We wouldn’t be here without any of you. It’s an odd thing, to juxtapose our lives here with our lives out there for this brief moment. So I hope each one of you celebrate that today. Really live in this moment, because it won’t happen again.”

Asami paused. She had the rest of the speech all planned out, but somehow it didn’t feel right anymore. On a whim, she decided to say something else. “It’s funny, I was sitting in my seat a few minutes ago and thought that this was the last time I would put on my St. Raava’s uniform. Then I thought, what am I going to wear tomorrow? When I have the choice? Sure, we can wear street clothes on the weekends, but it’s not quite the same. I could leave here and wear sweatpants everyday for the rest of my life if I wanted to. I may not get anywhere doing so, but I could. So if I had a second piece of advice to give all of you today it would be this: your choices are yours and yours alone. Whenever you can, make good choices. Make the hard choices that you know are right. There will always be consequences to your actions. Be prepared to face those consequences, especially when you know what you’re doing is right. When you believe in something with all your heart. There are some choices that are worth any consequences that come your way.” At this, her eyes sought out Korra and she wasn’t surprised to find her blue eyes staring straight back at her, boring a hole into her own soul. 

At that, Asami went back to her script. “I won’t drone on and on much longer, we still have to read names, and I know you all want to get to the reception. I just want to thank all of the staff and teachers at St. Raava’s as well. You have been patient with us from day one, even when we couldn’t spell the word. You have shown us compassion, empathy, and fostered in us a hunger to know more and do better. We might forget some of the things you taught us, but we will never forget that you did teach us. And that was no easy task.

“To my fellow classmates that are not graduating, your time will be soon. You’re going to blink and this will all be gone. You’ll be thrust into the real world just as we are, and you’ll wonder where the time went. So I challenge each of you as well to savor what you have here. Make the most of it. Learn a lot but have fun too. There is more to life than studying. It’s important, don’t get me wrong, but it’s all the other things that make life worth living. Don’t take any part of this for granted.

“That’s all I have to say today. I’ve been honored to attend St. Raava’s the past seven years and I’m even more honored to receive a diploma from here. To all of my fellow seniors: congratulations. We did it.” Asami finished with a smile and let the applause wash over her. Tenzin gave her a big hug and she was surprised to see he had a few tears streaking down his face.

She went back to her spot and then the names were read. She remembered walking across the stage and getting her diploma, and she remembered seeing Korra, Mako, and Opal each do the same thing, but otherwise her memory was fuzzy during this time. The next thing she knew, Tenzin was dismissing them all and inviting the seniors and their guests for refreshments in the gymnasium.

She was able to spend the first part of the reception with Korra and her parents, along with Opal and her parents. It was nice, to be with happy families that were proud of their children.

“I just hope the twins actually graduate. Those two…” Su was saying.

“Oh, Su, you’re just being dramatic. Their grades are fine.” Bataar said.

“Yes, but the things they get up to when they’re here. It’s a big place and I can’t watch them all the time.” Su said.

“Nor should you have to.” Senna said. “We were reluctant to send Korra here at first, given that she had some trouble at public school. But then we realized how good it was for her to develop her own sense of independence. She had to adjust, which was hard for her, but once she did, she was a whole new person. We could tell with every phone call that being on her own was good for her. And I think your twins are probably the same. If they were being watched every second of the day, they might suffocate and act out even more.”

“Perhaps you’re right on that one, Senna.” Su admitted.

“They definitely suffocate over the summers.” Bataar said.

“Korra’s always been independent. We could never actually tell her what to do…” Tonraq started.

“Ok! That’s enough of pick on Korra! I just graduated from one of the best schools in the four nations, maybe let’s talk about that?” Korra said.

They all laughed. “We didn’t mean anything by it, sweetie.” Senna said.

“We are very proud of you, I assure you.” Tonraq said.

Before anyone could say anything else, someone cleared their throat behind Asami. She knew without turning who it was. “Hello, father.” She said and then turned to meet him.

“Hello, Asami. Congratulations.” Hiroshi said. They gave each other a perfunctory hug.

“Thank you. Dad, this is Chief Tonraq of the Southern Water Tribe and his wife Senna. Senna, Tonraq, this is my father, Hiroshi Sato.” Asami introduced them. She made sure to use Tonraq’s title, so that it might garner some amount of respect from her father, but she knew it was futile.

“Ah, nice to meet you. You’ve got a lovely daughter, you must be very proud.” Tonraq said.

“Nice to meet you, too. And thank you.” Hiroshi said. He reluctantly shook both of their hands, but put it back in his pocket as soon as he was done. Asami knew that he was uncomfortable.

“How are you Hiroshi?” Su said. They did their usual fake hug and kiss, and then he shook hands with Bataar. Asami was glad for the interruption, because she knew that Hiroshi was going to say something unkind at some point.

He spoke with the Beifongs for a few minutes while Asami spoke with Korra and her parents some more. Opal had wandered off, most likely to find Bolin. Before Hiroshi came over to their group, Korra had been resting a hand on the small of Asami’s back, ever so gently. She was sure other people noticed, but she didn’t care. As soon as Hiroshi came over though, Korra had removed it and was keeping a healthy distance.

“Oh, Bataar, Lin is waving us over. Excuse us.” Su said and they left.

“So, Hiroshi, Asami speaks very highly of you. She seems eager to follow in your footsteps.” Tonraq tried. Asami had to admire his brazen attempt at flattery. It was a downright lie, and Asami suspected Korra had told her parents a lot about her relationship with Hiroshi.

“Yes, she does have quite a head on her shoulders. It’s nice when she uses it as well.” Hiroshi commented.

Tonraq seemed uncomfortable at that, but Asami knew exactly what he meant. She knew she would get an earful in the car. “Well, from what I’ve seen she’s a chip off the old block.” Tonraq tried.

“That she is. Though, she thankfully inherited her looks from her mother.” Hiroshi said and offered a small smile.

“I know what you mean. I’m glad that Korra looks more like Senna than me. Although she got my broad shoulders somehow.” Tonraq chuckled.

Hiroshi just gave a polite smile. “Asami, we must be going soon. Shall I meet you by the docks in fifteen minutes? Is that enough time for you to say goodbye to everyone?”

“Sure.” Asami said, even though it wasn’t. They didn’t have anywhere to be, he just didn’t want to be there.

“It was nice meeting you both. Congratulations, Korra.” Hiroshi said. Asami could tell he didn’t mean it and it took a lot for him to say.

“Thank you, Mr. Sato.” Korra said with a slight bow. Then he walked away and left the gym.

Asami let out a sigh of relief. “Well, that could have been worse. I’m so sorry.” Asami told Korra’s parents.

“Why? You didn’t make him rude.” Senna said.

“Yes, but he…I’m just really sorry for his behavior.” Asami said.

“Don’t worry about it, Asami. We don’t think any less of you.” Tonraq said. Asami believed it.

Asami took Korra’s hand and turned to her. “Let me go say goodbye to Opal and Mako, then maybe you want to walk me out?”

“Definitely.” Korra said with a lopsided grin.

She hugged her two old friends, plus Bolin, who had materialized. She also said goodbye to as many of the teachers as she could find. She cried a little as she hugged Kya, giving her a meaningful look of gratitude. All of Opal’s siblings that remained hugged her, and then Tenzin’s children and Kai were in the gym again. Ikki was sobbing, and so Asami tried to comfort her.

When she finally got back to Korra, her parents gave Asami hugs again. They were so nice, and they had just met her. They had also endured her father being a complete asshole. Asami couldn’t believe how much she didn’t deserve this treatment, but found herself savoring it.

The next thing she knew, Korra and her were behind the gym, so they couldn’t be seen from the docks. Korra had pushed her up against the wall and they were making out. Asami couldn’t help herself, she started crying.

“Hey, hey it’s ok. This isn’t goodbye.” Korra promised.

“But…but…”Asami tried to say.

“Listen, we will call and text all the time. I know it won’t be the same, but you’re my best friend. A few thousand miles isn’t going to change that.”

“I don’t want to go, Korra. I don’t want to leave.” _I don’t want to leave you._

“I know. But I’ll come visit. Hiroshi can’t keep us apart.” Korra told her with another kiss, this one gentler, more meaningful.

“I’ll miss you.” Asami said.

“I’ll miss you, too.” Korra told her.

And with that, she walked to meet her father at the docks. Asami felt like she was walking to her own execution. She didn’t know when she would see Korra again, but she knew a life without Korra was not one she wanted.


	41. Asami's World Turns Upside-Down...Again

“That speech was pretty embarrassing.” Hiroshi told her once they were in the car.

The driver took off as soon as the doors were closed. Asami stopped herself from rolling her eyes or having an outburst. “Well, that’s your opinion. I would thank you for coming, but you were embarrassing to me as well.” Asami told him.

“Excuse me? You might be legally an adult, but you’re not allowed to speak to me that way. I’m still your father.”

“Stop kidding yourself. You stopped being my father a long time ago.”

“Get all of this out of your system now, because I won’t tolerate this kind of insolent behavior when you’re my employee next week.”

“Good thing I won’t be reporting directly to you.”

Hiroshi grumbled. “I had half a mind to walk out during your speech. All that stuff about choices and change. There are better things than studying? That is not how I raised you, Asami.”

“You didn’t raise me. Your staff did and the teachers at St. Raava’s did. You taught me about cars and business.”

“How dare you!”

“Oh, I’m sorry. You also gave me great examples of how not to treat people. You couldn’t even make nice with Korra’s parents! Do you know how humiliating that was for me? I had to make excuses for you when you left!”

“Humiliating for you? Do you have any idea how humiliating it is for me to have my daughter running around with that iceberg hick? And why was her hand on you like that?”

“What do you mean?” Asami decided to play dumb.

“When I walked up, her hand was on your lower back in a very…familiar manner.”

“Yes, because we’re friends. Female friends are allowed to show physical affection like that. Opal and I do that all the time too.” It wasn’t a lie, Opal and her were quite affectionate.

Hiroshi made a noise of disbelief but remained silent the rest of the car ride.

The next week, Asami started her new internship. It was mostly making coffee, going for lunch runs, and such. She was assured that she would have more responsibilities, but they needed to ease her in. She read through the company handbook as well as various training manuals for the engineering department. It was all rather tedious and boring. So much of it was obvious or she knew it already.

She texted with Korra everyday. She tried not to tell Korra how miserable she was, but Asami knew that Korra saw through it. Hiroshi and Asami hadn’t spoken since the car ride home from graduation. They rode together to work every morning, and home most evenings, but these were silent affairs. They made nice at the office when Hiroshi would introduce her to people, but it was all fake.

She was only able to call Korra on the nights that Hiroshi was late from work. Korra and her parents had stayed in Republic City for a few more days before heading down south, but Asami didn’t get to see them. Korra tried calling for lunch one day, but Asami couldn’t sneak away. She wished she could go back to the repair shop this summer instead of being at the corporate headquarters.

Little by little, Asami wasn’t able to text as much. When they would call, they had less to say to each other. It was exactly what Asami had feared would happen, they were drifting apart. It wasn’t anyone’s fault, but Asami couldn’t help but think it was her own. She had more responsibilities at work now and she had been trusted with some engineering tasks, not just assistant work. She had just as many late nights at the office as Hiroshi did. Asami was exhausted all the time, and she found she would forget to respond to Korra’s texts. The same thing was happening with the messages from the rest of her friends. It’s exactly what happened last summer too. But this time, Korra wouldn’t be able to show up and rescue her.

About a month into the summer, everything in Asami’s life changed.

One day, there was a big meeting with a lot of the top executives and Hiroshi. All of the assistants were relegated to wait outside the conference room, which wasn’t normal. Usually, at least one or two were allowed in, to take notes at the very least. Something about this meeting felt off to Asami, but she couldn’t quite place it.

She was sitting with her fellow assistants in the various workspaces near the conference room when the elevator dinged. Out walked two dozen police officers. They said nothing as they looked around. When they spotted the conference room, it was clear they had found their prey.

They opened the door without knocking. “Excuse me, you can’t just barge in here!” Hiroshi squawked.

“Hiroshi Sato, you’re under arrest.” One of the officers said as another cuffed him.

It was like a scene from a movie. She had dropped her cup of coffee as she watched her father led out in handcuffs. They made eye contact for the briefest of moments as he walked by, but it might as well have been an eternity. His face held anger, contempt, and a little bit of fear. Asami didn’t know what to make of it.

“Everyone! Please listen to me!” One of the police officers announced. “You are to step away from your computers, but leave them unlocked. Everything is going to be seized so we can continue our investigation. The only person we are arresting today is Hiroshi, at least for now. You are all going to be questioned though, so I will need to confiscate your cell phones for the time being. Please line up in an orderly fashion and we will begin conducting interviews.”

“Ms. Sato, we would like to question you first please.” Another officer said, pointing to an empty conference room.

Asami was speechless. She was gaping like a fish. Finally, her words found her mouth, because she heard herself saying, “yes, of course.” She felt her legs moving on their own to follow the men.


	42. Eight Years Later

Five years after graduating from college, graduating early, of course, Asami still lived her life by a routine. It had always worked for her, and she had found no reason to change this aspect of her life after all this time. As always, she would wake each day and work out. Being one of the richest people in the four nations had its perks, and having a home gym in her penthouse apartment was one of them. After working out, she showered and got ready for the day. Her hair, make up, and outfit were always perfect. She had tried to shy away from this over the years, but being CEO required certain things of her, and an impeccable appearance was one of them.

Breakfast was usually something light, like a protein shake or oatmeal. Often, she would eat on the go. No matter what, she was at the office by 7 o’clock. Asami liked being able to get some work done in the silence of the office. Dozens of emails or a few contracts, whatever she was able to get through in the first light of day.

One of her assistants would be there by 7:30 and would have coffee for her. A benefit of being CEO was that she had assistants to bring her coffee and lunch, and a lot of times dinner. If these things were left up to her, she would most likely starve. By 8 o’clock, the rest of the employees would start to trickle in for the day. At 8:30, another of her assistants would tell her what was on the agenda.

There were days she was able to continue working in her office, but more often than not she would have to meet with investors, contractors, her executive team, and any number of other people. Asami made it a point to visit the other floors of the building at least once a week, if she could. The research and development department was someplace she visited almost daily. The CEO prided herself on knowing the names of everyone that worked in the corporate headquarters. It was impossible to actually know every face and name that worked for her, as much as she wanted to. There were too many factories and other facilities that she was only able to keep up with the people in charge of each location.

Asami frequently had to visit many of the factories but she also made it a point to visit each location associated with her company on a regular basis as well. With the company’s sordid past, she didn’t want anything happening that she wasn’t aware of. From the day she took over when she a college freshman, her goal was 100% transparency, 100% of the time.

Most days she was done working by six in the evening, but not always. There were days she was there even later or that she didn’t go home at all. She had chosen a comfortable couch in her office for this reason. Often, she had business meetings over dinner, which she despised. Asami hated making small talk with men who thought they could screw her over or just screw her. She always had the last laugh though.

When she did go home at a reasonable hour, she would usually work out again before dinner. Most days she had something delivered, she hardly cooked. When she did, Asami would heat up noodles or something frozen. Although St. Raava’s had forced her to take home economics courses, she was never very good at them. Asami still earned her A, because she would follow the recipe and do her homework, but her food never tasted good. When she had first moved into her apartment, she had tried to cook for herself for a while, but gave up. It just wasn’t something she was good at.

Relationships were also something she wasn’t good at. After graduation, everything happened so fast in Asami’s life, she lost touch with everyone. She hated herself for it, and knew that her friends probably hated her, but there wasn’t anything she could do to change it. The damage was done. She saw Mako on occasion, since he was a senior detective in the Republic City Police Department. Sometimes he would have to work security detail at high profile public events, many of which Asami was front and center for. The two would wave at each other through the crowds of people, but hardly ever spoke. Other than that, she didn’t know if anyone even lived in the city.

And dating? That was just as bad. She had tried while she was in college. Asami was still learning the ropes of the company and had several advisors helping her with the day-to-day operations, and so she was able to have a little bit of a social life during that time. Nothing ever worked though. Asami knew she was to blame for some of it, but she also knew that none of the people she dated interested her in the slightest. Some were better than others to talk to, some provided a nice distraction in the bedroom, but in none of them did she see a potential for anything serious.

Many had tried to garner her favor. Several men and women had professed their love for her, and she felt awful having to break their hearts. It was a year or two after she graduated college that she gave up dating because of this. In college, everyone was fine with a fling or casual dating. But for some reason, after college ended, everyone turned on a switch in their brains that told them to settle down. It wasn’t that Asami didn’t want those things too; she just never felt the same way about the people.

So Asami gave up on friendships, romantic relationships, and sexual relationships. Asami saw no problem being married to the job when it was something she was good at. People depended on her to keep the company running and profitable, and she couldn’t let them down. That was a relationship, in a way. Wasn’t it?

When Asami woke one Wednesday morning, she desperately wanted to go back to sleep. It was pouring rain outside and she had been having a wonderful dream. She dreamt she was back at St. Raava’s her senior year. They were all watching a lacrosse game and there was Korra, scoring the winning goal as usual. She remembered that it was on a Wednesday that she originally met Korra, and thought the dream was a crazy sort of coincidence.

She got out of bed anyway, though. Knowing that she had no other choice. Once at the office, she was pleased to learn that she was visiting the repair shop she had interned at all those years ago. Asami was always loved to see the people there; many of the ones she worked with were still there, including Manuel. After that, she had to meet with one of the foremen of a factory down near the docks.

“Ren?” Asami buzzed one of her assistants.

“Yes, Ms. Sato?” Ren called back.

“Can you go pick me up sandwiches or something for me to bring to the repair shop? My driver can take you and you can leave them in the car when you return. Get something for yourself too.”

“Right away, Ms. Sato.”

An hour later, Asami opened the door to the repair shop, one of her other assistants right behind her with lunch for everyone that worked there. 

“Asami!” Manuel greeted her with a big hug and kiss on the cheek.

“How are you, Manuel? The kids driving you crazy?” Asami asked him.

“You know it. The ones at home too, not just these lay abouts. And how about you, how are you? They keeping you too busy?”

“Always. At least my life isn’t boring.”

He laughed at that and they took a quick walk around the facility. After making sure everything was to her standards, they sat down and ate lunch together.

“That new machine is amazing. Everyone argues over getting to work in that bay, not that they have a choice, they do what I tell them.” Manuel said.

Asami laughed a little at this. “Well good, I’m excited to read your notes on it. Remember, it’s just a prototype, you’ll get the real deal when we’re done field testing.”

“I can’t even imagine how much better it could be. I love that we get all the good stuff first. It’s nice being able to brag to some of the other garages.”

“Hey, you deserve it. You’re the best mechanic I know, besides my father, and we all know…anyway. Besides, you let me work entirely too many hours just so I didn’t have to go home.”

“Too true. Too true. So, got anyone special in your life?”

“Manuel, you know I’m too busy for that.”

“You need to find the time, Asami. That’s what makes the other stuff worth it. I worry about you sometimes, you know? You’re going to wake up one day and be my age and have nothing to show for it besides a company that’s taken your entire soul. Give your soul to someone that can give you something back before that happens.” Manuel said in a low voice.

Asami regarded him for a moment. He was late middle-aged when she worked here, and now he was getting closer to retirement. His salt and pepper hair reminded her of Hiroshi’s, as did the lines on his face. Underneath it all though was a smile, a genuine one. She had never seen such a thing on Hiroshi’s face, except in photographs from when she was small, when her mother was alive. Asami knew that Manuel was right, but what could she do about it?

“I’ll try, Manuel. I really will. There’s just so much going on right now…” Asami told him. He waved his hand to dismiss the serious conversation and they went on talking about some of the new models of Satomobiles and Satocycles.

When she left and got back into her car, her assistant informed her there had been a change of plans.

“Where are we going instead?” Asami asked her.

“Um, city hall.” Sandra said nervously.

“Oh, great. What’s the problem now? Does Raiko want the streets he walks on paved in gold? That was rhetorical, I’m sure his secretary didn’t tell you the problem. I’m glad I’ve eaten though, the last thing I need when dealing with him is low blood sugar.” Asami said, noticing the girl was going to try and answer. Everyone knew that Asami and President Raiko usually butted heads.

“She did say that it shouldn’t take long.” Sandra informed her.

“Somehow I doubt that, don’t you?” Asami asked.

“Agreed.” Sandra said and laughed. Asami was grateful for her team of assistants. They might be a little frightened of her, but they had personality and got things done.


	43. Another Surprise Visit

They pulled up to city hall and Asami took her briefcase and started walking. She knew Sandra was following her without having to look back. They both went through the usual metal detectors and security screening before heading to the elevators and the president’s office.

“Ah, Ms. Sato, can I get you anything? Water? Coffee? Tea?” Raiko’s assistant asked.

“No, thank you, I’m fine, just make sure Sandra has everything she needs. Is he ready for me?” Asami asked the woman.

“Yes, go right in.” She said.

Asami gave a cursory knock and pushed the door open. There was Raiko, with two of his city planners in front of the desk as well.

“Ms. Sato, thank you for joining us on such short notice.” Raiko said.

“Of course, Mr. President. How can I be of help?” Asami asked as she sat down.

She had landed several infrastructure contracts with the city over the years, which had proven lucrative in the early days of her being CEO. It was also good at building the company’s reputation back in the public eye. Now though, Asami wondered if they were more trouble than they were worth. Raiko wasn’t an engineer or a scientist of any kind; he was a politician and a cheapskate. Asami did her best to have patience with him, but it proved impossible most days.

After half an hour of Raiko explaining his team’s proposal for cost saving measures on the latest roadway project, he finally took a slight break in his speech. The city planners launched in with a few diplomatic ways to tell him he was wrong, but Asami knew from experience that being tactful wouldn’t work.

“Would you gentlemen excuse us for a few moments?” Asami said with her most seductive smile to the city planners. They readily left the room.

Once they did, Asami stood up and went over to a shelf that she knew contained Raiko’s stash of alcohol. She got two glasses out already and was searching for what she wanted when he tried to interrupt her.

“Ms. Sato…what are you doing?”

“Scotch, of course. I know you keep the good stuff back here somewhere, aha!” Asami said victoriously. She poured them each a measure of the brown liquid and then went back to the desk, placing his glass in front of him.

“Kanpai.” She said and held her glass up. He reluctantly did the same and clinked her glass. They each took a sip of the scotch and Asami smacked her lips in appreciation. “This was one of the best years, that’s for sure. I’ll never say you don’t have good taste.”

“Alright, Ms. Sato. What is it this time?” Raiko sighed. He seemed to have resigned himself to whatever game she was playing, which was good, it would make everything easier.

“Raiko, how much is Future Industries worth, do you think? How much do you think I’m worth?”

“I…I’m not sure. Why?”

“Why, indeed. Now that I’ve built my father’s empire back from its ruin, it’s stronger than ever. I’m not trying to be cocky, quite the opposite, actually. I’m secure. I’ve done things my father never dreamt of. I’ve diversified and spread out farther so that let’s say, spirits forbid, something terrible happened to the company, that it would still survive. It’s only as strong as the sum of its parts, sure, but each part is independent from each other and strong on its own. If my cell phones fail tomorrow, I still have the cars. And if the cars fail tomorrow, I still have computers and all sorts of other things. And if my family name fails tomorrow? Well, that is why I take more steps than ever to make my name synonymous with integrity.”

Raiko sighed again but didn’t say anything. “So I want you to ask yourself, when I take on these projects for you, do I need the money?” Asami said.

“I…”

“The answer is obviously no. The first few were lucrative for me. Back then, yes, I needed the money. But for the last five years, I’ve done these projects for you at a loss. The benefit to me and to you far outweighs the financial realities though, and my investors know that. If I’m going to put my name on a project, that project has to be…”

“100% solid.” Raiko said the last part for her. She had used that phrase many times.

“Oh good, we agree. Since I don’t need your money, and I do this at a loss, don’t you think I’ve already done everything it is in my power to make this project as cheap as possible?”

“We just…”

“Don’t you think, being as smart as I am, that I’ve already run through all this? That I’ve already run through these ideas with teams of people that are, forgive me, smarter than you and your advisors?”

“Now just a…”

“Nope. You’ll get your chance in a moment; I’m making a point here. If I’ve already gone through this, and come to terms with the fact that this will be a loss for me, why in the four nations would I try to price gauge you at any point? The numbers are the absolute lowest we can possibly do. The materials are the absolute cheapest we can possibly manage. Do you want deaths on your hands, Raiko?”

“No, of course not!”

“Good, it’s so nice when we agree. Now, do you remember the last time you went with the company that provided you the cheapest bid on a project?”

“Yes.” Raiko said, his eyes on the ground, his voice having lost all of its ire.

“It wasn’t pleasant, was it? Cabbage Corp is cheap for a reason. We both know it.”

She paused and took a sip of her scotch, savoring the taste as she let him think through everything she said. “I’m willing to put in some of my own personal money into this project at the original price that was outlined. I would say 25% is more than generous. You just have to come up with 75% of that, which I think is manageable and reasonable.”

“That…that is very generous, Ms. Sato.”

“I love this city as much as the next person, so I would be remiss if I didn’t do everything I could to help improve it.” She tossed back the last of the scotch, and stood up, sticking out her hand. As he shook it, Asami pulled him closer. “I won’t do this every time, you know, I’m more than happy to watch you make mistakes and flounder. I’m even more than happy to take my chances with the next guy. So I want this to be a warning to you, this is the last time we have this conversation. You want to cut corners on a project of mine again and I will pull the plug. I will watch Cabbage Corp fail and by proxy, you, and I will relish every second of it. Do we have any understanding?”

Raiko gulped audibly. “Yes, Ms. Sato.”

“Wonderful.” She said as she released him. “My people will be in touch for the next phase. Thanks for the scotch.” Asami said with her back to him and walked out the door.

When she arrived back at her office, Asami was exhausted. It was nearing the end of the day, but she knew she had several more hours of work to go. She was dictating several things to Sandra in the elevator and barely noticed her surroundings when she walked out onto the floor of Future Industries that housed her office.

One of her assistants, Ren, was waiting and blocking her path to her office around the corner.

“Yes, Ren?” Asami asked.

“I’m so sorry, Ms. Sato, but you have a visitor. When she said she didn’t have an appointment, I tried to have her make one and come back another day, but she insisted on waiting for your return. She was…very persuasive.” Ren spat out in a hurry.

“That’s fine, Ren. Take a deep breath, you did just fine. It’s not your fault if someone won’t leave. This visitor didn’t seem unhinged though? You would call security if she seemed dangerous, yes?”

“Of course, and no, she’s not dangerous. She’s just…you’ll see.”

“Did this mystery woman leave a name?”

“No, she just said you were friends. Which I…” Ren trailed off.

“It’s fine, you can laugh at the thought.” Asami told her.

Ren gave a forced chuckle. Asami indicated for her and Sandra to follow as they turned the corner to the seating area outside Asami’s office.

She hadn’t been prepared for this particular visitor. Asami almost dropped her briefcase at the sight of her.

“K-Korra!” Asami exclaimed.

“Hey, Asami.” Korra said, giving a small wave.

 _I guess that dream wasn’t a coincidence after all,_ thought Asami.


	44. Catching Up

“Sorry to drop in like this, I didn’t know where you lived, and I figured you probably lived here most of the time anyway.” Korra began.

Ren and Sandra both laughed at this. Asami turned her head and they both stopped. She wasn’t glaring at them, but they knew it was time to stop laughing.

“Sandra, be a dear and get us some tea, won’t you please?” Asami asked, and then turned to her other assistant. “Ren, clear my schedule and hold my calls.” She then turned to the woman in front of her, the woman she thought about more than anyone else. “Korra, it’s so good to see you.” She then stepped forward and pulled her in for a hug.

It was just how Asami remembered it. The smell, the sensation. Korra’s body was still just as strong, just as solid, and if anything, more muscular. Asami had to suppress a shiver as she thought that. When they parted, Korra said, “It’s good to see you too. I’m glad you’re not mad. Your assistant seemed a little uptight.”

“She’s paid very well to do things a certain way. Come on, let’s sit and catch up.” Asami said and opened the door to her office.

They sat on the couch and tea was brought promptly. Sandra placed the tray on the coffee table and did a little bow as she exited and closed the door. Asami looked at Korra then, really looked at her. She had gotten more muscular, Asami hadn’t been imagining it. Korra had also cut her hair. Instead of her usual ponytail and two wolf tails, she had cut her hair into a short, chin length bob. It looked good on her. Asami had imagined the girl so often over the years, it was hard to believe she was sitting there in front of her now, living and breathing.

Asami wasn’t sure how they had lost touch with each other, but they had. It had only been a month after graduation when her father was arrested. Less than six months later and he was convicted of his role in acts of terrorism. She had been shocked at first, but it all made sense eventually. Especially when she took over everything at the company. The evidence was all there. She was more surprised he wasn’t arrested sooner.

Throughout all this, she had stayed in touch with her friends at first. But then, everything was just falling apart, she was barely eating or sleeping, she was so busy. If it wasn’t work or school related, she stopped answering. And eventually they stopped calling. But Korra had been different. She called long after the others stopped. Texted just to say she was thinking of her. But that too eventually ceased without explanation.

Now that the opening conversation was out of the way, they sat in silence. It was nice, familiar. It reminded her of all those times they sat in comfortable silence, perfectly content with the other’s company. It was the first time Asami had felt content in a while.

She broke the reverie though, she was too curious. “I looked for you, on the team rosters at RCU. You weren’t there.” Asami said, the question implied.

“Oh. Well, I never wound up at RCU.” Korra admitted.

“I gathered that. I might have run into you on campus even, but I didn’t.”

“My parents convinced me to take a year off before going to RCU. They were so proud of everything I did, but they could see it had taken its toll on me. But I didn’t want to just have my knowledge waste away, we worked too hard on that. I enrolled at the community college down south. Took just a few classes at a time, nothing too strenuous. Got a part time job, lived at home. It was good for me.”

“Ah.” Asami wasn’t sure what to say.

“One year turned into two, and that was also a really good move. I finished my associate’s degree, and because I got such good grades there, in addition to my St. Raava’s diploma and such, I was able to transfer to Ba Sing Se. ”

“Wow. Good for you Korra.”

“Thanks. I…I looked for you too.”

“I wasn’t there. I went to RCU to be able to manage the company at the same time.”

“I found that out eventually. The papers kept up with the company and your father’s trial, but had little to say about you.”

“I made sure of that. I didn’t need campus mobbed with reporters every time I went to class.”

“That makes sense. Still, two bachelors and two masters in three years Asami? While still running the company? Damn.” Korra admitted.

“It’s not that impressive.” Asami waved her off.

“Always too modest. I barely managed one bachelors and here you are, Miss Genius CEO.”

“Uh huh, whatever. Wait, so you wound up playing lacrosse at Ba Sing Se?”

“Uh, yeah. Why?”

“Did you ever…I mean I assume you played at least a year with Kuvira again, that must have been nice.”

“Yes. It was. But I get the feeling you’re asking about something else.”

“Were those girls on the team with you too?”

“Oh. Marina and Seong? Um…yeah. Yup, they were on the team.” Korra turned beat red at the mention of the girls.

“So you were friends with them? How are they?”

“Uh, you know that’s a story for another time.” Korra was shifting uncomfortably. “They asked about you though. Told them we lost touch.”

“Ok then.” Asami decided to let it drop. “So you graduated from Ba Sing Se?”

“Actually, no. I got a lacrosse scholarship but I got injured at the beginning of my second year there. Tore something in my shoulder. No more lacrosse for me. I went back home again. Worked in one of your stores for a while actually.”

“They’re not mine, technically. They just sell my stuff. Can’t be a monopoly, so I have to break things up as much as possible.”

“Still, it was hard seeing your picture everyday.” Korra’s smile didn’t reach her eyes.

That comment hurt Asami more than she was willing to admit. She decided it was time to ask the other thing she had been dying to know for years. “Korra…why didn’t…why didn’t you call? You just stopped and then your number was disconnected.”

“Oh.” Korra said. She had the look like she was hoping that wouldn’t come up. “I broke my phone. I was angry at something and I threw it against the wall. I didn’t get a new one for a while. Got a new number with it. None of my contacts saved since it was a…”

“Cabbage phone. Yeah I remember teasing you about it.”

“It was a piece of garbage. Or, cabbage, I guess.” Korra said and cracked her lopsided grin. Asami burst out laughing. She knew her assistants could hear her and were probably wondering what that sound was.

“So that’s why. But why didn’t you contact me through the company? Or ask Opal or someone for my number?”

“Um, well, I tried. I had been so convinced I would see you in Ba Sing Se, but I didn’t. Then after I left there, I was hurt and stuck at home, working a shitty job, and all I wanted was to talk to you. When I called the company, your operators didn’t really believe me. And I couldn’t press too hard since I worked at one of the stores, it would look weird, I could lose my job. And no one knew if your number was the same, since they hadn’t heard from you in years. I saw your picture on the wall of the store each day and…something about it…I dunno. I thought after a while that it was for the best. That you were busy enough, you know? You didn’t need me bothering you.”

“I’m sorry. I don’t know how you could think that. I’ve…I’ve missed you so much Korra.”

“I’ve missed you too.”

They both looked at each other and she knew that all she wanted to do was kiss the woman in that moment. She would have, but she wasn’t sure how Korra was feeling. She could be seeing someone. She was probably seeing someone. Korra was very attractive, there was no way she was still single after all this time. So Asami refrained.

Asami cleared her throat. “So, did you ever go back to school after that?”

“Oh! Yeah. I got a soccer scholarship to Zaofu. Took me another two years, to finish, but here I am. I’ve got a degree and you’re now looking at the newest member of the Republic City Fire Ferrets.” Korra beamed.

“Korra! That’s amazing!” The Fire Ferrets were the professional woman’s soccer team in Republic City. “Hold on.” Asami told Korra. She got up and went to her intercom. “Ren?”

“Yes, Ms. Sato?”

“Do I still have a box at the stadium?”

“Yes. We usually raffle off tickets to employees for the various events. A lot of people take their families. It’s a really good morale boost.”

“Good. Start clearing my schedule for all of the Fire Ferrets home games. I’ll be in attendance.”

“Right away, Ms. Sato. Should we not raffle tickets off for those nights?”

“Oh, no. That’s fine. I can mingle with my employees and their families.”

“Very good, Ms. Sato.”

Asami went to sit back down, but then stopped herself. “I mean…is that ok? I just did it without asking, I should have thought first…maybe you don’t want me at every game…”

“Of course I want you there! That’s amazing! And I should have known you already had box seats.” Korra said, laughing to herself.

There was another silence, and Asami decided to keep the conversation going.

“So, you are the newest member of the team? Does that mean you just got back to town? Where are you living?” Asami asked her, more curious than anything else.

“Yup, I just finalized everything with my contract. I’m still looking for a place, though. Got a nice signing bonus though.”

“Got it. So you’re in a hotel for a few days or what?”

“Actually, I’m staying with Tenzin.” Korra said, looking a little sheepish.

Asami laughed at the admission. “You’re not!”

“Yup.”

“Wow. That must be weird.”

“A little bit, but not really. Have you been back?”

“Oh yeah, for the last few years I go talk to the seniors about careers. I give a nice talk about what I do, meet with some of the kids, see if anyone has any potential. Then I usually stay for lunch, write Tenzin a nice donation check, and I’m on my way.”

“Ok, now that must be weird.”

“Yup. Every year. But it’s been good. There are usually a few kids that are worth keeping an eye on. Plus, it looks really good in the public eye.”

“Ugh, I can imagine the mess you had to clean up.” Korra paused before she said in a quiet voice. “I’m sorry.”

“For what? You didn’t turn my dad into a terrorist.”

“For having to go through that by yourself. I…I should’ve done better. I should’ve tried harder to contact you.”

“Korra, stop. It’s done with. I could have done more too.” Asami told her. And she found she meant it. There was a time that she wouldn’t have. That she would have yelled at Korra for leaving her like that, but she found with the woman in front of her, having sought her out, she had no anger or resentment. Only love.

“Well, I’m back in town now. And I’d like to see you more, if you…if you want.” Korra stumbled and blushed.

“Yes!” Asami said, maybe a little too quickly. “Here.” She stood up and got a business card and wrote her personal cell on the back. “And I don’t live here, in case you thought that. I do have an apartment, even if I don’t use it a lot.”

“That sounds pretty accurate.” Korra teased.

Asami looked at the clock and realized it was already time to go. “Do you have somewhere to be? Do you want to grab dinner?” Asami asked.

“That sounds good. Can we get noodles?”

Asami laughed at her friend but nodded. After all this time, the girl still wanted noodles. “We can go in my car and then I can drop you back at your car afterwards or do you want to follow me?”

“Um, I walked here. I still don’t drive.”

Asami stopped in her tracks as she was gathering her belongings. “You…somehow I’m not surprised. Come on, my driver can drop you wherever you want after dinner.”

They had a wonderful dinner together, laughing and talking. Asami learned that Opal and Bolin had moved back to town a few months ago. She made a note to have one of her assistants find them and invite them to watch the game. She should probably invite Mako too.

When dinner was over, her driver dropped Korra off at the docks. It was so weird to look out over the bay and see the little building of her old school, but to have the best thing that came from it sitting right next to her.

They agreed to hang out again in a few days. The first home game wasn’t for another month and Korra insisted that it was just a preseason game, so it might not be too exciting. Asami didn’t care. Unless she was out of town she was determined to see Korra play.

Asami waited with Korra until the ferry was there and hugged her goodbye. It felt just as nice as it had in her office. The flame that had been lying dormant in Asami roared to life again, engulfing her so much she thought she might suffocate. It was as if a dam broke, and nothing in the four nations could stop the water from drowning her. But then Korra was there, holding her hand and squeezing it as she stepped off the docks onto the boat.

Korra was the wave and the flame. But there she was, offering her a way to dry land and breathing new life into her lungs.


	45. Best Friends Again

The next day, her assistants teased her relentlessly.

“She laughed, Li Jing, she actually laughed. And not her fake corporate one.” Ren was telling one of the others as Asami walked off the elevator after lunch.

“Ms. Sato! How was lunch?” Li Jing asked, trying to cover up their conversation.

Asami had five assistants in total; almost all of them were women. They were named Ren, Sandra, Li Jing, Suzume, and the sole male, Noboru. Noboru was seated at his desk, but she could tell he was listening intently to the conversation of the four women.

“It was fine. And I assume you were talking about my friend Korra’s visit yesterday?” Asami asked. There wasn’t a point in hiding anything.

“Um, yes.” Suzume said. The only ones that had been present were Ren and Sandra, so the other three were in a little bit of disbelief.

“Well, don’t keep me in the dark. What was the conversation?” Asami asked.

“We were just telling everyone how weird it was. And how…happy you seemed.” Sandra said hurriedly.

“Uh huh.” Asami said. They all stared at her, wanting to ask more, but not sure if they should. Asami decided to be kind.

“You have three minutes for questions. I don’t promise to answer anything, but you may ask freely with no retribution. Then I expect you all to get back to work and stop gossiping about me.” Asami said. They all looked like deer in headlights. There wasn’t anyone else on this floor, so she felt comfortable giving them the opportunity to ask. She would rather they found out from her than speculate. “Well? Clock is ticking.”

“Who was she?” Ren asked.

“Her name is Korra, she was my best friend from St. Raava’s.” Asami said.

“Why haven’t we heard about her before?” Li Jing asked. They had at least heard of Mako, since she would wave at him or make small talk, and they knew she was friendly with the Beifong family.

“Um, we lost touch after graduation. If you recall, things were a little hectic for me. She just moved back to the city and came to find me.” Asami said.

“Why is she back in the city?” Suzume asked.

“She’s apparently been signed with the Fire Ferrets.” Asami said.

“I thought I had heard that name! She’s supposed to be amazing. Can you get me an autograph? No one else will have one yet, that would be so cool.” Noboru exclaimed. “Sorry.” He was still pretending he didn’t want anything to do with the conversation.

“I’ll see what I can do.” Asami said, laughing a little.

“Where is she from?” Ren asked.

“Southern Water Tribe. I guess she just graduated from Zaofu.” Asami said.

“Um, you seemed, really happy to see her.” Sandra said.

“That’s not a question, Sandra.” Asami informed her.

“What she meant was, is she more than a friend?” Ren asked. She was the most brazen of them all; she should have known to expect it.

“I believe that concludes our three minutes.” Asami told them and walked away.

They all protested. “Come on! That was only two and half!” Li Jing said.

“We all signed NDAs, you can tell us!” Sandra insisted.

“She was really cute.” Ren said, but not to Asami.

“Get back to work!” Asami told them and they scattered.

She smiled to herself. Her assistants had indeed signed non-disclosure agreements, but so did everyone who worked for her. It wasn’t because of her personal life really, it was because employees could give away or sell proprietary information if such an agreement weren’t in place. Regardless, her assistants all knew she had dated men and women in the past and that she leaned strongly toward women. None of them cared, but it wasn’t something she paraded around either.

During college, she had some sexual experiences with men that had actually been enjoyable, far more than any of the boys at St. Raava’s. Men were often too intimidated by her though; relationships never lasted long with them. The women she had dated had brought enjoyable sexual encounters as well, but if anything the relationships were worse with them than the men she had dated. A lot of them wound up wanting to use her because of her fame and fortune.

The subject of dating or significant others hadn’t come up during her time with Korra last night, not even during dinner. She was sure it would have to at some point. That Korra would introduce her to some gorgeous man or woman that she was with and Asami would have to smile politely. The thought made her sick to he stomach.

Asami might have had the guts to tell Korra to stop using her because she had feelings for the girl, but she never actually got around to telling her how she really felt. She was in love with Korra. Always had been, and apparently, always would be. She thought those feelings had gone away, but the instant she saw the woman, it was like she was seventeen again. Asami couldn’t keep her eyes off the mysterious new girl who wouldn’t give her the time of day. She was hooked then and she was hooked now.

So she did the only thing she could do, which was text Korra. She had long resigned herself to the fact that she wouldn’t get to be with the woman, so she might as well go back to what had served her well those two last two years of high school. Her friendship with Korra was everything back then and she hoped that maybe, maybe they could have some of that again.

During the following month, Korra was busy with practice, gearing up for the first preseason game, but she still made time for Asami. They mostly got meals together, since Korra was almost always hungry, and she wasn’t drinking because she was training so hard. They fell back into an easy friendship, almost like no time had passed between them. The subject of relationships had yet to come up, and Asami wasn’t going to be the one to broach the subject.

They did catch up about a few things though. Gossiped about people they went to high school with. They were eating at Narook’s one evening, when they finally broached the subject of Tahno.

“I haven’t really heard anything about him, or his stupid friends. Have you?” Korra asked.

“Um, yeah. He…came to my office about two years ago.” Asami told her.

“Stop it. No way! Why?”

“He apologized for how awful he was. He begged my forgiveness and said that if you were there he would beg for your forgiveness too. Said he’s changed.”

“No shit. What did you tell him?”

“I didn’t really say much at first. But then he was crying, got on his hands and knees, and begged me for a job.”

“Shut. The. Fuck. Up. He didn’t?”

“Absolutely. Said he was recently divorced, had four kids, and had just lost his job. He had been looking for work for months and no one would hire him. He said he would do anything, he would be a custodian, scrub toilets, whatever it took. He had alimony and child support to pay.”

“Damn. What did you tell him?”

Asami sighed. “I thought about telling him to fuck off, but in the end I took pity on him. I thought about how it would be if I were in his shoes…”

“You would never be in his shoes. You wouldn’t have done any of the stuff he did.” Korra said.

“But Korra, I could have. I could have easily turned out like him. I spared you the bulk of my father’s racist bullshit, but trust me, he would have loved Tahno as a son. Anyway, I gave him a job at one of my factories. He still works there. Foreman says he does a decent job and is keeping his nose clean.”

“Spirits, Tahno works for you?”

“Korra, most people in this city work for me.”

“Oh. Yeah. I forgot. Weren’t you worried he would be a total asshole and harass all the women?”

“Yup. I told him he had one chance. That if I got word that he so much as said anything to a woman that wasn’t ‘hello, how are you, nice day we are having,’ that his ass would be canned. When I figured out which factory could take him, I made sure that HR and the foreman there understood to call me directly with any problems with him, work related or otherwise. I call regularly for updates and make sure when I’m down there to scare him a little.”

“I would pay to see that! I bet he wets his pants when you’re around. So who did he marry?” Korra asked.

“Oh! I didn’t mention?” Asami asked, Korra shook her head. “Ginger.”

They laughed at the thought of the two of them together with four kids. Asami knew that it probably felt good for Korra to hear about Tahno’s miserable life.

Asami’s assistants all got to know Korra during that month before the first game. She signed autographs for all of them, even though she put it off for a while. She insisted she hadn’t even played a game yet, she wasn’t famous, but they didn’t care. They all liked her, which Asami wasn’t surprised by.

“Ren? Can you come here for a moment?” Asami buzzed her one afternoon while Korra was there. Korra just brought the two of them takeout, since Asami told her she was too busy to leave the office. It was about a week before the first game.

“Yes, Ms. Sato?” Ren asked once she opened the door.

“Who won the raffle for the first Fire Ferrets game?” Asami asked.

“Actually, I did. I was going to bring my boyfriend.”

“Oh, good. That’ll be nice. So the box will be mostly empty, yes? I was hoping it wouldn’t be someone with six kids or something.”

“Nope, just the two of us.”

“Great, if you want to invite the other assistants, you’re more than welcome to do so. Or do you not want to?”

“That would be great actually. I didn’t know all the rules with it. My boyfriend loves soccer so he’s ecstatic.”

“Ren, don’t you know by now, I make the rules?”

Korra snickered at that.

“What?” Asami asked her.

Korra started mocking her. She adopted a deep voice and started to pretend to smash things. “Don’t you know that I make the rules! Satobot will conquer all! Leave me your first-born! Muahahah!”

Asami saw that Ren couldn’t tell whether to laugh or not. “Just ignore her. I need a favor, I need you to find that detective I talk to…” Asami said.

“Oooo, the cute one?” Ren asked.

“I wouldn’t go that far. But yes, Mako. Call him and invite him to the game. Tell him he can bring someone if he wants, he will have two tickets waiting in his name. Next, I need you to find Opal Beifong, apparently she just moved back to the city. Tell her the same thing and that I expect to see her and Bolin there.” Asami dictated.

“Detective Mako, Opal Beifong, and Bolin. Got it.” Ren said back.

“Oh, what about Jinora? Or Ikki? Do any of them live here still?” Asami asked Korra.

“No, they are all living the nomadic lifestyle of their heritage. Last I checked, Jinora and Kai were going to get married at the Southern Air Temple, but Tenzin had yet to approve. He didn’t speak of it when I was there last. The others are all…somewhere. They come home from time to time, so I’m sure they’ll see me play at some point.” Korra told her.

“Ok. Then that will be all, thank you, Ren.” Asami told her.

Her assistant left and Korra snorted again. “You’re lucky I like your presence. I don’t usually let people belittle me in front of my employees.” Asami teased.

“Oh, lighten up. Your assistants are all still afraid of you. Trust me. They have opened up to me a lot these past few weeks.” Korra said.

“How? You’re barely here.”

“Eh. It’s a gift, what can I say.”

“Uh huh. I see that cocky attitude still hasn’t changed.”

“Whatever.” Korra said. “Hey, thanks for getting a hold of the guys. I keep meaning to call them, I just haven’t had time.”

“And yet you find time to make sure I’m eating?”

“Well…you’re different.” Korra said and shuffled a little in her seat. Asami let it drop, but she noticed the slight blush on Korra’s face.


	46. The First Soccer Game

The day of the game was finally upon them, and Asami sent Korra an encouraging text that morning. She would see her after the game, but she wanted to make sure Korra knew she was thinking about her before hand. She knew it was silly, but she didn’t care.

Asami got to the box later than she had intended, because of course something came up at work. When she approached, she was pleased to hear Bolin’s voice from the door, talking excitedly with his girlfriend and brother.

“Asami!” Opal yelled, once she spotted her walking in.

The three swarmed over and hugged their old friend. Bolin gave his usual too enthusiastic hug. She didn’t care, though. It was just great to see them. To see people she knew were her friends. She just hoped they still thought of her the same way. By the looks on their faces, it seemed there were no hard feelings.

“Hey guys. I’m glad you could all make it. I know Korra’s really excited too.” Asami told them.

“Yeah, we were glad you assistant called. We thought about getting in touch with you, but we didn’t really know how. Mako said he would try and talk to you next time he saw you, but he didn’t know when that would be.” Bolin said.

“And I told them that it’s not like we talk all that much.” Mako said.

“I’m sorry guys. It’s just been…” Asami started.

“Asami, it’s fine. I know you’ve been through a lot. I’m sorry that I got a little self-absorbed. I thought about calling to check on you a million times, I just didn’t know what to say. So I just…didn’t.” Mako said.

“Hey, we are all sorry we didn’t call. Everyone got self-absorbed. Ok? And Asami, with everything you had going on, you are allowed. We will do better now, though. We promise.” Opal told her, with a gentle squeeze to her arm.

“Thanks. That means a lot.” Asami said. She was surprised to find a tear in her eye. She wiped it away and thankfully her group of assistants walked in at that moment.

Asami did introductions with everyone, and already she could see this might have been a bad idea. Opal and Ren had apparently hit it off on the phone and were now at the mini bar, picking out drinks and chatting away. Mako and Noboru were talking sports, which was innocent enough, and Bolin was telling the rest of the group about the new TV show he was in that was being filmed in Republic City.

They took seats as the game started, but Opal held Asami back. “Don’t think you’re getting out of telling me anything just because we haven’t seen each other in years.”

“What?” Asami tried to play it cool.

“You. Korra. You and Korra. Spill!” Opal demanded.

“There’s nothing to spill. We lost touch after high school, just like I did with everyone else. A month ago she showed up at my office, said she’d just moved back because she had been signed with the Fire Ferrets. We’ve been hanging out since then. I figured you all would want to see her play, and I have the box. So…that’s it.”

“Uh huh. Don’t give me this same old shit. Listen, I let it slide when we were all in school because it was close quarters and we were teenagers and stuff. But I know you two were more than just friends, so stop lying to me!”

“Ugh. Why do you have to be this way?”

“Because you love me.”

“Fine. We…might have slept together a few times during high school.” Asami admitted.

“Are you fucking serious? Here I thought you were just making out or something. Oh my spirits, you two were actually scissoring behind the scenes!”

“Opal! Shut up! And do not call it that!”

“What? It’s true! I really didn’t think you had it in you at that age. Damn! So were you guys like together back then or what?”

“No. We were just friends.”

“Riiiight. Because I know I eat out all of my friends.”

“Opal…” Asami groaned.

“Seriously, just friends?”

“I told her how I felt and she…didn’t feel the same.”

Opal blew a raspberry. “That’s ridiculous. Everyone could see the way she looked at you. The way you looked at each other. She actually said that she didn’t like you like that?”

“Well, not in so many words, but…”

“Wait, what? Walk me through it.” Opal said. And so Asami told her what happened all those years ago. How she confessed to Korra, told her she didn’t want to be used anymore, and gave Korra every opportunity to say something, anything in her defense. “So that’s why…”

“Yes. That’s what our fight was about junior year.”

“But she never actually rejected you, you realize that right?”

“Wrong. She had plenty of time to say something. She had two fucking years, Opal. She never thought of me that way.”

“Ok, so let’s say for a moment I believe you, which I don’t. What about now?”

“What about it?”

“Hello! She’s back in the city for like two days and shows up at your office. None of us have heard from you in years and now that Korra’s back, here you are. You can’t tell me you don’t have feelings for her still.”

“Opal. Listen to me, because I’m not going to say this again. We are just friends. We have always been just friends and we will remain just friends.” Asami told her in her most authoritative voice.

“You’re so full of shit. I will have you know that I won’t gloat when you come to tell me that you’re girlfriends and madly in love with each other.” Opal assured her. Before she could retort, Opal went to find her seat next to Bolin.

The game started shortly after that and even though it was preseason, it was still exciting. Korra got to start, and she scored three goals and had two assists. Despite her love of lacrosse, she was a damn good soccer player. Asami could tell Korra was having a great time too. She got a video of Korra scoring a goal and texted it to her. Asami was sure she would want to show her parents.

“So, where did you say we’re meeting Korra?” Bolin asked after the game. The Fire Ferrets won against the Ember Island Sparks, 10-8.

“She said we can come down to the area outside the locker rooms, it’s right near the player’s entrance, but we should be able to avoid the crowds. It’s where the player’s families meet them. Friends too, I guess.” Asami told them as they walked through the labyrinth that was the stadium. Her assistants were in tow as well, none of them wanted to miss the opportunity to meet any of the players.

After a fifteen-minute wait, the team came out of the locker rooms and greeted their friends and families in this area. “Hey!” Korra called, wearing Fire Ferrets sweatpants and t-shirt, marked with her name and jersey number, four. She looked freshly showered and tired, but Asami thought she looked gorgeous.

She wasn’t really sure what happened next, except that Korra was there, hugging and talking to everyone, and Asami couldn’t take her eyes off of the woman. When Korra hugged her, she gave Asami a kiss on the cheek. Asami felt the spot burn the rest of the evening, and wasn’t able to keep up with conversation that easily.

Asami saw her assistants eventually go talk to other members of the team, having been assured by Korra that it was ok, and having several other people approach Korra for autographs as well. It was the five friends left alone then, and Asami was able to hear some of what was happening.

“…Great place down the street from the police station. It’s really not that far from here. Huge portions. Bolin’s already given his seal of approval.” Mako was saying.

“Sounds great, I’m starving. Asami?” Korra asked.

“Yes?” Asami snapped to attention.

“Did you hear any of that?” Korra asked her.

“Um, nope. I’m sorry. What are we talking about?” Asami said.

“Food. Mako was telling us about a place near the police station. You down?” Korra asked.

“Sure. Do you want a ride? I drove myself for a change.” Asami said.

“Awesome. So, see you all there?” Korra asked, the other three nodded and they parted ways. Asami and Korra started to walk through the stadium toward the regular parking lot, where Asami’s car was.

“You were amazing. You might be better at soccer than lacrosse and I didn’t think that was possible.” Asami told her once they were alone.

“Eh, you’re just biased. But I guess I picked it up easily. Took me some time to change up my footwork, but I got it in the end.” Korra said.

“Ever the modest one.”

“Whatever, you have five assistants, Asami. Five! And you’ve done more for the city than anyone could possibly hope to. More than any politician anyway.”

“Yeah, Raiko and I are not on the best terms right now because of that. But when I saw him last, I made sure that he saw things my way.”

“See? You’re telling the President what to do. I just kick a ball.”

“Oh whatever.” Asami said and playfully pushed the woman. Korra pushed her back and the next thing Asami knew, they were in a fake fight. All of the sudden, Korra had pushed her and pinned her against the wall of the stadium. Her body was close, so very close. She remembered that day when she finally beat Korra while sparring, and the tension that had been evident as they lay on top of each other. This was such a familiar feeling, so reminiscent of that exact time. Then she remembered after graduation, when they said their final goodbye. How Korra had pushed her against the wall behind the gym and kissed her. It felt like that moment too.

Asami cleared her throat and it seemed to bring Korra back. She looked around and realized where they were and removed herself from Asami. It was strange, how they had gone from friendly, to flirty, and then all the way to sexual tension so thick she needed a blowtorch to get through it. As always though, Asami ignored it.

They went to dinner somewhere that had dumplings. Mako had been right, the portions were very large. Korra and Bolin finished what the other three couldn’t, so all was well. They didn’t talk about anything of consequence, just a lot of small talk and catching up.

“So, Korra. Are you seeing anyone?” Opal asked out of nowhere.

Korra looked around, like maybe Opal was addressing someone else. “Why are you singling me out? What about Mako? Or Asami?”

“Bolin and Mako talk almost everyday. And by that, I mean Bolin talks and Mako says ‘uh huh’ and ‘that’s cool’ a lot. So I would know if he had a girlfriend, which he doesn’t. He was seeing someone for a while, but it just ended a few months ago.” Opal said.

“Thanks.” Mako said sarcastically.

“Don’t mention it. And if Asami were seeing someone, well, I’m guessing that everyone else would know before we would. We would be seeing their faces in the tabloids, like usual.” Opal finished. This was true enough, every person Asami had dated for any length of time over the years wound up being subject to the paparazzi at some point.

“Fair enough, I guess. Well, no I’m not seeing anyone.” Korra said.

“Interesting.” Opal said, looking at Asami as she said so.

“But how about you two? When are you getting married? I’m sure Su wants grandbabies yesterday.” Korra said.

The rest of the meal passed by and Asami noticed that Korra couldn’t quite meet her eye. She brushed it off as just being involved in the conversation. When the bill came, Asami stole it before anyone could argue. “Just shut up.” Asami told them when they tried. They all mumbled thanks but that was the end of it.

The group parted ways and she was alone with Korra again. “So.” Korra said.

“Yup.” Asami said. She suddenly felt like she couldn’t breath.

“You really thought I played well?”

“Of course. I wouldn’t lie to you.”

“Cool.” Korra said with a satisfied grin and a little blush.

“Do you want to come over for a little bit?” Asami asked, before she could stop herself. Korra had been to her apartment once or twice, just to meet there on their way to somewhere else, but they had never hung out there together. She knew it was dangerous territory, but suddenly she felt like she didn’t care.

“Really?” Korra asked, her blush growing deeper.

“Really. I’ve got quite a view. I know you’re not drinking but I can make tea or something. And I’ve got movies if you get bored of me. But if you’d rather go home and get some rest, that’s…”

“I’d love to.” Korra said, cutting off her rambling. Her lopsided grin was back on her face and Asami thought she might melt from the sight.

Asami took a breath. “Ok then.” She said. And they got in the car and left. Asami thought her heart had never beat faster.


	47. "I Tried To Tell You So Many Times"

“I’m going to take a wild guess.” Korra said. “You don’t cook a lot, do you?”

“What makes you say that?” Asami asked as she put the teakettle on to boil water.

“This place is spotless. Not just ‘it’s just been cleaned’ spotless, like ‘it hasn’t been used’ spotless.”

“Fine. You caught me. I don’t cook at all. Unless you count oatmeal or instant noodles.”

“Those definitely don’t count.” Korra said with a laugh.

They were standing in Asami’s kitchen and making small talk. She still thought her heart might explode out of her chest, but at least she had a task to keep her hands steady.

“Oh, you never told me, what happened to the estate then?” Korra asked after a few minutes. “I’m not surprised you don’t live there, I know you hated that place, I’m just curious.”

“Sold it. I had no attachment to it. I felt bad for the staff though, most of them raised me, but I offered them all jobs at Future Industries, at least. A few of them took the severance pay I offered instead, but most took the new job. I keep tabs on all of them, make sure they’re well, that sort of thing.” Asami informed her.

“That’s good of you.”

There was a pause in the conversation while Asami poured the water into cups. “It just needs to steep then.” Asami told her.

“Cool.” Korra said.

Asami cleared her throat. “So.”

“So.” Korra mimicked. “Is it…is it true what Opal said?”

“Um, which thing that Opal said? She talks a lot, Korra.”

“The thing about you not seeing anyone right now.” Korra almost whispered. Asami noticed she had taken a step forward, a step closer to Asami.

“Oh, yeah. That’s…that’s right. I’m definitely single. And…what about you?” Asami took a step forward as well.

“Single.”

“I’m…surprised. I would think you’d have your pick…”

“The same could be said of you, yah know.”

Asami shrugged. “I guess.”

“So, we’re both single.” Korra summarized, taking another step forward.

“It appears that way.” Asami said, taking another step toward Korra as well.

The next thing Asami knew, she was launching herself at Korra, but apparently, the woman had done the same thing, because they met in the middle. Their lips met in a feverish tussle, desperate for contact with one another. Asami had grabbed Korra by the back of the head, and Korra had taken her hips and pulled them flush against each other. Their hands didn’t stay there for long, each of them roaming and exploring the other’s curves. Korra slipped her tongue in without warning, but Asami didn’t mind, she wanted every part of Korra she could manage.

Without warning again, Korra scooped Asami up by her ass, leaving Asami to wrap her legs around Korra’s waist. Asami let out a yelp of surprise, but then tilted her head back and laughed as Korra carried her to the bedroom. Asami was thrown on the bed and Korra was on top of her in an instant. Clothes were ripped off faster than she realized. The tea stood forgotten on the kitchen counter.

Korra dove right in and was circling Asami’s clit with her tongue. “Oooohhhh, Korra.” Asami moaned. Korra moved her tongue up and down Asami’s folds, tasting every inch of her. Asami couldn’t think in that moment, save for one thought, one word, one name: Korra.

As soon as Korra started pumping her fingers inside of her, Asami knew she wouldn’t last. Korra knew exactly where and how to touch her. “K-Korra. I’m…I’m s-so close.” Asami said between breaths. Asami felt Korra curve her fingers a little more and that sent her over the edge. She screamed Korra’s name as she came all over the woman’s face. When she was done, Korra was right next to her, kissing her and holding her. It didn’t last long though, because Asami was eager to repay the favor.

She pinned the soccer player on her back and thrust their hips together. This elicited a gasp from Korra. Asami wished she could hear that sound over and over, and so she thrust a few more times, and was rewarded with moans, which were equally as satisfying to hear. Asami moved her hands and mouth everywhere she could reach, she wanted to relish this moment, milk it for all it was worth. It was what she had been dreaming about for years.

When she put her mouth onto Korra’s center, Korra let out the best sound yet. It was a different moan than before, and it let Asami know she was doing exactly what Korra wanted. Asami licked her up and down as well, shoving her tongue inside to taste her wetness. Korra grabbed Asami’s head at this, so Asami took that to mean she was ready for her fingers. She moved slowly at first, trying to memorize the feeling of Korra’s insides. She slowly massaged the top of Korra’s walls, right where she was most sensitive. Asami had put her mouth back down on her clit and started to suck it into her mouth.

Korra’s moans became louder and more frequent and Asami started to thrust her fingers in as fast as she could. Korra’s hips were uncontrollable; they were bucking wildly against her.

After a few minutes of this, Korra yelled, “Asami!” And her legs clamped together on Asami’s head while Korra’s vagina contracted around her fingers. Asami guided Korra through her orgasm until she was able to relax and unclench slightly.

“Spirits.” Korra whispered.

“Yeah.” Asami said, smiling while she rested her head on Korra’s thigh.

“Come here.” Korra said, and so Asami did.

They kissed passionately. It was much slower than their kisses had been, much more tender. Asami could barely breath, but she found she didn’t care. She had Korra, and that was enough. It would always be enough.

They broke away and just held each other for a few minutes, gently stroking an arm or back. Asami thought she was drowning in the depths of Korra’s eyes as they stared at each other. It was something she had thought countless times before, but she missed it desperately. It had been too long since she drowned in those oceans of blue.

Korra finally broke the silence. “Asami, I need to tell you something.”

A chill went over Asami. She felt like someone cracked an egg over her head. Everything was about to come crashing down, and so she braced herself for it. Asami pulled back slightly.

“Ok.” Asami said, inviting her to continue speaking.

“Listen, I…I was an idiot…”

“Wait, what? Did you…not want…do you…regret?” Asami couldn’t believe what she was hearing; she was trying to hold back tears. She pushed Korra a little further away, if only to see her properly.

“No! Not at all! That’s not what I mean! Spirits, this is coming out so wrong. Ok, just listen, please? In high school, I was an idiot. Ok?”

“Um, ok.” This still didn’t soothe Asami.

“That night when you told me off, when you told me how you felt, I was such an idiot. I was just so shocked; I didn’t know what to say, or what to do. And then once I realized what had happened, you had run away. You ran away and I couldn’t even explain myself properly. Then you avoided me, wouldn’t even look me in the eye and I was crushed. I couldn’t believe I messed up so bad. And then that whole thing with Tahno, and I was just so relieved that someone found me, and that you were there. I was so relieved that we were friends again.”

Asami just stared at her as Korra took a breath, she didn’t want to interrupt, because she didn’t know where this was going. She didn’t dare believe what Korra might be implying.

“Then I got scared. I got scared that I would lose you again. Because losing your friendship was worse than being tied up there for hours. And so I tried to convince myself it was all for the best, that we shouldn’t complicate our friendship. That’s what you had said at least, so I tried to go along with that.

“But then, I…realized I couldn’t. But I didn’t know how to tell you. I tried so many times. So. Many. Times. The words just fell out of my mouth before my tongue could speak them, Asami. What if you didn’t feel the same way anymore? What if you didn’t feel it as much as I did? What if I blew my chance with you completely? I’ve kicked myself since that day, Asami. We graduated and I let you go without ever telling you.”

“Korra…what are you…what are you saying?”

“I’m saying that I loved you back then. And that I’d be kidding myself if I thought those feelings ever went away. I still love you. I always have, and I probably always will. And I probably did miss my chance with you, but I couldn’t go another second without telling you. I love you, Asami.” Korra finally finished and let out a big sigh, like she had been carrying a weight all this time.

Asami stared at her. It was her turn to be in shock. “Are you…you’re serious?”

“Well…yeah. I mean, I get it, it’s been a long time, and just because we slept together doesn’t mean anything, so it’s fine if you don’t…”

“Korra, shut up.” Asami said. “I just…I need to make sure this is real. That this isn’t some dream or cruel joke.”

“Why would I joke about this?” Korra asked.

“I don’t know! I’ve been dreaming of this day for so long, I didn’t know this was even possible. I’ve spent so many years convincing myself I could live without you. That you didn’t want me that way. That we were just friends.”

“You…you have?”

“Yes. I…Korra I never stopped loving you.” Asami leaned in and kissed Korra again.

And then, Asami was crying. And laughing. And she couldn’t stop either.

“What? What’s so funny?” Korra asked, with her lopsided grin.

Asami couldn’t answer. She just peppered the caramel skinned woman with kisses all over her face. She knew her mouth might never go back to its regular shape, she was smiling too much, but she didn’t care.

“Stop! That tickles!” Korra giggled.

“Korra! I love you! I’m so in love with you.” Asami exclaimed.

“I’m in love with you too.” Korra said, a tear in her eye now.

“But you hurt me back then. A lot.” She playfully hit Korra across the chest.

“I know…” Korra looked dejected.

“So you better start making it up to me.” Asami said. Korra got her lopsided grin again.

“Absolutely. I’ll do whatever it takes to win you back.”

“You’ve already won me. You just better not hurt me again.”

“Never.” Korra said, kissing her neck softly.

“Mmmmm…oooo that’s good.”

“You got another one in you?”

“Definitely. But…are you sure you’re up for it? You did just play a game and it’s already late…” Asami questioned.

“Oh but Asami…I’ve been dreaming of this too…” Korra said while moving her mouth lower.


	48. Building A Life Together

When Asami woke, she felt good. For the first time in years, she was content. _Korra loves me. Korra actually loves me!_ At this thought, she rolled over to snuggle her lover, only to find the bed empty.

“Korra?” Asami called out. There was no response.

Asami saw that Korra’s clothes were still on the floor, so she knew the woman was still around. Asami got up and went to search.

She found Korra, naked, in her kitchen. It was a glorious sight. She was searching around the cabinets and fridge.

“Morning, beautiful.” Asami said, hugging her from behind.

“Mmm, good morning gorgeous.” Korra said, turning in her arms to kiss her deeply.

“What are you doing? Come back to bed.”

“I’m hungry and you don’t have any food. Do you really live off of soy sauce packets?”

Asami sighed and looked at the time. At least the diner nearby was open. Asami went to find her phone and dialed. Korra was trying to question her but she held up a finger to silence her.

“Hello, Gloria? It’s Asami. Yes, delivery. Yes, my usual but I need two orders of it, and make one of those a larger portion. Oh, plus an extra side of sausage. Two coffees as well. Cash. Wonderful, thank you so much. Yes, I’ll be sure to come in sometime soon to see you. Bye.” Asami said and hung up the phone. “Food will be here in forty-five minutes.” Asami told Korra.

“Uh, thanks. Wanna shower with me while we wait?” Korra asked.

“You read my mind.” Asami said seductively.

The shower brought a few quick orgasms, but they were still ready for the delivery boy. Asami tipped him generously and they had breakfast outside on the terrace. Korra inhaled her food, Asami had been right to get to get a bigger portion for Korra and the extra side of sausage. Korra looked out at the city while letting Asami finish her food.

“That was worth the wait.” Korra said, satisfied.

“Yeah you were.” Asami told her.

Korra looked at her with her lopsided grin. “You were too. So, what are you doing today?”

“I didn’t really have any plans except for going into the office at some point.”

“It’s Saturday.”

“I suppose I don’t have to. What are you up to today?”

“I didn’t have any plans.”

“Hhhmmm. Do you want to hang out?”

“Sounds perfect.”

So they spent the day together. It was wonderful and Asami hoped there would be many more like it. They made love, talked, napped, and ate. They aired out everything. Every feeling and thought they had both hidden away was all brought out into the open.

“So wait, when you broke up with Mako…” Korra started.

“I broke up with him for you. Because I liked you. And we had kissed enough by then that I thought you felt the same, but then you started dating him. It was pretty awful.” Asami told her.

“I only said yes to him because I thought there was no way you would like me too.”

“Huh. I only had sex with him to convince myself I didn’t like you.”

“Really?”

“Yup. It didn’t work, for the record. I thought about you the whole time.”

Korra laughed at this admission. “Oh, that’s just rich. That’s…that’s awesome.”

“If you say so.” Asami wasn’t sure that’s the word she would use.

“So you really were jealous of me and Marina, weren’t you? That’s why you didn’t want to say yes when they asked us out that night?”

“Exactly. And while we are on that subject, are you going to answer my question about her and Seong now? Were you friends with them in Ba Sing Se?” Korra looked uncomfortable. “It’s fine. It’s in the past, I won’t be mad at anything that happened.” Asami assured her.

“I maybe dated Marina for a while. But, I also maybe had a threesome with her and Seong.”

“Korra!”

“You said you wouldn’t be mad!”

Asami laughed. “I’m not mad, I’m just surprised. Spirits, Korra.”

“Uh, so yeah. That happened. Can I ask you something now?”

“Sure.”

“What happens now?”

“Oh. Well, let’s see. We’re in love with each other. I think maybe it would be nice to be together, girlfriends and shit. What do you think?”

“Yes. Definitely. Absolutely.” Korra said and kissed her.

“Now that’s settled, can we have a nap?” Asami asked.

Korra hummed in affirmation while she pulled her close and closed her eyes.

They eventually left the apartment so Korra could get some clothes from her own apartment and buy some groceries, because Korra demanded such, but otherwise they spent the weekend at Asami’s apartment. Korra liked Asami’s home gym a lot, so they didn’t have much reason to leave. When Monday morning rolled around, Asami hated leaving the sleeping Korra in bed to go to work. She forced herself to, since Korra had practice later that day anyway.

Her assistants teased her a little bit, because she did seem to be happier than usual, and they assumed correctly it had to do with Korra. They asked her how her weekend was, but she just smiled at them. It wasn’t until later in the week that they received confirmation of Korra and hers new relationship.

Korra brought her lunch on Thursday, since they wouldn’t be able to have dinner together. When she brought the takeout for them, Asami was outside of her office, speaking to Ren about something.

“Hey, you.” Asami greeted her when she stepped off the elevator.

“Hey, gorgeous.” Korra said. She crossed the distance between them and kissed her deeply. 

When they pulled apart, Ren let out a low whistle. Sandra and Suzume were standing in shock. Asami cleared her throat and they all scattered. Korra laughed as they went to Asami’s office. Asami ignored all the commotion surrounding Korra’s entrance. They had lunch and kissing to attend to.

Opal had lied, she absolutely gloated when they told her. Bolin just squealed and crushed them both in a hug. Mako said “huh” but made no other comment. He went about acting like nothing had changed. Which, in a way, it hadn’t.

Korra’s soccer career was off to a great start, the Fire Ferrets hardly ever lost a game. It was a few games into the regular season when the press finally got wind of their relationship. Korra had been giving a post game interview and she let something slip about her girlfriend. It took the two of them being spotted on a date later that week though for the story to blow up. Pictures of them started to infiltrate the tabloids and regular newspapers alike, but neither of them minded.

Asami’s first big challenge in her relationship with Korra was when her parents came to visit to watch her play. She had met them before, but that was years ago. What if they didn’t like her as much this time? What if they were mad at Asami for abandoning Korra for years? What if…there were too many what ifs. Asami was freaking out the week before they got there.

“Asami. You’re going to be fine. We FaceTime them all the time. They already love you.” Korra told her.

“Yes, but this is different. The last time we met my dad was an asshole to them and we were just best friends. Now, I’m dating their daughter. I’m going to be under a whole new level of scrutiny.” Asami replied.

“No, you’re not. They’re totally chill. They’re going to be impressed with the box seats, that’s for sure. For everything else, just be yourself.” Korra assured.

Asami didn’t need to worry. Everything went well. One night, Korra and Senna cooked a meal for everyone at Asami’s apartment. Korra had broken in the kitchen plenty of times by then, so it at least didn’t look catalogue ready at that point. After dinner, Asami was drinking scotch with Tonraq on the terrace while Senna and Korra washed the dishes.

“So, Asami. I wanted to talk to you.” Tonraq started in.

“We have been talking.” Asami said. It was true, they had been out there for a while talking about Future Industries.

“I mean, I have something in particular I want to talk to you about.”

“I’m all ears. What is it?”

“Well, I know you have a lot of money. And Korra is making a decent amount these days too, which is nice. But even if she weren’t, you would be able to support her. Am I right in thinking that?”

“Of course. I’m here for Korra no matter what.”

“Good. You two seem to be getting serious. I like you, I do, but I still want to make sure you two know what it takes to make a relationship work.”

Asami thought she understood. “Is this the, ‘what are your intentions with my daughter?’ speech?”

“Hm, something like that.” Tonraq said with a chuckle.

“Tonraq, I can assure you, I love Korra with everything I am. I will be there to support her no matter what, in every way possible. Financially, emotionally, whatever else. She’s everything to me. I let her go once, I’m not doing it again. Never again.”

Tonraq laughed a little again. “Good. I just wanted to hear it straight from the source. Not that I don’t trust what Korra says about you…but it’s not the same as hearing the earnestness in your voice when you tell me how you feel about my baby girl.”

“We finally found each other. Not even Raava herself could tear me away now.” Asami said.

“That’s good. You know it’s not always like this though? The honeymoon period will fade away. It might seem perfect or too good to be true right now, but that doesn’t mean the next part isn’t just as good. It just means you have to work at a relationship, no matter how long you’ve been in one.” Tonraq said.

“I know. It might seem trivial, but we had some tough times in high school. I feel like, if we can work through those issues that we could probably work through anything.” Asami said.

“Are you guys coming back inside?” Korra said as she poked her head out onto the terrace.

They both affirmed they would be there in a few minutes. They finished their drinks and conversation and went back to join Senna and Korra. Asami watched her girlfriend interact with her parents and saw how happy the woman was. For the first time in a long time, Asami felt like she was right where she belonged. She felt like she belonged somewhere, and that somewhere was anywhere with Korra.


	49. Epilogue

“Why is he dressed in his Fire Ferrets jersey?” Asami asked her wife.

“Um, because he has to represent. Obviously.” Korra told her with a scoff.

“Korra, we’re going to St. Raava’s. I bought him a cute little blazer and everything for the occasion.”

“Technically, we are going to the island to have dinner at Tenzin’s since all his children are in town. Not actually going to the school.”

“Whatever, just change the baby and put him in his school uniform. He looks so precious in it.”

“He looks more precious supporting his mom!” Korra proclaimed, but she changed their three-month-old son anyway.

It was hard to believe they had been together five years. They had been through so much in that amount of time. Countless dates, fights, sex, tears, ridiculous silly times, laughter, sex, moving in together, sex, soccer games, visits to St. Raava’s, hanging out with friends, Korra proposing, sex, the wedding itself, lots more sex, and most recently, Asami giving birth to their son.

Asami couldn’t believe this was her life. As they drove to the docks that evening, she wondered how it could have turned out that way at all. She was so convinced Korra never felt that way about her. And now, she couldn’t believe how blind she had been.

“Oh, he’s already asleep. Hopefully the ferry ride won’t wake him up.” Korra said, looking in the back seat.

“Hm.” Asami said, not really listening to Korra.

“Asami?”

“Yes? What is it?”

“You seem somewhere else. Whatchu thinking about?”

“I was just wondering how I got so lucky.”

“Oh, whatever. I’m the lucky one, babe. You’ve got everything you could ever want and you still want me? That’s pretty damn lucky.”

“But that’s exactly it, Korra. I never wanted those other things, I just wanted you. Always you.”

“That’s just the hormones talking.” Korra teased.

“Nope. You’re pretty damn perfect, Korra.” Asami said.

And Asami felt like her life was also pretty damn perfect.


End file.
